The World As We Know It: Rewritten Version
by Im.Just.Like.Me
Summary: Sequel to MTL:RV. Gabi went away to college thinking everything would be the same when she graduated 4 years later, and some things did, but others didn't. Now she is back at home, now she has to face what she thought she could leave behind. TxG Revamped. Complete!
1. The World As We Know It

**Here it is! The sequel to Meant To Live: Rewritten Version, The World As We Know It: Rewritten Version!**

**I've been working on this for a while and it has become my newest baby. And it is moving along quite well, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think, if you like the changes or you don't. Tell me if you want to see something small from the old one or something new you would like to see because you thought it would fit well. I always respond to PMs and questions within a review. So please, give me some! I love feedback! And the more you review, the more I want to get the next chapter out  
>Alright, my 'please review!' session is over!.<strong>

**Named The World As We Know It by Scary Kids Scaring Kids**

**4 years later.  
><strong>**(Revised 6/3/13)**

* * *

><p><em>"Baby." Troy kissed my bare shoulder.<em>

_I groaned as he rubbed my back gently. "No," I mumbled into my pillow. "I didn't even get any sleep."_

_"Neither did I, but we planned this remember?" he questioned. "You said you would sleep in the car," he added, bending to kiss my neck quickly. "Come on, your mom will be mad if we're too late."_

_"She expects me to be late," I sighed, reaching for my bra and underwear. He was quiet as I got dressed, but I felt him watching me. "I hate this," I stated as I put my hair up in a messy bun. I was sure I had huge eye bags, but didn't care. I'm going on a twelve hour car ride, not out on a date._

_Troy grabbed my hand and kissed it before pulling me down into his lap. "Three more years until we're done."_

_"It's still not right now," I replied. "I'm keep telling you, I can transfer-"_

_"No," he cut me off in a rather harsh voice. "You miss me, I get it, I miss you just as much but I am not letting you transfer for me," he told me. "Stanford is good for you, it's all you've wanted since you were little."_

_"I know what I've wanted but you are so much more important," I responded in a soft voice. "Duke is a good school-"_

_He cut me off with a kiss. "Yes, it is a good school, I have to work my ass off to do well, but for you it would be such a step down," he insisted. "Stanford is where you belong. We've made it work, Brie, and the first year is the hardest. You have really good friends there, and you do so well. You are learning so much about yourself there, you need to stay. We'll be fine, even when it is hard, you know that. We'll make visits, write, call, Skype, everything," he went on. "I promise."_

_"I promise," I agreed in a whisper with a kiss. "We'll tell each other everything. Well, everything important. If I stub my toe, I don't suppose you'd care."_

_"If it really hurts, tell me," he joked, I think. "I'm going to be ranting to you all year about my dad riding my ass because of basketball and my undecided major," he muttered grumpily._

_I ran a hand through his too-long hair. "Don't let your dad get to you. Coach K said you're awesome, he knows more than your dad. As for your undecided-ness, we're only sophomores; it's not exactly needed until next year. You'll figure it out, I'll help you," I assured him while pushing hair out of his eyes. "See? You need me; this is why I should-"_

_Troy kissed me again. "Don't even think about it. If one of us should do anything about changing their schools it should be me," he stated. "I'm the one who's not completely in love with college," he sighed. I rested my forehead on his. "I mean it, Gabriella, don't even think about transferring anywhere."_

_"I promise before I do anything we'll talk slash fight about it," I said. He let out a breath and silently accepted my answer. My phone went off on his nightstand. "That's Maria Montez-Smith's warning," I murmured quietly._

_Troy pulled me into a hug. "I'll come see you once we're settled and I know I can skip a few classes."_

_"And I'll come see you before break," I replied. "It'll be tag, just like last year," I reminded him._

_He smiled. "Exactly," he chuckled. "I love you, Gabriella, more than anything." _

_"I love you too, Troy, it's why this hurts so much," I breathed._

"Gabriella!" Vince broke me from my trance.

I turned, my mind cloudy from my memory. "What were you saying?" I asked with wide eyes.

He shook his head. "Never mind, where did your mind go?" he wondered.

"Just thinking about college. I'm excited to be home, but I'm going to miss it," I sighed as I lied, leaning back against the headrest. This is already too much to handle. "I don't think I'm ready for this," I breathed, rubbing my eyes.

"Its home, Lala," Vince responded. "You can't avoid it forever, although you have done a pretty damn fine job of spending as little time here as possible in the past two years," he went on.

I unbuckled my seatbelt. "I'm fine, Vin, I promise," I assured him. "I just thought things would be different after college."

"Things change, shit happens," my little brother told me. "But, as they say, when one door closes, another opens."

"What the hell are you, a bad Chinese fortune cookie?" I questioned, making him laugh.

Vince turned off my car once he finished parking. "Lala, everything is going to be fine," he assured me. "Trust me, things are happening right now that you aren't even aware of."

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked, only further confused.

"Get the hell out of the car," he insisted, opening his door and exiting the vehicle.

I followed his lead. "Vince, what are you talking about?" I demanded to know.

His head was in the trunk, grabbing some of the bags. "I'm saying you are home, you're twenty two, in your prime, single, and a new college graduate," he began. "You have no idea what is out there for you, so stop dreading being here and living at home when anything can happen."

I sighed as I picked up one of my bags. "Listen, Dr. Montez," I started. "Stop using those weird lines on me, I'm your older sister, I can kick your ass no matter how many steroids you take." My little brother is no longer little, what so ever.

He laughed. "It's not steroids, it's called working out and a semi healthy diet," he corrected me. "You run, I run, I just also lift weights and stuff."

"And shoot up some steroids," I added, closing the trunk. I only brought two bags with me. The rest I had slowly shipped home for the past month or so. I'm sure my room is filled with boxes by now. I lived off campus junior and senior year, it's hard to imagine how much junk you collect in that time.

Vince rolled his eyes. "Get in the house, I bet Mami is wetting her pants wondering where we are."

Before we could get halfway up the walkway, a blond who made me smile came practically running out. "AJ!" I squeaked as he picked me up, causing me to drop my bags onto the ground.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your graduation," he instantly apologized.

I rolled my eyes as he set me down. "You don't have to apologize, Age, I understand," I told him as he picked up my bags himself.

AJ is the result in my mom's bout of Empty Nest Syndrome. With practically all of us moved out besides Alex, who was never home his senior year of high school because he was so popular, she couldn't stand the quiet and became a foster parent with my step dad. So here is AJ; he's tall, blond, and white, which makes him stick out around here, but we don't care, we treat him like a brother.

"Isabelle and Serena couldn't make it either, it wasn't only you," I continued to cheer him up.

The one issue with AJ is that he is always apologizing, like if he messes up we'll send him back to the group home. It won't happen; he's ours now, at least in our mind. Mami is even looking into adopting him. He's sixteen and going into his junior year of high school at East High next year. He couldn't make it to my graduation because of school, but my sister's had their own excuses.

Belle, for one, now has four children and couldn't (mostly didn't want to) make them all fly to California with the family. I didn't mind, I wouldn't want to with four kids either. During my freshman year she got pregnant by her now husband Ben. Without telling anyone they took a trip up to Vegas with a few friends and got married. Mami and Papi were both pissed that she didn't tell them before getting married. They said that she was twenty three, they would have understood and helped her do whatever she wanted, whether it be plan a big wedding or get through the pregnancy and then marry. Belle, on the other hand, stood by her choices and said she wouldn't change anything she did even if she could. Our parents eventually accepted her choices and were happy for her. Out of that pregnancy she got Benjamin Junior also known as Benny. Soon after came along the twins Evan and Eve, and lastly now six month old Sierra. Yeah, they can't get enough of each other. Even with her growing family Belle owns her own beauty salon. They currently live with my mom because their newly bought home is getting remodeled. They bought a huge house, but it was a fixer upper so it was quite the steal.

Serena didn't come to my graduation because she's just about eight months pregnant with twin boys not to mention she does have a daughter of her own to look after. Serena got married when I was a senior in high school, and then got pregnant very quickly after. She and Kris, her husband, decided to wait after Tara, who is a mini Serena (scary!), before having more kids. Right when they began trying again she got pregnant. It literally took a month and a half if I recall correctly. Serena owns a boutique in town, selling odd yet sexy fashions including her own creations. She lives down the street and is always over my mom's house. Kris works from home to help with her pregnancy at the moment. He works for the newspaper. He and Ben are practically best friends. Ben works for the bank, by the way.

My eldest brother Felix graduated from college and while thinking up what the hell he wanted to do with his business degree became a bartender to pay the bills. He loves it and now plans to open his own bar. He's just looking into the money situation since he refuses to borrow it from my father. After college, he broke up with his long-time girlfriend Jaymi, who I miss terribly. He said he needed time to discover what was out there before he settled down. Jaymi slapped him during the break up, as did my mother, only on the back of the head. Like me, she loved Jaymi.

Following in the repetitive-ness of our older siblings, Marc and Luke graduated from college and opened up a gym/working out facility. They started up some community basketball teams for kids and coach them in the gym, not to mention hold the games there. They love teaching kids ages nine to sixteen and they're good at it. They, unlike Felix, happily took my father's money and are already well on their way to paying him back. Papi is so proud.

As assumed, I graduated Stanford as a Magna Cum Laude which is basically a type of valedictorian. I have a degree in secondary education for English and want to teach at East High, it's been a dream of mine for as long as I can remember. And Vince is right, I'm twenty two, in my prime, and single, I shouldn't be so sad about being home, but I can't help it.

Vince is planning on becoming a doctor and decided to go to UNM. He has a helluva lot of school ahead of him, but our parents are proud. During Vince's freshman year after an, uhm, experience he discovered that he is bisexual. I'm the only one who knows, but I don't mind. It's his life. He is just unsure how all of our brother's will handle it, especially Alex since they are so close. He is still so confused with it all he doesn't want to say anything.

All I gotta say is it is going to be quite the full house with Vince, Alex, and I coming home for the summer, plus Belle's family, AJ, and our parents. I really need my own place.

Alex now goes to U of A with an undecided major. He started partying too much too quickly and his grades went downhill so roughly my dad made the trip from Nevada to see Alex and tell him that if he didn't start to do well he wouldn't pay for his tuition. Alex quickly brought his grades up to a B-C average. He still parties hard, but he studies hard too.

My dad lives in Nevada now. He left sometime around when my mom got remarried. I don't think it was him being selfish, I just think it was him moving on with his life as well, only in a different way.

Richard, my mom's husband, is great. He is seriously so in love with my mom I love watching them together. She is so happy. He treats us all like his own, but would never overstep his boundaries with Papi. Although Papi was hurt, kind of, he likes Richard. He even told him to look after us. Rich is truly a father to AJ, he's stern, and encourages him, goes to all of his basketball games, baseball games, and track meets, not to mention guides him like a father should. He's great.

Once I got into the house I was attacked by my nieces and nephews. "Hello," I greeted with a smile as I crouched down to hug and kiss them. I'm the fun aunt. I'm the one who doesn't discipline them as much, brings presents, and lets them get away with things. Does the fact that both my sisters have awesome husbands and beautiful children bother me? Not yet, but I'm sure it will eventually. Besides, I'm not next in line, Felix is. We'll skip Marc and Luke because let's be honest, they won't get married any time soon.

"Gah-he," Evan garbled.

"Make that Gah and Gab and you're on your way, little man. And hey, where is the Aunt?" I questioned before tickling him. "I deserve some respect," I teased, hugging his twin.

They are almost two and still have trouble with my name. Tara and Benny got it down, then again they are older. Benny and Tara don't always get along and it's shown when they fight. When Serena got pregnant Tara became jealous of everything having to do with babies and people stealing her parent's attention. Benny, on the otherhand, loves getting new siblings; he has the whole big brother thing going on.

"Don't forget one," Belle spoke up from in front of me.

I looked up see her holding her newest addition to the James clan, Sierra. I smiled and stood while taking her into my arms. She looks so much like Belle its odd, but it's the same with Serena and Tara, plus me and our mom. "You're getting so big," I cooed at her. Although I'm sure she doesn't remember me, she didn't cry or whine for her mom back. "You're gonna be so pretty when you get older, just like your mom," I told her while kissing her forehead.

"I knew I missed you for more than one reason," Belle mentioned in a laugh, then hugged me. "I did miss you so much, little sister."

I smiled. "I missed you too, Belle. We'll be seeing a lot of each other now that we live together again," I joked, handing back her daughter.

"Don't forget me," Serena spoke up, holding onto her back.

"You shouldn't have gotten up!" I informed her. "I would have come to you. Kris is going to kill me because he's so protective of you," I commented as we hugged. "How are you feeling?"

She groaned. "Like these boys are still growing and I have no skin left to give," she complained. "I hate you, you look like what I used to," she whined, her eyes drifting down my body awkwardly.

I looked down to see my low riding holey blue jeans and an oversized black top that hangs off my shoulder and shows a little boobage at the same time. I did my make up like an hour ago in the car, smokey looking and left my hair down and curly. I looked like crap for most of the car ride, but fixed myself up during the last leg of our journey while Vince drove.

"I know it doesn't help to say it'll be over soon enough, but just so you know, you're beautiful," I complimented while rubbing her large stomach. I only did it for a moment knowing she gets pissed more easily than normal while pregnant.

"I tell her that all the time, now will you sit down please?" Kris walked over. I hugged him quickly. Kris cut off his long hair and looks more like a dad now, but still shows off his tattoos from time to time. "Congrats on college," he told me.

I smiled. "Yeah, last finals I'll ever take," I responded. "Unless I go for my Masters," I added as an afterthought. Always the nerd, I want to look into that eventually.

"I'm sitting, I'm sitting!" Serena exclaimed, letting Kris pull her bag towards the living room. Tara tagged along as always.

Ben came over and I gave him a quick hug before my mother got to me. "Mija!" she cooed, kissing me and hugging me so tight I needed oxygen after a few moments.

"Mami, I just saw two weeks ago," I reminded her.

I had decided to stay in California a little longer in order to pack and spend some more time with my friends Shyanne, Adam, and Damien. We all stayed together in the apartment we shared.

Shyanne and Adam have been dating since they were teenagers and went to Stanford together. Although they have been dating so long, they are still virgins. Shyanne is determined to wait until marriage. I'm sure they'll be engaged any week now. They live in Texas.

Damien lives in Florida even if he is from Australia and is a flamboyant gay. He's the cliché gay, clingy, cute, loud, and has an eye for fashion, but I love him. They've all been there for me throughout college, I couldn't ask for better friends.

Another reason I stayed a while longer was to skip the annual family party. I wanted to see my dad, and my remaining grandparents, and cousins, but I did not want to see my sister's brother-in-law Robbie. I met him in high school and has had a crush on me ever since. I thought he was over it, but at the party before my junior year of college I came home and got drunk with him. One thing led to another and we had sex.

I regret it and have been avoiding him ever since. At last year's party I had my cousin Adrianna literally be my physical shield. I'm not self-centered or think everything is about me so I know I'm not the only reason he attends the party every year, but I know I am _a_ reason and I really don't want to be. I don't like Robbie that way, I never will and he doesn't understand that. I think he thought after things were over with my longtime boyfriend him and I would start something up, but it never happened. It never will.

I haven't been with anyone since Troy. I haven't been on a date, I haven't gone too far at a party (other than the Robbie incident), I haven't done anything. I don't see the point. There is nothing after Troy, I knew that when I broke up with him, but I did it anyways. He knew it was coming I'm sure, and we hadn't talked in weeks. I ignored his calls and texts, I threw away his letters without reading them, I never listened to his voicemails, and I even got a new Skype account so I didn't have to decline his calls. The only time I called him was when I knew he was in class. I left him a one minute and seven second voicemail saying we were done.

I know I was horrible for doing it. I regretted it the moment I hung up, but never had the guts to try and make things right. I just couldn't handle being with him anymore. In my mind at the time, it was impossible. I couldn't be with him after what had happened, so I ended it.

Even though I ended it for what I thought was good reason at the time, I know the truth. Troy was the one for me. I'm still as in love with him as I was when I said goodbye to him on the last day of break sophomore year, if not more somehow. Because I am still in love with him what is the point to dating? Even if I did happen to find someone, I'd know he'd always be second best and in the end, it wouldn't work out because of that reason. My hope is that Troy moved on, he deserves so much out of life. He deserves a beautiful wife, adorable children, a white picket fence, all of it.

"Oh, my baby girl is finally home," my mother continued anyways with another tight squeeze.

I did get many of these hugs two weeks ago, but it was nice to get one again. "I missed you so much, Mami," I whispered into her shoulder. Nothing compares to being hugged by your mom. I swear, Moms have magical voodoo power.

"You're home now, so you won't miss me much longer," she replied and gave me another kiss. "I swear looking at you is like looking in a mirror over twenty years ago," she commented in a nostalgic sigh.

It's no secret I am practically my mom reincarnated. We look so much alike except for the fact that she's my mom, duh. Our personalities are eerily similar as well. I think it's the reason I love Richard so much, he reminds me of Troy. Troy and I are- were... we were perfect. Richard and my mom are perfect together.

I shook my head of the thoughts. "Well if I'm looking in the mirror of my future I'm still pretty damn good looking," I joked with a wink.

"I agree," my step dad commented.

I let go of my mom to hug him. "Hey," I greeted as we let go. "It's good to see you," I said with a smile. He wasn't at my graduation due to AJ. Someone had to watch him and Belle is busy enough with her own kids. Mami didn't want to add stress.

"Back at you," he informed me. "There is a shoebox full of money-scented envelopes in your room. You gathered quite the little bundle for graduating from college."

I smiled brightly. "I so was not expecting to get anything. Awesome. Now I'll have something to spend this summer while I look for a job!" I mentioned.

"Hey, you should save that money," Ben suggested as he walked by with Benny pulling him.

"Listen, Mr. Banker, I'm twenty two and not the best with money so it's getting spent," I told him, making him shake his head at me. Those are his banker instincts kicking in. "So, where are my older brothers?" I asked my mom.

She looked away from AJ, whom she was speaking to as I spoke to Richard. "You know them, party all night, sleep all day. They'll be by before dinner. I'm making your favorite by the way," she informed me.

"Thanks," I responded with a smile. Maybe being home for a while won't be so bad. "You're lying!" I accused my little brother over two hours later, almost choking on my sip of beer.

AJ shook his head. "No, I swear," he insisted. "Mrs. Freshcorn retired and I asked Mr. Matsui what they were going to do about it. I mean, they'd need another English teacher. He said they were going to hire a new teacher over the summer so I told him about you. He remembered you, of course since he remembers most of the Montez's, he said you should definitely call to find out more information," he explained.

I put my bottle down before throwing myself at him in a hug. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" I exclaimed into his ear. "I am so calling tomorrow. I'm going to work at East High. I'm going to teach English and-" I stopped when my brothers began laughing at me. "What?" I questioned.

"You're excited to go to school for pretty much the rest of your life," Marcus informed me.

"I'd kill myself," Lucas stated, then shuddered. "Ugh, school," he went on with a look of disgust then took a swig of his beer.

Felix chuckled while I glared. "Leave her alone, Gabi always liked school, remember?" he asked them. "It's her dream or something," he said.

"Thanks, big bro," I replied. "But I'm still mad at you for breaking up with Jaymi," I told him.

"Gabi, it was over a year ago!" he reminded me.

Our fight was interrupted by Sierra crying upstairs. "I'll get her," I volunteered before Belle could even attempt to move off Ben's lap. They are practically making out. I quickly went up the steps to Belle's bedroom. "Hey, it's okay," I cooed to her. She quieted in my arms but still whimpered lightly. "You're okay with me, little girl," I said as I attempted to comfort her. I felt her diaper and found it felt heavy. I brought her to the changing table to quickly get her into a clean diaper. She was mildly still so it went well.

I was never around babies until my sister's had kids and even then I found ways not to come home, so I am unsure of my child skills. Like, I would go on spring break instead of coming home. I would go be with Shyanne and Adam for a part of the summer or Damien for that matter. I would travel. I went to Europe last summer with Shyanne, Damien, and Adam. I went on a trip around the country with them two summers ago just for the hell of it. I missed out on a lot by avoiding home, but I can't deny that I enjoyed being young with my friends. I also can't deny how much I missed home, felt guilty for missing out on the niece's and nephew's upbringing, and not to mention just being home in general.

Still, it surprised me how well I was dealing with Sierra. I remembered being scared to death when Tara was born. I almost fainted when Serena asked me to be the godmother while I was holding her for the first time. I couldn't even bear to be in the room with any of my sister's deliveries. It's just so gruesome to me. "Did you have a nice nap?" I questioned her on the way down the steps. She quietly sucked on her bink while resting her head on my shoulder.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked the empty living room before going towards the kitchen.

I barely made it in when my sister came out, startling me. I get scared easily. "There you are!" Belle said when she saw me. She took Sierra out of my arms. "Everyone is out back, Richard is cooking some food on the grill and Mami is finishing up in the kitchen. Did you change her?" she demanded to know.

I tried to get my heart rate down as I nodded. "Yeah, she did a number one," I informed her.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked in a low voice.

"Is it a secret?" I whispered back, teasing her. She slapped my arm. "Ow, what?" I laughed.

She juggled Sierra on her hip. "What would you say if I told you I am pregnant?" she questioned.

"Damn," I breathed. "Uh, I'd say you're fertile?"

"Gabi, I'm being serious," she whined in the same low voice.

"So am I," I responded. "What does it matter, Belle? You're married; you already have four, what is one more?" I asked. Damn, though, she is very fertile. It's probably a family gene. I'm surprised none of my brothers have impregnated anyone.

My sister leaned against the door jam. "I'm scared to tell Ben," she mentioned.

"What? Why? Belle, you were just making out ten minutes ago," I reminded her in a laugh.

"Yes, yes, but we just agreed to not have any more kids right now because I_ am _so fertile," she told me. "God, I swear all I do is ovulate around him," she sighed.

I tried to hide my laugh. "Did you tell Serena or Mami?" I wondered.

"I told Serena," she admitted. "She complained that I am always stealing her thunder. She gets pregnant for the first time and I overshadow it by getting married and pregnant at the same time. She buys a house, I buy a bigger one. She gets pregnant again, I get pregnant again. I swear, she'll always think everything is about her," she mumbled.

My eyes rolled. "You two can be the best of friends and still the worst of enemies, I don't get it," I mentioned. "Belle, Ben is completely in love with you and wanting to wait or not, he'll be happy you're pregnant. You'll just wait after this one, okay? Did you even confirm it?" I questioned.

"Not exactly," she replied. "But, I know my body, I know I'm pregnant," she stated.

"That's fine. Get it confirmed, take him out on the town, tell him you're pregnant, then get a hotel room and have naughty hotel sex or something," I suggested with a shrug.

Isabelle laughed. "I'll set a doctor's appointment," she agreed as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that, you can get back to the family with your adorable daughter," I said before turning towards the door. I ran a hand through my hair as I turned the doorknob.

The man who had ringed the doorbell was turned around, but I knew exactly who it was. This cannot be happening.

Troy Bolton stood in front of me and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating. He was wearing a pair of old ratty jeans, a plain navy blue t-shirt, and white converse. His hair was shorter, but tousled up on top as if he ran his hands through it every five minutes. He was taller, I'm sure of it. His back was broader; his arms looked more muscular, more defined. I could pick out every single thing that had changed about him since the last time I saw him, but my mind went blank when he turned around.

"Hey, Brie," he greeted, effectively knocking all the wind out of me with only two words. The nickname. He used the damn nickname. Brie.

"I," I breathed and closed my eyes for a moment before opening them. He was still there. I couldn't speak; I was glued to my spot wordlessly. "Uh," I breathed again. Where the hell did all of the oxygen go?

Troy smiled at me, showing his perfectly white teeth. He looked so much older, but not really, and so much sexier somehow. He wasn't in the stage I left him in of becoming a man. He's now a man, there are so many little tells that are different about him and I love every single difference.

Somehow he didn't seem so unsure of himself like he was in college, I could tell. Basketball pressures seemed to be lifted from his shoulders, career worries, our- his hazy future, none of those things seemed to be burdening him now. He seemed new. He seemed free of everything that once held him down. How can he look the same yet so completely different at the same time? And I'm not sure if I love or hate that I know all of this from a few simple looks.

"Can I come in?" he asked in his intoxicating voice. His voice was deeper as well, but only slightly. It still sounded so fucking good in my ears, though.

"Why?" I found my voice, and then felt horrible afterwards. "I- I mea- I mean," I stuttered. I cleared my throat.

"Troy?" I heard behind me and turned. Vince was there looking as confused as I did. No, I'm sure I looked more confused. He lives here? Not with him mom back in Arizona? Not in North Carolina where Duke is? Here?

I felt his presence behind me. The doorknob slipped from my hand as Troy took it out from underneath. I jumped away in shock at the feelings shooting up my arm. God, he still makes that happen too? "Hey, man. Your mom asked me to stop over," he told my little brother.

I sent Vince a distressed look. My mom did this? She would. I crossed my arms as I felt eyes on my backside. Why is he checking me out? Suddenly, I felt self-conscious in my outfit chosen for the day. "I'll bet she did," Vince continued the conversation. "Uh, I'll go get her," he volunteered, then made a quick getaway.

Troy walked out in front of me so I could see him again. I wanted to reach out and touch him. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, anything, but knew I didn't have the right to, not anymore. My eyes drifted to his hands. He wasn't wearing his varsity basketball ring. I wondered where it was. I mailed that along with the promise ring he gave to me to his house as soon as summer began after sophomore year. I had worn them on a necklace since the breakup, but knew it was wrong. We weren't together anymore so he didn't owe me those promises anymore. I had no right to keep them.

"How are things?" he questioned me, probably to make polite conversation.

If this situation was reversed, if he was the one who broke up with me, I would have slapped him upon seeing him. He's too nice to do anything mean to me and I know it. "College," I choked out. Come on, Gabi, pull yourself together. You're not seventeen anymore! "I graduated from college."

"I know," he responded with his perfect smile. "How did it go?" he wondered.

I coughed. "I, um, was Magna Cum Laude," I told him softly while trying to avoid his eyes.

Troy chuckled. "No one expected any less," he mentioned. "You're a teacher now?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," I answered, finally looking in to his beautifully blue eyes. Those had not changed what so ever. "That was the dream, now it's a reality," I commented.

"I'm happy for you," he told me. "I always knew it was something you could do. It was probably what you were meant to do. Well, I always got A's," he added.

I blushed. Yeah, I'm not going to strip for my students like I did for you. "I- you?" I questioned. "How about you? What did you decide on?" I asked curiously. I really want to know.

"Once I dropped out of Duke I didn't have as many choices," he began. My eyes went wide. Dropped out of Duke? "You didn't know did you?" he asked, reading my face too well for my liking. I shook my head. "I practically failed out at the end of sophomore year. Probably would have lost my scholarship if I didn't drop out anyways," he informed me.

Failed out? What? Why did no one tell me this? Why did no one tell me anything? "So, what did you do?" I questioned with an awkward cough.

He smiled at me for some reason. "What all great Bolton men do, I'm a firefighter," he answered. It oddly seemed fitting, he was always interested in that and he does take after his grandfather who was one as well. It suited him and he didn't need a degree either.

"Do you like it?" I wondered.

Troy's smile resurfaced. "Are you kidding? I love it," he stated, the smile never leaving his lips.

I'm sure I would have gotten lost in it had my mother not made herself known. "Troy!" she exclaimed happily, hugging him upon arrival.

"Hi, Maria," he greeted her. "I was just catching up with Gabriella."

"I'm sorry about the wait," she apologized. "I am finishing up Gabi's dinner. I had Vince go grab what I want to give to you to send your mom," she explained to us.

She looked to me and I quickly gave her a flash of a glare. "Can I-" I was about to ask to leave, but my mom slithered her arm through mine.

"Did Gabi tell you about her graduation? Magna Cum Laude, can you believe it? I can't even believe I was surprised, you know her, she's all brains," she gushed.

Troy nodded. "She told me," he said. "I wasn't surprised, I know exactly how smart she is," he mentioned with a look in my direction. "I was just telling her how I'm a firefighter," he added on.

"Probably the best in your squad or whatever," my mom stated.

Troy laughed. "I wouldn't say I'm the best, but yeah, I have good instincts. I guess it's in the blood," he agreed.

"Here you go," Vince said as he walked up with a package.

Troy took it off my brother. "Thanks."

"Oh, Troy, you don't have to go," my mother spoke up. Yes he does! I squeezed her arm, but she ignored it.

He shook his head anyways. "Nah, I have to work in a little bit and I'm meeting up with some friends first," he told her. Thank you, Jesus! "Thanks for the invite though."

"You're welcome over any time, Troy, you know that," she replied. She and I are so fighting the minute he is gone.

He began walking towards the door. "Thanks, Maria. I'll see you guys later. It was nice seeing you, Brie," he told me before he left through the door Vince opened for him.

The second the door was closed I took my arm away from my mom. "You did that on purpose!" I accused vehemently.

"Mija, I know-"

"No, Mami, I know you butt into people's lives. I know you do because I do it too, but that was out of line and you know it!" I exclaimed.

She looked guilty for a moment. "Gabriella, you are an adult now," she started.

"I don't care!" I interrupted. "You knew how much he meant to me! He was my first love, my first everything and you just invited him over like he was nothing to me."

"No, I invited him over as a friend of the family, which he is," she responded.

I shook my head. "He's not allowed to be a friend of the family," I insisted. "You're my family; I got you in the break up, not him."

"Gabriella, please, don't be childish about this. I had something for his mom, I asked him to come get it," she explained.

I continued to shake my head. "I don't care," I replied in a broken crack. "I wasn't ready to see him again after everything that happened, everything I felt," I confessed. "And, as my mother, you should have understood that," I whispered.

"How was I supposed to understand that when you never talk about him? Whenever someone asks why you broke up you would brush it off and mumble something about the distance. Whenever someone brought him up in conversation you would change the subject. So tell me, how was I supposed to know what you felt?" she demanded to know.

"You just were," I muttered, and then stepped by her before making my way back up the steps.

I knew Vince was following me, but didn't say anything. I got into my room and went to slam the door but Vince caught it. "Are you okay?" he wondered. Vince knows of my feelings. I couldn't deny him that information, he knows me too well anyways.

"No," I squeaked, trying to hold it here, in front of me, in touching distance. I could have broken down and told him what happened, why everything happened the way it did, but kept it together instead. I could have begged for forgiveness, but wouldn't let myself. "How long? How long did you know he was here, that he dropped out, what he does?"

"Forever," my brother answered honestly. "Mami's right, he's a family friend. He watches the kids sometimes, comes over once in a while, we see him around town from time to time. It was only a secret to you that he lives here and only because you made it that way. Mami's right, you never spoke about him so we stopped trying to tell you. Mami was scared if you knew you would go to Texas with your friends or stay in California. She was bouncing off the walls when you told us you turned Crest Hill's offer down to teach there after your student teaching," he told me. "She was so excited for you to come home. I don't know if it was because she had this up her sleeve or just because you're her baby girl. Maybe both."

I sat down on my bed. "I know it's naive of me, but I thought he would have moved with his mom when she moved back to Arizona. I thought he would have stayed in North Carolina. I didn't think he would be here for some reason and you would think I would because Mami's right, I'm all brains," I told him.

"You're not all brains," my brother said as he sat down next to me. "You're a lot of heart too."

I felt like breaking down right here, but I told myself a long time ago I wouldn't cry over Troy Bolton anymore. I was the one who caused the pain, I was the one who broke up, with him, I was the one who ruined things, and I didn't deserve to cry anymore. I always caused the pain. I was almost always the one to cause problems in our relationship. I kept things from him, I was the jealous one, I was the insecure one, I was the cheater and I almost always caused things to go wrong. I also caused the whammy, the break up. He doesn't deserve someone who hurts him so much. He deserves so much more, so much more than me. He's perfect so someone perfect deserves him. That person isn't me, not anymore.

"Everything is different now," I stated. "The world as we know it is now different," I said more to myself and Troy than my little brother. Everything is different now.

* * *

><p><strong>I love this chapter.<br>It's the same, but different, more mature in my opinion.**

**To all my new readers who are probably angry with me now:  
>Trust me. Don't get mad at me for breaking them up, continue to read, you'll regret it if you stop. I have A LOT planned for Troy and Gabriella, A LOT.<br>Really, trust me ;)**

**Review what you think.**

**- Kayleigh**


	2. Look What You've Done

**Thank you for all of the reviews, not to mention the alerts and favorites! I got over 100 emails in the first day alone! Thanks so much!**

**I am glad you like the rewrite so far! To those who made suggestions I will do my best at incorporating them, promise!**

**SOOO I moved into college, but am all alone in my dorm since my roommate got here early in the week and went home for the weekend. Kinda freakin' creepy being here all by myself. I am very tired and lonely and got a bunch of shit going on within the next week or so...review, make me feel better, ha.**

**Well, keep reviewing please!**

**Named Look What You've Done by Jet because it seems fitting.  
>(Revised 64/13)**

* * *

><p>To wallow is the act of soaking in one's emotions, at least that is one way to define it. I suppose it's the way numerous girls would define it. After my break up with Troy, I definitely wallowed. I think I brought wallowing to a whole new level.<p>

How does one get out of bed in the morning when you know you partially ruined your future? It's not an easy task.

The first few days after the break up I didn't go to class. Essentially, Shyanne took charge of my life. She called friends, told them to record my classes and copied notes. She went onto my teacher's websites and printed off all the material I needed. She brought me food and let me cry all over her. She literally helped me get through. Of course, my not leaving the dorm didn't last forever. It lasted four days to be honest. Shyanne had Adam drag me out of bed.

It took days of me crying and not sleeping and barely eating (I lost weight and looked anorexic for a little while) for me to realize I made my bed, now I had to lie in it, figuratively. I was the one who had to tell Troy what was going on, yet couldn't. I was the one who ignored him when he tried to get into contact with me. I was the one who made that life changing phone call, so why should I be the one to mope around like I was? I had caused the hurt. I deserved the pain I felt.

Of course, I know how I did everything wrong now. Now I know everything. Now I know that my thinking was wrong. Now I know that my actions weren't to blame. Now I know what the truth was. But I didn't when I had made the call. For me to come to all my realizations I needed outside help. Once I knew just how wrong I was it was too late.

It was then that I had another realization. After causing all the pain I did, I had no right to fix it. After everything, the ignoring, the break up, the heartbreak, I was done. I was done hurting Troy Bolton. If I never saw him again, he could move on, at least I hoped so.

Last night was when I realized just how much I hoped he _didn't_ move on. I hoped he stayed hooked on me. I hoped he pined for me still to this day. Yes, it's selfish, but I hoped for it anyways.

As it turns out, while I was once the person who knew everything about the man called Troy Bolton, I now know nothing. The problem is that I now want to know everything.

I want to know how he decided to become a firefighter. I want to know how the job is working out for him. I want to know where he lives. I want to know what kind of friends he has. I want to know how he handled the break up. I want to know what he thinks, how he felt, how he feels now. Does he think we're friends? Acquaintances? Just exes? Nothing? Did he break down? Did he actually expect it? What does he think went wrong? Most of all, I want to know if he's with someone. I want to know if he's been with a girl after me, physically or emotionally.

The only person I could ask without seeming suspicious was Vince, or maybe Sharpay, but I don't know if Sharpay would know why. Would she know I'm still in love with him? Does she already know? Does anyone else know? Does anyone else hope that we get back together?

I stared at my alarm clock's changing numbers from 9:13 until 11:02. I couldn't stop thinking, wondering, biting my lips as I did so. It was then that I decided to get into the shower.

I didn't put much thought into my outfit even if I was going out today. I threw on comfy, holey, straight-legged jeans that rode low and a flowy white shirt that had a too wide neckline and had 'I love Rock & Roll' written in sketchy, black letters on the front. My hair was left down in a curly/sexy mess with light make up because I was too busy with my own thoughts to put much effort into it. The outfit was matched off with a pair of black sandals that tied around my ankles and a few beaded bracelets and a silver necklace.

When I got downstairs, I found the house almost empty. Belle and the kids had gone off somewhere. Richard, Ben, Vince, and Alex were working and Serena was still at her house, I'm guessing. When I got into the kitchen, Mami was making something while AJ ate some cereal.

"'Morning," I greeted towards my mother stiffly and squeezed AJ's shoulder as I walked by.

"How did you sleep, dear?" Mami asked curiously once I finished pouring a cup of coffee.

I shrugged silently, then took the plate she handed me. It had an assortment of breakfast foods on it, eggs, sausage, bacon, and some toast. "Thanks," I mumbled on my way back to the counter. I sat next to AJ. "Why are you eating cereal when Mami made breakfast?" I questioned him suspiciously.

"I ate at eight when I came downstairs. I had two helpings, actually. This is my before lunch snack," he admitted.

"What kind of teenager wakes up at eight?" I wondered, still suspicious as I put some eggs in my mouth.

AJ slurped on the milk. "Well, I went on a run with Troy-" I began to cough on my food. "Are you okay?" he questioned.

I nodded before sipping on my mug. "I- who?" I demanded to know.

"Troy Bolton, do you know him?" my brother replied.

My mom stifled a laugh. "Yes, I do," I confirmed with tight lips. "Why did you go running with him?" I asked. I remember when I used to go running with him.

"He's my friend," AJ shrugged. "He's easy to talk to, he helps me with basketball too, and... I don't know, he's just a good guy," he explained. "He really helped when your parents took me in with the transition and stuff. I had trouble because you guys seemed too good to be true, he helped me see that there are good families in the foster system."

I smiled at AJ. "He is a great guy, the best guy. We, uh, went to high school together," I told him.

"Mija, what are your plans for today?" our mom broke into our conversation.

I let out a long breath. "I'm going shopping with Sharpay for her new office, then I think just plain shopping, and Zeke is making dinner tonight so we can all catch up and stuff," I answered. "Seeing as they are the only friends who didn't abandon me..." I trailed off angrily.

My mom laughed. "I have some work to do, would you mind hanging out with AJ until you leave?" she wondered.

"Maria, she doesn't have to-"

"I'd love to," I cut in. "I need to catch up with my little brother too!" I insisted. AJ blushed as our mom laughed. "I'm meeting Shar around two," I said.

Mami nodded. "That's just enough time. Be good now!" she instructed as she went on her way.

"Is it true all your friends abandoned you?" AJ asked as I continued to eat my breakfast.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "It's totally unfair, I get that they all have lives, but they were supposed to come back here!" I began to whine. "Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Troy, and I were all best friends in high school. We all went away to different colleges, but said we'd come back. Two months ago, Chad and Taylor called and said Taylor got offered a job at a nearby hospital for as soon as she passes her nursing exam. She went to Yale for some kinda special nursing, I don't really know, she talked about it all the time but I zoned out. Anyways, they decided to stay because they're dating and Chad can't be without Taylor. Apparently, he really can't seeing as after sophomore year Chad transferred to a college up there to be with her. So, they aren't coming back. So that just leaves Sharpay, Zeke, and me," I explained to him like a complete girlie girl.

Indeed, Taylor already took her nursing exam and Chad got his teaching degree in physical education. He's now a gym teacher. He's looking for a job up there. Zeke received his culinary degree from U of A and Sharpay got a communications degree from NYU. Zeke is now a chef at a high class restaurant in town and Sharpay is opening up her own business as a wedding planner. Zeke and Sharpay broke up numerous times throughout college, but could never seem to let go and always got back together. They even dated other people, but no one compared.

I'm meeting Sharpay today to help begin decorating her office. She's so excited. I am too, but I'm also angry. She had to of known about Troy living here and didn't say anything.

"You have Troy too," AJ snapped me out of my trance. I gave him an odd look. "You said you only have Zeke and Sharpay, but you have Troy too," he informed me.

"Oh, yeah, I guess," I muttered, then finished up my breakfast. "Did he, like, I don't know, say anything today maybe about something?" I asked him.

"Was that a real question?" AJ wondered, obviously confused.

I sighed. "Uhm, no, it wasn't," I said then put my plate into the sink. "Come on, little bro, we have to pass some time," I stated, bringing him along to the living room.

We played Xbox for a while. He talked about the girl down the street, Mandy, he likes. I talked about college, my friends, parties, and dumb things I did over the years. Once I was sick of kicking his ass, we switched to TV. At first, we watched some guy thing he wanted to see then we changed it to VH1 as a compromise. They were playing _Best of I love the 90s,_a personal fave.

"So why are you shooting down this girl?" I questioned AJ once he returned from the bathroom.

"Why are you looking through my phone?" he countered.

"That is beside the point, why are you being a jerk?" I asked again.

He was quiet for a moment. "Because... I don't want to start something I won't be able to finish," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

AJ opened his mouth then closed it. He was quiet for another moment. "I- I'm never in one place for too long. I don't want to hurt her or anything," he muttered.

I grabbed his hand. "AJ, you're going to be here forever, with us, one way or another," I assured him. "You're not going anywhere, I promise you," I stated.

"I've heard that before," he whispered with sad eyes.

I pulled him into a hug. "AJ, you're ours now. We're never going to give you up. I swear, nothing and no one is taking you away. You can make roots here with us," I told him. "Ask that girl out on a date and have some fun."

We parted. "I- ok," he agreed with a slight blush and small smile.

"Go ahead and fall in love. Your first love, it's gonna be nothing like you've ever experienced, I can guarantee you that," I went on with my own smile.

"You've been in love, real love?" AJ questioned curiously.

I nodded. "Yeah," I confessed, thinking of Troy.

"What's it like?" he asked.

"I..." I trailed off. "It's hard to explain," I began. "At first, I was resistant, I didn't want to get hurt, but my boyfriend told me that was part of it. You have to give your all to fall in love. Sure, you'll get scared, but it's part of the thrill. It's amazing, AJ. Every emotion is magnified times, like, a hundred. And, the person you're with, they can make you feel better than you ever have before. On the flip side, they can make you feel so down you're not sure if there is an up," I told him the truth. "Throughout the entire relationship, it's a roller-coaster. You're up and then you're down. You feel like a complete and utter mess, but in a good way. Even when things are okay between you, you'll feel like a mess," I confessed. "In the end, it'll be one of the best things you've ever felt though."

AJ nodded. "That sounds... crazy," he stated. I laughed. "Seriously, it does," he laughed with me.

"It is crazy, but crazy-wonderful," I told him.

"How did it end?" he questioned. "You're single now, how did it end?"

I let out a breath as my thoughts strayed.

_"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Shyanne wondered as she got her bag ready for her next class._

_I nodded, leaning against the wall on my bed. "I'll be fine, Shy. The door will be locked, I have a paper to write and some studying to do," I reminded her. "You'll be back in two hours and you and Adam will walk me to class," I went on._

_She smiled with a nod. "Exactly," she agreed. "Call or text if you need anything," she said before leaving our room, locking the door as she went._

_I tried to concentrate on my paper, I really did. My thoughts just kept wondering to places I didn't want them to, what I've been thinking about doing for over a week now. I continued make an outline for my paper. I looked through flashcards for an upcoming test numerous times. I highlighted parts of a textbooks and recorded notes over and over again. None of it worked. I couldn't stay focused._

_My thoughts kept going to that same conclusion they have for about a week. I have to do it. It's either this or tell him what is really going on and I can't do that. I can't see his face or how he reacts. I literally can't. And, if I can't, there is only one option left because it's an either or situation. It's either tell him and see how he reacts or don't tell him at all and do what I have to._

_I hate it. I hate this. But, I can't change it even though I want to go back to that day more than anything in the world._

_My hand acted on its own. I looked for the name in my phone I haven't in so long before pressing the green button below._

_He was in class, I knew it, and was happy when I heard his voicemail kick on. It was nice hearing his voice for that two seconds to be honest. Once it beeped, I coughed awkwardly._

_"Uh, hi, Troy," I greeted in a squeaky voice. "It's been a while, I know. Um, I called to say that..." I trailed off. "That, I can't-" I could barely get the words out. Tears formed in my eyes already. "I can't do this anymore, you and me," I told him, a silent tear falling. "I'm sorry, but its o-over," I stuttered as more tears fell down my cheeks. "I'm so, so sorry," I apologized again before hanging up._

_A sob escaped my throat and came out sounding like some sort of animal noise. I would have laughed if I hadn't completely shattered my heart the moments before. It hurt before, my heart, and now it seemed like it had been sucked in by a black hole and was no longer there. It was gone and what was left hurt more than anything I had ever felt before._

_The thought that I could easily end one of the most important things in my life through an awkward phone call astounded me. That was all it took? How could it break with just one stupid call?_

_Thoughts of studying and my paper were abandoned as I collapsed down to my bed and became lost in my tears and pain. It's easy to say I'm probably not going to class tonight._

_I already regretted what I had done. I wanted to call back and fix everything, but didn't have enough will power.__Troy and I, we were over and I've known it for a while now. But, saying it out loud and following through with it, it was more pain than I could have ever comprehended before._

"It just got too hard," I told AJ in a crack, blinking my eyes multiple times. "We were on opposite sides of the country and doing different things. It became... so hard," I went on. "Just to talk to him," I admitted. It wasn't the whole truth. I couldn't bear to talk to him, so I didn't. I distanced myself. We didn't speak after the day everything changed. It's still hard to talk about that day. Even if I wanted to tell Troy about it, it would be one of the hardest things I'll have to do.

AJ was quiet for a moment. "Who was it?" he wondered. "I mean, I probably don't know him…"

"Troy," I confessed quietly. AJ looked over at me quickly, half stunned. "It was Troy."

I leaned against my car around two fifteen, sipping my Starbucks frap as I looked up at Sharpay's new office. It was a space in her dad's newly built building. Oddly, he had given it to Sharpay as a grad present. It's not the most logical present, but then again they aren't a normal family. The building is hers to do with as she wants. She's just renting the spaces and keeping her own. It's a nice little income until she finishes decorating and is open for business.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Sharpay insisted as she exited her brand new Audi with a scrapbook like text in her arms. "Carmen!" she squealed while coming over to me.

I put my drink down on the hood of my car before she practically leapt into my arms, her book dropping onto my hood as well. I don't mind. I love my car, but it's not exactly the best out there, an old Volkswagen Passat. "Penelope!" I squealed back just as excitedly. Yeah, Shar and I tend to call each other by our middle names. "I love you, I love you, I love you. I am so glad you came back, you have no idea," I said into her ear.

"I love you too! So much!" she exclaimed, finally pealing herself off of me. "Isn't it weird? We're college graduates! You're a teacher, Chad's a teacher, how the hell did that happen?" she questioned, talking a mile a minute. "Fuck him and Tay for not coming back. That was not the plan," she whined, then hugged me again. "Don't tell her, but I think I like you more now," she joked.

I hugged one of my best and oldest friends tight. "Never," I agreed in a laugh. "Not everything happened according to plan," I said in a breath as we parted. Sharpay looked away as if she knew I was talking about me and Troy. "Show me this building!" I changed the subject slightly.

"Omigosh, you have to see it!" Sharpay said excitedly while grabbing her book and led me to the doors.

All in all, Sharpay's office space is pretty amazing. It was modern and practically perfect for her. It opens to a wide reception area with windows to let the light in and there are four doors. One is a beautiful bathroom, the next a big storage-like room, the third lead to the side alley, and the last is her office, of course. The actual office is big and spacious with bay windows and another bathroom and closet in there. She is certainly jumping right on in.

"I was thinking that I should leave the walls white and have the theme be black, white, and red. I already have this black desk picked out, very chic. Also, I want to get pictures of all the weddings I've helped plan and put them up on the wall in black and white. I found these perfect clear frames to put them in. I asked Serena and she said I could use this beautiful picture of her and Kris walking up the aisle all smiling and happy with their hands linked. I have more people to call from when I interned with Clarissa Truesdale in New York. In the reception area I want to find red-"

"Shar," I broke into her very long ramble. "It all sounds amazing, very creative and very you," I assured her.

She smiled widely. "Thanks," she replied, her long wavy blond hair falling in front of her shoulders.

"While my life isn't as fast paced as this, I called East High this afternoon," I mentioned.

"You did! What happened?" she questioned.

"Well," I began. "I got Mr. Matsui's secretary. She said they're holding interviews mid next month but I should get a resume together and send it in within the next two weeks and she'll put it in the stack of hopefuls or whatever. Then, if they want to interview me, they'll give me a call early July."

Sharpay smiled at me. "You'll get it. I remember hearing you talk about your student teaching at Crest Hill and how much fun you had," she commented. "Those kids loved you," she stated. "They even offered you a position! You only turned it down because you wanted to work at East High."

"It's not about if the kids loved me, it's about my teaching skills," I reminded her.

"And, the principal of Crest Hill wrote you that letter of recommendation along with the teacher you worked with. He said you were the best student teacher he ever had, remember?" she questioned.

I nodded. "I know, I know, but I'm still nervous. I have to send all of that and then go in for numerous interviews and I might not even get the position," I mumbled.

"But, you will," Sharpay insisted. "You're too good at everything you do."

"Thanks, Penelope," I replied with a smile. "But, I'm mad at you."

She looked shocked. "Me? How? We just moved back!" she told me in a laugh.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me who already lived here," I muttered in an accusing tone. "Do I have to give you the initials tattooed on my back or can you guess on your own?" I wondered.

"Oh," she mumbled, avoiding my eyes.

I ran a hand down my face. "Oh, Sharpay? Oh?" I exclaimed. "How could you not tell me?" I asked.

"How could I try?" she countered. "You didn't talk about him! Ever. He became taboo around you. Yes, we stayed friends with him, but once you two were done he became nothing to you," she insisted.

I scoffed. "Please, like he could ever be nothing," I whispered.

"Gabi, we all wanted to tell you, but couldn't find a way. And, I don't want to lie to you. He asked us not to tell you," she admitted.

I opened my mouth, bit nothing came out. "He... asked? What?" I questioned.

"I- he knows you too well!" she defended herself. "He said that if you knew you might do everything you could not to come back here because of him and that would be unfair to you. He wanted you to make your own decision and leave him out of it. This is your home, you shouldn't avoid it, he says."

"I wouldn't have not come home because of him!" I stated.

"Please!" Sharpay replied. "You've barely been home in two years. You're always off with that damn Southern Belle and her virgin boyfriend," she muttered.

"Shar, I know you hate Shyanne for some reason, but please try not to insult her in front of me. She's been there for me through so much, you don't even know," I told her.

Sharpay doesn't get along with other girls easily; usually it's just her, Taylor, and I. She made a few friends back in NY, but Sharpay does just fine on her own most of the time. She knows who she is and who her friends are.

Sharpay was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, whatever, listen," she tried to go on. "We all wanted you to come home, we missed you so much. You're still our best friend; of course, a break up wouldn't change that. It sucks that you two refuse to be around each other. Actually, it sucks _you_refuse to be around _him_," she corrected herself.

"Like you enjoyed being around Zeke when you two were broken up?" I demanded to know.

"At least I knew when to admit when I was wrong and talk to him!" she replied. "When I missed him so much it hurt and I knew it was more than just me trying to move on, it was because I couldn't move on, I did something about it. You are just committed to living out the rest of your life a nun!" she accused. I gasped. "I mean, you must own a bunch of dildos-"

"Sharpay!" I cut her off with a shake of my head. "Do you really have to go there?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "The point is, I knew when I had had enough of being without the man I love. When will you get to the point of admitting you're wrong and try to fix everything?" she questioned me.

"Me? I- Shar," I tried to respond. "Troy and I are done, over, no more," I listed off. "There is no fixing anything."

"Is that what you tell yourself at night when you wish he was next to you?" she demanded to know. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. "Yeah, I know you're still in love with him. I'm one of your best friends, Gab, I know you like the back of my hand. You think I bought that bullshit about distance? Please! None of us did, not even Troy," she stated. I was still speechless. "We all know something went on. We all know you're still hopelessly in love with him. It's not some big secret to those of us who knew exactly how you and Troy were together."

I closed my eyes and a crack came out of my throat. Everything changed in so little of time it's too much for me to deal with in one barely twenty-four hour span. "C-can we stop talking about this?" I pleaded softly.

"For now, yes. But, it will come back up, Gabi. If you think the boy just let you go after everything you two felt, then guess again. He wants answers and I don't blame him," she informed me.

"Great," I whispered, running a hand through my hair. "I-I just, I saw him yesterday and he acted like nothing happened. I felt so much..." I trailed off. "It's too much."

Sharpay nodded. "I understand," she said. "But there comes a time when our past comes back to bite us on the ass," she sighed. "It's going to be okay, though, I promise," she stated, then pulled me into a hug.

I held onto my best friend. "Thanks, I think," I muttered, making her laugh. "So, are we going shopping or what?" I wondered, quickly changing the subject.

"Well," she went to the already built-in receptionist desk and grabbed her big scrapbook. "I have a whole bunch of ideas in here, plus magazines to order from. I thought we could order food to here, look through all these, then go shopping for clothes and stuff for us after. Catch up a little too. Once we're done, I'll take you back to my new place and Zeke will make dinner," she finished.

Zeke and Sharpay got their own place already. They searched over spring break and she came home to help look once in a while. It's a nice, spacey condo that has two bedrooms, two full baths, good kitchen, etc. With Zeke's job alone, they should be good on affording it, but Sharpay insists on paying everything fifty-fifty.

She's already getting money for renting out other spaces in the building and her father gave her a hefty sum for graduating college…along with the car and the building. However, he is done paying for her, which is why he gave her such lavish gifts. From now on she is on her own. And honestly, I don't think Shar would have it any other way.

"Good deal," I agreed, plopping down on the ground. Sharpay followed suit.

I have to say, Sharpay became less materialistic in NY, she really tried not to live off her parents as much. She wasn't known as an Evans like she was/is here. It was that that really made her grow up during college—learning to live on her own with less means than she did here. She's still the strong, driven, passionate person she was in high school, now she's a woman with a good head on her shoulders.

I, on the other hand, have way less in my savings than I would like, have no job, and my father still pays for my one and only credit card. But he said he'd only pay for it until I job a job then I am cut off. My dad did that to all of us unless we came to an agreement and borrowed money from him like Marc and Luke did. And my dad may be angry when he gets his bill this month. Shopping with Sharpay wasn't the best idea, I guess. Oops. I'll call him eventually and tell him, probably.

"We have got to go clubbing so you can wear that skirt!" Sharpay insisted as we walked into her home carrying her bags. I left mine in my car.

"This is the place?" I stated the obvious, following her through the condo. I've only heard about it over the phone and had a slightly crappy Skype tour.

"Yeah, I love it, but I'm not finished organizing it yet," she told me as we reached her bedroom. It had a king sized bed with black and white blankets on it, folded perfectly, and I saw the big screen TV, dressers, closets, and pictures throughout.

I set her bags down. "I love it," I assured her, walking around.

She smiled. "Yeah, it's a nice transition place," she agreed.

"Transition place?" I asked, bouncing on the bed a little.

"Yep," she confirmed. "Our transition place from living apart to getting married and getting a house," she explained. "I'm not ready for the kids and stuff, but engagement, hell yeah."

I chuckled at her. "You would," I breathed. I probably would have been ready for an engagement right now too...

"Alright, let's show you the rest!" Sharpay stated, grabbing my hand and began to drag me around the place. I saw both bathrooms, the spare room, the closets, the backyard (they live on the first floor), and everything in between. It's all perfectly decorated and organized, to me at least. Shar thinks it still isn't right.

We sat down on the cream colored carpet while leaning against the dark colored couch with beers in our hands once we finished the tour. "I have to say, S, this place is perfect for you," I informed her before taking a swig of my beer.

"Everything seems to be going pretty good for me right now," my best friend agreed in a smile.

Admittedly, I'm envious. This is where I wanted to be when I graduated. Moving in with Troy, getting a job, beginning to live happily ever after... but it's not in the cards for me anymore. If Sharpay's right and Troy wants the real answer to why we broke up then I am really fucking screwed. I can't lie my way out of that face to face, not for long anyway. I can't tell him I fell out of love with him or there was someone else, he'll see right through those lies. Distance? Yeah, that excuse was a joke, let's be honest now. I sighed as I took another long sip from my bottle.

"I'm sorry, Gabi," Sharpay apologized as if she knew what I was thinking again, or at least some of what I'm thinking.

I shook my head. "Don't, Sharpay, don't you dare. You are allowed to be perfectly content in your life right now. I'm so happy for you, I really am," I assured her, looking right into her eyes. "You deserve everything you're getting. You've done so much with your life in four years now is your time."

"Our time," Sharpay corrected. "You've done a lot too, you world traveler, you," she reminded me. "You've been places, done things you never have before. I mean, damn Gabriella, you made out with a girl!"

I groaned. Oh, God. "It was Shyanne, it was dark, we were drunk, and a lot of college girls do it! It's an experience," I defended myself. Yeah, so, what if I did? It wasn't intentional, or exactly welcomed for that matter. There was this party... it's a long story.

"I haven't had that experience!" Shar insisted. "Well, you did straddle me once for a while, but again we were drunk and neither of us noticed," she mentioned. I laughed as the door opened. "That must be Zeke!" my friend said happily as she got up off the floor. "Babe?" she went off to greet him.

I simply stayed where I was, sitting on the ground and drinking my beer. I miss being called babe. Geez, can I get any more depressing?

"Since when do you drink beer?" I heard behind me then began to choke on my latest sip as I jumped. I hate being surprised like that, hate it, hate it, hate it! "Oh, shit, are you okay?" Troy asked, coming to kneel down next to me.

My head dropped to the couch as I took in slow, even breaths to calm my speeding heart. "Don't scare me like that!" I ordered before smacking him harder than I would have if we were still dating.

"Alright, alright, I didn't mean to," he mumbled an apology before standing and held a hand out to help me get up.

I ignored it and stood on my own. He retracted it as he said something under his breath. "What are you doing here?" I demanded to know.

"What are you doing here?" he replied just as accusingly as I did. I looked at him strangely. "Yeah, it's a stupid question, isn't it?" he seemed to agree. Huh? "They're my friends too, Brie."

I bit my lip and crossed my arms. What do I do? "I have to go to the bathroom," I stated. I barely brushed by him on my way out of the room. Why is he here? Zeke knew I was coming over, so why is Troy here? This better not be some scam by Sharpay. I know eventually she'll try something eventually, but she has to know this is too soon.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay called in while knocking repeatedly on the door.

I unlocked the door and tugged her in. "What the hell is going on here, Shar?" I questioned.

"I did not do this, I promise. Zeke is an idiot, honestly, many people will attest to that," she told me. "He was hanging out with Troy today and mentioned you're coming over and Troy asked if he could join. He said that you two already saw each other and everything was okay between you guys. Zeke fell for it and did NOT call me to ask, obviously," she finished explaining. "I am so sorry."

I shook my head and just hugged her. "We can't be friends, S, me and him," I mumbled sadly. We never could be friends, it was all or nothing and he knows that. He's probably just trying to get closer so he can get his answers.

"Everyone knows that," she agreed. "But, please don't leave," she pleaded as we parted. "This is our Gabi and Sharpay day, don't let He Who Must Not Be Named ruin it," she said.

"Sharpay!" I began jumping up and down. "You made a _Harry Potter_reference!" I squealed happily. My blond friend stayed motionless in my arms. "I'm weird, I know, don't give me that look," I sighed, brushing hair away from my face. She was still quiet. "Don't judge me! I'm allowed to have a happy moment with my ex-boyfriend ruining my life day by day!"

"Bullshit. I am the queen of exaggerating and Troy Bolton is not ruining your life," she told me with a roll of the eyes.

I pointed at her in warning. "Be nice, or I'll leave," I insisted.

"No!" she exclaimed, upset. "Don't! You can't be together ever again, yada, yada, yada. I get it, but you have to find some way to be around each other. You're my best friend and I refuse to give you up because Zeke and Troy are weird man friends."

I laughed a little to myself. "I'm not leaving and I know that, but it's barely been a day, it's not like I've seen him since I was twenty, okay?" I reminded her. "Just, please try to run interference all night."

"Deal," Sharpay agreed, already leading me out of the bathroom.

We met Zeke before entering the living room again. "Gabi, I'm sorry I'm an idiot," he apologized then hugged me.

I hugged him back for a moment. "It's fine, Zeke, we're not kids anymore," I commented.

Troy was sitting on the living room couch with an arm thrown casually across the top. A beer was in his hands and mine was sitting on the coffee table where I left it. Zeke and Sharpay bickered quietly behind me as Troy scanned his eyes up my body to my eyes. I really want to fucking hate him, but I can't. Why can't he hate me? It'd make sense; I'd even go as far as saying it would make things easier.

"Take out!" Zeke said from behind me and I jumped at his unusually loud voice. "I think we should get take out, that way I won't be trapped in the kitchen all night," he went on, walking out in front of me. "We can all catch up together. Well, we could hang out in the kitchen, but it would get a bit crowded," he explained, then coughed. "So, what should we get? Pizza? Chinese?" he wondered, pulling out his cell phone.

"Chinese," Troy spoke up instantly, his eyes never leave me. "It's Gabriella's favorite," he added before taking a swig of his beer.

I crossed my arms. "You can get whatever you want, Zeke, I'll eat anything," I assured him as I went to sit in the arm chair.

"Chinese is good," Sharpay said, sitting down on the arm of the couch, right near where Zeke was standing. "It'll be just like old times. Gabriella always voted Chinese when we were going out," she laughed.

"Hey, The Spot was always high up on the list too!" I defended, ignoring Troy. I'm going to have fun tonight even if he is here.

Sharpay nodded as Zeke left the room to order. He already knows what we want, we always ordered the same thing in high school. "I can't believe I miss their greasy food," she mentioned.

"Please, I live off greasy food," I reminded her. "All last semester I waitressed for food under the table and I wasn't paid in money. I was literally paid in food," I admitted.

"You should have come and worked during the summers like Chad, Taylor, Zeke, and Kelsi did," Troy spoke up. "Fulton was promoted, there is a new boss, he paid so well I wish I would have worked there part time," he explained.

"Gabi was busy," Sharpay brought up. I silently thanked her. "You and your dumb trip across the country, plus your adventure across Europe," she accused.

I gasped. "Hey! Driving across the country was one of the best slash worst experiences of my life. Although, it was fun pretending to be Damien's girlfriend," I laughed. I can't say anything bad about Europe that was amazing.

"How was it the best and worst?" Troy wondered curiously, still drinking his beer.

I looked to him and away to Sharpay. "Going on the road with three of your closest college friends sounds like fun but in all honestly you practically live in one shitty car, stay in crappy hotel rooms, and meet the weirdest people. We were so broke at one point Shy and I had to enter this kareoke contest that had a thousand dollar cash prize. I was so scared I threw up twice beforehand, but we won," I rambled a bit.

"And you pretended to be who's girlfriend and why?" Troy pressed on.

Can he stop talking to me? "I- my gay friend, Damien. It was a joke. We did kind of make out once, but it was gross, like making out with Zeke or something, which should never happen," I stated with another laugh.

"Agreed," Zeke came back in. "It's all ordered. They'll be here in half an hour or so," he told us, sitting down on the couch. "So you looked into that teacher position today?" he asked, an arm around Sharpay.

I nodded. "Yeah, I called. I have to send in my resume and stuff."

"She's nervous," Sharpay told them. "I told her not to be, she's too good at everything she does."

"You're gonna be great," Zeke agreed with an arm around Sharpay. "East High is gonna be lucky to have you, I remember you tutoring Troy, and even me once in a while, and all those other kids, we always did so well. You're just what a teacher should be," he insisted.

Aw. "Thanks, Zeke, it means a lot," I replied. "Really, it does," I continued. "But, I'm a worrywart, so I will worry until I know if the job is mine or not."

"It's gonna be yours," Troy spoke up. "You should have more faith in yourself."

"Okay, everyone stop talking about me!" I laughed awkwardly. "I saw Sharpay's office today, that will be amazing," I changed the subject, making Sharpay smile wide.

The night went on without too many awkward moments. I tried not to talk to Troy as much as I could, but it was hard. He always inserted himself into what I was saying or something, it got very annoying. However, I loved spending time with Sharpay. We talked about college and stuff, it was great. I didn't realize how much I missed her until tonight. She's really one of my best friends and will be forever.

Troy and I left at about the same time, but he left first and all he got out of me was a wave goodbye. I stayed with Zeke and Sharpay for an extra fifteen minutes or so to help clean up and such. Sharpay and I set up plans to hang out again already and Zeke promised an actual dinner where he actually cooks soon.

When I thought I was free and clear I found I wasn't when Troy was leaning against his car out in the parking lot. Conveniently, he was parked next to me. When I parked it was not next to an empty spot so he must have moved his car next to mine. It was a new car, well it wasn't new, but it was new to me. It actually looked like an older, rebuilt car.

"I thought you left," I said as I unlocked it my car.

"You were supposed to," he replied, stepping in my way of the car door. "We need to talk, Brie," he told me.

I let out a big breath. "Troy, it's been a long day, I just wanna go home."

His eyes looked right into mine. "If we hadn't broken up in college, we would have come here together in the same car, we would be going home together because we'd have our own apartment, hell, there would probably be a ring on your finger right now," he told me.

"Really?" I replied. "This is what you wanted to talk about?" I questioned. I really can't deal with this right now, not ever.

"No," he denied with a shake of his head. "I want to tell you that your bullshit excuse about distance breaking us up is exactly that, bullshit," he said before stepping closer. "And, I am going to get to the bottom of this because I deserve to know what caused you to break my heart," he stated bluntly. "I want to know why I practically became a fucking drunk for months because it literally took me months to pull myself back together," he went on.

My insides coiled at hearing him talk about the break up. "Troy, I have to get home-"

"No," he repeated. "You aren't just going to come home and act like we were simply each other's first loves and we're both over it," he told me. "Honestly, I don't give a fuck if it hurts you to talk to me or listen to me talk about what we used to be," he admitted.

"And, I don't give a fuck if anything hurts you, but we're over, Troy. I thought my phone call ensured that," I spit out. Wow, I don't think I've ever been this mean to him.

Troy didn't react in any kind of way. "The only thing your phone call told me was that you were really fucking scared to tell me why you broke up with me. You could barely get the words out, Brie. We both know breaking up with me was about the last thing you wanted to do."

"You didn't know what I was going through then and you don't know who I am now, Troy," I replied. "So, I am going home," I stated, opening my car door.

Troy overpowered me and closed it. "I have no fucking clue what you went through, that's the truth, but you can bet your ass I will find out," he informed me, then moved out of the way so I could get to my car. "Brie," he spoke up again before I had time to even get in my car. He practically pressed me against the side of it. "Remember all of those times I said I could never hate you?" he asked, his head dipping close to me.

I held my ground. "What about it?"

"I still can't," he whispered and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight, drive safe," he said quietly.

I got in my car and was gone before Troy even got in his own car.

Well, fuck. This is not what I expected out of Troy Bolton. Plus, he is way too determined for my liking. Again, fuck!

* * *

><p><strong>A little different than the original. Whatcha think? Lemme know!<strong>

**I personally like it!**

**Review!**

**- Kayleigh**


	3. Something I Can Never Have

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! It means sooo much!**

**Sooo I am getting behind on writing lately...school is taking up so much time! Or should I say my friends are, ha! I really am loving it at school :)  
>I need to find a balance, but it takes time, so stick with me here!<br>I have started the next chapter, so not to worry! It is just going slowly... :/**

**BTW: The secret reason Gabriella broke up with Troy shall be revealed soon!**

**Keep reviewing please!**

**Named Something I Can Never Have by Flyleaf****.  
>(Revised 65/13)**

* * *

><p>In college I took up running. It helped when I was stressed with classes or needed to clear my mind or missed Troy so much he was all I could think about. Somehow it always made it easier, easier to breathe, easier to get through the pain. It was like when I ran so fast everything hurt but my heart and I could breathe again without the ache of longing.<p>

After my life was changed not only from breaking up with Troy, but from what caused me to do it, I stopped running. It was months later after I began to work through my issues when I decided to start it up again. Only when I began to run again someone had to come with me, but it was usually either Shyanne or Adam.

The weird thing is that I never ran at home, it was only at school that I did any exercise at all. Maybe it was because it helped with the stress, I don't know. Troy found it hard to believe since whenever I ran with him I literally had to be dragged out of bed. Then again, when I was home I had Troy and that meant sex so running wasn't needed.

Well I am home now and there is no sex to be had. There has been no sex to be had in years and that is a huge bummer. So I guess it's time I take up exercising at home as well. Right now I'm so stressed I'm barely sleeping. And when I am sleeping I'm dreaming which I hate. I'd rather not sleep.

These aren't the good kind of dreams that are steamy or funny or even weird, they're memories or as I call them nightmares and I'm sick of them. So when I woke up this morning at eight I promptly threw my hair up in a bun, put on some running shorts and an old ratty t-shirt that didn't fit as well as it used to, and left with my iPod for some running therapy.

I didn't know how long I ran for, I just knew I didn't want to stop for a long, long time. I didn't stop when my legs started to burn. I didn't stop when it became hard to breathe. I ran all over the park and back roads of East Albuquerque until I reached the corner store near my neighborhood to buy a bottle of water. From then I walked home which was around a twenty minute walk.

My thoughts were put at bay as I finished my way to the house. I didn't think it would be like this when I moved back. I can't believe I was naive enough to think he just wouldn't be here. When I heard Lucy was transferred back to Arizona I just assumed he went with her.

It was like I called dibs on New Mexico. My family was here, I lived here longer than he did, and it's just my home, dammit. It's not fair but he does have a right to live wherever he wants, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it.

When I reached the house I sat on the steps and rested back with my eyes closed. The sun beat down on me and only made me hotter, but I didn't care. It seemed like a better idea to sit out here and bake rather than go inside and face my mother. Besides, I could use some sun.

We are still not talking normally and it has been days since our argument, almost a week. She just makes me so angry and I know she believes whole-heartedly she did nothing wrong. Being a meddlesome mother is who she is, I know this, I meddle as well, but this was just too far if you ask me.

As I sat on the steps a car with a loud engine came rolling up and turned off. My eyes opened to see Troy exiting the car in a pair of blue jeans, gray tee, and white converse, not to mention his favorite aviators. I wonder if they are the same pair he loved in high school...he never let me 'borrow' them.

Gosh, it's been days since I've seen him and I was hoping to keep it that way. Fine, if I can't call dibs on New Mexico I definitely call it on my house!

"What do you want?" I questioned, my tone demanding as I rolled up my headphones.

Troy overlooked my effort to be rude and grinned at me. "Well you, of course. Is this a good time for some good ole break up sex?" he replied and sat on the steps next to me. "I hear it's pretty good." I rolled my eyes at his failed attempt to be funny. "What's with the running? You don't like physical activity unless it's sex unless I make you because you had to be lying about doing it at school. Still trying to keep up the charade?" he added as an afterthought, still trying to crack jokes.

"What part of 'you don't know me anymore' don't you get?" I questioned, suddenly self-conscious of my glistening skin and running attire.

"Touchy, touchy," he mentioned, grinning at me. His eyes flicked down to my belly button which now had a simple stud in. I got my belly button pierced last year with Shyanne. It was a drunken dare I woke up to find the next morning, and then proceeded to yell at Shyanne for. A few days later I decided I liked it; it was part of the new me.

"What are you here for again?" I asked to get his attention. "Because I have plans today," I added, happy that I did in fact make plans for today.

Troy chuckled. "Despite what you may think, my life does not revolve around your little mystery," he told me matter-of-factly. "I have other things going on too. You know, like a job, and friends-"

"Oh, like I don't have those things too?" I cut him off. "I have friends and I am looking for a job, thank you very much. Not everyone found their calling and dropped out of college without a care to the world," I mumbled grumpily. I really dislike being around him. It puts me in a seriously bad mood.

"Without a care to the world?" he half-laughed. "I didn't need a degree, so why keep going, huh?" he questioned. "Someone is in a bad mood today. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed? You do have the whole thing to yourself and you roll when you dream, maybe a bad dream sparked this mood?" he questioned and I hated the fact that he still knew me better than I wanted to admit out loud.

"Why are you here?" I repeated, getting angry.

He chuckled at my mood, I think, which only made me angrier. "AJ."

"You're here to pick up my little brother, why?" I asked. I know AJ said they hang out, but this much?

"That is between me and him, Brie," Troy replied vaguely, only pissing me off more.

"Hey!" AJ came up behind us, making me jump. "Maria has been worried about you," he informed me, sitting on the steps next to Troy. "You went out running like over three hours ago and didn't take your phone." Three hours? Damn. "And, you're late," he said to Troy.

Troy smiled at him. "I had company last night that wouldn't leave this morning," he told him. Company, what company? Like, female company? Wow, is that jealousy I feel? Yes and a large amount of it, Fuck. "But, I'm here now, so let's get going," he suggested and stood.

"Bye, Gabi, I'll be home later," AJ said in goodbye.

I stood up myself and after a swig of water I began my way towards the house. "Oh and Brie?" Troy called out after me. I turned out of instinct. "Nice tattoo," he complimented with a wink then got into his car.

I glared and continued my way back into the house. How does he have this power to get under my skin like this? I swear, we cannot be friends, and when we aren't together all we do is fight or flirt. It was like this, only easier, before we got together in the first place.

"Mami, I'm home and I'm fine. I'm going to get in the shower," I called out to be polite as I went up the steps.

This whole her and I fighting thing is getting harder and harder to deal with since she is in fact my mother. I mean, she still cooks my meals, asks what I am doing from day to day like I am a teenager, and attempts to control my life.

In fact, she ran into Allie in town and gave her my number so she and I have been hanging out with Sharpay all week. She just graduated from U of A, is a fitness trainer and newly single, not to mention has been friends with benefits with my brother Lucas over the years. I don't know why she told me this, but Sharpay got a kick out of it.

It felt good to wash all the sweat off me after running for so long. Allie would be proud of me, she loves working out, and she goes to the gym almost every day. I don't get it, but she is does have a degree in nutrition and exercise science so it makes sense.

Not caring much about my outfit I threw on a pair of holey blue jeans and a flowy gray V-neck top that I tucked in the front and stepped into black flip flops. My hair was left down and long and my makeup was mainly concealer and mascara. Being an accessories girl, I also threw on a gold necklace and a few rings before deciding I was finished.

The whole process of getting ready didn't take long, but I wished it had when I came downstairs to see my mother in the kitchen with a judgmental look plastered on her face. "Can I eat before we fight?" I questioned, opening the fridge to go through the contents.

"What makes you think we are about to fight?" she wondered nonchalantly as I opened a Gatorade.

"We are one in the same, Mother, we have the same fight face," I commented.

Accepting my answer she just stood up. "First let's talk about why you're mad at me," she suggested.

I laughed as I took a sip. "You're joking, right?" I questioned, but she was quiet. "You invited my ex-boyfriend over to the house when you knew I would get pissed off!"

"I didn't know anything!" she insisted, her voice rising. "You never spoke of him until now, how would I know of your feelings of him?"

"Because you're my mother!" I answered with my voice rising to match hers. "I am just like you, you should have known how I would have felt," I said. "And I know why you did it."

She pursed her lips. "Oh, really?"

"You invited him over knowing I am single and thought it would stir something in me thinking I would wake up. You thought I would wake up and fall into Troy Bolton's arms and you would be able to plan another wedding and get more grandchildren," I explained. "Well, this is my life, Mami, mine, and so let me live it."

"You think this is all about me?" she demanded to know, to which I nodded. "Almost my entire life is about you and my children and my grandchildren!" she exclaimed, almost reaching a screaming level. "The only thing about me is my husband. Still, even then it's half about him!" she went on. "This, of course, is all about you!" she punctuated every word loudly.

"I am twenty two!" I shouted back. "Let me live my own life!"

"No!" she replied easily. "Because I know you and I know breaking up with that boy was the biggest mistake of your life!"

"And it was my mistake. Mine!" I yelled in agreement. "Let me live my life, Mami!"

"Oh, tell me when I am just supposed to be okay with you ruining your life?" she questioned. "I am supposed to bring you into this life and teach you to walk and talk and help your with your homework and boys and send you off to college and then you come back all of a sudden I am not allowed to be your mother again?" she asked.

"Mami," I started. She's pulling the guilt card. Mothers are the queens of guilt.

She shook her head. "No, you tell me when I am supposed to let you jump off a cliff into the adult world and decide that I don't give a shit anymore!"

"I am not saying not to give a shit now-"

"You might as well," she responded. "Do you want to know what I remember the most from when you were in high school? Yes, your graduation and straight A's stand out, but what stands out the most is when you were almost killed in a car accident," she said. Oh, God, does she have to get into this? "I almost lost my baby girl, but do you want to know what I remember?" she went on. I was quiet. "I remember the look on Troy's face when you were in surgery."

"Mami, let's not bring this up-" I began again.

"He looked so completely broken, mija," she cut me off. "It was that look that made me realize he was in love with my daughter and it was every look after that that made me see he would always be. And I refuse to let you just throw him away like yesterday's trash."

"Yes, Mami, because I woke up one day thinking 'what can I do to fuck up my life today?' So I decided to call Troy and break up with him just to make my life harder and piss you off!" I exclaimed angrily.

"You might as well have!" she insisted in return. "Be mad at me all you want, but I am only doing what I think is best. I know you; you need a push to get going in the right direction."

I rolled my eyes with a laugh. "I just- I can't believe you," I mentioned. "You're so..." I trailed off. "You're worse now then you were in high school, you know?" I questioned while going for the door. "I'm going out, I will be back later."

"Where are you going?" she called after me.

"To jump off a cliff into the adult world, so then you'll decide not to give a shit anymore," I yelled back as I grabbed my purse and left.

I briefly wondered when AJ would be back with Troy, then decided it didn't matter since I wouldn't be home when they got here. My mother is beginning to completely overstep her bounds and it is driving me to the edge. How can she just act like her controlling my life is what she is meant to do? It's insane. So what if I fucked up my life two years ago? It is my life, not hers. She already has nine children, a startling amount of grandchildren with probably more than double the amount to come in the future, plus she's on her second husband. Why can't she live her own life and let me live mine?

As I pulled up to the restaurant I was set to eat at thoughts of my mother were abandoned. My lunch date smiled at me with happy eyes.

"Gabi!" he greeted with a welcoming hug.

"Hunter!" I replied, hugging him back.

I ran into Hunter literally two days ago when I was at the mall waiting for Sharpay. We agreed to go to lunch and catch up. "Alright, tell me everything and you better have pictures!" I ordered as we sat down.

Hunter pulled out his wallet and happily pulled out pictures of his little girl. "Here she is, Haven," he said as he passed a picture.

"Hunter, she is beautiful!" I cooed. "She has those pretty green eyes of yours," I commented with a smile. She was adorable with light brown locks and a porcelain face, not to mention a smile that probably makes everyone she meets melt.

"Noticing my eyes, Montez?" he asked while wagging his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" I laughed as I went through the pictures; he had so many of them. I would too if my baby girl was this cute. "Okay, now tell me how she came to be," I insisted after we ordered.

He let out a big breath like it was a sore subject.

"Unless you don't want to, of course, I tend to be a little nosey," I continued on.

He shook his head. "Nah, it's okay," he assured me. "I met her mom, Gionna, when I was a freshman and she was a junior at UNM," he began. "It was a real whirlwind romance if you know what I mean," he stated with a ghost of a smile on his face. "We instantly fell for each other, or at least I did for her. Actually, I didn't just fall; it was like I dropped down a bottomless hole."

"Wow," I breathed, making him nod. I remember doing that myself.

"We were always together, like one I guess you could say. And don't even get me started on the sex," he continued which made me blush for some odd reason and him laugh. "We were together for almost six months when Gionna found out she was pregnant," he said. "She...freaked out."

"Why?" I questioned. "I mean, it's not like you're an ass, you're a great guy."

Hunter smiled. "Yeah, but she was not the mothering type. In fact, she never wanted them. I always thought it was something that would change as we got older, you know? Like in a few years when we settled down she would rethink it all. When we found out, she instantly jumped to abortion," he informed me. My eyes went wide. I could never imagine getting an abortion. "I begged and pleaded for her not to, but she made the appointment anyways."

"How? I mean-" I stopped, confused.

"I was sitting in my dorm crying when she came in about ten minutes after her appointment should have started," he cut me off. "Gionna said she knew after this she was going to lose me anyways, but the least she could do was leave me with something. And she did, she left me Haven. We agreed that she would go through with the pregnancy then sign over her rights to me, Gionna wanted nothing to do with her," he stated. "I had hoped that when she saw her, held her, looked into her eyes that she would change her mind, but she didn't."

"I am so sorry, Hunter," I apologized in a whisper.

He nodded. "She held her right when she was born, then signed the papers five minutes later. I haven't seen her since. She sends gifts on Haven's birthday and Christmas, in return I send her a yearly photo when I get one taken," he informed me. "She's never asked to see her, I don't think she ever will, and after everything I don't think I ever want her to," he mumbled. "How can you look down at your own baby girl and want nothing to do with her?"

"I have no idea," I breathed honestly.

"And Haven," Hunter went on with a huge smile. "She is so perfect, Gabi, so perfect. She turns three this summer. I think I am going to cry my eyes out because she is growing up so fast. She looks so like Gionna but she is completely like me, all heart," he cooed like a loving father.

"She probably gets everything she wants with a smile like that," I commented, handing the pictures back.

He put them back into his pocket. "Most of the time, yes," he agreed. "We lived with my parents for a while, but I graduated early and got a job at the youth center in town and we got our own apartment. Her entire room is Dora the Explorer, painted purple and everything," he told me. "Haven even has a Dora potty seat and when she uses it correctly she gets a Dora tattoo."

I laughed. "You're such an adoring father it's cute."

"What can I say, I've fallen in love with a two year old," he said as our food was brought out.

"Just as it should be," I agreed.

"So what about you, Gabs? How have things worked out for you? Still with Bolton?" he wondered.

My mouth opened, but nothing came out. "Uh, no, actually," I admitted, making his eyes go wide this time.

"Really? I thought you two were in it for the long haul," he mentioned.

"Yeah, we, um," I stopped. "I kind of went through something traumatic and after that Troy just didn't fit in the picture," I tried to explain. "So we broke up. He's actually a firefighter now. I graduated Stanford with my teaching degree and just sent my resume to East High. I'm working on getting a job there."

Hunter swallowed. "A teacher, huh? Good, it fits you," he commented. "I approve," he stated.

I laughed. "Well, as long as Hunter Kendric approves," I teased.

All of a sudden I got the inclination to look towards the road and saw Troy walking with my sweaty little brother and he was staring directly at me. He didn't look happy, in fact, he looked far from it. Even if he looked mad, I wondered if Hunter and I had decided to eat at a restaurant across the street and outside if he would have stopped. And, if he had stopped, what would he have said?

"Wow, it's been a long time since I saw that look in his eyes," Hunter mentioned from across me. "Actually, I think it was when I asked you to dance at prom when I saw that exact look in his eyes," he continued. "Bolton's still got a thing for ya, huh?"

"Uh, I don't know if 'a thing' is the right words," I muttered before I could stop myself.

Hunter let out a big breath again. "Does he know this mysterious traumatic thing that happened to you?"

"No, not many people do," I admitted.

"Why not?" he continued to question me.

"It's a long story," I answered.

He nodded. "Alright then, why didn't you tell him specifically? Can you answer that one?"

"You see...I- when it happened, I broke," I tried to answer. "And I couldn't deal with anything, let alone a boyfriend, one who was across the country no less. I just could not tell him, plus I didn't want to. So, it just seemed easier not to tell him, but I couldn't be with him without him knowing. In the end all I felt I could do was break up with him." I wasn't sure why I was attempting to open up to Hunter, maybe it's because he is easy to talk to.

"Do you still love him?" he went on.

"Well, someone if full of hard questions," I muttered.

Hunter shrugged. "I don't care if it's annoying, answer them," he persisted. "Just so you know I already know the answer, so you should just tell the truth."

"Alright, fine. Yes, I love him," I confessed in an annoyed tone.

"I know," he replied with a smile. "Listen, take it from someone who is heartbroken with no chance of it ever completely healing, work it out," he instructed me. "Sometimes I feel like Gionna coming back would make everything better. My daughter would have a mother, I would be with the woman I love, and everything would be okay. Then, I remember even if she does come back that she abandoned her daughter, so how can I love her? The point is I will always love Gionna and I would do anything for her to have been there for not only Haven, but me as well. I would give anything for her to look at me again like Troy looks at you, but she won't. Because of that Haven will have the face of a woman who abandoned her and broke her father's heart. And whoever I end up with will never hold my whole heart because Gionna will always have some of it because she gave me my baby Haven," he rambled on. "So, if you have a true love that will last and not be fucked up like mine is, you better fight for it."

I was silent for a moment, touched by Hunter's little speech. "If I can't promise you that I am fighting for it, does it help that Troy is?"

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, it does," he sighed. "But, I wish you would, because if I what I had with Gionna is what you have with Troy or even more, I would fight like hell for it if I had a chance."

"You're a good guy, Hunter," I mumbled quietly. "Your daughter is lucky to have you."

"I know she is, hopefully one day she feels the same," he agreed.

After lunch with Hunter I didn't want to go home, of course. I ended up walking around town, noticing that so much has changed in East Albuquerque, but at the same time very little has.

It's the small things, like the movie ticket price went up, there were new restaurants in places I remembered old ones. There were now buildings in places there were empty lots before, like Sharpay's new building. But some things didn't change, like The Spot is still crawling with teenagers, the mall still seems the place to be, and there is still only one tattoo parlor that seems just as busy as ever. It is where I got my tattoo when I was seventeen. I remember how proud of myself I was when I didn't cry.

After breaking up with Troy, after I started to take control of my life again, I thought about getting the TAB surrounded by a heart removed. To be honest, I really thought about it, I felt as though I didn't deserve to wear his initials on the small of my back anymore. But, in the end I left it there because I am still in love with Troy and if I die alone my tattoo will prove to whoever sees it that I was in love (not that people will be looking at my tramp stamp when I die). It was a very deep conversation within myself when I came to my decision.

I ended up at East High, a place I haven't been since graduation. As always, it was open. Do they ever lock the school up? Like everything in East Albuquerque, East High seemed to change but stay the same somehow. They updated lockers, it seemed. Somehow, it still smelled the same, like paper, teenage angst, and old books. It made me laugh to myself.

Then, I came upon a trophy case that had two shining basketball trophies inside. A plaque that said 'The Dream Team' was centered between the two and beneath them were two pictures of the Wildcats, one from my junior year and one from my senior.

East High hasn't won the championship since I was a senior, since Troy and Chad and Zeke were on the team, the golden trio as they were called by playoffs senior year (which they totally stole from _Harry Potter_). A picture of Troy and Chad with Cs for captain on their chests was also included. There was a whole plaque on how Troy broke the scoring record before playoffs even started. They probably see him as a God around here and he probably hates it.

"Ah, Miss Montez, I wondered when I would see you in here," a male voice said from behind me.

I instantly turned. "Mr. Matsui," I greeted in surprise. "I'm sorry, the door was open and curiosity got the better of me."

He waved me off. "It's okay, I always get a few of you in the summer, kids who just finished college or maybe just started and are remembering the glory days."

"They certainly were something," I whispered with my eyes on a picture of Troy.

"They mean something to everyone," he agreed. "We got your resume," he went on, making my eyes flick back to him. "I always expected greatness out of you, Miss Montez, and it seems that your teaching ability is great."

I smiled. "Thank you," I replied. "It's what I love doing and it's always been my dream to do it here," I confessed.

"I remember when you were a tutor here," Mr. Matsui commented. "We used to give you the toughest kids who had so much trouble in school. You always were able to bring them up to speed and into the A and B range," he said. "Don't think I forgot that, Gabriella."

"It is a gift, I guess," I told him.

He nodded. "It seems so," he agreed. "Well, I will leave you to your memories," he went on with a smile, but before he turned the corner he stopped. "And, Miss Montez, expect a call from us within the coming weeks."

I smiled wide. "Thank you, Mr. Matsui, I will," I answered happily. He laughed then continued on his way. I wonder if he ever leaves the school.

I passed the rooftop on my way out. I wanted to go up there so bad, just to see how it was different now, but couldn't bring myself to do it. It holds so many memories of Troy and I it would be too hard right now. Everything is getting to be so tough.

Being away from Troy after breaking up and dealing with it, it was something I learned to live with. Being away from him during everything made it easier, I think. It just makes me realize that had I broke up with Troy while we were in the same town it wouldn't have lasted. I was so broken when it happened that I would have cracked and fessed up and cried on him until I felt better. And I am sure he would have held me and told me everything would get better eventually.

The ache that I felt since breaking up with Troy had been dulled with the distance. Now that he is close enough to touch everything is harder, the ache is back in full force and worse than ever. I just wish once I could lie in his arms for hours and cry and it would make everything better somehow. I just want to feel his arms around me again, is that too much to ask for? I guess after what I did it is too much to ask for.

It is hard to admit that I haven't felt as safe as I did when I was last in Troy's arms. I still remember our last conversation before I stopped all communication between us. It was the day before my life changed.

_"One sec," Troy answered his phone on the third ring._

_I laughed as I walked through the Stanford campus. "Okay."_

_"Alright, sorry, babe, I was in a group of guys," he apologized a minute later._

_"And here I thought you'd be studying for that huge exam you were complaining about yesterday," I mentioned._

_My boyfriend chuckled. "How did I know you'd say something like that?" he replied. I smiled. "I am, Brie, tonight. Everyone deserves a little time off," he insisted. "The guys dropped by and literally dragged me out of my dorm anyways."_

_"Well, if you need a little initiative for this exam how about if you get a B plus or higher you will get yourself one naughty Skype date," I proposed._

_I could see his laugh. "Really? How naughty?" he questioned._

_"Naughty enough to get you off, lover," I teased in return. "You just make sure you do well on that exam." _

_"Yes, ma'am," he agreed. "You best believe that I am going to get an A on this exam if it means I get to see you naked on Skype," he informed me._

_"Ooh, an A, even better," I replied. "You just call me tomorrow after the exam and tell me how you think you did," I suggested. "Then, next week we will see how you really did."_

_Troy chuckled again. "I'll do my best. Your brothers are throwing a party tomorrow and apparently my presence is required," he told me. "But, if they don't get me drunk too fast I'd love to have a phone date with you."_

_"Yeah? Me, you, and some pizza perhaps?" I asked, smiling. Our phone dates are just us talking over speaker phone while eating. We Skype a lot, but sometimes we just have simple phone dates._

_"I was thinking more me, you, and me avoiding your brothers at this frat party, but you are free to eat pizza," he corrected._

_I smiled. "I think we can make that happen. Don't let them get you too drunk, okay?" I said. "Don't make me come visit over there and have to beat a bitch up for touching my Booboo."_

_"In that case I think I may let some skanky girl hit on me if it means you'll take a trip out here to see me. After all, it is your turn," he reminded me._

_"It is, don't think I forgot, I'm just figuring out a time when I won't miss too many classes," I assured him. "Now, I am going to let you go because you should get back to studying."_

_He chuckled again. "I will, I will. Now, if I don't get to call you tomorrow you just go out and do something fun, alright? You know your brothers, they might do something crazy like steal my phone or something," he said. "They're convinced I'm not getting the full college experience because I am so committed to their sister. They like it, but they say I should have more fun than I do."_

_"You party more than I do if that helps your case," I teased with a smile._

_"Oh, yeah, you're a real party animal. It'll take me years to learn how to party like you," he joked in return._

_I laughed. "Alright, you just call me and tell me how that exam went the day after tomorrow if we don't get our phone date, deal?"_

_"Deal," he agreed._

_"I love you, go study," I encouraged._

_"I will, woman!" he exclaimed. "I love you too, go party tomorrow if you can, for me." _

_"I'll try," I responded. "Bye, babe."_

_"Bye," he said and we hung up._

It seems like so long since that conversation. It's been over two years. It was the last time I heard his voice until the beginning of this summer. Somehow, I forgot how much I just loved listening to his voice. Before college I remember laying on his chest just listening to him talk about anything, I could probably do it for hours. Then, in college I would listen to him on the phone talking about anything and everything, I think I even fell asleep to him talking once. He teased me for weeks about it, talking about the power his voice has over me. I joked back that the power was to make me sleep, not exactly a power a guy would want over a girl.

All those silly, meaningless, yet wonderful conversations are something I miss more than I want to admit.

When I returned home it was dark, somehow I had managed to stay all day and do practically nothing. I guess if you asked what I did all day I could reply with remember. It is what I did all day; I remembered things I didn't want to, things that made me miss Troy Bolton more, which is not something I wanted. That seems to be something I can't stress enough, I don't want to miss him or remember him or feel that ache within me for him, but it is all I can do. Everything reminds me of him at the moment and I have a feeling that that is something that won't change.

As I approached my house, the lights in the living room were on. I missed dinner, but it didn't matter since I ate out at another restaurant, a new one I hadn't ever been to before. Right as I went to open the door, it opened and someone came out, nearly smacking into me.

Thanks to his athletic reflexes that didn't seem to fade, Troy caught me by the forearms. "Brie," he commented, surprised. He was wearing what he was this morning and he really isn't making my life any easier by looking good, you know. "Your mom said you might not come home tonight."

"Well, surprise," I mumbled in return and pulled out of his grip. "I need to get my own place."

"Are you alright?" he wondered, dipping his head to attempt to look into my eyes, but I avoided his gaze.

"Is anyone?" I answered then shook my head. "Uh, never mind, I'm fine. Are you alright?" I countered.

"I'm not the one who looks like I'm about to go bring some chocolate ice cream up to my room and watch some chick flick or a lot of Netflix," he replied.

Damn him for knowing me too well. "I was actually going to read."

"My apologies," he joked with a hand to his heart.

"Why are you here?" I asked, remembering he was coming out of my house that is filled with my traitor family at this time of the night. Hey, it's only ten or so, but it's still late, I guess.

Troy shrugged and leaned against the doorframe. "I was with AJ all day and he begged me to come to dinner, then Maria got on his side, and it's hard to say no to a Montez woman, you know that."

"What is with you and AJ?" I questioned, slightly annoyed with the fact that my mom probably only got on his side because I may have come home for dinner. "I mean, how did you meet him and stuff?"

"Through you all," he answered. "I came over one day to grab something from Felix while he was here and AJ had just moved in and your mom invited me to dinner and..." he trailed off then shrugged. "The kid kinda grew on me, I guess. We seemed to be alike in more ways than one and we're friends. He says I am like another new brother. We get together once in a while, I help him with basketball and his problems and he opens up with me. Your mom likes that; he's a little too timid with you guys sometimes. Did you know he asked that girl down the street out? Mandy, I think is her name."

"I told him to," I immediately said, then was embarrassed for some reason. Wow, that is something to be proud of, I told him to. "So, you, uh, help him with basketball?" I asked in an awkward cough.

Troy nodded. "I don't play anymore, at all, but he's into it and I know a few tricks," he told me.

"You...you don't play anymore?" I asked, surprised.

He nodded again. "Not even a pickup game," he confirmed. "I saw you with Kendric today," he mentioned, effectively changing the subject.

"You two still call each other by your last names, weird," I commented. Troy chuckled. "Yeah, we got together to catch up. He has a daughter now, did you know?"

"No," he replied.

I nodded. "She's beautiful," I mumbled awkwardly, wanting to step forward and lean against his body just to feel some comfort. My fingers were itching to reach out and touch him.

I feel so disconnected, like nothing will make me feel better. It doesn't help that it feels like a monster in my chest is purring with happiness since I'm speaking with Troy. To be honest, I felt like crying my eyes out against him and wiping my face off against his chest as he held me and made everything better. But he doesn't have the power to make everything better, not anymore.

"That's wonderful, for him," Troy responded.

It could have been wonderful, for us, if we had a future. My eyes slammed shut. "I-I have to go in, my mom is probably worried or something," I stuttered out.

"Yeah, of course," Troy breathed as he pushed off the wall.

We passed each other as we went our separate ways. "Troy," I spoke up before he went down a step.

He instantly turned. "What?" he asked curiously.

That was stupid, so stupid. Why did I even speak? "I- nothing, sorry," I apologized then went for the door.

"Brie," his voice stopped me.

This time I turned and he was right behind me. His arms wrapped around me in a strong hug. Without behind able to stop it my head rested on his chest and my arms wound around his torso. I even let myself enjoy it for a minute. I hadn't felt so safe or secure in over two years. It was like coming home, like he was my real home, not this house. It was wonderful.

We pulled away once I gained control. "I, um, goodnight, Troy," I mumbled while stepping away from him.

Troy nodded. "I'll see you soon," he replied, but it seemed more like a promise rather than a closing remark.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is. I don't know if I captured Gabriella's...feeling of being alone and lost, but knowing exactly what would fix it, but it is just something you can not have correctly...I tried!<strong>

**Review please! I'm working hard on this!**

**- Kayleigh**


	4. Blame It On The Alcohol

**Thank you for all of the reviews! They mean a lot, please keep them coming!**

**Sorry for the lack of an update, I have been so busy with college and personal problems and such. College is work and I have been having inner turmoil which has been fucking up my head, honestly. If you read my blog (anactualcaseofthetruth. tumblr. com) you can kind of see where I am coming from.  
>(IF YOU HAVE A TUMBLR FOLLOW ME! PLEASE?)<strong>

**Anywho, review!**

**Named Blame It On The Alcohol by Jamie Foxx...you will find out why later ;)  
>(Revised 67/13)**

* * *

><p><em>The wind rustled the leaves of the tree outside the open door and the sound of waves crashing against the sand filled my ears. It was heaven.<em>

_ I stretched my neck for a kiss and Troy readily kissed me back as he thrust deeper into me, causing a moan to escape my throat. I can't believe I went two years without this. I can't believe when I got home I tried not to fall into this. _

_It felt so good; it had been so long since we'd been together. My legs were threatening to fall limp because of the pleasure pulsating through my body. God, I missed this. He always had the power to make me feel so much pleasure that sometimes it's too much. But damn, I love it._

_"I'm so glad we're here," Troy whispered in a husky voice against my lips._

_I smiled faintly and leaned against the pillows. It was hard to form words. "You're the o-one who convinced me to say ye-yes," I reminded him before another moan rocked through me. "I love you."_

_Troy's forehead dropped to rest on mine. "I love you too, Mrs. Bolton," he murmured and finally my climax came._

I woke to my phone ringing, not to mention a throb between my legs.

I have a love/hate relationship with those dreams. These days that is the most action I get, but it's hard waking up and remembering that it was just a dream.

My phone continued to ring buried beneath the junk food surrounding me. "He-hello?" I greeted without even looking at who it was in my sleepy stupor.

_"G!"_ Sharpay's voice rang through. _"Get ready, I'll be there in an hour."_

I sat up in Indian style with a yawn. "Why?" I questioned.

_"Because it's almost one in the afternoon and I can tell you just woke up,"_ she replied. I really hate how well she knows me. _"What the hell are you doing with your life?"_

"Apparently nothing," I answered honestly.

I've done very little outside of the house this week. I sent resumes out to surrounding schools and spent time with my family all while looking for cheap apartments and avoiding my mother and Troy. It is safer in here, no Troy. We got way too close last week for my liking. Actually, I think I liked it too much.

_"Exactly, so I will get you in an hour. We're getting our hair cut, nails done, and shopping a little,"_ she listed off quickly. _"Oh, and we're gonna be with Allie too."_

I sighed in defeat. There is no use in fighting Sharpay. "So a girl's day, I'm okay with that."

Sharpay laughed. _"A girls day for sure, but we're going out and having a good time tonight. We're going out to the club,"_ she stated._"So bring some clothes, sexy clothes, I will not stand for that frumpy I'm single and not looking shit."_

"Do we have to?" I whined and fell back onto my pillows.

_"Damn right you have to,"_ she insisted._"Now, get ready. You have one hour."_

We have been friends for about a decade and she still has the ability to boss me around even though I not the little, unconfident, unsure girl I once was. God, it is so weird to think about high school, let alone middle school. It seems like so long ago, like a different life. In middle school I had no idea who I was, I just knew I was considered a nerd and identified myself as just that. I barely had boy experience, which is normal for a middle school-er.

Then high school came around. I still thought of myself as a nerd, just a little (very little) bit taller with longer hair and slow growing boobs. Eventually Troy Bolton happened. Without encouraging it or helping it along he turned me into a woman. I began to dress like a girlie girl; I wore more make up than just concealer. I started to actually like high heels. I shaved more than when I just wore skirts or shorts (and more than just my legs and armpits might I add). As sad as it is to say he gave me confidence, he brought me out of my shell and helped shape who I am. I am so thankful for that because to be quite honest I like who I am, inside and out. Of course, I still do make bad decisions I regret and such, but how doesn't?

Troy Bolton also introduced me to the sexual world. It's with him I had my first orgasm which incidentally was during my first time while he took my virginity. It is around then I started to appreciate my body and begin to love myself. He told me I was beautiful. He told me I was sexy. He told me I was perfect in my own way. He helped me accept sexuality and not be embarrassed to be turned on or honestly love sex, which I do...or should I say I _did._

Because I can't have sex it sucks when I have dreams like that. I haven't had sex since Robbie. And with Robbie it wasn't even good. I feel so bad saying that, but compared to Troy it was not even comparable. Troy was just so...good at _everything_. He made me cum every time. I didn't go once without an orgasm unless it was because he was teasing me. He knew just how to get me going whether I was mad at him or not in the mood or whatever mood I happened to be in. We did everything from gentle to rough to spontaneous to wild to odd places.

We had that special bond because he took my virginity and showed me everything and we stayed together. I loved knowing he was the only man I had ever been with, even if he had technically been with another woman. I can't say that anymore...

And goddammit I miss it. I don't just miss sex, I miss sex with Troy. Sometimes after dreams like that there is this empty ache inside of me. Troy used to feel that void. He probably is the only one who can fill it. He also is the only one who can get the truth out of me therefore I have been hiding away. I can only fight him for so long before I just wanna say 'fuck it' and tell him everything and hope he lets me fall into his arms afterwards. He knows just what to do; it is so unfortunate for me.

Before I realized it I was in the shower going through the motions of cleaning myself, making sure not to take the time to wash my hair since apparently we are getting our hair done. Maybe this girl's day is what I need, but I don't know if this club night is a good idea.

An hour later I was dressed in a pair of comfy, thin, black sweats and a slightly over-sized black tee that had a black and white bow on the front. I matched it off with a white girl beanie and black sandals. I had a black purse and small bag with me full of clothes to pick from for tonight, but I am sure Sharpay will end up taking me shopping to get me something.

Being friends with that girl is work, let me tell you. My mom was at work so it was easy to avoid her. This is our longest fight yet, surprisingly. She is just taking this entire thing too far and we won't make up until she admits it. Sure I'm throwing a portion of my life down the shitter but it's MY life. We may be alike but we're also very different.

Sharpay showed up right on time. "'Get in loser, we're going shopping!'" she jokingly quoted.

"Haha, very funny, I am no Lindsay Lohan," I replied as I got into her shiny new Audi.

She laughed. "And I love you for it," she stated as she pulled away from the curb. "So hair first, then nails, then shopping and dinner with Allie, then back to my place to get ready, and then we are off!"

I nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

We went to my sister's salon to get our hair done. Belle was busy with some regular client of her's so I was given to some girl I didn't know. I was thankful because Belle would have wanted to chat about Mami and Troy and the kids. I am not big on talking lately, especially about Troy and Mami.

"What's up with you?" Sharpay asked as my stylist, Samantha, ran a comb through my hair. As usual, I didn't get much done, just the split ends cut off, layers re-done, and my bangs cut a bit.

"Nothing, just got a lot on my mind," I answered in a breath-y tone.

Like Troy, and that dream, and that Mrs. Bolton comment, and this secret that is beginning to suffocate me, and the fight going on between me and my mom, and watching my new little brother fall in love right in front of my eyes. Man, my thoughts are sporadic today.

"I bet you do," she agreed. "You know, back in the day you had this thing where you didn't like to spill the beans about your emotions. Then Troy came along and he had this knack for getting you to get everything off your chest. It made you a lot more relaxed and calm," she mentioned. "I wish you could open up to someone besides Troy. Other people are there for you, you know."

We got out of our chairs. "I know, S, I just like being self-reliant, you know that," I responded. "The only people I would rely on were my parents and Tr-" I stopped as my sister approached us.

"Well you two look good!" she gushed and rang us up at the front desk. We get the sister/sister's friend discount. "You coming home tonight, Gab?" she casually asked as I swiped our dad's credit card.

"Nope," Sharpay answered for me. "We're going out dancin'," she said happily.

Isabelle smiled. "I remember those days..." she remembered whimsically. "Actually, I don't, I'm always pregnant these days," she sighed and rubbed her slightly swollen stomach. She's convinced its twins. My mother told her to move out before they come out and Ben promised they would be. God, I hope so.

"With good reason, your husband is fine," Sharpay assured her, making Belle smile.

"He is, huh?" she agreed.

"Okay, ewe," I breathed. This is my brother here, I don't exactly think of him like that.

After Sharpay finished paying we began to leave when my sister called out my name. "Gabi," she said while waving for me to come over.

"I'll meet you at the car, Shar," I said to her and walked back over to my sister.

Isabelle nodded me back behind the counter. "Listen, I need to talk to you about Mami," she began.

"Belle, no," I whined. "Don't pull that 'I'm your older sister so do what I say' bullshit, please."

"Gabi," she sighed. "She is just so worried about you; I mean you've been locked up in your room for almost two weeks now. As a mother I can relate-"

"No, Isa, you can't," I cut her off. "You don't have a daughter who you believe fucked up her entire life, and then decided to try and fix it on her own. I get that breaking up with Troy was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made, but I can't change it. I have grown to live with it, she needs to too. All she wants is grandchildren and to rub it in my face that she is right. I will not give her the satisfaction," I stated.

"Gabriella," Isabelle stated my full name in a tight tone. "If you are merely avoiding love or Troy or whoever the fuck you want to piss off Mami then I will tell you that breaking up with Troy was not the biggest mistake of your life, that decision right there is," she informed me. "Mami does not want merely grandchildren out of you, she wants you to be happy, as happy as we saw you with Troy," she went on. "Grandchildren are just a plus for her."

"I am not making up with Mami until she admits she is wrong for trying to fix my life when it is mine to fix," I told her. "Or not fix, which ever happens," I mumbled as an afterthought.

"She just wants the best for you, you have to admit that," Isabelle replied. "I agree she went a bit too far with it, Serena and I both agree there. Just- if she apologizes and agrees to stay out of your life will you two be normal?"

I shrugged. "And she admits she was wrong."

"You are so stubborn," Belle mumbled. "Yeah, sure, whatever, you'll work with what ya get," she sighed.

"Deal."

We shook hands like it was a business meeting, then with a hug I went on my way to Sharpay's car to go get our nails done. Belle's salon does not do nails…yet. She is thinking about expanding the business, but she's taking it one step at time.

After two hours of getting my cuticles pushed and cut and my nails shaped and painted we were finally free. Mine were black with a silver line design on my accent nails. In true Sharpay fashion she got everything pink, but it was a soft pink. I still have a dislike for pink, no matter what shade.

Afterwards we met up with Allie to do some shopping. Sharpay forced me into buying a nude-colored strapless bra that honestly made my boobs look really good.

Dinner included Allie talking about her sexual conquests as of late, one of which included Lucas, so I gagged. It is so weird, her and Lucas are like the same exact person, only with different genitals. They would be really good together actually...hm, that's an idea.

"I don't do well in relationships," Allie stated as we got ready in Sharpay's apartment.

"You did pretty well with that guy in high school senior year," Sharpay commented as she used the curling iron on her hair.

Allie nodded with a smile. "And he was my first real love, I'll always love him, but we ended in college because I wanted to be free and young with no attachments," she informed us. "I'm still young, I'm still having fun. I have a kick ass job, sex life, and new apartment, why would I change anything?" she questioned.

"I don't know, STDs? Unwanted pregnancy?" I listed off, and then dodged when she went to hit me.

"I'll have you know that I am on Depo Provera, the most effective birth control, and I ALWAYS use condoms. No glove, no love," she stated in a sure voice.

I shook my head as I fixed my mascara. "I'm sure my brother loves that," I teased.

"Well, sometimes your brother is an exception," she mumbled back.

"Allison!" Sharpay gasped as I laughed.

I think not using a condom is dumb, but Allie knows what she is doing. As a matter of fact, so does my brother. If they wanna be dumb together that is their problem. Then again, I've had to be STD tested twice now, and I don't wanna do that again.

"That is so dumb," Sharpay mentioned.

"Shut it, Shar, you barely use a condom!" I reminded her.

Allie laughed. "I am in a committed relationship!" Sharpay insisted back.

"Who cares what Allie does with my brother, they have their own weird committed relationship of their own," I stated. "When they have no one else they are interested in, they are practically dating without the label, and so let them do what they want. They are both adults."

"Thank you, Gabi," Allie replied.

Sharpay shook her head. I know Sharpay is sensitive about the subject. During one of the few times she and Zeke broke up in college she hooked up with a few guys. She had a late period once and because she was too drunk to remember to tell him to put on a condom she freaked out. Of course, she wasn't pregnant, but she went and got tested for everything and flew out to see Zeke and get back together with him. She realized how dumb they were being and she fixed it. I always admired her for that.

"So it is almost ten, are you guys almost ready?" Sharpay wondered as she unplugged her curling iron.

I shook out my hair while looking in the mirror. Sharpay insisted I wear my new strapless bra with my lilac colored halter top. Surprisingly, she liked my choice of outfit. My top stopped a little short so if I lifted my shirt you'd see my bellybutton piercing. I wore a pair of dark denim skinny jeans with black wedges. My hair was its usual curls and smokey make up.

Honestly, my ass and boobs look really good which usually doesn't happen at the same time. I was happy with myself as we walked out of Sharpay's apartment. Today was really good for me. Hanging out with the girls was fun, better than be locked up in my room all day or playing with my nieces and nephews constantly.

I had never been to the club Sharpay picked, Allie had, but it was new so it makes sense that I had never been before. It was very modern. During heavy songs it was rave-like; there was dark, sexual lighting and sometimes laser lights. The music played was a variety, so there was something for everyone. And since we're 22, the alcohol is flowing. Well, for me and Allie it is, Sharpay is the sober one tonight.

There was a time in college where I became a party(ish) girl. My alcohol tolerance has definitely gone up and my worries of others watching me dance have passed. Some semi-strong mixed drinks had me forgetting all my worries besides dancing with friends.

"Oh, you see that smile on your face?" Sharpay questioned as we returned to our little circle table. "It is called fun," she pointed out smartly.

"Ha ha, thanks Shar," I replied with a smile. She waited patiently. "Alright, fine, I'll humor you. Thank you so very much for making me go out. I am having fun and enjoying myself and we should do it more often."

She smiled brightly. "You're welcome and definitely!" she agreed. We smiled at each other and looked over at Allie. She was giggling at something the guy she I was flirting with was saying.

"I miss flirting," I sighed. "And kissing and cuddling and everything," I breathed after. I miss being physical in general so much.

"I'm not gonna respond the way I want to," Sharpay stated matter-of-factly.

I was silently thankful and took a sip of my drink. "Listen, you watch Miss I'm Not Easy over there, I'm gonna go get some air," I said while getting up.

Sharpay let me go to the small outside part of the club. Not many people were out there and after being the in steamy club for over an hour it seemed a bit chilly to me. The people who were out there were a bit hand-sy if you ask me. If I was hot just standing in there it makes sense they got hot doing...other things in there and decided to switch the climate.

"You know, this outfit reminds me of what you wore on our first date," a voice commented behind me as a black sweatshirt was put over my shoulders.

I turned around with eyes wide. "I- Troy," I stated awkwardly.

My ex-boyfriend nodded. "You look beautiful, Brie," he murmured in a low tone as his eyes drifted down my body.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, thanks." We were both silent as he fought to gain my eye contact. "So, you're here with someone?"

He shrugged casually, leaning against the railing that set the perimeter. "A few people, actually."

"Me too," I agreed. Two can play this game, buddy.

"You're not here with a date. I saw that you're here with Sharpay and Allie," he mentioned with a grin as my eyes narrowed in a glare.

I tried not to breathe in his scent, I resisted the urge to put my arms through his sweatshirt, and I definitely was not going to check him out. But he looked so good in his black button up with a few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was perfectly tousled and his blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

Not knowing what to say I just nodded. I hate that he always has the upper hand somehow.

"Good, AJ said you were in the house a lot. He was worrying about you," he commented.

"He shouldn't worry about me, I'm the big sister," I stated. I hate when people worry about me. I can take care of myself, I enjoy being independent.

"I know, I told him you can take care of yourself," he assured me. It annoyed me that I was glad he told AJ that. He infuriates me. "Plus, I know the reason you were staying in."

I took in a deep breath. "Oh, you think you do, do you?" I wondered.

"Of course I do. I'm still one of the people who know you the best," he told me confidently.

It annoyed me that I couldn't fight him on that. It appears that he does. And I know little to nothing about him, about the new things at least. "I should probably get back in," I muttered while my feet started to move.

Troy caught my elbow. "They won't miss you," he insisted, keeping me in place. "Sharpay is off dancing with Allie."

Of course she is. "That doesn't mean I have to stay here."

"Yes, it does," he stated, pulling me gently back to the front of him. "Because we have to talk about something."

I let out a breath. "What about this time?"

Troy smirked down at me. "Don't worry, I'm not going to grill you with questions you won't answer about why you broke up with me," he assured me. "But I will find out eventually, so," he finished by shrugging.

"And your point of keeping me here is?" I wondered in an annoyed tone.

He nodded with a smile. "Right," he remembered. "How do I explain this?" he asked himself and was quiet for a few moments. "I know how you are. "I know how hard-headed, stubborn, avoidant, and," he made an annoyed sound. "Frustrating you can be, I definitely without a doubt know how frustrating you can be," he went on. "And I am also about eighty one percent sure you still feel the way about me you used to."

"Eighty one percent?" I mumbled quietly. What an odd choice in number…did he do some sort of math or just make up one?

"Yes, anyways," he went on. "I also know how to get to you. I know how to get into your little warped, impossible head to get the information I not only want, I need."

My mouth opened in shock. "You- how?"

"I use me," he answered. "Which, let's be honest, you can't resist," he mentioned with a grin.

"What?" I repeated.

Troy ducked a little and bumped his forehead against mine. "You'll figure it out," he murmured. "But, I will tell you one thing, I will not kiss you first. You will kiss me first and soon. Trust me you will."

"I will not," I squeaked.

He chuckled a little bit as his hands found their way to my hips and pulled my body against his. "I have a way with being...physical, don't worry about it," he assured me as his sweatshirt slipped off my shoulders.

I was just saying how I miss being physical, so karma decided to kick me in the ass I guess.

When Troy and I were dating there were times when we definitely couldn't get our hands off each other. We are both snugglers and cuddlers or however you say it. I found it hard to be around him without touching him. Having him wrap me up in his arms and nuzzle his face into my neck had the power to make everything better.

Sometimes it was like we could communicate without speaking. If something was wrong he would pull me close and kiss my forehead to comfort me. If he ever needed calming down I just had to rub his back or run my nails up and down his forearm lightly. There were times that I would sneak into his room in high school and crawl into bed with him. Without him even needing to wake up he would wrap his arms around me so I could curl into him.

Why is he doing this? I can't take too much of him being physical without exploding or should I say imploding? At some point I just may say fuck it and have sex with him or God knows what I would say if pushed. Fuck. He is too smart.

I just stood there in a type of trance. "I-I should go," I whispered.

Troy wouldn't let me move from his grip. "You're safe with me," he murmured. I know I am. Fuck. I need to abort this mission of his.

"Sh-Sharpay is pr-probably looking for me," I stuttered out.

"Fuck Sharpay," Troy replied. "Who cares about Sharpay right now?" he questioned as his hand slid up under my shirt to feel my skin. His hand was so warm as it moved over the curve of my side. It felt _so_ good.

"I thought you don't like to play games?" I breathed, losing focus. I can't believe Troy is acting like this. I can't believe I am letting him.

"Usually I don't, but for you I'd do anything," he responded as his thumb slipped inside my jeans and rubbed my skin. God, I wanted more. Something inside of me was being stirred awake, something that really liked Troy and his hands.

"Troy, I-" I started.

"Gabi?" Sharpay said behind me.

I turned in Troy's arms. "Sharpay," I stated, half glad. Both she and Allie were standing there with wide eyes. "I was just, um, about to head back in to find you."

"No you weren't," Troy commented so I elbowed him in the gut.

"Yes, I was," I confirmed and stepped away from Troy only to trip over his hoodie. Troy lunged forward and caught me by the waist then pulled me back to his chest.

"Well, well, don't you look flushed?" Allie questioned.

I pushed away from Troy and went to my friends. "I- bye." We went back into the club and it wasn't a moment too soon. I went outside to cool off and ended up warmer than when I left.

"Too bad you didn't wear a skirt, by the look in Bolton's eye he may have made you feel a little more..." she trailed off. "Relieved."

"Allie!" I exclaimed while Sharpay just laughed. I groaned. "I need a drink," I mumbled and walked off towards the bar. I need lots of 'em.

Over an hour later it was past midnight and I was past tipsy. I was having a lot of fun actually, moving to the beat and not giving two fucks about anything, not even Troy's eyes that I knew were on me.

Maybe I liked it. Maybe I wanted him to watch my swaying hips in my low riding jeans. Maybe I wanted him to see my hair flipping back and forth, making him want to put his hands in it. Maybe I wanted him to see my shirt rising up as I raised my hands in the air while dancing. Maybe I wanted him to want me like he was making me want him.

"Gabi, Gabi!" Sharpay yelled over the pulsating music. I ignored her and took another swig of my drink. "Gabriella! We should get going," she insisted.

I shook my head and smiled. "I'm having fun, Shar! Isn't this what you wanted?"

She gave me a grim look. "Don't make me do this, G!" she threatened.

I ignored her again and turned around to further along the process. I was enjoying myself and my plan, but it was only a minute or two before an arm wrapped around my waist and tugged me through the crowd.

"Whoa, stop!" I ordered as I stumbled and spilled my drink. "Troy Alexander Bolton!" I whined. So he was watching me and now he was touching me, good sign? I don't think I thought this plan through. He finally stopped pulling me when we reached a wall. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?" I demanded to know and leaned against it for support.

"I'll stay here with her, you go get stuff," he told my friends while looking at me.

My blond friends left while Troy practically held me hostage.

"I'll," I stopped as he took my drink. "I'll have you know I am a grown- grown adult!" I said while hopping for my drink because he held it over my head.

"Here, take this," he said to some random stranger walking by, who surprisingly took it.

I hit him in the chest. "I paid for that!" I complained.

"I am sure you can imagine the immensity of the fucks I give," he replied sarcastically.

I frowned. "You're mean," I groaned. He nodded while lifting his eyebrows once. "You know, I know you were watching me dance."

"I know you knew I was watching you dance," he responded. I- what? I'm too drunk for this. "You act like I am ashamed of it," he added on confidently and moved in closer to me.

"I wanted you to watch me," I admitted with a smile and grabbed onto his dark shirt. His eyes are so pretty.

He nodded. "You did, did you?"

"Did you like it?" I questioned while tilting my head up towards him.

"Let's just say you know how to dance," he answered with a nod.

I laughed a little. "Remember when I used to only dance with you?"

He nodded again. "You've definitely changed."

"Don't you underestimate that," I warned, tugging him close by his shirt again.

Troy happily pressed up against me. "Trust me, baby, I'm not," he assured me while closing some distance between our lips.

"Don't call me baby," I instructed. I wanted to lean in closer; I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to feel his tongue against mine. I wanted to taste him. "I had a dream about you last night," I confessed in a breathy tone while his hands cupped my cheeks. His thumb moved over my bottom lip and I resisted the urge to kiss it or suck on it or something of the sort.

He smiled. "Oh, yeah? What kind of dream?" he questioned.

"The wet kind," I boldly admitted.

Troy chuckled heartily. "So the same kind I have about you?"

I giggled. "Hopefully," I said. "What happens in your dreams?"

"Everything," he answered easily.

"We got married in mine," I confessed, making his eyebrows go up. "And we were, um, consummating. Hey, why do I have to kiss you first?" I asked curiously as he pulled away a bit.

He smiled down at me. "Because I could easily kiss you first and you'd kiss me back, but I want you to need to kiss me. I want you to not be able to stop yourself from grabbing my neck and pulling me down to your level to press your lips against mine," he explained.

"But why me first? I can do that later," I mentioned.

He shook his head. "The longer I resist, the harder it will be for you to resist," he said. "You also have to be sober. Otherwise you will blame it on the alcohol."

Well, he has got me there, I would do that. "And you really think this is gonna work on me sober?" I questioned.

"Seems to be going well so far," he stated.

I grinned. "Baby, I'm drunk, this don't count," I informed him.

"Baby, I haven't even showed you my B-game," he confessed. "It seemed to be going pretty well outside, and then you were barely drinking," he added.

"Why don't you show me your A-game?" I challenged, ignoring him.

Troy leaned down to my ear. "Baby, my A-game leads you into my bed and you will be sober for that," he whispered.

I breathed in deeply. "Fuck, please just kiss me," I about begged.

"I'd love to, baby," he said in a husky tone. "Just kiss me first and I'll take it from there."

"Okay, let's go," Sharpay appeared with my coat.

I didn't move away from Troy. "I'm not ready for you yet, I am talking to Troy."

"Actually, it's better you don't because that leads you into my bed _and _shower and you're not ready for that," he corrected himself in the same husky murmur.

"I- am too!" I insisted.

Troy grinned as he stepped away from me, leaving me blinking at him. "I'll talk to you when you are sober, Brie," he spoke up. "Take her back to your place, Shar. If I still know her and I know I do, she will be puking later."

"Great," Sharpay grunted while putting my jacket on me. "Troy, do me a favor, next time I go out with G leave her alone. I do like enjoying myself with her, you know," she mumbled grumpily.

"Sorry, Shar, won't do that," he admitted. "I'll go back to my friends now, see you later," he added on before leaving and winked at me.

"He's playing a game with me," I announced to my friends.

Allie laughed. "Again, Gabi, you should have worn a skirt," she repeated. God, I wish I would have. He doesn't have to kiss me to finger me.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get you out of here," she stated and dragged me away.

"Stop!" I whined half an hour later when Sharpay kept trying to shove mac n' cheese down my throat. We dropped Allie off as she was texting my brother for a booty call, but I couldn't care less. I am drunk enough to root her on.

"Gabi, you need something to throw up!" she insisted impatiently.

I shook my head, looking at the cheesy noodles she was holding out to me. I don't even like Kraft, I am a Velveeta person! "Nooo!" I complained as she swung it by my nose. "Sh-Shar-" I stopped as I ran for the bathroom.

As I began to yak Sharpay pulled my hair back. "Oh, G, this is gross," she muttered as I practically dry heaved. I should have eaten something after dinner; all I was throwing up was gross smelling alcohol. It only made me puke more.

I wanted to cry as the vomit came out of me. What did Troy start tonight? He made me want to kiss him. He made me want to have sex with him. He made me want to fucking drag him to a back room right in the club. And honestly, he didn't even do much which is the problem. A few sweet words, some gentle touches and I was all gung-ho to get this thing going.

Do I have to tell him my secret to have sex with him? How far will this go? I don't know what to do and I can't turn to my brother. He is getting involved with some guy right now and doing his own thing, I will not get him mixed up in my drama. Shyanne is in Texas with Adam and Damien is in fucking Florida.

Once I finished emptying my stomach Sharpay flushed and ran a rag over my face before helping me to the guest bedroom. "Sharpay," I started.

"Yeah, babe?" she asked, feeling a bit sorry for me.

I closed my eyes. "Sharpay, I was raped. It is why I broke up with Troy," I admitted in a robotic voice while my eyes felt like bricks were sitting on them.

It felt good to let my secret out, but I didn't have the time to see how Sharpay react. Oddly, I am happy about it. I hate that I am sorry for you face I always get. I hate when people cry for me about it. I fucking hate it.

I don't know what consequences bring me confessing, but it felt so fucking good falling asleep knowing my best friend knows my biggest secret. The rest we could talk about in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it IS a short chapter, but it is something! This chapter was very hard for me, therefore I do not like it.<strong>

**Like Troy's little game? Trust me, he was just being nice just then because Gabi is drunk/had been drinking. When she is sober it is on.**

**Review please.**

**I know I took forever but I am going through a major depression right now. It is the first year without my mom and all the holidays are coming up and it is so hard. It was my first school year without her, in college no less, my first birthday, my first Thanksgiving, and now my first Christmas/New Years. I am so sorry about the wait. I hope I can get he next one out soon. I am on break from school right now so I hope I can have a lot of time to write. College takes SO MUCH of my time. Ughhh :( but my friends are awesome!**

**Anywho, thanks for reading!**

**- Kayleigh**


	5. The Show Goes On

**Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement. It means so much! I hope all your holidays went well, no matter what you celebrate!**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**Anywho, review please and give me some feedback, it is always appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

**Named The Show Goes On by Lupe Fiasco.  
>(Revised 69/13)**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to blinding light streaming in through the windows.<p>

"Get up, G!" my blond best friend ordered, continuing her disruption of my sleep. "It's a new day, the birds are chirping, the sun is shining," she sing-songed.

And my head is pounding. I groaned at her. "No, please!" I whined grumpily, feeling like a thousand toddlers are rattling around in my head and screaming. I guess you could say it feels like home.

"You know, I really should give a shit about causing you this pain, but I don't," she replied while ripping my blankets off. "Do you know why I don't? Because I had to watch you puke last night, so you owe me."

"Sharpay!" I exclaimed angrily. My blanket being removed is just downright cruel!

"Get up! Zeke made you breakfast even though it is close to one in the afternoon and I did your laundry so you have some clean things to wear," she informed me before tossing clothes in my direction. "There is Advil next to you. You know where the bathroom is, so I better see you out there in no less than ten minutes," she said and was off with a laundry basket in her arms.

Ugh, when did she get so homey?

I yawned while picking up the glass of water Sharpay left. It is times like this that I wish I never drank and it is the reason I hardly do. I took the Advil and went to the bathroom to change and clean up a little. My headache made it hard to think, but I remembered what I had done the night before.

I practically gave in to Troy. I wanted to be with him, in more ways than one. I said things I shouldn't have to him. How far would I have gone had Sharpay and Allie not shown up when they did? Last, but not least, I told Sharpay my secret. Fortunately, that is the one thing I do not regret. Actually, I wish I could regret being with Troy last night, but I don't. It felt so...right being with him like that again.

Why am I so weak with him? Why do I like it?

"I'm here, don't come yelling for me," I muttered as I sat down at their table.

"How you feelin' Gabs?" Zeke asked while putting a plate down in front of me.

I sighed. "Thanks, but I'm feelin' like shit," I answered, looking down at my eggs and sausage and toast.

"Sorry," he chuckled a bit. "Well, I am gonna get going, babe," he called over to Sharpay.

She came over and kissed him. "Have fun, kick Troy's ass for me," she requested with another kiss before he laughed and left after a quick goodbye to me.

"What are the guys doing?" I wondered curiously as she sat down next to me.

"Troy called," she informed me and took a piece of my toast. "Asked a bunch of the guys to play basketball. I think Zeke almost pissed his pants with excitement and ran to get ready. It was cute and creepy," she sighed.

I almost choked on some eggs. "Troy is playing...basketball?" I questioned. He hasn't played since we broke up, he told me that. He told me hadn't even dribbled a ball. I bet AJ is pissing himself with excitement too.

"Yes, he is. I wonder if it has anything to do with you two's little game beginning last night?" she commented aloud with a knowing smile.

"Don't remind me," I muttered with an upset face. "I-I remember what I told you, you know," I mentioned quietly. "I'm sure you have questions."

Sharpay looked at me for a moment. "G, you can talk about it or not talk about it. I know I can be a pusher, but I won't with this. I promise."

"It was second semester of sophomore year," I began. "I won't tell you the details because is just...too hard, you know?" I went on. "I was on my way back from this party, I was alone, and it- it happened in an alley of all cliché places. I went back to my dorm and showered for hours. I showered until Shyanne found me rubbed raw standing in luke warm water. She and Adam took me to the hospital. I got a rape kit and talked with the police and went home."

"Did they ever find him?" she wondered.

I shook my head while ignoring the lump in my throat. "No," I answered. "I had washed away most the evidence and never saw his face. My eyes were closed the whole time, he told me to keep them closed. He had a knife to my throat so I listened. They say my case is cold, not closed, but they'll never find him," I mumbled.

"Why did you," she stopped. "Why did you break up with Troy?"

I sighed. "Shar, I- I was just raped, how do you tell your boyfriend that?" Sharpay was quiet and I drank some of my coffee. "It isn't something you can say over the phone, or over a Skype date, or in a letter. I can't even form the words around him; it is something I never want him to know."

"I'm sure you have heard this from everyone who knows about this, but you should tell him," she commented.

I nodded. "I know, but I _can't_," I stressed. "You don't understand, and I am glad you don't because for you to understand you'd have to be raped, Shar. Until that night the only person I had given myself to was Troy and I loved that. I loved that the only guy I had ever be-" I choked on my words. "Been with was Troy and now I can't say that."

"It wasn't like you gave yourself to him, Gab, he forced himself on you," Sharpay insisted as so many others have.

"I know!" I exasperated. "But it doesn't feel like it, Shar, and no rape victim probably ever will. Somewhere in the back of your mind you always hope you had done something different and it could have changed everything. A small part of you thinks it is your fault. The logical part of you knows that isn't true, but sometimes you don't believe it."

Sharpay probably didn't know what to say. "Who all knows?"

"Um, Shyanne, Adam, Damien, and Vince," I answered. "You can't tell Troy, Shar, please. Even if you think it is the right thing to do to get us back together or something, you can't," I pleaded.

She shook her head. "No, I won't, I promise," she swore. "But you should talk to him, Gabi, maybe not about this but you have to. After you two broke up he blamed himself. He doesn't really know what is wrong, he thinks it has something to do with you, of course, but sometimes he thinks it is his fault too," she informed me. "Sometimes he thinks he did something. I don't know, maybe Marc or Luke told you something that wasn't true, or some girl lied, or maybe you had a sensitive day and he accidentally said something wrong," she listed off. "He has absolutely no idea, no one does."

I nodded. "I know, because I practically cut myself off from you guys for a year. I was a complete wreck, Shar."

"How did you deal?" she wondered curiously.

"Well," I started. "I hardly left my room except for class, but even then I needed Shyanne or Adam to take me there and walk me back. I gained twenty pounds, cut all my hair off, only wore sweats and stuff, and cried myself to sleep every night," I went on. "Eventually Vince came and saw me because I had cut myself off from my family too. Mami sent him and he pulled it out of me. He made me take some walks with him, talk about stuff, and go to a rape victim's help group," I told her. "I went there for about four months. I stopped because people stopped coming and new people came and they started repeating everything so I got a therapist. Her name is Grace and I saw her twice a week for about a year, then once a week, then once a month. She helped me so much with everything. I started to take over my life again. I began to work out, wear my clothes again, and after a few months I went out by myself once in a while. She literally brought me back to life."

"Thank God for her," Sharpay whispered. "She gave me my best friend back."

I leaned in for a hug. "I am so glad someone other than Vince knows, here at least."

"You'll always have me to talk to, you know that," she replied as we pulled away. "So Zeke and I got one of those cable packages that have, like, four hundred channels and we got the Lifetime Movie Network. How about we have a little marathon and pig out fest today?"

I smiled. "You got good junk good?" I questioned.

"Hell yeah," she answered. "Not only that, but I got a gym membership," she said with a wink.

I laughed. "Good, I think I'm gonna haveta get one too," I told her as we went for the kitchen to get a bunch of food.

Three hours later I was about to choke on my sip of Mountain Dew, but that didn't stop Sharpay from telling her story.

"No joke, G, they shaved a Z into his head and drew penises and boobs and oddly forks all over him," she went on about Zeke's hazing freshman year of college into his fraternity. "I just happened to be making a surprise visit and walked in his dorm to find him trying to get all the marker off of him."

I finally swallowed, no pun intended. "Did you like the Z?"

"Hell no!" she exclaimed, making me laugh again. "But he did! He honestly wanted to keep it. It was sickening," she muttered grumpily.

"How did you get him to let it grow in?" I wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"The fun way," she grinned with a wink. I laughed as we heard the door open. "Zeke!" she said excitedly before jumping up to go greet him. While it may hurt, she and Zeke are adorable together. I'm really happy for them.

"Fun afternoon?" I heard behind me, making me jump myself and almost spill my drink. Troy chuckled in my ear. "Sorry," he apologized.

I turned to find that his head was literally right next to mine. His hair was damp, but not from sweat and he smelled like Axe soap. I fought the urge to lean in and kiss his neck. I shook the thought, but couldn't help checking him out; he was wearing a blue and white plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up as always with jeans.

I shook my head again. I need to get focused. "What are you doing here?"

"After the game Zeke wanted to hang out even if I kept making fun of him for losing to me," my ex explained. "I may have also had a feeling you would be here, so I didn't dare say no," he added while leaning in closer, so close we bumped heads gently. Fuck, he's so adorable. Its little things like that that make me want to jump into his arms.

"Troy, I-" my voice cracked. Ugh, hangover me isn't in the mood to resist him. I mean, he felt so damn good last night. No, bad Gabi, bad! "How was the game?" I wondered, forcing myself to pull away. Where the fuck is Sharpay?

He hopped over the couch to sit next to me, then before answering he grabbed the half-eaten bowl of popcorn. "Like riding a bike, meaning I kicked their asses," he smirked.

His smirk is so sexy. Fuck. "Why- why did you play today?" I muttered. "You haven't played in what, two years?"

"Correct," he agreed between handfuls of popcorn. "But don't play dumb, Brie, it doesn't suit you. Why do you think?" he countered. When I didn't answer he put the bowl down. "You don't have one guess?" he questioned as his hand slid into my lap to meet mine. It was only a second before his thumb began to trace circles on my palm. Fuck my sensitive palms!

"I hate this game," I whispered.

To this, Troy grinned wider and did the same thing to my other palm as well. It wouldn't be so bad if I gave in, right? Just one kiss isn't so horrible. I wondered if his lips still tasted the same. I wondered if I would still taste the same to him. My eyes settled on his lips. He wants me to kiss him, right? That means he wouldn't pull away and it would only be one second, one fucking amazing second.

"You gonna do it or not?" Troy broke me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I coughed.

He smiled wide. "Kiss me, Brie," he finished and made it sound like a challenge. Where the fuck is Sharpay?

"Can't," my voice breathed. Goddammit, I am too seducible with him. I am just so fucking attracted to him. I remember just how fucking amazing the sex was. I know how big and beautiful his heart is. I want to feel his warm, safe arms around me, just like the other night. "I- um, where is Sharpay?"

"Fighting with Zeke out front would be my guess," he answered in his low, sexy, husky voice. "We both know he wasn't very bright by bringing me here, I'm about the last person you'd wanna see right now."

He speaks the truth and his hands continued with their little patterns on my palms. My eyes looked down at them. I love his hands. For some reason when they get all veiny and look big it turns me on. I like how his muscles are big, which may make me shallow, but hey, guys have a boob/ass preference, right? He used to fit both of my wrists in one hand and hold them above me to hold me down...

"Sorry," Sharpay announced herself.

Immediately I scooted away from Troy and broke my trance. Mother-fuck this game in the ass. My mind was so cloudy. "H-hi," I stuttered.

Troy chuckled. "What's up?" he asked while throwing an arm over the back of the couch.

Sharpay glared at him. "Like you don't know," she muttered. "You always sneak your little white ass over here-"

"Shar," Zeke cut her off in a low tone. She stopped and pouted.

"I'm fine, Shar, really," I assured her. "Troy and I need to learn to hang out together without being together, I guess," I mumbled while crying on the inside. I really don't want to learn that.

Being with him is like breathing, it was never something I had to learn to do. Why do I have to learn how to not be with him? It all sounds so backwards. You would think he wouldn't want to be around me because I broke up with him. If it was the other way around, like if he broke up with me, I would be such a bitch to him. I would probably be rude and mean and say hurtful things and make accusations. It would be hard to do, but it is true, I wouldn't know how else to deal. I certainly wouldn't be all nice and touchy and wanna be around him twenty four seven. Why is he so alike, yet so completely different from me?

"I don't know about that, but I'm doing really good Sharpay, thanks for asking," Troy spoke up after me. I glared over at him. "What is with all the glares? You all act like I'm in the wrong, here," he said grumpily.

"T, bro, you might not wanna start," Zeke instructed. "I would make a dot joke, but I'd get in trouble, even if it might be true."

Sharpay looked confused. "A dot joke?" she questioned as Troy just laughed.

"I do have brothers you know, I'm not dumb," I stated. "So no, we are not on our periods."

"Zeke!" Sharpay scolded.

He laughed. "What babe? It was a joke about a joke!" he defended himself as she chased him away into the kitchen.

Troy was still laughing a bit. "It wasn't funny, _T_," I insisted. I've never called him T before, or Hoops for that matter. They are nicknames the guys gave him.

"Don't call me T, Brie," he replied. "But yes, it is funny," he said.

"You call me Brie, so I can call you T,_ T_," I challenged.

He shook his head. "Nuh-uh, T is what the guys call me. You are not one the guys no matter how well you may get along with them," he informed me. "Brie is something I have always called you, since the week I met you, and it is something only I can call you. You can't deny that. If you wanna call me anything, you should call me lover, Booboo, or Bolton like when we were dating," he finished.

"Oh, you are gonna tell me what I can and cannot call you?" I questioned a raised eyebrow.

"Do you not tell me to not call you babe?" he responded.

"That's not fair," I whined. "That is a term of endearment, T is not," I explained. "Besides, we aren't even dating, so why would I call you by a name I did when we were?" I questioned.

"Do you know how hard it is to not call you babe or baby?" he replied. "I have always called you that, since the very day I asked you to be my girlfriend, and every time I call you that you scold me!"

"Again, T is not a term of endearment and we are not in a relationship or anything!" I repeated.

Troy nodded. "Yes it is! My friends call me that, and sorry to say babe, you are not a friend," he informed me. "So I guess if you wanna be this way you can only call me Troy."

"Well, ouch," I replied.

"Well, babe, do you consider me a friend?" he asked with a cute smile on his face.

"Don't call me babe!" he mimicked me as I said it. I glared. "And if I have to be honest, no, we're not friends."

He nodded. "Exactly, and T is something I never want you to call me because I never want you to be my friend."

I licked my lips. "I used to consider you my best friend," I whispered.

Troy scooted back over to me. "I used to consider you my best friend too, but you know what I am saying," he said in a soft, caring voice. He put his hands on my forearms and leaned in close to me.

"Troy," I choked out while looking up at him. We went from a funny, little argument to some sweet moment. Why do I keep doing this to myself?

"Would you like to be best friends again, Brie?" he murmured, for once truly showing how much he wanted us back together without using some joke or comment with a smirk or game.

My breath hitched. "Troy," I whispered and rested my hands on his arms, finally feeling his big, warm, muscles that turn me on. "Why are you so nice?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"To you or in general?" he responded softly.

"To me. If things were the other way around I would be so mad. I would be mean, and hurtful, but you're not. Why is that?" I wondered.

His lips touched my forehead before answering. "Because I'm sick of being mad, Gabriella. I'm sick of putting my fist through windows and walls, which I have done many times, believe me. I am sick of being bitter and pretending I hate you when I really don't. I'm sick of drinking my pain away, which is something I knew I really needed to change. I'm changing how I am handling you and it seems to be going really well if you ask me. Being mad doesn't pay off, Brie, trust me, so you should stop trying to be mad at the situation I'm putting you in," he went on, being much to wise for my liking.

"Stop," I pleaded. "Stop being so...you," I completed my thought.

Troy shook his head. "Can't do that, especially with you."

I let out a breath and looked up into his eyes. This is something I missed doing, looking into his eyes. I love the color of them, the sparkle in them, and the love in them. The same thing I am seeing all at once right now. Without thinking I tilted my head up and just as our lips barely touched Sharpay walked back in. I immediately moved away with goose bumps.

"You have the worst timing over, Sharpay," Troy groaned as his head dropped.

"I quite like it, actually," she said with a smile. "Zeke is trying to figure out what to make, he's in a cooking mood, probably to prove he is better at something than Troy is," she told us.

Troy chuckled a little. "He does know I can cook, right?" he questioned.

"I do it better!" Zeke called out.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "I have to go to the bathroom," I announced, then proceeded to get up and leave the room.

After doing my business I splashed my face with water. I forgot I was wearing no makeup with my hair up in a messy bun wearing a cami and comfy pants. The only thing I did right was put on a bra this morning. I got a phone call while I was basking in my misery of this fucking game and I answered without looking.

"Hello?" I sighed.

_"Hello to you too, sista,"_ Serena replied happily. _"So, are you coming home tonight?"_

I nodded while leaving the bathroom. "Yep," I answered and leaned against the hallway wall facing the living room. Sharpay was gone, leaving Troy sitting by himself on the couch. That girl keeps disappearing on me. It is probably because she likes this little freakin' game. "Why? You and Belle have some plan to get Mami and I back together?" I joked.

_"Mmhm, we've been working on her for the last day or so,"_ she told me. _"Be home in time for dinner?"_

"Yeah, what time?" I agreed.

_"Great, around seven or eight,"_ she told me._ "I gotta go, Tara is being me again. Love you, bye,"_ she said then hung up before I could respond.

I walked back to the couch and stepped over Troy's legs, which were on the coffee table, and deciding to be a guy he tripped me. At least I landed on the couch. "Troy!" I groaned, tossing a pillow at him.

"Brie!" he mimicked me again. To get back at him I reached over and tickled his tickle spot. "Hey, hey, hey!" he protested in laughter, pushing me away. "That isn't a smart idea when you are way more ticklish than me," he remarked before moving in to tickle my sides.

"Troy!" I squeaked, trying not to laugh.

"Not so funny now, are ya?" he teased without stopping. He continued to tickle me as I tried to fight it. We ended up with me laying on the couch with him leaning over me. He took one hand and held my wrists in it, turning me on a little to be honest. "Have you had enough?" he asked me quietly.

For some reason I couldn't help but smile up at him. We really need to stop bonding or something. "You're stronger than me, you know?" I told him. "Not only in the obvious way, but on the inside too, I don't think I would be able to do what you're doing with me," I said.

Troy smiled back down at me. "You underestimate yourself, Brie," he commented.

"I really do have bad timing," Sharpay mentioned and Troy only looked at her, he didn't move. "That is cue for move, Romeo."

I opened my mouth in a bit of shock, waiting to see how Troy would react. "Do I have to?" he responded to her with a grin.

"Troy," I coughed. "Get off."

He nodded and moved. He must have noticed my eyes lingering on him because he patted my knee. "I'm fine, don't worry about it," he assured me softly.

I nodded back at him. His little brother's name was Romeo. Or at least it would have been had his mom not had a miscarriage. Romeo Chance. I thought Troy would have gotten offended. It isn't something anyone knows about him besides Chad and I, and his family of course.

"I, uh, have to go home soon. My sister's arranged some peace meeting between my mother and me," I told my friends.

"Still fighting with her?" Troy asked, obviously out of the loop of it all.

Sharpay nodded. "It's mother versus clone. It is literally like a battle ground in there."

"She's just being overbearing, but it is about ten years too late. She should have been acting like this when I was a teenager, not a grown woman capable of making her own decisions," I rambled.

"It's because she knew she could trust you," Troy spoke up. "Back then, she knew you wouldn't make dumb decisions."

"Oh, and I am now?" I asked. He opened his mouth then closed it. "Don't answer that, I'm gonna get going," I said and stood.

"Brie, don't leave, you can spend more time here with Sharpay. I'll go hang with Zeke in the kitchen," Troy told me and walked off.

With a sigh I sat down. "You and Troy seem to be getting pretty close every chance you get," Sharpay mentioned.

"Shar, please don't start," I groaned. "I'm not in the mood to justify my actions, it just keeps happening. I have no explanation, okay?"

"I am just saying it seems to be a sign," she stated. "Besides, I like Troy's game; it just may bring the truth out of you."

I rubbed my eyes. "Unfortunately," I couldn't help but agree. "I just...like...it," I told her awkwardly.

"Flirting with him and being touchy with him? I wonder why," she said with a dumb look on her face.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm in a load of shit, I know," I insisted. "Because, I don't see the negatives other than making me want him more, and I know there has to be negatives."

"What if he like, gets you all hot and bothered and ready, but won't put it in until you tell him?" she guessed.

I made a weird face. "Not exactly something I'd want to say before sex," I responded. "Or in general."

"Does he know about Robbie?" Sharpay questioned.

"What about Robbie?" Troy asked, walking out of the kitchen. "Zeke said I can't be in there while he makes some special sauce or something," he said, referring to him being in the living room now. "So, Robbie as in Kris's brother Robbie?"

I opened my mouth, and then closed it. "Uh," I started. "He's living in California now?" I filled in, but at least it was the truth. "At least I think so. All I have is second hand information from Kris and Serena. I mean, it's not like I talk to him or anything."

"Yeah?" Troy replied with a nod. "Okay then."

"You can come back now!" Zeke called in from the kitchen. Troy shrugged and went back into the kitchen.

"So I guess that is a no?" Sharpay laughed.

I let out a breath. "Yes it is a no!" I exclaimed quietly. "When the fuck would I tell him? Why the fuck would I tell him?" I asked her. "In the middle of me avoiding him, or when I was drunk and he was torturing me with his physical-ness, or how about this afternoon when he flirted with me while I was hungover and too exhausted say no and just thought I would throw that in there because it seemed like the perfect time," I said without stopping for breath.

"You would think you'd wanna know if he's been with anyone since you and the other way around," my friend commented.

"Well, wouldn't you know? Zeke and he are best friends; you know he tells Zeke things. Does Zeke tell you anything?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I ain't tellin'. If you wanna know you two gotta talk about that."

"You're mean!" I accused. "First you bring up the Robbie thing, and then you get me wondering if he's been with anyone else!" I insisted. "You are mean, Sharpay Penelope, so mean," I stated.

She laughed a little. "I will tell you he hasn't even been out on a date, and trust me, he's had chances," she informed me. "We go out to the bar sometimes together, Zeke and I with his firefighter buddies. There are these girls who are regulars there like the firefighters. This one girl, Emmalin, she is always all over him. She's always trying to flirt with him, and touch him when she gets the chance, and even try out for a one night stand if anything since he's said no when she did ask him out. He always resists, always. It has turned into a game with him and his friends, to see how far she will go."

"What does she look like?" I wondered quietly.

Sharpay shrugged again. "Uh, white, blond, average body, taller than you, that is for sure. She dresses a bit too slutty, kind of like Allie only worse. You know the type," she explained.

"So basically everything I'm not?" I breathed.

"You mean everything he doesn't like, G," Sharpay corrected me. "You know him and what he said while dating you. He likes more exotic girls, brunettes, and short, just like you. Plus you have a bangin' body, don't forget that," she said. "Oh, and let's not forget you also have his heart, aw!" she cooed with a laugh.

"Shut up," I couldn't help but laugh too. "I really should get going though, I kind of wanna shower and stuff before dinner," I told her.

Sharpay nodded. "Alright. Boys! Come say bye to Gabi, she is going home!" she yelled out like a mother would.

Zeke and Troy came out of the kitchen laughing. "Bye, Gab. Come back soon, alright?" Zeke said with a hug.

"Of course, you have yet to cook for me, dude. I keep hearing how good you are and have gotten nothing to test out, since high school at least," I reminded him.

Zeke smiled. "Fine, I'll give you a food orgasm. Plan with Sharpay when," he told me and I nodded with another hug.

I turned to Troy next. "You don't have to hug me," he instantly said.

"Oh, you're too good for my hugs?" I couldn't help but flirt. I suck at life.

Troy smiled and shook his head. "No, I was gonna say you don't have to hug me _yet_. I need to get something out of my car for Zeke," he explained. Okay then.

"Well then, you can walk Gabriella to her car," Sharpay suggested.

"Thanks, Shar, that was the plan," Troy replied while looking at me.

I nodded while grinding my teeth. "Yeah, let's go. No hug for you," I told Sharpay as I put on my sweatshirt and grabbed my purse.

"That is mean, G!" Sharpay called after me. As soon as Troy and I got outside I turned around and went right back inside. "What's wrong? Come back for your hug?" Shar asked.

I shook my head. "Sharpay, I was drunk last night and you drove me around all yesterday. I don't have my car here!" I reminded her.

Sharpay got the same realization on her face I did a minute ago. "Wow, that's right, I totally forgot," she mumbled.

"I can drive you home real quick," Troy volunteered from behind me. "It'll only take about fifteen minutes," he added on.

"Great idea!" Sharpay agreed as she pushed me towards Troy. "Dinner won't be done yet, will it, babe?" she asked Zeke.

He shook his head. "Nope, still got about an hour, so take your time," he agreed.

"Be subtle guys, will ya?" Troy questioned. "Come on, Brie," he said and ushered me out of the apartment. "I guess we know how they feel," he mumbled as he unlocked his car.

"It's not just them, it is how everyone feels," I replied in a breathy tone.

"Even you?" he asked and opened my door for me. He raised his eyebrows when I didn't answer. "You don't have to answer, Brie," he added a few moments later.

I leaned against the car. "I don't want to be mean to you, Troy," I whispered.

"Is that why you flirted with me all day?" he wondered.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know what I am doing anymore," I admitted. "I- you're just you and I am me and it's too..." I trailed off.

"Easy?" Troy tried to help. "Gabriella, I don't want you to be with me because it's easy. I mean, it was always a bonus with us, but," he stopped.

The mood inside was light and fun, but now it is turning into sad and serious and I don't like it. "That's not what I meant," I coughed. "I promise that is not what I meant. It is easy being with you, and you're right, that's a bonus, but," I stopped just like he did. "I swear I am still drunk because of the things I wanna say to you right now."

"Say them," Troy challenged. I shook my head. "We both know the only reason we aren't together is because of this fucking secret. I am sick of playing around with that. To be honest, I do like this game, it is fun for me and I know on some level you like it too," he started. "Can you just be honest with me about how you feel?" he pleaded. "I think I know, I really think I know, but I need to hear it."

"I can't," I whispered. "Please don't make me," I asked softly.

"Because it will hurt me or because you're too afraid to say it?" he asked.

I cleared my throat. "T-the second part," I said in such a low tone I didn't know if he even heard it. "You know the reason I broke up with you had nothing to do with you, right?" I asked him. "Absolutely nothing. It was all on my end, I promise. You're perfect, especially towards me, you did nothing to make me want to break up with you," I assured him.

Troy nodded slowly. "Do you know why I started playing basketball again?" he questioned. I shook my head. "When you were drunk you told me about your dream. You know, the one where we got married...and apparently consummated it," he said with a chuckle. "And it made me happy, like a euphoric kind of happy. I felt that way because I know your dreams always relate to your life, what you want or are afraid of or something you're dealing with," he murmured. "That dream made me want to play basketball again because it gave me hope. It gave me hope that everything I'm trying to do is working and I got so happy I woke up this morning and wanted to play basketball," he went on. "That is probably weird of me, you'd think the first thing I'd want to do on my day off would be to...I don't know, sleep or I don't know."

"No, I get it. I always understood you and basketball," I reminded him. "When I came back home I was actually relieved to find out you were done with basketball. Not in general, of course, but with, like, college ball or whatever. I always hated what the pressure did to you," I said. Troy nodded. "I'm happy you're playing basketball again, Troy."

Troy nodded again. "We should get going," he stated. "I don't wanna be the reason you and your mom are fighting anymore," he mentioned and I finally got into the car.

The ride home was quiet. I have no idea what our conversation means to us now. I couldn't lie to him and say I didn't love him, which I know is what he was implying at. I thought I could lie to him about that, but I can't. It would break his heart even more and I am sick of doing that. But, I still don't want him to know my secret. I was lucky enough to not see Sharpay's 'I'm sorry' face, I never want to see Troy's. That would break my heart a little more.

This whole fucking game is messing with my head. I shouldn't be so readily playing along, yet I am. I shouldn't be falling into this simple trap, but I can't help myself. I want Troy so much and being around him is only making me want him more, but I won't stop, at least I think I won't. It is all getting so confusing.

I think I am sabotaging myself. It is like I am trying to set myself up so I have to tell him what happened so then maybe we can get back together. If I keep playing along I will just get weaker and weaker and break down and tell him. It is sad how much I want to fall apart into his arms just because I know being wrapped up in his arms would feel amazing. It is like medicine to me.

"We're here," Troy announced as he pulled up to the curb.

"Th-thanks," I stuttered out and unbuckled my seatbelt.

Troy put the car in park. "I work tomorrow, so I have no time to ruin your day or night," he tried to lighten the mood.

"You don't ruin my time, Troy, you just make it a bit difficult," I mumbled. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the ride home...Booboo," I said, making him smile a little.

I quickly got out of the car and closed the door. There was a question I've been dying to ask him for two years and it was beginning to come up my throat like bile. As he began to drive away I bit my lip and called out his name. "Troy!" The car stopped and in a flash Troy got out. We met in the middle. "Why didn't you come to California?" I asked. "After I stopped answering the phone and broke up with you. Why didn't you come to California and-" and try to win me back. I couldn't say that out loud.

Troy scratched the back of his neck. "I-" he stopped. "I couldn't-" I almost regretted asking him because he couldn't form words. He finally let out a long breath. "I couldn't handle going and hearing that you didn't lo…" he trailed off.

"It wasn't you, it was me," I reminded him softly.

"I didn't know that. We had always said we were forever and," he couldn't look at me. "If something had changed, if you changed or something—I think a part of me knew that you didn't but I was scared. I was so fucking scared. So I didn't go, but I almost bought the ticket more times than I could tell you."

A part of me wished he had. But I also didn't want him to have seen me like that. "I see."

"And I needed hope. I needed hope to know that if I pulled myself together by the time that you came back here I could fight like hell for," he stopped. "If I heard that you didn't," he coughed. "I don't think I would have been able to pull myself together. I needed something to motivate me, even if there was a chance that you stopped-"

I nodded and blinked away the water forming in my eyes. "W-when you get back to Sharpay's, ask her for my new number. Tell her I said it was okay."

"You telling me to text you, Montez?" Troy teased, quickly changing the mood around.

I shrugged. "I'm telling you," I let out a breath. "You're getting to me," I stated, then walked away slowly. "Bye, Troy."

He grinned, jogged back to his car, and drove off with a squeal, probably to look cool, and it worked a little.

I probably shouldn't have asked that, I shouldn't have told him that, but I felt like I owed him. Hell, I owe him a lot, but he needed it. It wasn't going to work out well for me but…maybe that was what I needed. Maybe I was trying to sabotage myself. I'm a fuckin' sucker for love and Troy.

I walked into my house to be almost trampled down by my nieces and nephews.

"Hello, hello, hello," I greeted with a laugh.

"You have to check the answering machine!" Benny just about yelled.

Tara nodded. "Yeah, Aunt Gabi! Check the answering machine!" she agreed, then proceeded to pull me over to the phone.

"What is going on?" I laughed a little.

"Just check the answering machine, will ya?" Vince encouraged, appearing from the kitchen.

I shrugged and pressed the button to hear the message. _"Hello, this is Louisa Doss calling for Gabriella Montez. I'm calling to let her know that we have reviewed her resume here at East High and we are interested in interviewing her for the available English position. Please call back for more information Miss Montez. Thank you," _she said before listing off the number quickly and hanging up.

"Oh, my God!" I squealed happily while jumping up and down. "Mr. Matsui said they would probably be calling, but oh, my God!" I kept on squealing.

My siblings who were there all gave me a big hug at once. When they pulled away my mother was there with a smile on her face. "Mija," she greeted.

"Mami," I responded and when she opened her arms for a hug I couldn't help but instantly take the chance. Like I said, Mom hugs have magical voodoo powers.

"I'm sorry, mija. It is your life, but I was just trying to help. I went overboard, I understand," she apologized. "I just want the best for you and for you to be happy, that is everything I want for you."

I hugged her tightly. "I know that's what you want. But you raised me, Mami, and I am just like you. Trust me more, will ya?" I said into her ear. "I'm sorry for being bitchy towards you. You deserve more than that and I wasn't raised to act like that towards you," I apologized myself.

"I just love you so much, baby girl," she said as we pulled apart.

I smiled at her. "I love you too, Mami. There isn't another woman I would want to be more like," I insisted. "Besides, I know I'm gonna look great in twenty years," I teased with a wink.

"Oh, don't flatter me, I have a husband for that," she joked back at me.

"Aw, we should photograph this moment!" Lucas announced annoyingly. "The two most stubborn people both admitting they were wrong!" he cooed jokingly.

"Lucas Stefan Montez!" Mami scolded. "Don't make me ground you, which believe me, I still can do," she threatened.

My brother nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna go this way," he muttered while turning around and walking away.

"Aw, look at this!" I went after him like an annoying little sister should. "The big man bowing down to his mother," I cooed right back at him.

"Listen, little sister," he warned, jumping at me.

I screamed and jumped over the couch.

"You two better not break anything!" Mami yelled as we ran past her.

"No promises!" Lucas called back and closed in on me.

Well, I hope this doesn't hurt too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is, pretty quick, yeah? I don't like most of it, but I like the endingalmost ending parts.**

**I'm trying to get back into my grove and, as you can see, change how Gabriella is reacting. She's a bit weaker with Troy in this one...and I like it. Tell me what you think.**

**An update may take a bit because I have plans with friends over New Years weekend so I won't be writing like I usually would now that I am getting back into writing mode.**

**Well, I am off to get working on All That I Am Living For! I really wanna finish that chapter...**

**Happy New Years! Review please!**

**- Kayleigh**


	6. Falling For You

**Thank you for everything. It means a lot to me that you guys review for me! Not to make you all who don't feel bad, but I have depression and reviews make me feel so much better.**

**Anywho, I hope you guys continue to review.**

**Named Falling For You by The Starting Line  
>(Revised 86/13)**

* * *

><p>A light guitar strum woke me from my sleep. I groaned involuntarily. I hate mornings. Staying in bed where it is safe and warm is a much better option.<p>

I snuggled back into my pillows with a smile. The best part of having no job is being able to sleep in. Sleeping in is by far one of my favorite pastimes. Staying in bed, watching a movie, ordering in some food is my idea of a great day.

The guitar strum went off again and I remembered why I woke in the first place. Someone sent me a text. I sleepily reached for my charging phone on the nightstand. Troy's name lit up my screen and I smiled into my pillow. That boy can still make me giggle like a school girl.

_Gmorning beautiful girl._

I took in a deep breath to calm the butterflies flapping in my stomach. I know that on some level this is wrong. For me to text Troy all day, to fall asleep on the phone with him, to flirt and act like I didn't break his heart is wrong. He deserves more. But I am too selfish to cut it off. I like it and I _love_ him. I know it is wrong, but I can't stop—I won't stop.

It's like I'm falling in love with him all over again somehow. And fuck it feels amazing, it feels like I'm flying high in the clouds and I'm weightless, like nothing bad happened before. Then I remember what happened, what I did, and I feel guilt. But it's worth those moments when I feel pure joy.

We've been texting since the night Sharpay gave him my number. It's a bit sporadic depending on his work schedule. Being a firefighter means odd hours. Sometimes he works ten hours, sometimes twelve, other times it could be twenty-four or thirty-six or even more. Then he works the day shift or the night shift and when he works long hours he usually has a day or two off in a row.

He says that talking to me helps pass the time between calls. As a firefighter he responds to the obvious fires, but also bad car crashes and other things of the sort. I can tell he really loves it. I'm glad he found something he loves. He deserves it.

He's been working a lot this week so we haven't had a chance to meet up. I'm honestly scared to go hang out with him. Who knows what he will get out of me if pushed? But I also get beyond excited at the thought. To be able to stare into his eyes and touch him sounds amazing.

I took in a deep breath. He's off today and that makes me stomach flip.

_You woke me up! :( Meanie! How was work last night?_

I sat up in bed and stretched. It was past noon. I really need to find something to do for money this summer. Maybe I can work at Serena's shop, organize things or work as cashier. If that doesn't work I could try to work at Belle's or even the twins' gym. Gotta love having a huge family who all open their own businesses!

My phone strummed again.

_Sorry but I just woke up too. Anything on the agenda today?_

This is a trap, a wonderful trap.

_Nothing at all…you?_

I got out of bed and frowned at the sound of children playing loudly before grabbing my towel and heading off to the shower. I love being able to be around my nieces and nephews since I missed so much being at school, but would it kill those kids to be quiet?

I was up late freaking out over my interview like I have every night since I found out that it is next week.

Mrs. Doss told me that there will be a series of at least two interviews, maybe three depending on how much they dwindle down the number of prospects in each interview round. She said be ready to walk into the cafeteria of East High and see about fifty people wanting the same job I do, but about over one hundred people will be there in general because they are interviewing for three positions total.

So I have been trying to prepare. I've made sure my resume is perfect because I am bringing extras. I've printed out extra copies of my letters of recommendations. I have also been looking up the kinds of questions they will be asking me, how to answer them well, what would be the best to wear, things of that sort. As my mom says, I always try to be prepared. I should have been a boy scout!

I am just so nervous. It can take years for people right out of college to get a job, let alone at the place they dream to work. I don't want to be a sub for years, I want to be an actual teacher with an actual classroom and be able to make a difference.

I showered quickly and got back into my room before any nieces of nephews could get their hands on me to play or something. Of course, I checked my phone as soon as I got back.

_I was thinking about stopping by the spot for some lunch. It is around that time. Care to join?_

I didn't send a reply right away; I didn't know what to say. Yes, I am turning into a thirteen year old. I dressed in a pair of light, slightly ripped, fitted jeans and cheetah print sleeveless top that hugged me a bit.

_I'd love to :) _

After I sent my text I began to do my makeup. "Vince!" I yelled out quite loudly.

"What!" my little brother yelled back from the next room.

"I need to talk to you!" I told him, still yelling.

"I got that, why can't you come to my room?" he responded.

"Will you two stop yelling? Sierra is down for a nap!" Isabelle yelled louder than both of us. If Sierra is anything like Belle, and we all know she is, then she can sleep through just about anything. Isabelle is the heaviest sleeper I know.

Still, I respected my sister's wishes. In order to not yell I simply pounded on the wall since Vince's room is right next door.

He dropped something before coming into my room. "You rang?" he questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Yes. Close the door behind you, will ya?" I asked while applying eyeliner quickly.

"Yes, your majesty," he mumbled and closed it before jumping on my bed. "Now, what do you need so I can go back to video games?"

I turned around once I was finished with my face. "What do you think," I started as my phone strummed once more, meaning another text from Troy. It made my heart skip a beat. "If I told you I've been talking to Troy and going along with his game I told you about?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "You decided to tell him what happened?" he questioned excitedly.

"No," I answered. "But I've been doing it anyways."

"I'd say you're pretty fucking dumb," my little brother told me honestly. "What are you doing, Lala?" he demanded to know.

"What is so wrong with it?" I asked. "Let's face it, everyone pretty much knows we're still in love with each other," I reminded him. "Why can't we just be together? I haven't smiled this much in years, Vin. He makes my heart skip a beat, and my stomach flutter, and...I'm getting happy again, Vince? Don't I deserve that?"

Vince nodded. "Yeah, but you still practically took a shot gun to his heart when you broke up with him," he insisted.

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed. "If he has me back, maybe he'll just forget-"

Vince got off my bed. "What? He'll just forget something happened that literally made you shut down for about a year? He'll forget you not only broke his heart, but your own? Do you really think you can just do this and go back to what you were without telling him?"

"Actually, I was-"

"Gabriella!" Vince exasperated. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" I wondered, honestly curious. I've actually been toying with the idea.

Vince rubbed his face. "Because you aren't the same girl you were before! And he deserves to know why, and he especially deserves to know why you broke up with him."

"What if he agrees to get back together without knowing?" I asked.

"He won't, Gabriella, we both know he won't," he insisted. "You aren't the same girl since you were raped and deep down you know that," he repeated. Before I could respond he began again. "You hate walking outside at night by yourself; you look behind you about twenty times a minute. You're way more jumpy. You wake up from dreams, sometimes having a mini panic attack. Let's be honest, you don't even want an apartment by yourself, you'd be too scared to live by yourself. You can't go on haunted hayrides or whatever around Halloween like you used to. When you dress up to go out, you spend at least ten minutes in front a mirror and I know you're thinking 'am I asking to be raped by wearing this?' even though you know it's not like that," he went on. "You're sensitive when someone makes a rape joke, which is normal, but you get really mean when someone says something. That is only a few things off the top of my head. You are still you, Gabi, but there are many things different about you and he deserves to know why."

I ground my teeth together. "When you put it that way," I grumbled. My phone strummed again, reminding me I have an unread text still. "Vince, you ruin everything!" I accused.

"Me?" he laughed. This is so no laughing matter! "I'm just telling you the truth! At least you're hearing this from me and not Troy. That would hurt a whole lot more, don't you think?"

I glared at him. "Get out of my room," I ordered while pointing.

"Oh, you're going there? Really?" Vince asked.

"Yes, now leave!" I insisted.

"Fine, be thirteen," he mumbled as he walked away.

"I know you are, but what am I?" I replied, slamming the door behind him.

"Hello! Baby sleeping!" Isabelle screamed from downstairs again.

I let out an angry puff of air before grabbing my sunglasses, purse, and putting on some strappy sandals so I could leave. Stupid little brother ruined my perfectly happy mood. Before I started my car I looked at my phone.

_Meet you there in half an hour? _

I bit my lip.

_Perfect. See you then!_

I couldn't help but go along. He's like a drug; he can bring me up from any low. Then again, he's also good at bringing me down from a high. That's love, right?

Twenty minutes later I was sitting at a table at The Spot. I haven't been here since sophomore year of college. I came early to grab a booth and try and get my stomach to calm down with water or something.

The ring of the door opening caused me to look up. Troy strode in while taking his Aviators off, wearing a white t-shirt, light jeans, and original Chuck Taylor's. His hair was tousled and his smile increased tenfold when he saw me.

I couldn't help but match the smile to send right back to him. I am such a sucker.

"Do you want me to be cliché or cool right now?" he asked as he approached the booth.

"Do you know me at all? Cliché," I answered with a smile.

He nodded. "Alright, it's not the best line, but is this seat taken?" he questioned with his little grin.

"Yeah, by this guy I find really cute. He's black, brown eyes, big Afro, you know him?" I replied, grinning myself.

Troy slid into the seat. "Actually, it's a considerably smaller now, his Afro," he informed me. "Don't you check his facebook?"

"He cut it? Like more than he usually does?" I demanded to know, being completely serious now.

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, Chad said he wanted to look professional for the teaching interviews he was going to, so he cut it and puts it in that little ponytail he hates, like, every day," he explained.

"Taylor probably loves it though, she finds his ponytail s- let's just say it makes her happy," I filled in.

"You think I don't know that?" he responded. "Every time they get into a huge fight he's running around looking for hair bands," he reminded me.

I smiled across the table at him. I wanted to run my hands through his hair, the new sexy disarray look is so, well, sexy. It makes him look a lot more devil may care than the bowl cut. "I'm gonna have to call him and give him a stern talking to," I stated before sipping on my drink.

"Honestly, I think he'll love that," Troy admitted. "He really wishes he was here. You know him, he's a baby sometimes, he's been feeling left out since we all moved back home."

"I miss him so much, I haven't seen him in about a year," I mumbled. "That's mostly my fault though."

"Don't worry he hasn't changed at all," Troy assured me, making me giggle a little. "He's still whiny, and acts five years old, and makes a big deal out of everything-"

"Don't be bad mouthing your best friend, Bolton," I cut him off. "I love that boy," I stated.

Troy laughed. "I love him too. Hell, I talk to him on the phone at least once a day," he insisted.

"You two were always able to make long distance work, huh?" I commented.

"Brie, you're making us sound a little gay," Troy informed me in a low voice just as our waitress came over to take our orders. I laughed as I gave my order to her because of Troy's comment. "Fine, if I have to be honest if I were gay I would go for Chad, happy?" he confessed.

"Oh, baby, I already knew that," I replied as Troy grinned at me. "Dammit!" I swore as Troy laughed. "I owe you a quarter now, huh?" I remembered. We made a deal the other night over the phone. Every time one of us calls the other baby or babe we gotta pay the other a quarter.

"Or you could just owe me a drink," Troy suggested.

"Troy Bolton, are you going to let me pay today or something?" I asked, surprised.

He laughed out loud. "Hell no," he assured me, making me roll my eyes. He never lets me pay. "Tonight, my friends and I are going to this bar we usually hang out at on our days off," he told me. "It may be Thursday, but," he stopped with a shoulder shrug. "We don't work tomorrow morning and neither do you."

"Is this your way of asking me out?" I wondered with a coy smile.

Troy took a sip of his drink. "Nah, this is me saying that I'll be there tonight, and if you happen to show up I'd be pretty fucking content with myself," he corrected. I nodded, trying not to let my slight disappointment show as I looked down at the table. I felt Troy's finger hook under my chin to make me look up at him. "Trust me, babe, if I was asking you out it wouldn't be to a bar and it wouldn't be with a group of people."

"Ha, you owe me a quarter!" I exclaimed, my happy expression back on my face. "Or should I say drink?" I questioned, wagging my eyebrows.

"Alright, but you aren't allowed to get drunk," he replied.

"Oh, I'm not, am I?" I asked. "Since when do you tell me what to do?"

Troy grinned. "Since I'm stepping up my game tonight," he stated.

"Who says you have to step it up? It seems to be going pretty well if you ask me," I commented.

Troy shrugged. "I wouldn't say that," he replied. "You haven't even kissed me yet, Brie," he reminded me. "For things to go according to plan I kind of need that to happen. So I am going to step up my game and you are going to kiss me tonight."

"You have this entire thing planned out, don't ya?" I asked in a light laugh. My eyes focused on his lips. I wanted to kiss them, I want to feel them against mine, I want to feel his whole body against mine.

"Yeah, you gotta problem with that?" he responded.

I nodded and cleared my head. "Yeah, I do. You seem to keep on telling me what I will and will not do so maybe I won't kiss you tonight just to piss you off," I told him before putting my glass to my lips.

"Well, it's gonna be hard having sex without kissing," Troy mentioned casually, making me choke on my drink, and so he started laughing. "Hey, you never know, it could be kind of kinky, kissing you everywhere besides your lips," he went on as I coughed. "One set of them anyways," he added on just as I was beginning to calm down and it only made me start to cough more out of embarrassment.

I turned red as he laughed. "I'm glad you find this funny," I croaked.

"If it makes you feel better if you were actually dying I could have helped you. Firefighter, remember? I have medical training," he told me.

I cleared my throat one more time. "Glad to know," I grumbled. Change of subject time! "How did that happen, anyways? You never told me how you came to make your decision," I reminded him.

Troy nodded. "After I almost failed second semester sophomore year, my academic advisor told me I could either lose my scholarship or have some sort of miracle and bring my grades up next semester to keep it. Of course, my grades were so bad I wouldn't even have been a junior that year because I didn't have enough credits," he began. "My mom was beyond pissed off at me; she said I better stay in school, and even tried to get me to enroll in summer classes. I decided not to, which pissed her off more."

"That's all my fault, huh?" I muttered.

Troy waved me off. "We both know I wasn't nearly as happy at Duke like you were at Stanford," he assured me. "Anyways, I drank all summer, literally summer. If there was a party, I was at it. If there was alcohol anywhere, I went to where it was. When it came time to go back to school I withdrew. My mom got even madder. She almost threw me out of the house. I came home one afternoon to find her packing up my shit in garbage bags, actually. I managed to get her to let me stay; I am her baby boy after all, so it wasn't too hard. She said I had one month to figure out what I was going to do. If I didn't have a job or some type of plan she wasn't going to let me talk her out of kicking me out. She didn't raise a man to be a college drop out and do nothing with his life when he was so talented and smart and all that," he went on. "I didn't take her threat seriously and just continued to drink and hang out with the guys who went to UNM or U of A. One week before my deadline was up I was at this frat party and a house a few streets over caught on fire, so naturally everyone went over to watch the spectacle," he told me. "I had barely begun drinking at that time so I remember it all. All these brave guys were going in this home covered in flames and bringing the family that was trapped inside out and trying to save the house from total devastation," he recalled with a ghost of a smile.

"Did it just click?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yep. I knew what I wanted to do. I said bye to the guys and went home. I went on the internet and figured out how to become a firefighter and made this whole plan to show my mom. She was beyond happy and let me stay. After I finished all my training, which was extensive, believe me, I was lucky enough that Albuquerque had a test," he told me.

"A test?" I questioned as our food came.

Troy nodded again. "If there is an opening at the department there is a test you have to take and pass in order to work there. It's hard to get a job right out of training, especially in your own hometown. It turns out there were two openings because two guys retired at the same time, which is rare. I tested and they picked me and my friend Tommy. We met during training and both lived in the area, it is rare and lucky that two hometown boys were chosen, but we were good. I have the blood and instincts and he is a quick son of a bitch," he said with a laugh.

"So you're happy?" I asked him. "With your job, I mean," I finished awkwardly.

"I love it," he told me. "Tommy and I were rookies and got pranked almost every day for months," he informed me. "It was horrible, but it really helped bring us into the family. That is what they have become, an extension of my family."

"That's good," I insisted. It warmed my heart to see the excitement in his eyes as he spoke. "Are there any, um, firewomen or whatever?"

Troy smirked. "Why? You worried, Brie?" he asked me.

"Just curious, Bolton," I replied.

"If you must know, yes there are, not but in our department," he told me.

I tried to withhold my smile. I'm not at all against women firefighters, but it does make my stress level go a wee bit down knowing there aren't any women in the firehouse with him. "How is your mom, by the way?" I questioned. "When did you get your own place?"

"Right when my mom got her offer to move back to Arizona because of her promotion is right when I got my job," he answered. "It worked out well. I had a job to support myself, she wouldn't worry about her little boy jobless out in Albuquerque, and I found my apartment," he listed off. "She's happy back in Phoenix with all her old friends, even if my dad does live in the same town. He respectively keeps his distance and so does she. With me being her only child and dashing little boy, she visits whenever possible, sometimes too much if you ask me," he said while eating.

"Well, well, well, if Mommy's little boy hasn't turned into the kind of guy who avoids her calls and hates when she visits," I teased, eating my own food.

Troy gave me a knowing smile. "You'll see, Brie, once you move out. Trust me, once you are out from under their wings and watchful eyes they become a lot more interested in what you're doing and when and with whom," he told me. "It's worse than high school," he assured me.

"Please, I already avoid my mom's calls. I'm ahead of you, Bolton," I stated.

Troy leaned in closer to me across the small table. "You know, it's kind of a turn on when you call me Bolton," he admitted while licking his lips. "It's a lot sexier than Booboo, that's for sure."

I wanted to run my own tongue over his wet lips, but instead I just rolled my own together. "The more you try to turn this into some serious flirting, which I don't mind, the more I don't want to kiss you tonight just to piss you off," I told him in a low whisper, leaning in a bit myself.

"Baby, I love a challenge," he replied, not leaning back yet. I got a whiff of his cologne and wanted to bury myself in his neck. Fuck, I think I am more attracted to him now than I was before.

"This time I want a quarter for that one, Bolton, because you're right about one thing, I don't plan on getting drunk," I responded, holding my hand out for the quarter. "I want complete control when I don't kiss you tonight,"

Troy pulled a quarter out of his pocket and put it in my hand. "Yes, ma'am, but may I remind you that the other night you were pretty sober and you weren't doing too well at controlling yourself."

"This time's different," I stated and sat back with my quarter. "So what time are we meeting and where?"

Troy grinned and began eating his food again. "Around ten and Sharpay knows where it is, I'm sure you'll make her come," he answered.

We finished our food and continued to talk for the next hour before he had to go meet a friend to help fix his car. Always the gentleman, Troy walked me to my car. "So am I going to be meeting your friend Emmalin tonight?"

Troy immediately chuckled. "Sharpay told you, right?"

"Well who else would have?" I asked as I threw my purse in on my passenger side seat through the open window.

He nodded. "She just might be."

"Yeah? She know about me?" I wondered while tilting my head up at him.

His Aviators were still clipped to his pocket so I could see his eyes. "You mean about my beautiful, crazy, sexy, short, little-" I stopped him with a smack. "Hey!" he laughed. "I think she's heard of you, you have been mentioned in passing," he told me. "And Sharpay may have said something; she does get along with some of the girls."

"The girls?" I questioned with one eyebrow raised.

"You have turned into a jealous little thing, haven't you?" he asked, making me smack him in the stomach again. "It's alright, I don't mind it," he said as he caught my hand and held it. "It is kind of a turn on, actually," he admitted with his sexy smile. "The girls are the guys' girlfriends or wives or hook ups, if you know what I mean. Most of us are still on the young side."

I liked the feel of our hands linked. It felt right. He was warm and his hand was rough, it turned me on somehow. "I'm still not going to kiss you for the first time tonight," I stated. Troy shook his head at me, probably itching to prove me wrong tonight. His mouth was turned into a small grin as if he knew we would kiss tonight. Well, we weren't, I was going to make sure of that. "And you know why?"

"To try and-" I cut him off with a kiss, technically proving him wrong because I didn't kiss him to_night_ I kissed him to_day_.

Troy used his free hand cupped my cheek to deepen the kiss. I gasped into his mouth as his tongue touched mine. I wound my arm around his neck to bring him down to my level a little more. His lips did taste the same and they still felt so good. My body reacted the way it always did, making me feel warm and giddy and like I was floating. Troy's free arm wrapped around my waist and tugged my body to his. Being pressed against him felt like where I should be, it was where I belonged, Troy is my home.

"Because I'm gonna do it now," I filled in when we finally pulled away.

Troy smiled down at me. "Alright, so you win this round, but you do realize you're fucked tonight, right?" he questioned.

I grinned. "Figuratively or literally?"

Troy let out a laugh and his thumb rubbed my cheek lightly. "I'm leaving that a mystery."

"You're leaving it a mystery? I could very well say no just as much as y-" he cut me off with another kiss. It was a much shorter kiss.

"It doesn't matter, Brie, and you know why?" he told me. "Because now it's free reign, just to make it that much harder on you."

"What exactly do you want tonight now that you've kissed me, Bolton?" I demanded to know.

He grinned wide. "That, Brie, is a mystery as well," he said. His hands moved to my hips. "I'm going to be late, so," he stopped to kiss me, but I cheeked him. "It's gonna be like this?"

I nodded. "That's a mystery now, isn't it?" I teased before getting up onto my tiptoes and kissing his neck. "I'll see you tonight," I whispered while getting into my car. Before I left I rolled my window down. "Oh, and Troy?" I spoke up, making him bend down.

"Yes?" he responded.

I slipped the quarter into his hand. "Game on, babe," I challenged, then left.

God I am excited for tonight.

I was fixing my hair in the mirror near my front door around ten later than night waiting for Sharpay and Zeke to come pick me up. After my lunch 'date' with Troy I called her and threatened her life if she didn't agree to come with me. Luckily, neither her nor Zeke work tomorrow morning, so they can both come. Sharpay, like Vince, is weary of what I am doing, but won't stop me. Like everyone else she is all for Troy and I getting back together.

"Where you going?" AJ asked, coming up behind me.

The only reason I didn't jump was because I saw him coming up in the mirror. "Out," I answered vaguely. "Shouldn't you be in bed or something?"

"Gabi, it's ten and I am seventeen, it's not exactly my bedtime. Not to mention its summer," he responded. "Where are you going while you're out?"

"To the bar, okay?" I told him, turning to look at him. "What you doin', how is Mandy?"

AJ smiled all wide. "G-good, fine," he stuttered.

"Aw, you're so cute!" I cooed while squeezing his cheeks.

"Shut up," he mumbled. "Can I ask you a question?" he smartly changed the subject. I nodded. "Do you know why Troy is playing ball again?"

I bit my lip. "Uh, I'm not going to lie," I said more to myself than him. "But I'm not going to tell you. Just be happy he is, 'kay?"

"Be happy he is!" AJ exclaimed. "We played the other night and he totally kicked my ass!" he told me. "You would think he wouldn't be so great since he hasn't played in years, but no!" he went on. "He completely wiped the floor with me. I'm just happy he told me he'd help me train for next year."

A car honked outside. "I have to go, Age. I don't know if I will be home. Tell Mami, will ya?" I asked before leaving a kiss to his head and leaving.

"Have fun!" he called after me and I winked before closing the door.

"You, Gabriella Carmen Montez, are lucky that we have tomorrow morning off," Sharpay stated as soon as I got into the back of her Audi.

Zeke was driving. "Nice to see you too. Hi, Zeke," I greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Gabs," he replied, smiling back at me as he pulled out of my driveway.

"I should make you do this by yourself so you can see how stupid your little plan is," she went on in a mumble.

I told Sharpay of my thought to not tell Troy why I broke up with him and simply just getting back together. She thought it was a horrible idea, like Vince did. She said Troy would never agree to it and that I wasn't thinking correctly. She said I was thinking with my vagina. So I may have not have had sex in two years, that doesn't mean that I am thinking with my sex drive…although it may have something to do with the motivation.

"Can I just have fun tonight, please?" I pleaded. Sharpay also said that hates that I am using Troy's game to my advantage. Hey, he's the one who started it, I am just playing along.

"Fine, you get this one night. I won't intentionally interrupt you or scold you or glare or anything but you know what I think you should do," she went on giving me her mom talk. This is weird; it's usually me giving these talks to my friends. Hm.

"I know, I know, I already got yelled at by Vince today, okay?" I responded. "We'll talk, you'll yell and scold, and tell me what you think I should do again. Just give me tonight!" I repeated.

"I will!" Sharpay replied, getting heated.

"Wow, is this what you guys are like when you're alone?" Zeke asked in a laugh. "Thank God I am not a girl."

I laughed with him. "You know, Zeke, for once I am the one having fun and not giving a shit and Sharpay is being up tight. I kind of like it."

"Well, I don't!" Sharpay whined. "I just- you- ugh!" she grumbled.

"I really don't know what you're problem is. This is my life, I can handle myself. I finally made up with my mom, Shar, don't make me get in a fight with you too," I commented, being very serious.

Sharpay turned around to look at me. "Excuse me for worrying about you and the repercussions of what tonight could bring!" she insisted.

"What repercussions?" I laughed. She is getting so worked up, I find it amusing.

"I don't know, but I bet there are some!" she continued on with her mother routine. "Just, be safe, Gabs, okay?" she asked as she softened.

"Yeah, Gabi, no glove, no love," Zeke spoke up; making me laugh and Sharpay glare over at him. "Pay, calm down. She is a grown ass woman, she can make her own decisions even if you don't agree with them," he stood up for me.

"Yeah!" I chimed in. "Don't worry about me, S, its Troy."

Even she couldn't fight that. What would Troy do? Hurt me? Never. Embarrass me? We may joke, but he wouldn't do anything serious. We all know I'm safe with him.

People say feeling safe and content in a relationship is a bad thing, I think different. I love knowing I am safe with Troy, nothing bad would happen with him. He would never cheat, or hurt me in anyway, or put me in a situation I don't want to be in. I love it.

I also love knowing I am content with him. I'm not looking for anyone else. I never really notice any guys not on TV or in movies. Others think it gets boring that way, but we keep things spontaneous, fun, and kinky.

"Alright, you win this around," Sharpay admitted defeat. "If this was some random new guy..." she trailed off.

"Please," I scoffed.

"But Gabi, you're school smart not street smart, remember that," she stated.

Huh? "What is that supposed to mean?"

"When it comes to school and smarts and tests you are amazing. You know just what to do and how to handle it. But when it comes to street stuff like relationships and how things work you're not the greatest. Example A, the craziness it took to get you and Troy together," she explained.

"That was years ago!" I defended myself.

"And here you are years later thinking that this game will work," she reminded me. "There is a reason Troy is playing this game, to get the truth out of you, not to just get into your pants. You have to remember that."

I huffed silently. She was right. When it came to street smarts I never was the wisest. I have learned over the years so I knew going along with Troy's game was wrong, but I couldn't help it. And it's obviously the reason why he started it—I just decided to play my part, what is so wrong with that?

"I'll remember that," I spoke up and Sharpay nodded, satisfied that she got through to me. I knew she didn't want me to get hurt, but it was too late for that.

The conversation turned normal, Sharpay went on about finishing her office and advertising the business and while I was interested, my stomach was turning.

I was nervous to meet Troy's 'family.' He said earlier I have been mentioned. Have I always been mentioned in a good way? I did break his heart; he didn't have one drunken rant about the mean bitch that broke up with him with no explanation?

It's hard for a girl meeting the guy's friends. If they don't like you it can cause big problems. Back in high school Chad and I were best friends (we still are today, of course), but this is different. He has Tommy now, his new best friend, and all the guys. There is just little ole me, the girl he may love, but hurt him so badly. And all my friends like him! This is so unfair.

"We're here," Zeke announced when he parked. "You can drink some tonight if you want, babe," he told Sharpay as we got out of the car. They linked hands. "I know you have to go in and oversee some movers or whatever tomorrow afternoon, but I'm fine with being the driver tonight."

Sharpay smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "I won't drink too much, promise," she swore. "I mean, I do have to be up and ready tomorrow afternoon," she reminded herself before kissing him again, this time on the lips and this time they stopped to deepen the kiss.

"Ugh, gag me," I joked as we continued our walk.

"Yeah, G, I'll remember that when you and Troy are flirting or whatever all night," she stated.

We came up to a brick building that Troy was leaning on the outside of with a beer hanging from his hand.

"We'll see you inside," Zeke mentioned before dragging Sharpay in.

The bar's name was Mack's and as soon as our friends were gone Troy tossed his beer in the open trash container a few feet away from him.

"How'd you know I would get here just now?" I questioned curiously as I finished my way to him.

Troy pulled me against his body before answering. "AJ texted, wanted to know if you'd be out with me tonight and said that you just left looking all dolled up."

"You have my whole family wrapped around your little finger, don't ya?" I asked softly, running my hands up his forearms to wear his black button up's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"I'm working on it," he murmured, pushing some hair away from my face. "You look fucking amazing."

I smiled and looked down at myself for a second, seeing my blue, low riding jeans that flare at the bottom with a tan/brown belt and white top that a bit of a wide neckline and ended at about my belly button and had long, bell sleeves. I added along necklace to it for some fashion and left my hair down and curly, of course, plus matched it off with black strappy heels you can't see due to the jeans.

"Back at you, Bolton," I replied. He was wearing the same jeans from earlier and a black button up along with his white converse.

"Thought about you all day," he said in a low voice while our foreheads met.

"Same here," I agreed again. "Which part of me?" I questioned jokingly.

"You make it so easy for me to be cheesy, Brie," he mentioned in a laugh.

"Oh, oh, say the cheesy thing!" I pleaded, actually interested. I'm a sucker for the most cliché things and cheesy and everything other girls roll their eyes at.

"I was thinking about your heart," he murmured huskily.

I smiled like a little idiot before leaning up to kiss him lightly. "Now, what were you really thinking about?" I asked, laughing as I did.

"Hm hm," Troy chuckled. "I was thinking about that moan you make then I hit your G-spot."

My mouth opened in shock. "Wh- huh?" Troy grinned down at me. "How many beers have you had so far?"

He shrugged. "A few."

"I can tell," I murmured, wanting to really get a taste of him.

He nodded. "I was anxious so a couple of the guys bought me a beer…each."

"You don't have to be anxious," I whispered, lightly scratching the back of his neck.

A humming noise sounded from his throat before he pressed his lips to mine. His hands slipped under my shirt to feel my bare back and I moved my tongue with his. Even though he had drunk a few beers he still tasted so good.

"We- we should get inside," I gasped as I pulled away.

"In a minute," he murmured, then caught my lips between his once more. He turned so my back was pressed against the wall and one of his hands drifted to grab my butt.

It was so easy to just get lost in him. I would rather just get in his car and leave now if we could. I pulled my lips from his and attempted to say something to remind him that we were in public, but his lips immediately went to my neck and I just gasped instead.

My leg took on a mind of its own and rose to try and wrap itself around his waist. Troy caught it and squeezed my thigh as he connected our lips again. At this rate we might as well just fuck against the wall and I don't know if I would be very objective.

All too quickly Troy ripped his lips from mine and dropped my leg. "Shit, I'm sorry," he breathed, his forehead dropping to my shoulder.

I threaded my hand into his hair. "Don't be," I panted. I kissed his neck gently for a few moments.

His hands went down to my bum and he pressed himself closer to me, he almost lifted me off the ground a bit. "It's just… easy to forget sometimes."

A breath caught in my throat. In an instant guilt washed over me. It's easy to forget what happened, what I did, that we aren't together, that this is just a game. I dropped my hand and moved to the side, away from him.

"No, Gabriella—" Troy groaned and ran hands down his face. "This is why I didn't want to drink tonight, but the guys…"

"Do you just want to get inside?" I coughed while pushing my hair back.

I moved to go for the front door of the door but Troy pulled me back and pressed his lips to mine. "Don't."

"What do you want me to do?" I whispered.

He looked past me to the bar. "Kiss me, touch me, meet my friends, laugh, drink a little, have fun. Forget what I said. I'll stop drinking for the night. Please, just don't let what I said when I was tipsy and horny ruin tonight."

I let out a long, shaky breath and nodded. "Okay."

Troy smiled and caught my lips in a long kiss.

"Bolton! Get your ass over here and share that pretty lady!" a voice brought me back to reality.

Troy pulled away and I realized that an open window was right next to me, leading to the bar. "Alright, let's get this goin'."

We walked into the bar and it was full of people and all of them seemed to know Troy. Fear ran through me and I pulled on Troy's hand so he'd stop. "Troy, wait- I- they're like your family and I," I couldn't figure out how I wanted to say this.

"Brie, what are you worried about?" Troy asked as he hooked a finger under my chin.

I tried to think of how to word it. "We haven't talked about it, but I know I hurt you so much," I started. "I mean, I broke you and they-" I couldn't finish.

"They don't know, Brie," he assured me. "They didn't even meet me until after I pulled myself together. Tommy knows, but he won't say anything. He…he's kind of like Chad, but crude, you'll understand when you meet him," he said. "Just, don't worry because all they know is that we dated for a long time, I fell in love, and we broke up in college," he told me. "And now that you're back we're talking and stuff."

"And stuff?" I questioned with a smile.

Troy laughed. "Come on," he urged, bringing me over to the big group on the back corner of the bar. There were tables moved to surround it so more of them could join and drink. "Happy?" he asked a dirty blond young looking guy.

He smiled at me. "Very," he said.

"Alright, I think you have a girlfriend somewhere," Troy mentioned while throwing an arm around me before pretending to look around. Both of them laughed. I just wrapped an around him and leaned into him. "Gabriella this is Tommy, Tom this is Gabriella," he introduced us. "And his girlfriend Tanya is around somewhere."

"Good, he got the most important introduction over with," Tommy commented. "I'm more important than the rest of these asses, so don't worry about it," he said with a wink.

To that some other guys looked over. "Listen, rookie," an older guy began. Some of them laughed. "Who pulled your ass out of-?"

"Hey, hey, let's not mention work with a pretty girl around," Tommy cut him off.

The older guy shook his head. "Ignore him, the rest of us do. I'm Gavin," he introduced himself.

Troy took me around and introduced me to everyone for a good twenty minutes. I remembered some, others I didn't.

Dan is the fire chief, everyone loves him. He seems like a nice, loving, older man. Landon and Mason are cousins and both from New Mexico, but not Albuquerque. Like Troy and Dan, they come from a line of firefighters. Brian is gay, but no one cares.

Tommy is like Troy's white Chad, but I like him. He is a little cruder than Chad, but he is sweet under it all, I can tell. He hits on every woman he sees though, pissing off his girlfriend Tanya. And Tanya and Sharpay don't like each other. But Gavin's wife, Amelia and Sharpay get along very well. Gavin is in his later twenties and has been married to Amelia for almost ten years. From what I here they are trying to have a baby. I like Gavin.

Sharpay was right, they do have firefighter groupies. Girls flock to these boys like bees to honey. Most of them are young and single and honestly, good looking. They're all nice in my opinion. You can tell they really do consider each other an extension of their family. I love that Troy is happy here.

"I'm enjoying this," Troy mentioned in my ear as we sat down at a little square table diagonal from each other.

"Me too," I agreed while turning to face him.

He shook his head. "No, not you meeting my friends, me showing you off to them," he confessed.

"I wish I had friends to show you off to," I whispered as we leaned in to each other.

"If you could talk me up to Sharpay it would be nice, she's been glaring at me all night," he reminded me.

I laughed a little. "Ignore her, I am," I stated. "I'm having fun with you; fuck everyone who has a problem with it."

"You're beautiful," he murmured before moving in to kiss me. It wasn't a short one, which I liked, and made a move to deepen it. Before we could though, a bunch of the guys whistled and made catcalls.

"You, ya fine woman, are giving this man some credibility," Tommy insisted as he sat down at our little table. "We have been debating whether or not he's gay."

I laughed out loud. "I have many, _many_ stories to dispute that," I assured him as I mindlessly began raking my nails lightly up and down Troy's arm.

"And orgasms," Troy added, causing me to smack him as he took a drink from his Coke. Tommy laughed heartily while Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Alright, so I haven't heard before, what is your guys' story? How did you get together?" Tanya wondered, her drink hanging off her hand.

I sat up a little straighter. "Well, uh, actually-"

"We met junior year of high school," Troy cut me off easily. "We were together from then until almost the end of sophomore year of college. Now that we're both home we're reconnecting, you know how it is."

I bit my lip. I didn't want to point out that Troy and I aren't together but…well, we aren't together. I was happy that he answered the question for the both of us. His hand found mine resting in my lap, where it found itself after Tanya's question that had made me nervous. He intertwined our hands together then gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Aw, you guys are high school sweethearts?" Tanya cooed as all mushy girls do.

"And prom king and queen," Sharpay informed her as she made herself known.

I rolled my eyes. "I was only voted prom queen because of Troy," I insisted.

"Dude, you were prom king?" Tommy laughed with his beer next to his lips.

"And homecoming king," I spoke up only to make Troy drop his head back in annoyance. He always hated his popularity at East and I love to tease him about it. "Let's not forget MVP of the basketball team, lead scorer, you even broke the scoring record, and you were co-captain of the basketball team."

Troy shook his head while taking a swig of his beer. "You've been holding back on us," Tommy accused; amused by all the things he didn't know about his supposed best friend. "All I knew was that there was a Gabriella."

I smiled up at Troy. "I'm glad to have earned a mention," I joked.

"Well you were voted most likely to get married and cutest couple," Sharpay added in again.

At that I looked at her with hard eyes. I knew it was a dig to get back at me for going along with Troy's game. But it was a dig that was unnecessary.

I felt a kiss against my neck and Troy squeezed my hand again. I leaned into him and turned to meet his eyes. Rather than say anything he pressed his lips against mine. I let myself enjoy it and got a bit lost in it.

"Yo, we're still here," Tommy interrupted.

We pulled away and Troy rested his forehead on my shoulder. Reality was dawning on both of us. Soon this night would be over and what were we then? Starting something new? Having that one last hook up that exes tend to do? Or was this our downfall?

I sighed and brought my hand up to massage the back of his head lightly. People continued their conversations around us, mainly Tommy and Sharpay talking about high school days and comparing horror stories.

"Hey," I murmured, cupping Troy's cheek as he lifted his head. "This girl mean muggin' me over on the other side of the bar, is that Emmalin?" I questioned, changing the subject.

Troy let out a loud laugh. "'Mean muggin'?"

"What? I lived in California for 4 years," I reminded him, laughing a little as I did.

He turned his head to look. "Yeah, that would be her," he confirmed.

"Hm, wanna give her a show?" I asked, only being half serious as my eyebrows wagged playfully.

He shook his head and pulled my hand to his lips for a kiss. "No. Why should we? She never had a chance; no girl has, not since I met you."

I bit my lip to stop myself from telling him that I loved him. But God, I wanted to say it, I wanted to scream it. I just nodded while averting my eyes.

"Hey," he caught my chin in his hand and made me look at him. "Come home with me tonight."

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I wanted to, I wanted to drag him back to his place, wherever it was, and do everything with him. But should I? Do I deserve to after everything? "Troy, I-"

"Come home with me tonight, baby," he pleaded before pressing a kiss to my lips.

It only took a second for me to make up my mind after hearing his husky whisper and seeing the look in his eyes. My answer was given in another kiss, one he readily responded to.

I love this boy. And I am going to show him tonight because I know I won't get the nerve to tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to go on and leave you with a killer cliff hanger, but then I was like that would mean a 15000 word chapter even if it would have been juicy ;)<strong>

**Haha review please! Tell me what you think of Gabriella's state of mind. Many of you are saying that you like how different Gabriella are handling Troy this time around and I'm glad. Me too.**

**- Kayleigh**


	7. Let Love Bleed Red

**Thank you for the reviews! They mean so much. I got many in the first night. It was a nice thing to wake up to in the morning :)**

**Thanks for the suggestions and help, I always take it into account!**

**Here is an extra long one for ya! It is for all those of you who sent me encouragement when I was blocked and letting my depression get the better of me and stuck with me through the months I didn't update and returned and review. Run on sentence alert right there, bro, haha. Anywho, enjoy!**

**Keep on reading and reviewing, please!**

**Named Let Love Bleed Red by Sleeping With Sirens  
>(Revised 910/13)**

* * *

><p>Troy's finger reached out and pressed the number 10. The elevator doors began to close and be joined me at the back.<p>

"Top floor, huh?" I questioned as he pulled his body against mine.

It wasn't long before we left our friends at the bar. I was getting antsy—I wanted to leave—and Troy could tell. Plus, he had gotten rid of his buzz and was good to drive after a little while.

He nodded and dipped his head low to kiss my neck. My eyes closed as his lips moved over my skin. I missed this so much, not just the physicality, but the intimacy. The way he was kissing me I knew tonight wasn't going to be some last minute hook-up; this was going to be more. It's always more.

The doors opened and Troy led me out of the elevator and down the hall. His door was the last one on the end across from the doors to the stairs. But before he put his key in the lock he turned to face me.

"What?" I asked, stepping closer to him and grabbing onto his shirt.

He used both hands to cup my face. "We don't have to do this, Brie," he told me. "I want to, God I want to, but if—"

"Not buts," I stopped him and kissed him softly. "I want this, I want you."

He kissed me one more time before turning again to unlock the door. I held my hands at his waist and kissed his back. The door was pushed open and he immediately flicked a light on before dropping his keys.

"It's messy, I was never the cleaner," he pseudo-apologized while making way to let me walk in before him.

I dropped my purse on the same table he dropped his keys. My eyes scanned his apartment. It was just the right size for one or two people.

There was a nice sized living room full with a big, comfy tan couch and matching recliner. A dark wooded coffee table was in front of the furniture and a coffee mug was sitting on it, along with a Sports Illustrated magazine.

A flat screen sat on a TV stand with a PlayStation 3 stationed in front of it and an array of Blu-Rays and video games were surrounding it. There were bay windows lining the wall to let the light in and I saw that he had a nice view. On the far side of the living room was a space that free weights were sitting.

I looked the other way and saw a small dining room table with a bar a few feet behind it that had wooden curtains spread out across the middle of it, blocking the view of what I assumed to be the kitchen.

My head looked back at Troy who was leaning against the wall, waiting for me to finish accessing his apartment. "Do you approve?" he teased while walking over to me.

I noticed that his shoes were already off and his black button up was now unbuttoned. "So far," I answered with a nod.

"Well I guess I should show you the rest," he insisted while taking my hand.

I resisted and instead reached down to pull off my heels. Once I was done with that took off my easily removable jewelry and put it in my purse. When I was done I took his hand let him lead me down the hall.

The door at the end was open to reveal the bedroom. The bed was half made, only messy on the side he slept on. He was never a big roller when sleeping that was usually me. A TV was sitting the tall dresser next to the door and there were three doors, one leading to a closet and the bathroom, the other, a set of French doors, seemed to lead outside.

"C'mon, I wanna show you something," he said, breaking my evaluation of the room and pulled me over to the French doors. "This is why I really wanted the apartment."

The doors led to a balcony and I bit my lip while taking in the view. We used to love sitting on my balcony at night and looking up at the sky. Or during the day we would find stupid shapes in the clouds. Once he managed to talk me into having sex out there. I was so scared someone would see us or hear us, but no one did. We would do some foreplay out there, but never actual sex. I smiled at the memory.

We always did love balconies, huh?" I commented, looking down over the dark streets. There was no tall building on this side, so no chance at anyone peeking at anything, except for the neighbor, I guess, but his balcony was placed a bit further down the building. It was quiet out, peaceful even.

Troy came up behind me and grabbed my hands to link them together. He leaned against the railing, me in front of him, with our hands dangling off of the edge. "We did," he agreed against my neck. "I'm glad you came home with me tonight, Brie."

"Me too," I agreed and let myself relax. We were both quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of him behind me and his face nuzzling against my neck. I squeezed his fingers. "How are we like this, Troy?" I asked quietly. "How are we apart, yet together? How are we best friends, but we both know we aren't somehow? How is this not awkward when everyone tells you it should be?" I questioned him as I turned around in his arms.

"For the cheesy answer, we're Troy and Gabriella," he stated and kissed me gently. "Fuck everyone else and what they think because we both know how we work. We're different and I honestly think our relationship isn't normal, but it's ours, so who cares?"

"I missed you, so much," I admitted, slowly sliding my hand up his chest to rest on his shoulder.

"I missed you too."

I nodded and looked up into his eyes. "Show me how much," I challenged.

Without another word his lips were on mine and his arms were underneath my butt to lift me up.I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked me back into his room, remembering to kick the door closed behind him. He broke the kiss to lay me down on his bed and took the opportunity to slip off his button up. I followed suit and removed my shirt, leaving me in my bra.

I opened my legs and smiled up at him. Rather than coming to kiss me he just stared. I sat up on my elbows. "What's wrong?"

He responded by reaching down to touch my infinity tattoo. It was on the front of my pelvis and visible due to my low riding jeans. I got it after my rape, a reminder to myself that life goes on. In fact 'life' was written in cursive within it.

"I'm not the only one," I said, noticing the black marks on his right shoulder, he had a new tattoo too. Troy smiled before lifting his shirt off and my eyes widened at the sight of his chest, but not because it was well-defined. My mouth opened in shock and I couldn't speak.

On the skin above his heart was written 'Always' in my half-cursive handwriting, probably taken from a letter I had written to him during college or maybe even a note in high school.

"Surprised?" he questioned. I nodded wordlessly, my hand tracing over the letters. "That's not all," he added and then moved my hand over to his left shoulder. There 'Brie' was written in his own handwriting.

"When- before or…?" I looked up at him for an answer.

He leaned forward to kiss me. "This one I got before we broke up," he said while touching his chest. "I got this one after," he finished as he moved to my nickname written on his arm.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why not?" he countered, then pressed his lips to mine.

My hands found themselves in his hair, his silky, soft hair I adore. His new hair cut turns me on like no other, it's short on the sides and a bit longer on the top, but is always messy in such the perfect way.

He lowered me down to the bed again as our lips moved together. I loved his tattoos of me even if they did shock me. It was like branding him as mine and I understood why he loved my tattoo of him. As we kissed our hands explored each other. I miss the feel of him, I missed his hands, I missed everything. All too soon Troy sat up and looked down at me again.

"Anything else new I should know about?" he asked as my jeans became unbuttoned.

I shook my head while answering, "I don't know, you have to look for yourself." I lifted my hips and he pulled my jeans off, showing my black, lacy boy shorts style underwear.

He licked his lips then descended upon me, his kisses circling my pierced bellybutton as his finger hooked through the crotch of my panties so he could take them off. It left me only in my matching lace bra.

"I want you to know something," he said as he stared down at me.

"Hm?" I asked with my hands on his jean clad thighs.

He leaned over me with a hand at either side of my head. "I am going to eat the fuck out of you," he admitted boldly and I liked how rough his voice sounded. His forehead touched mine. "But I'm not giving you an orgasm until I'm inside you, until you squeeze yourself so tight around me I feel like I can't keep it in, but I'll be able to. Right now, I am just going to taste you because I haven't in so fucking long."

I nodded, breathless, turned on by his mere choice of words. As he looked into my eyes his finger found my opening and he must have liked what he felt because he grinned before moving down my body.

His hot breath tickled my wetness and made me shiver. His tongue hesitantly tasted me and I bit my lips to keep my mouth closed. My breathing picked up as he started to suck and lick me out perfectly. He didn't hold back and I fucking loved it.

How did I go without this for two years? Not just sex but _Troy_. "Fuck, Troy," I called out, unable to stop myself; I didn't care if he had neighbors. It was so good, his tongue was so perfect, his lips were warm, his teeth were so right. "Please…more."

At my begging he went faster and my body arched. I clawed at the bedspread and fought the urge to push him away because the pleasure was becoming too much. My bra felt like it was suffocating me somehow because I couldn't get enough oxygen. In one quick movement it was unhooked and castaway.

"Tro-ooy," I moaned, needing to cum. I needed the orgasm. I hadn't had one like this in two years.

Just as I thought I went over the edge his mouth pulled away and I couldn't stop myself from whimpering. When I opened my eyes Troy was licking his lips. "I missed that so fucking much," he stated and I felt him taking his pants off above me. As he kicked his pants off I pulled his boxers down.

"Going down on me?" I asked as I roughly swallowed. My chest was heaving, my legs had begun to tremble, and my hands were shaking. I needed this now. I had wanted to do something to him, but I wasn't so patient anymore. That was just so...it's like being away from it for so long made it feel ten times better. Holy damn I hope this lasts.

"That and making you squirm," he answered once he was bare.

I spread my legs again. "I love when you do that too," I admitted. "Please never stop doing it."

A look crossed his eye, but I couldn't identify it. He kissed my lips and his hand began to massage my now naked breast. I put my hand over his and squeezed. When he pulled away he got up in his hands and looked down at me. "How are you more beautiful now than before?" he asked, his eyes hovering over my upper body.

I pulled on his neck to kiss him. "I want you, Troy," I whispered as I wiped the little bit of sweat off his brow.

"I want to be in you," he confessed as he placed himself above me. I felt his tip against my clit and I rocked my hips into his so I could feel his tip a little deeper inside me.

I kissed him again. "I'm not stopping you."

"Just promise me you'll be here in the morning. I won't do this if it means you're going to just leave," he murmured, his voice low and husky.

My lips locked around his in a slow kiss and out tongues tangled together. "I'm not going anywhere," I promised quietly, moving my legs so my feet were resting on his lower back and I dug my heels in, a silent plead for him to enter me and he did.

I squeezed my walls tight around him, not only making me eyes close but his head fall into my shoulder. It felt like home. This is where I belong. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rocked my hips in a signal for him to start moving.

He instantly took it and thrusted in and out of me at a perfect pace. "Brie," he moaned into my shoulder. "So tight," he mumbled, but that didn't stop me from squeezing my walls around him more. Hey, I am just doing as he said before.

It created so much friction, it felt so perfect, better than before maybe. He lifted his head and started to kiss me again. We had a rhythm together, our lips moved right, our hips moved right, everything was rubbing and creating pleasure and making me want to scream. I couldn't though, not with Troy's lips on mine, our tongues moving together.

"T-Troy," I stuttered, ripping my lips from his. His forehead rested on mine as he looked into my eyes. He plunged deep inside me and I moaned loudly. "I love you," I gasped.

He paused for a moment before going even deeper inside me. His rhythm didn't falter after that. Usually he makes it last longer, makes me suffer a little and work for it, but this time he as giving me what I wanted.

My body was trembling, my nails were raking down his back, and I felt my orgasm building. I ripped my mouth from his and took in deep breaths. "Tr-Troy," I stuttered. "I-I," I couldn't keep going.

"Just a little longer, baby," he promised and that was right when he hit a spot that made me let out a strangled noise. My G-spot, he always finds it. "There."

My orgasm was steadily building before, but now it was jumping, my body desperately wanted to go over the edge. I couldn't help but dig my nails into his back more and call out his name. It was becoming too much, too much pleasure, too much good, too much perfect, too much everything. Everything was beginning to feel like butter, I didn't know how much longer I could keep moving when my hold snapped.

I came with a scream and my body trembled all over, my toes curled, then my back arched and collapsed. Troy came inside me and moaned loudly before falling on top of me, his body giving out just as mine did.

Somehow I found the strength to lift my hand up and rest it in Troy's hair. He only rested on me for a moment before shifting off to the side and pulling out of me. I whimpered in argument but he just nuzzled my neck. My fingers massaged his scalp and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too."

I looked up at the ceiling, just realizing what I had let slip. Oh well. He took a hold of my chin and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I really do love you," I whispered.

"I know," he murmured and kissed me again. "I've known since I first saw you at your house again."

Of course he did. He's always one step ahead of me with this stuff. I may be the school smarts, but Troy's my street smarts. I got up on my elbow and pressed my lips against his. "Either it's been so long since I've had sex I forgot how good it was or you got better at it," I whispered with a smile.

"Hm," he chuckled and pressed his lips against my chest. "I think a little of both, although I haven't had that much practice in two years either. But I have had a lot of time to fantasize and read…" he trailed off with a grin.

"Read, hm?" I asked and I rolled so I was on top of him, straddling him. His hands tangled into my hair and I raked my nails down his torso. "I want to know what you've been reading up on." He simply nodded before bringing my lips back to his. This was going to be a long night.

It wasn't until almost six in the morning that we managed to keep our hands off each other. Troy fell asleep with me pressed against him and his hand rubbing my back softly.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't sleep. I felt so much guilt for everything I had done to Troy, for breaking up with him, for not telling him why, for it taking us making love for me to tell him that I still love him. He deserved better.

I was so sure I could this. I could make love to Troy, tell him I love him, have those moments, and just leave the next morning. At least I thought I could. Maybe we would have some morning sex, eat breakfast, and he would drive me home, I don't know. After our talking tonight it felt like we were back together and I hated myself for it.

I felt horrible. We made love and he didn't know. We made love and he didn't know a man raped me. It made me feel dirty. It was like after my rape when I wanted to wipe everything off of me, I wanted to do it again. I wanted to go shower, not because I was just with Troy, but because another man touched me like Troy just did. It made me want to throw up.

How could I make love with Troy and not tell him? I didn't tell him I was raped, I didn't tell him about Robbie, I didn't tell him anything. I wanted to throw up I felt so disgusted with myself. He had the right to know before we made love again.

Vince and Sharpay are right. I am different now in some ways and it's the ways I am different Troy has to get to know. I can't be with Troy again until he knows. And God I want him back, I want everything back.

I want to cuddle up with him on the couch and watch movies like we used to. I want to joke around and tease each other. I want to kiss and tickle and be together. I want to be intimate and sexual with him. Now that we are older I want to be able to have sleepovers with no consequence and just be together like we always wanted. But we can't, we can't until he knows.

I got out of bed and grabbed my undergarments and Troy's button up to put on. I quietly left the room. Of course I can't leave, I won't. I promised I wouldn't. Even if I hadn't promised I wouldn't do that to him, I couldn't.

After I figured out how to turn a lamp on I began to pace the living room. Why am I so stupid? How could I think I could just do this with no repercussions...repercussions? Fuck Sharpay for being right.

Fuck Sharpay, fuck Vince, and most of all, fuck the guy who raped me. He ruined everything. He ruined the relationship with the man I love. I was willing to die alone rather than tell Troy, to never be married or have kids or anything because of him. He took away my freedom for a certain amount of time because I was afraid to leave my dorm alone. He took away my body because I let myself go, I gained twenty pounds and stopped caring and cut my hair off. He took away who I was and it's only now that I am finally getting myself back by telling Troy. And I have to tell Troy.

I heard quick footsteps down the hall and Troy appeared in boxers with a pair of basketball shorts in his hand. "Gabriella," Troy stated with a sigh of relief. "You're still here."

"Of course, I couldn't leave," I replied quietly, wiping tears from my face. I didn't notice I was crying until just then.

"I woke up and you were gone," he told me. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? We just had sex and you-"

"I what? Did I hurt you?" he asked his face full of worry.

I instantly took my head. "No, no, no, you didn't do anything, you were perfect."

He let out a breath of relief. "Then can we go back to bed and do this in the morning? I planned on it anyways," he insisted.

"No!" I practically exploded, more tears falling.

The tired look vanished from Troy's face as he realized my distress. "Baby, let's-" he stopped when I shook my head, but that didn't stop him from coming over to me.

"Y-You, I," I stopped. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? For what?" he questioned and cupped my cheeks.

I pulled away. "Don't," I whispered.

"Gabriella, tell me what is going on."

"You- I should have told you be-before," I stuttered out. I started pacing again. "I-I'm a bad person, you should have known before we- oh, God I am going to throw up," I said to myself.

Troy was quiet for a minute as I paced. "Gabr- Brie, what am I supposed to do here? You're scaring me," he admitted. "You have to tell me what you need to so we can get through this."

"Why I broke up with you!" I blurted out, whirling around to face him. "I'm a bad person, Troy. I- I should have told you before we made love again, hell I should have told you two years ago," I choked on my words and sat down on the step leading to the living room.

Troy knelt in front of me, his basketball shorts now on. "Tell me what is going on, Gabriella," he said softly.

I shook my head. "I didn't want you to know. Why do you think I broke up with you?" I questioned. "Sharpay is right; I am school smarts, not street smarts. I don't know how to handle stuff like this. But who knows how to handle stuff like this."

When I get upset I start to hyperventilate. My mom does the same thing. The only people who could ever calm me down quickly were my mom, dad, and Troy. After my rape I would wake up with nightmares and have small panic attacks, much like what I am feeling now. Shyanne also learned to calm me down.

"Brie, you need to look at me," Troy took control of my hands. My eyes found him. "It's okay, baby, I promise. I'm always going to love you, always. You need to breathe in and out evenly," he instructed and held my hands over his heart.

I felt his heartbeat. It was steady and calming. Knowing that 'always' is written beneath my hand made my eyes tear up. "I ca- can't tell you," I whispered weakly, taking in a very deep breath.

Troy parted my legs and scooted in between them. "Yes, you can. You can do anything and I am right here," he stated, patting my hands that were still placed over his heart. "I am right here and I am not going anywhere, I promise."

"I just…don't want you to look at me like everyone else did when they found out. I can't take that look from you," I admitted.

Troy rested his forehead on mine. "I need you to tell me what happened, then we can go from there."

My eyes squeezed shut. "I-I," I stuttered. I am so sick of stuttering, I just can't help it, I am just too upset. "I was leaving a party and there was a man, he- he-"

"Gabriella," Troy's voice was strained and deep. "Did he- Are you telling me that you were…" he trailed off.

I didn't have to say the word. He knew. I nodded with my head sagged over, facing the floor.

"Brie," Troy's voice cracked as he spoke. Without another word he picked me up bridal style and I buried my face into his neck, still crying. He sat down on the couch with me in his lap and laid a blanket over me as he rocked me back and forth to comfort me. He had never done that before, but it honestly did sooth me. I felt so protected in Troy's arms, in his lap, with his face nuzzling into mine.

When I began to calm down I felt so tired, but refused to sleep until Troy knew everything, until all his questions were answered. It is going to exhaust me, but I need to do it now or will only get harder.

I wiped my eyes and burrowed into his chest. "Do you want a drink?" Troy asked softly as his fingers ran through my hair.

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks," I answered as he got up. He kissed my forehead before heading off to the kitchen and was back in a second with a water bottle in his hands.

"Here," he handed me two Advil and the water, knowing I would get a headache after crying so hard. I settled back against the arm of the couch and Troy sat next to me, then put my legs in his lap. I cuddled into him again.

"I should have told you," I finally spoke up.

"Why didn't you?" he questioned.

"They told us in group the hardest person to tell is your significant other. I mean, how do you tell the guy you're with that another guy…that you were-" I stopped.

"How, I mean, wh-" Troy stopped himself. "Tell me everything you can, if you can."

I took in a deep breath. "I went to a party off campus. I wasn't having fun…I didn't feel like going out, Shyanne begged me, and- I just wanted to go home. Adam offered to walk me home real quick, Shy had other friends there to hang out with. I said no, I would be fine, it was only a ten minute walk back to the dorm." I stopped with a sniffle. "I should have said yes."

Troy didn't say anything, he just held me tight.

"I was almost back on campus when I noticed that this guy had been following me for a while, every turn, he even kept my pace. I started to get worried and was practically jogging when I was pushed into an alley. Quite the cliché right?" I laughed masochistically. "He threw onto these boxes behind a dumpster and there was a knife at my throat." Tears welled in my eyes again. "He told me to close my eyes and pulled my dress up over my head- He tore my underwear off and even kept it."

"Gabriella, you-" Troy started.

"No, Troy, let me finish," I stated sternly. Troy looked pained having to listen to me get so upset and describe what happened, but I'm not stopping.

"I do have to know, but we can take a break," he said softly.

I shook my head. "No, now. It'll be harder if I wait," I replied. "I heard a zipper and he told me if I screamed the knife would go through my throat. Then he, he um," I cleared my throat and sniffled. "Got inside me," I finished. "It hurt, it was like," I wiped away a tear that dropped down my cheek. "Like ramming a pole insi-inside me. I, I cried out and he put the knife harder against my throat, so hard I got a cut, and he told me to shut up. I was crying quietly the whole time...a-and when he was done he told me to wait ten minutes before getting up and he left."

"How long was...it?" Troy wondered.

"I don't know," I sniffled. "But it felt like forever. And I sat there in those boxes crying for I don't know how long. I was so scared to get up. I went back to my dorm and ripped my clothes off and showered for about two hours," I went on. "After a while I just sat down, I felt so dirty, so used, I literally wanted to rip my skin off."

"Did you report it?" he went on with his questions.

I nodded. "But I didn't see his face or scratch him, I barely fought back."

"That's good, Brie," Troy assured me and I looked up into his eyes. "They say not fighting back is better than fighting back. It could cause more injuries, even death, and make him be...rougher."

"I know, that is what the police said," I said. "I got a, um, rape kit. They examined me and took photographs of…everything," I hiccupped while rubbing my neck. I had a very light scar there still. "He used a condom, but they still tested me for STDs and everything. Thank God I tested clean."

"They never found him?" he questioned.

"They never found him," I confirmed. "I was the only rape around that time and they asked if I noticed anyone following me or something. I had never noticed anyone ever watching me or following me before. Just in case it was a stalker case they had some people watch me for the next week or so. After nothing happened it was decided I didn't have a stalker and it was a onetime thing. The police told me my case is cold not closed, but they'll never find him. Honestly, unlike every other rape victim in the world I don't want them to find him. I don't want to see his face or hear his voice or ever be in his presence ever again."

"I'm proud of you, you know," Troy admitted. "For being fully functional now, for being able to have sex with me, for pulling through everything, you're so strong."

"It took a lot," I admitted. "I was practically a recluse besides school; I gained twenty pounds, cut all my hair off, and didn't keep in touch with anyone besides my mom and Vince."

"Wow," he breathed.

"Yeah, my hair was up to my ears, I only wore sweat pants and hoodies, make up became a foreign object. It was bad," I explained. "Finally Vince came up to see me because he knew something was wrong. He got it out of me, took me out, made me feel safe. Vince convinced me to start going to this rape group, which honestly helped. I went there for a while, and then when they began repeating everything I went to a therapist, Grace," I told him. "She is the whole reason I am back together, her and Shyanne. They took care of me and made me become me again. Eventually I went out by myself, dressed like a girl again, began working out, grew my hair out, wore make up, everything. They pulled me back together."

Troy wrapped his arms around me. "Then I owe them a big thank you for getting you back."

"I never wanted you to know, I was so ashamed of myself. Of course through therapy I realized it wasn't my fault and everything, but I still couldn't tell you. That was the one thing Grace never got me to do," I said. "Call you and tell you."

"You told me now, that is what matters," he insisted.

I cuddled into his chest. "That is why I got my tattoo, I told myself it would never happen again. I even took self-defense classes, plus a lap dance class but that is a whole other story."

"Well that is a story I want to hear," he assured me, making me laugh.

"While we're getting everything out in the open," I sighed a minute later. "I slept with Robbie," I confessed. Troy's hands stopped rubbing my back. "It was at my family party right after my rape. I was completely drunk and upset and we had sex, but I couldn't even finish it. I pushed him off and left crying," I hurriedly explained. Troy was quiet. "Do you still love me?" I attempted to joke. He didn't answer. "If it makes you feel better you dick is a lot bigger-"

"Gabriella," Troy cut me off laughing. "Of course I still love you, I just don't like Robbie," he reminded me. "But I can't blame you since you were in such a bad place and going through so much," he assured me. "Plus the fact that my dick is bigger is an ego boost."

I laughed a little too. Troy's hands started rubbing my back again. "Have you...been with anybody?"

"Uh, yeah," he answered awkwardly. "Before I dropped out of Duke, in the last week of school your brother's threw a party. As my usual of that time I got plastered, but there was this girl. Honestly, she looked just like you. She did, but she didn't actually. We went upstairs and started to kiss and I just kept thinking how different it was, in a bad way. She was a little taller and I didn't like it. Her boobs were bigger and I didn't like it. Her hair was shorter and didn't feel as good and I didn't like it. We started to, you know, but like you I couldn't finish. I threw my clothes on and went outside and started puking. I wasn't even puking because I was drunk, I was puking because I was disgusted with myself, it felt like cheating."

I looked up at him. "I'm glad you like the size of my boobs," I teased.

He kissed me lightly. "Of course I do, they're perfect, they fit in my hand just right," he said. I blushed and bit his neck. "Hey," he laughed. "Then there was this girl before I became a firefighter, before I even began training. We didn't have sex, just hooked up I guess. We were both completely drunk, I barely remember it."

"I made out with Shyanne once, we're even," I mentioned, suppressing a yawn.

"You made out with Shyanne? What?" he questioned very intrigued.

I smiled. "It was a party, we were both drunk, and oddly there were either a lot of experimental girls there or a lot of lesbians. Either way, many girls were like making out around us and we just went at it for a while," I told him honestly. "Then Adam found us and freaked and took us home but wouldn't let us hug or anything for weeks. It wasn't bad, but I like guys better."

"You better," he stated. "I'm tired, you tired?" I simply nodded against his chest. Troy moved us so we were spooning on the couch and put the blanket over both of us now. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, but this time Troy made sure I fell asleep before he did. I know this because his hand was rubbing my back as I drifted off.

I slept so perfectly next to Troy, not even the text from Sharpay that beeped annoyingly fully took me out of my deep sleep. We texted back and forth a few times, but I honestly don't remember one thing we said. I was just trying to get rid of her.

When I finally woke up it was to quiet voices. I really didn't want to wake up, I hadn't slept so soundly in over two years, and it felt amazing. But I opened my eyes anyways, and then let loose a quick scream. It woke Troy behind me who say up quickly, obviously used to waking up unexpectedly since he is a firefighter.

"Mami, Sharpay?" I exclaimed, surprised, pulling my shirt on tighter. I should have buttoned the whole thing, but I kind of ripped it off Troy. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Tommy?" Troy questioned from behind me in the same surprised tone I had.

His friend was rubbing his ear, looking very sleepy himself. "I'm sorry, bro, they pounded on my door and she made me let you in," he accused my mother. "She dragged me up here by my ear!" he whined a moment later.

"I had to see it myself, that's all," my mom defended herself.

"See what?" I screeched angrily.

"That you and Troy are back together like Sharpay said," she informed me like I was stupid.

"How does Sharpay know?" I asked as Troy fell back to the couch behind me with a groan.

Sharpay held up my phone. "You texted me! We talked for like five minutes."

"I don't remember that, I was sleeping!" I exclaimed. "So you call my mother?"

"I was excited!" she insisted.

"Can I leave now?" Tommy wondered, clad in basketball shorts, showing off his own tattooed body.

Troy groaned. "Yeah, and leave your key. You can no longer be trusted," he said in annoyance.

Tommy frowned like someone kicked his puppy and tossed his key on the dining room table. "You women are damn lucky my girlfriend slept over last night and has the ability to make my morning turn right around," he stated as he closed the door behind him.

"Ew," Sharpay commented in a shudder.

"Can you guys leave?" Troy questioned cutely and wrapped an arm around me. "Yes, we're back together, yada, yada, yada," he said. "I work tonight so I'll be dropping Gabriella off later, you can hound her with questions then, okay?" he compromised with them.

My mom looked upset, but understood. She is way too involved in my life still; we need to have another talk. "Fine, but you better drop her off, Troy!" my mom threatened as they made their way towards the door.

"I'm sorry, G," Sharpay apologized while standing at the door. "I told her and she showed up at my apartment and made me bring her here and I knew Tommy had a key and-"

"Later Sharpay," I ordered pleadingly. She nodded and left. "Wow," I sighed and leaned back against Troy.

"What time is it?" my boyfriend asked. Boyfriend. That word makes me smile again.

"Ten in the morning," I answered while turning my body to rub his back.

Troy burrowed into the pillow. "So tired, not used to sex anymore," he mumbled adorably.

I stood up and unbuttoned the few buttons left of Troy's shirt. "Well, I don't know about you, but I need a shower," I stated as I dropped it on his head. He quickly removed it and looked up at me wearing only a bra and jeans. "You can join if you want," I said and walked away down the hall.

"Oh, I am so there, Montez," Troy stated and came after me.

I ran with a squeal down the hall and into his room, but realized I didn't know where the bathroom is and opened the closet instead. Before I could even go to the other door Troy scooped me up and tossed me over his shoulder. "Troy!" I squealed as he brought me into the bathroom.

He set me down so he could turn the shower on. The bathroom was nice, a little bigger than I expected, and had a nice glass shower. When I looked back over Troy was already almost undressed.

"Warm enough?" I asked as I hopped out of my jeans.

Troy nodded, but before he could finish undressing or me for that matter, I pushed him in and came in after him. "Isn't the point of showering to be naked?" he laughed while my body was drenched in the warm spray.

I nodded. "Mmhm, but I like taking clothes off and it's more hott in the shower," I stated with a knowing smile.

His arms wound around my waist so he could pull me directly against him, letting me feel him already getting hard. "Have some experience there, baby?"

I got up on my tip toes and kissed him. "Not personally, but I came home to Shyanne and Adam doing it once, made it sound like a good idea."

"Aren't they virgins?" Troy asked in a smile before kissing me again.

"Mmhm, but I'm not and you know that first hand, so why don't you do something about it?" I challenged.

Instantly Troy had me against the wall and was kissing me. I smiled and hooked a leg up around his waist, then tugged him closer so I could feel him hard again. My tongue touched Troy's gently, teasingly as I continued to rub our crotches together. Just as I wrapped my arms around his neck and went to make a hop to wrap my legs around his waist Troy's hand made its way down my body and into my underwear. My leg instantly dropped.

He didn't let me pull out of the kiss though and bit my lip like I do to him when I'm horny. His finger went in to play with my clit. "You don't play fair," I moaned, letting my head fall back against the shower wall.

"Wouldn't you say I'm beyond fair?" he asked softly in my ear. "Seeing as, figuratively, I've been in your pants twice now and you haven't been in mine once," he reminded me before nipping at my ear and entering a finger fully into me and curling to hit my g-spot.

"I," I stopped and wrapped a hand around the wrist of the hand that was inside me. "Wouldn't let me," I breathed out after a minute of him fingering me.

My hips were rocking into his hand as my orgasm built. "You wouldn't let you?" he went on to question me.

Geez, I am so not in the mood for a conversation right now. "Shut up," I ordered, and then used my free hand to pull on his neck so I could bring his lips to mine. Troy smiled into the kiss and hit my spot faster.

"I'll oblige just this once," he promise and didn't stop or talk until I finally came. While I enjoyed the feeling Troy took my bra off and I didn't care to stop him. Since he was at it I felt my panties go down my legs, but of course to make it more fun he kissed down my legs slowly, especially at my inner thighs. Ugh, it's so sensitive there. Finally, he pressed a kiss to my vagina before standing again.

"I love you," I breathed softly.

Troy kissed my neck. "I know," he responded with his fingers rubbed over my nipples.

"Oh, no you don't," I ordered, pushing on his chest until he was on the wall opposite the shower head. "It's my turn, or should I say your turn?" I asked and pushed his boxers down his hips. I hung them over the shower door like Troy did with my own clothes. First I kissed Troy's lips while my hand went down his body and grabbed onto his penis.

"Haveta tell you, Brie," Troy started with his hands cupping my cheeks and cleared his throat when I started to stroke him. "I don't think it'll take you too long," he confessed, trying to keep his eyes open, but I know he wanted to close them. "Seeing you orgasm really gets me g-going," he actually stuttered like I do and his head fell back like mine did.

I stroked him for a good few moments and his hands moved down my shoulders. Once he was good and hard I got down onto my knees. Little droplets from the shower spray had fallen on him since my hand left, so I simply blew on it to start. Troy moaned from above me. I smiled and swirled my tongue around his tip before engulfing him fully in my mouth.

In response, Troy's hips bucked a little. I rested my hands on his hips and butt while his fingers intertwined in my hair. I applied pressure to my lips, which I learned can be important with Troy, as my tongue swirled and I sucked on him. I was actually kind of enjoying myself, it isn't like I've done this in over two years, when his hips gave an erratic jerk and he came in my mouth. That was very quick, he was right.

I swallowed like I always do and sat back on my haunches while I let the shower head get my hair wet again. When Troy calmed down I was standing underneath the water and rinsed my mouth out a few times. Troy is one of the few guys who honestly don't care about kissing after cumming. I mean I'm happy to kiss him after he eats me out, but sometimes it's nice to rinse your mouth out after.

His arms wrapped around me from behind and kissed my shoulder. "I probably should have asked this before we got in the shower, but do you have any non Axe shampoo and body wash?" I questioned as he still kissed my shoulder. It smells nice on Troy and all, but I'm not a fan of it on myself.

"Actually, yeah," he answered, surprisingly. "My mom left it here a month or so ago," he informed me. With a kiss he exited the shower.

I smiled and leaned my side against the shower wall. It is like a weight has been lifted off my chest. And I loved how he didn't ask me if it was okay before we got in the shower, knowing we would do something sexual. It was like he knew if I had a problem we wouldn't do anything. We didn't need the words beforehand. I loved it, I loved him.

Half an hour later I was squatting in front of Troy's fridge looking for something to eat. I'm positively starving. "For the first time I may actually make you a sandwich," I stated while standing and closing the fridge with my hip.

Troy chuckled and poured me a drink. "You know it's kind of hott knowing you aren't wearing anything underneath those clothes," he mentioned with wagging eyebrows.

I looked down at my jeans and Troy's gray button up I have tied at my stomach and only buttoned to the small valley between my breasts. "Well my bra and panties are wet," I reminded him.

"I'll show you wet," he replied and slapped my on the ass.

"Hey!" I laughed, going to stand next to him with the lunch meat and cheese. "Where are your knives?" I asked.

Troy slipped his hand down in between us, which was a very tight space, and grazed my crotch before opening the drawer, causing it to hit my hip. "Right here," he murmured.

I moved so he could open it all the way. "Today is going to be a long day," I sighed happily as I leaned over and kissed him.

During the kiss Troy reached down and lifted my knee to put me on the bar. "I think you mean physical day," he corrected, taking the knife out of my hand. "I'll make the sandwiches; you just sit there and look pretty."

"I don't know might be hard. I mean, I don't even have my bra to keep my boobs up," I breathed as a joke before taking a sip of my drink. In response Troy made a move to lean over and bite me. "Hey!" I repeated, and then kissed him. "So you never told me what that other tattoo is for, the cross."

Troy nodded. "My grandfather died about eight months ago," he told me. "It's for him."

I choked on my drink a little. "Your grand- like your dad's dad? The man who was practically your father growing up?" I questioned him.

He nodded again. "Just the one," he answered. "It was during one of the very few weekends I went up to Arizona to see my family," he told me. "I, of course, went to see him. My cousins were there, so it was a nice little get together. The next morning we went to wake him and he...he was gone."

"Troy, I'm sorry, baby," I apologized while squeezing his shoulder. "You two were really close, he loved you so much."

"Yeah," he coughed. "My, uh," he stopped to talk to me. "My cousin, the one who still lives there and gets to see him more often, said he was waiting for me, you know," he told me. "My family isn't close like yours, but my grandfather and I, we were always two of a kind," he went on. "We were so alike and when his health began to fail I went up to see him. It was all everyone could talk about at the funeral, how he waited to see his favorite grandson before passing away, like he was just holding on for me."

"That's...kind of sweet, actually," I mumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

Troy nodded again. "Yeah, we talked for hours the night before he died. We talked about my training and some of his old firefighting memories, it was great," he admitted. "So when he died I got something to remember him by plus he left me some money to help pay for it, to help pay for everything, actually."

"Would it be rude to ask how much?" I questioned while taking another sip of my drink.

"About fifteen thousand," he answered, making me spit the liquid out of my mouth and start to cough. "You okay there, babe?"

I nodded. "Sorry," I croaked. "Just surprised me."

Troy finished my sandwich. "Most of it sits in savings, I invested a little, plus I have my own income, and once I dropped out of college and passed my test to become a firefighter here my mom gave me the rest of my college fund," he informed me. "And since I didn't finish, it was a nice chunk of change to add onto all of it," he went on. "In the end I'm taken care of, which means you're taken care of."

"Holy damn," I commented. "Yeah, you know, I don't have a job or much savings or anything, I'm cool too," I mentioned with a shrug.

Troy laughed and handed me my sandwich. "You're gonna get the job at East High, I know your dad is saving money to give you once you get married, and I wouldn't care if you were penniless, I'd still be with ya," he assured me. "I just wouldn't give you a debit card to rob me blind," he joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," I replied. "Worst comes to worst I'd just make you pay for sexual favors."

"Hey, it'd be worth it," he insisted. "I mean, it's been two years, Brie, that is a lot of time for a man to fantasize."

I nodded. "It's a lot of time for a woman to fantasize too," I agreed. "And I have a whole lotta lingerie you have yet to see, Bolton."

Troy grinned as he finished his sandwich and hopped up onto the bar with me. "Oh yeah, wanna describe some to me?" he wondered.

"Let's just say I went through a phase when I was into fishnets," I stated before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"I love when you talk dirty as you eat," Troy joked, making me cough again and him laugh for a good minute.

When my throat was cleared I leaned over to him. "Thank you for making the sandwiches," I whispered against his lips with a kiss.

"You're welcome."

Troy and I spent the whole day together. We dodged calls from everyone and word spread out us getting back together quickly. Chad and Taylor called, Ryan and Kelsi called, my mom and dad called, all my siblings called, some of the firefighters called, it was crazy. Eventually I just turned my phone off, but Troy couldn't in case there is some fire emergency, but he did unplug his landline.

We talked, we ate, we made love, we watch TV and movies, we cuddled and slept, it was the best day I've had in two years. I didn't want to leave, but Troy had to work overnight and we promised my mom I'd come home tonight.

I didn't want to leave him, but I had to. We probably made out in his car in front of my house for a good ten minutes. Then I refused to go in my house until the car was out of sight. Inside was scary, there would be questions, and comments, and jokes, but it's my family and I have to face them.

I went in quietly and set my purse down just as silently. My plan was to get upstairs and change before talking to them, but of course they were all in the living room, every single one of them.

The whistles and clapping erupted as soon as I showed my face. "My little sister doin' the walk of shame!" Lucas called out over everyone, causing laughter to envelope the group some more.

I blushed profusely. "I'm not ashamed!" I exclaimed, extremely embarrassed.

"So how many times did you do it?" Serena asked with her feet in Kris's lap.

"Serena!" a bunch of us scolded. It isn't like my brother's want to know about my sex life.

"Come on, you didn't do it once?" Serena pressed on.

I shook my head. "No, not, um, once," I mumbled with a blush. "Technically."

My sister's whooped with glee while my brother's groaned collectively. "You go, girl. You still go that Montez in ya," Belle complimented.

"Can I go change now?" I questioned with pink cheeks.

"Why? It's not like you were wearing that all day," Serena teased.

I groaned, trying not to smile a bit. "That's it, I'm gone! Call me when dinner is done!" I ordered and stomped off to my bedroom.

I am never going to live this down.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought you deserved a long chapter. I was gonna stop it as soon as Sharpay and her mom left, but thought you all deserved a little more fun.<strong>

**Tell me what you think please! It means a lot. Did you like the sex scene? Want less of them? More? Intimate or more kinky? Let me know!**

**Review please! Thanks.**

**- Kayleigh**


	8. You Are My Sunshine

**Keep the encouragement/critiques/suggestions comin' please!**

**NOTE:  
>In the first chapter and probably after I named Belle's twins Evan and Eva, I wanted to change Eva to Eve, but forgot, so now her name is Eve. Sorry.<strong>

**ALSO:  
>Actors for the new characters:<br>Shyanne: Amanda Bynes - Adam: Adam Brody - Damien: Tanc Sade - Kara(coming soon): Ashley Greene - AJ: Sterling Knight  
><strong>**Tommy: Alex Pettyfer - Tanya: blond Nikki Reed - Gavin: Tom Welling - Dan: Older John Travolta - Mason and Landon: Chris & Liam Hemsworth (in that order) - Brian: Darren Criss (a little older and believe me it killed me to make him gay on here like Glee)  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Read and review please!**

**Named You Are My Sunshine by Kevin Devine  
>(Revised 927/13)**

* * *

><p>It was a little after six when Troy walked into his apartment with a tired look on his face. "That is so hott, such a nice view to come home to," he sighed smiling and came over to me on the couch.<p>

I slept over last night and asked Troy if I could hang out here today since my interview at East High is tomorrow. I wanted time to get everything in my head straight without screaming children all around me. Of course Troy said he didn't care and knowing he would have a rough day at work I dressed a little...overly comfy for when he got home. I wore a white sleeveless flowy top with black booty underwear, that's it. Well, I had a bra on underneath the shirt, but nothing else.

"The guys are still giving you a hard time, huh?" I said while he collapsed between my legs on the couch with his head on my chest. He nodded during a quiet yawn. "I'm sorry, Boo," I breathed, then went to play with his hair.

He shook his head. "No sleep, none at all, so tired," he groaned, burrowing deeper into my boobs.

Troy and I were, uh, up all night last night, so he planned to get some sleep at the firehouse today. One of the perks of his job choice, ya know? However he called this afternoon to complain that the guys wouldn't let him sleep as part of his punishment for getting a girlfriend. It is a guy thing Troy explained to me. When one of them gets a girl they torture him for a little bit, like a bonding thing or something. Apparently it also happens when you get married, poor guys.

"Well, you can sleep on me all you want," I murmured into his hair.

"This bra is actually comfy," he commented tiredly, a little surprised. He put his hand up my shirt, making me squeal a little. "Silk, I like it."

"You could have just asked you know," I laughed while his hand now moved to rest on the top of my thigh.

"What is the fun in that?" he responded, then leaned his head up towards me. "Hey, I haven't kissed you yet."

I shook my head. "Nope, must have been too excited to rest on my, what do you call them, squishy parts?" I agreed with a laugh.

Troy nodded. "You know, I should really make that up to you. Maybe I should kiss you somewhere else for a while, you know, just so you forgive me," he said very seriously while his hand played with the hem of my cotton, but sexily cut underwear.

I couldn't help but smile at him. "While I would love that, believe me I would, you're too tired," I reminded him.

"Am not! It might wake me up!" he exclaimed, grinning up at me like a Cheshire cat.

"No, it'd make me tired so I would go to slee...hey," I saw through his plan. Making me orgasm would make me tired, especially since my orgasms have been so intense since we got back together. Maybe I remember them weaker, you know, to have made it easier on me? "You just want a sleeping buddy!" I accused.

Troy shook his head. "No, I just wanted to make you squirt again, but what- ow!" he laughed when I pinched his ear. "Hey, you should be happy your man loves to make you feel good, it is like one of my favorite things to do," he insisted. "And the fact that I made you do the word you apparently won't let me say twice in one night- stop pinching me- should make you happy," he informed me while holding my hands away from him. The pinching idea didn't work too well; he is just so damn strong. And holy mother of God why does him being strong and holding my arms down make me horny?

"It does! But, I haven't been with someone in two years so my blushing tolerance has gone down and that also is something you love to do now. You know I hate blushing!" I told him.

"I love when you blush," he admitted, smiling like he had a secret. "Makes you look innocent and I want to take your virginity all over again," he commented. We are way too horny to function, or at least I am.

"Shut up," I mumbled and pushed on him until he was sitting up.

Troy frowned. "Don't be like that, Brie, I'm a very tired boy. I need my rest and I liked my resting spot," he told me. Unfortunately, so did I.

"Well, find a new one," I suggested, pulling my knees up so they were bent and opened them a little, kind of tauntingly.

Troy's eyes were on my legs, the top of my thighs to be exact. He's grown a little attached to a hickey he gave me on my inner thigh, but it is almost gone now. Still, I gave him a nice little view of it. "You are mean," he stated slowly.

"All is fair in love and war, baby," I replied just as the door opened. Troy had a blanket over me before I could even blink. Man, he is quick, probably the firefighter in him. It was Landon, Mason, and Tommy. "Hi, boys, here to torture Troy some more?" I questioned sweetly.

"You don't have to, Gabriella is doing just fine in your absence," my boyfriend groaned while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm glad to know she's a team player. Hey, Gab," Landon greeted back at me, then Mason followed suit. They're close, Landon and Mason, probably because they are cousins, but they act more like brothers. They even look like brothers.

"Why does everyone just walk in my apartment like I don't have a life?" Troy questioned, getting a little grumpy. "I may have been in the middle of something, like seducing my girlfriend or you know, sleeping," he said the last word loudly.

Tommy came out of the kitchen when a beer like he lives here too. "My, my, no sleep makes this guy grumpy," he stated the obvious.

"Nah, he's just mad I wouldn't let him kiss me," I teased my boyfriend, then messed up his hair a little more.

"Aw, why not? That's not nice, Gabi," Tommy told me.

I like Tommy a lot. He is one of Troy's closest friends here now that Chad is gone, next to Zeke. He may be a flirt and like Troy, enjoys making me blush and embarrassed, but he is very sweet underneath it all. He's a keeper for a best friend if you ask me.

I shrugged. "Life's tough," I responded casually.

"You are so in for a rough night, Brie, you have no idea," Troy commented while putting his feet up on the coffee table and a hand slithered into my lap underneath the blanket. "I am taking a nap just so I can stay up tonight."

"No, you see, I'm not because my interview is tomorrow morning. I plan on getting a full night's sleep with no fun or your sexual torturing for that matter," I insisted, making his friends laugh around us. "And I probably shouldn't have said that last part out loud," I mumbled afterwards.

"Well, you can't stop me," Troy said. "Just imagine how good you'll look walking into East High with that orgasm glow; it'll be just like old times."

Damn him I blushed. "Can we stop talking about this now? So, what are you guys, uh, doing here?" I asked the firefighters, trying to change the subject.

"We, uh, had to ask you a, uh, question," Tommy replied like the slight jackass he is.

"Ask me a question?" I replied, ignoring his jackass-ness.

Mason nodded. "We know you have your teacher interview tomorrow which is a big deal or something, but we were wondering if we could steal Troy tomorrow night?"

"Why are you asking me?" I questioned them again. "Troy is a big boy, he makes his own decisions."

They all collectively nodded. "True, but this whole interview thing is important, right?" Landon asked, to which I nodded in response. "We wanted to ask you instead of Troy just in case you girlfriend'ed him and was all 'you can do what you want', but really meant 'you better chose me over them because this is important' kind of a thing."

"First of all, I don't do that girlfriend thing," I laughed a little. "And he can go if he wants; you could have just asked him. I mean, I have had him for about a week now, you guys can have him for a night."

"I have an idea, why don't you all ask Troy if he wants to go out with his mean, shitty, asshole friends who won't let him sleep when he probably should be alert for his job?" he spoke up.

"Because you weren't all sore about it when you were all for doing the same kind of things to Tommy when he started dating Tanya," Landon replied. "But you seem to be a little salty at us right now. We didn't want your permission, you're going whether you want to or not, we wanted Gabriella's in case you two had something planned."

"Payback is a bitch," Tommy stated with a grin.

"Besides, if you come out with us tomorrow night it will be the final part of your torture sentence," Mason added on. "Which is why we wanted to go through the girlfriend since we knew you would probably say no due to the whole torture thing and wanting to be with her thing."

Troy let out a low breath then looked over at me. "Do you care? This interview is really important."

"Nope, go have fun with your friends," I assured him. "I get you during the important part, tonight and tomorrow morning before it. Besides, my mom has been bitching about me not being home when I live there and have nieces and nephews who look up to me and I have eight siblings-"

"Whoa, you have eight siblings?" Landon cut me off.

I nodded. "Mmhm, two sisters and six brothers," I confirmed. "You didn't tell them much about me, huh?" I questioned my boyfriend.

"Those weren't the kinds of questions they were asking, believe me, be happy I didn't answer them," Troy said. "And it's not like they've been the nicest guys since we got back together."

Tommy whistled. "Damn, six brothers. Hey, got any single sisters who look like you?" he asked.

"We all look a little alike, but they are both pregnant with husbands," I informed him. "I'll be happy to tell Tanya different if she asks about my brother's though," I mentioned. "Seeing about four of them would go for her."

"Very funny," Tommy muttered before taking a swig of his beer. I winked at over him.

Troy chuckled. "Back to the topic, I guess I'm going out tomorrow," he stated.

"Alright, we'll leave and be nice since we know Gabi has an interview tomorrow," Landon said as he stood. "Get up, Tommy, you aren't staying either," he ordered with a swift kick to his leg.

"Ouch, I'm a grown ass man you know, I can make my own decisions," he grumbled as he stood. "Later, guys. Don't call, I got a horny girlfriend on her way over to see me," he stated with a wink as he followed Landon and Mason out.

When the door closed I looked over at Troy. "They aren't gonna last, are they? Tommy and Tanya," I questioned.

He laughed at me. "Hell no and they both know it underneath it all," he answered. "They just have fun together and apparently the sex is, in Tommy's words, un-fucking-believable and mind blowing and kinky, so they stay together," he informed me. "They're just for now until something better comes along."

"I couldn't do that," I stated while taking the blanket off my lap. It was making me too warm. "Be with someone just for the sex," I clarified.

Troy nodded with his eyes closed. "Me neither," he yawned. "I'm just lucky I'm in love with the girl who can give me the same sexual things Tanya gives Tommy," he said in a laugh.

"Hey, I was giving them to you before Tommy got them from Tanya," I insisted jokingly. "You can take a nap, baby," I whispered and began running my nails up and down the inside of his arm gently.

"Mm, that is gonna put me to sleep," he yawned again.

"That's the point, babe," I reminded him.

He shook his head. "I can't nap in this if I'm on top of you, it smells like smoke. I don't want you breathing it in," he said while getting up. He pressed a kiss to my lips. "Be right back," he mumbled. He's so thoughtful.

While he was gone I let my stomach coil at the thought of my interview tomorrow. I am so nervous, but being around Troy helps. Tomorrow is the interview at the place I am dying to work at, my dream job as sad as that sounds. Tomorrow could be the start of everything or the end of it.

"Alright, do that arm thing for about two minutes and I will be out like a light. I can't wait," Troy came back with blue basketball shorts and a black t-shirt on along with white socks.

"I really tired you out last night, huh?" I teased, letting him move to rest between my legs and on my chest again. He simply nodded as I began to lightly scratch his arm again. "I love you," I murmured against his forehead.

Troy kissed my neck. "Love you too," he breathed. "Wake me up whenever you get sick of me on top of you, okay? I don't wanna leave you trapped here for the next, like, five hours," he commented.

"Mmhm," I agreed, suppressing a yawn of my own. I didn't get much sleep this morning after Troy left; I am too worried about my interview tomorrow.

I didn't know how long we slept, but we sure woke up at the same time, right when Sharpay came storming in. "I am so sick of him!" she screeched.

"Holy motherfuck," Troy groaned angrily as he quickly sat up. "Sharpay, what are you doing here?" he asked, very annoyed at the way he woke up.

"Me, I'm here because I am sick of my fucking boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

I grabbed Troy's hand that was twisted into a fist. "Baby, can you go get me pants?" I asked him kindly. Troy looked up at me with a hard look. "Please? I have some comfy ones in my bag," I said. He nodded and got off me before walking away without a word. "Okay, now what is going on?" I questioned my best friend.

I knew Troy needed to get away from her, even if only for a minute. Honestly, I didn't really want pants, but it was something for him to do. He can be the nicest person in the mornings, but after a nap when woken wrong he can be a grump.

"I told you!" my best friend insisted. "Zeke!" she stated.

"What about Zeke?" I questioned further.

"He- he, he comes home smelling like food and looks disgusting, you should see his shoes," she started.

Troy came back with a pair of black cotton pants for me. "I'm ordering something to eat. You want something?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Sure, you know what I like, get me whatever," I answered with a smile. He nodded and walked off. "Thanks, babe!" I called after him. He grunted in response. "You know, you didn't pick the best day to burst in here," I mumbled. "So let me get this straight, the entire reason you're sick of him is because of his work?"

"No!" she exploded again. "He's never on time, he's so messy, he's a freak about the kitchen and where everything goes, most of what he talks about is food, he can't be bothered to do anything for me-"

"Sharpay," I cut her off. "You do realize these are problems almost every girl has with her boyfriend, right? Well, besides the kitchen thing, but he is a chef."

"It's just all getting to be so much," she insisted. "I have a job too, you know! I'm getting everything ready for my business to open, which it does next week, but I still have time to clean up after myself and be on time for things and carry on a normal conversation," she ranted.

I let out a breath. "S, you do realize you're late half the time, right? And a lot of what you talk about right now is the business. Plus have you seen the path of destruction you leave behind you when you're angry or in a hurry?" I questioned. "It's not a pretty sight."

"Everything he does just annoys me," she went on. "His voice, his hair, his clothes, the way he eats, how he chews, how he organizes his closet and folds his clothes. He always gets up in the middle of the night to pee. How fucking small can one person's bladder be? I'm a pretty light sleeper, I always wake up," she whined. "I wish I could just tie him down to a chair and rewire his entire brain."

"You two just moved in together. You're through the little honeymoon period where you're excited just to wake up next to him. Now, you have to get used to the way he chews and eats and folds his clothes," I told her. "And he has to get used to you leaving that path of destruction behind you when you're angry or busy. He has to get used to you being completely weird about how your closet needs to be organized and the order in which you do the things you do," I explained. "Sharpay we both know the only reason you're so worked up is because you're so stressed about your business opening and accepting appointments and stuff next week," I finished.

"How do I just wake up one morning and not care about the way he does the annoying things he does?" she questioned, still upset.

I shrugged. "Hell if I know, Troy and I just got back together. We haven't even fought yet, knock on wood, but I'll get back to you when I know," I promised. "If it makes you feel any better Troy always leaves the seat up when he takes a piss. It annoys the hell out of me," I mumbled. "I grew up in a house where my brothers were crucified for leaving the seat up so it is always down, always. Now I'm falling in every day."

Sharpay laughed. "Zeke remembers to put the seat down."

"There ya go, you already got one better than me," I told her. "Troy also comes home smelling like smoke. I'd take food over smoke any day," I added on. "Gotta think about the positives."

She nodded. "Yeah, the positives," she agreed as she stood up and grabbed her purse. "But you should really see his shoes, G, they are so gross," she whined at the door.

"Gotta take the good with the bad, Shar," I replied. "You over do the perfume or make up way too much sometimes, he has dirty shoes. Deal."

She nodded. "Yeah, good with the bad," she repeated and left.

Whew. That was unexpected.

"Oh, thanks, G!" Sharpay said as she threw the door open again. "Good luck with the interview tomorrow. We're still on for lunch, right?"

I nodded. "Thanks, and yep, see you later before Troy cuts your head off," I not-so-subtly hinted.

"Right, bye!" she called in, then finally left.

After taking off my pants again I went into the kitchen to find Troy on a stool, eating an apple, and looking through his phone. Having no pants on should improve his mood quickly, yeah? "She's gone," I announced as I came up behind him.

"I have you all to myself again?" he questioned, putting his phone face down on the counter.

"Yeah," I answered as he pulled me out from behind him and up to straddle his lap. "What'd you order?"

"Chinese," he told me with a kiss. "You have a big day tomorrow. I figured I could at least send you off with your favorite dinner and a good breakfast tomorrow morning."

I shook my head. "You don't have to make me breakfast in the morning," I assured him. "I'll be too nervous to eat anyways."

"I am making you breakfast, but let's talk about these nerves for a minute," he responded. "One to ten how nervous are you? Remember, I can see through your lies," he warned me.

My stomach coiled with nerves again. "About a fourteen."

"Are you saying that because it's my number or because you're really that nervous?" he questioned.

"I'm saying that because I almost threw up this morning remembering that my interview is tomorrow," I said casually.

"Gabriella," Troy groaned as his head dropped to my shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

I shrugged. "What would that help? I'm just nervous; nothing you can say will change it. It isn't a big deal, babe, I swear."

"It is a big deal if it worries you this much," he assured me.

"Troy, tomorrow at this time everything will be over, so why does it matter? I'll be fine. I was the same way before the SATs, finals, college exams, the Praxis-"

"Praxis?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "Teaching exam to be able to actually teach. I passed the first time, it was a big deal," I explained. "Anyways, I always do this and I am always fine," I reminded him. "Leave it alone," I whispered with a quick kiss.

"I can't, it's so hard," he murmured back, kissing me again.

"I'll show you hard if you don't shut up," I threatened, trying not to smile.

Troy grinned. "Speaking of sexual acts, I believe I owe you a kiss," he reminded me while lifting me up to sit on the bar.

"Oh, no you don't," I replied with my hand in his hair. I pulled on it until his head was tilted up towards me. "The Chinese is going to be here soon, I want to go over more interview tips, and I have yet to settle on an outfit," I told him. "Plus, I wanted to cuddle with my boyfriend and be all cute since I won't be with him at all tomorrow," I murmured.

Troy kissed me. "I will pretend to interview you, you can model some of those outfits for me, and how about we watch a movie during the cuddling thing?" he proposed.

"I accept the first two ideas, but there is a _Ridiculousness_ marathon on tonight," I told him excitedly. "Is it bad I love watching people get hurt on that show?" I questioned. "Oh, by the way, I recorded my soap opera on your DVR, is that okay?"

"Yes it's okay, I like watching people get hurt too, and I love you," he answered my questions.

I smiled. "I love you too."

Troy slid his hands up my legs. "I liked coming home to you today," he admitted softly. "Honestly, I had a horrible day. I got no sleep; there were some fires, and even some bad car accidents. I just wanted to go home, lock and chain the door, maybe shower, and sleep, but when I got home you were here. It completely slipped my mind you asked if you could hang out here all day, so I didn't remember. But coming home to you, it made everything better. I wasn't in a bad mood anymore, I even forgot to lock the door, as you could tell," he mumbled.

"I liked you coming home to me and being able to make your day better by just being here," I confessed. I leaned down to rest my forehead on his, then wrapped my legs around him. "This is kind of silly and cliché of me, but sometimes I feel like this is a dream. Everything is just going so perfectly. It feels like I'm going to wake up and be alone and still carrying the weight of my secret on my shoulders. Like this is all one amazing dream I will wake up to and I won't be next to you." We were both quiet for a moment. "It's really cliché, huh?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it a bad thing," he responded. "I know everything, Gabriella; it's not just your secret anymore. I'm carrying that with you and somehow I love you even more for being so strong and brave. And you know what? Soon enough there is going to be a time where you do live here and have the chance to wake up to me every day," he assured me. "Well, not every day, I am a firefighter."

"I love how I tell you something cliché and you help me by responding cliché," I cooed while playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. "I always knew I'd fall in love with someone just as cheesy and cliché and unoriginal as me," I joked.

"Hey, I can be very original," he defended himself. "You, on the other hand-" he stopped because someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, you are so saved by the knock," I informed him as he stood. "If I asked to pay you'd...?"

Troy kissed me. "Ignore you, but thanks for offering," he replied, then walked off. I poured drinks while he paid and then grabbed silverware before going out to the living room. "I was just about to ask you to do that," he mentioned as he sat down on the couch.

"I read your mind," I breathed and sat down next to him.

"Alright, so we eat, then I'll do the whole fake interview thing, you can do the modeling thing, and then we'll finish the night by watching TV and stuff?"

I nodded while grabbing my Lo Mein with a smile. "Some other couples might call this a boring night, but I don't," I sighed happily and leaned back against the couch before putting my feet in Troy's lap. "'Cause you know I missed the sex and intimacy and just you in general, but it's the normal things I missed the most sometimes. Having someone to curl up with on the couch, someone to laugh with, someone to eat with, you know?"

Troy nodded back at me with General Tso's in his mouth. "I understand you perfectly."

Later that night I rolled over in bed to face the clock.

It's just passed one in the morning. We went to bed a little before midnight, why can't I be asleep? Oh yeah, because I am so fucking nervous! I rolled onto my back to try to get comfortable.

"Brie, I feel like I'm sleeping on the San Andreas Fault over here," Troy mumbled quietly. "You keep rolling around every two minutes."

"I can't help it!" I whined. "I can't sleep," I grumbled.

Troy moved onto his back. "Come here," he urged, holding his arms open. I curled into his side and rested my head over his heart and he started to rub my back. "Everything is going to go fine, baby," he assured me.

"This is my dream job, Troy. If I don't get it I don't know what I will do," I admitted quietly.

"You have an offer to go interview at North High, right? And that prep school off in the middle of nowhere, what was it called?" he questioned.

"Saint Tabitha's, but I don't want to work there," I told him. "It would be like an hour drive every day and-"

"Gabriella, the point is you have other options," Troy cut me off. "This isn't the only year East High will be hiring, they're going to hire again eventually. To be honest, do I think you deserve the job? Absolutely. Do I think you have good chances? Yes. But does that mean you'll get the job? Not necessarily," he went on. "So you might have to sub for a year or take a job at somewhere you don't really want to be, but you'll get a chance at East High, I promise."

I took in a deep breath, knowing Troy is being realistic and I need to hear it. "I know you're right, tomorrow is just a big deal. Plus I don't want to live at home for much longer. I don't belong there anymore. My younger brother's do because they are still in school, my sister does because she is getting her house redone, but I don't. AJ is dying for his own room and I know Mami will give mine to him. And he deserves it, you know. He's never had his own room or a longtime girlfriend like he does now or even a family like us. I want him to have everything he never had."

"You're a beautiful person, you know that?" Troy asked. "Does he know your mom and Richard are trying to adopt him yet?"

I shook my head. "No, but he suspects. Mami doesn't want to tell him until his birth mother agrees to sign the papers, just so he won't get let down."

"Brie?" Troy said while using his hand to tilt my jaw up so I would look into his eyes. "Move in with me," he whispered.

I sat up, now only wearing one of Troy's shirts and my underwear. "What?"

"Move in with me," he repeated. "You just said it yourself; you don't belong at home anymore since you graduated. What are you going to do, move in somewhere all alone?" he questioned. "I don't want you to do that. I want you here where I know you are safe."

"Troy, we've been back together for barely a week," I reminded him. "This isn't the time! I don't think I'm even ready to live with you, I don't know, I-"

"You've practically lived here for the last week," he insisted. "Brie, you already have clothes all over the place, you're recording soap operas on my DVR, dammit Gabriella, you have feminine wash in my shower!" he exclaimed. "And I'm not talking about the shampoo and conditioner."

I managed not to blush. Hey, that can be important to a girl! "Well, fine, I'll take it out!" I responded childishly.

"No, that isn't what I'm saying. I like that your stuff is here, I just told you today that I love coming home to you," he reminded me.

I groaned and fell back to the bed. This is so not what I need to deal with right now. I have enough nerves on my plate with tomorrow's interview.

"Listen, if the reason you won't move in with me is because you honestly feel like you aren't ready then I will accept that, at least for a few months," Troy told me. "But if it is because you're scared or because we just got back together and you think it is too early then I'm not going to let go of this," he said. "Because we both know had we not broken up in college we'd be getting married soon, probably already living together like Sharpay and Zeke, maybe even looking into getting a house," he insisted. "And you know that is true."

"But we did lose those two years, Troy," I whispered. "There are so many things different about each other that we need to know. Parts of me are different now you need to learn-"

"What do I have to learn? You're more jumpy, I know. You can't watch as much Lifetime because of the rape movies or whatever, I get that. You hate being out by yourself at night. Do you think I haven't noticed these things already? Like how you look behind yourself multiple times if I'm not right next to you, even in the daylight sometimes? I've seen that look in your eyes, Brie, the look when you wear something revealing and don't know if you should change or keep it on," he went on. "One of my favorite things to do is watch you; you know that, it's weird but true. And those things I just told you, some of them break my heart, Brie. I hate how scared you get at night if I'm not next to you. I hate when you get that sad look in your eye when you're thinking about what you're wearing. I hate accidentally sneaking up on you because it really does scare the hell out of you. You act like there is a hundred different things about you I don't know."

I took in a shaky breath. "C-can we talk about this not now?" I questioned. "My interview is in the morning and," Troy stopped me with a kiss.

"I'm not going to push it, at least not until the day after tomorrow when we're together again," he assured me. "Just think about it," he requested, kissing me again.

I nodded. "Okay."

"Don't let this bother you, Brie. It isn't a big deal or some relationship deciding decision, it is just figuring out when you're gonna move in."

I curled into his side again. "Okay," I repeated. Troy began to rub my back again and it took a while, but I finally managed to fall asleep.

All I could think about was what if I could have this every night? Dinner with Troy, cuddling with Troy, going to bed with Troy, am I ready for it? I wish I knew. I just can't worry about it tonight, I'll think about it tomorrow after my interview.

As it turned out I didn't get to see Troy at all the next day, except for in the morning when he made me breakfast and sent me off with words of encouragement and a promise I would call him as soon as I was done about how it went.

Honestly, I don't know how it went. I feel as though I answered all their questions well (I was grilled for forty five minutes, it was worse than when my mom yells at me) and was appropriate, but you never know. I don't think I did badly; I'm just not sure how well I did. It was scary for the first ten minutes, then I got in my grove and everything flowed pretty well. It helped that most of the people knew me from my years at East High and Mr. Matsui was there, he still really likes me.

Anyways, I didn't get to see Troy. He worked a twelve hour day, was told to go home and shower and change, then to report to Tommy's apartment immediately. That is pretty much how he put it. We did text most of the day and I did indeed call after my interview and he called after work, but that's it. I had lunch with Sharpay then returned home to tell everyone how everything went and play with my nieces and nephews.

"When did they say they would get back to you?" Isabelle asked as I played with Evan and Eve on the floor.

"They said if they don't want me they probably won't call back because of the amount of people applying. If they want me back at a later date, like as a sub or fill in or maybe even next year, they'll get back to me before summer ends. Finally, if they want me back for a second interview it will be within a week or two, it depends on how easy it is for them to narrow it down," I answered her.

"Gah-he get it," Evan stated like he knew what we were talking about. "Gah-he good," he said from next to me on the floor with a nod.

I leaned down and kissed his head. "Thank you, buddy, but I'm Aunt Gabi to you!" I insisted along with some tickles, making him squeal in laughter. "Say it! Say Aunt Gabi!" I ordered teasingly.

"Au-aun Gah-he!" he laughed loudly.

I stopped. "Good boy," I cooed, then looked to Eve. She was chewing on a teething ring happily, she likes chewing on things right now.

"Aunt Gabi when is Uncle AJ gonna be back?" Tara ran in with her question, Benny on her trail.

"I don't know, eventually. He is out on a date," I reminded them with a shrug.

She frowned. "He promised he would be back to say goodnight to me!" Tara whined.

She loves her Uncle AJ. It helps that he always plays with them and volunteers to watch them. I think she had a crush on him when he first moved in, but got over it when they all started calling him Uncle AJ. I remember when they first called him that. He smiled so wide I thought his face was going to crack. It was adorable.

"Has Uncle AJ ever let you down before, Tare Bear?" I questioned her. She shook her head. "Then he'll be back to say goodnight, won't he?" I told her with a light poke to her stomach.

She rocked back on her heels. "I guess," she mumbled. "But Mommy said we're leaving soon!"

"He'll be back!" I assured her, then tickled her too.

"But what about me?" Benny asked, walking up to me.

"You live here right now," I reminded him, pulling him into my lap. "He'll say goodnight to you no matter what," I said, then kissed his hair.

Isabelle stood up. "You mind watching Benny while I give the twins a bath?" she wondered. "Mami has Sierra in the kitchen, so she's covered."

"Yeah, go ahead," I answered as I texted AJ quickly.

I checked for messages from Troy, but the guys took his phone hours ago. Why the hell do I miss him so much? I know we just got together, but come on. We were together for years; we made it through a year and a half of college just fine. I can't handle one night when we live in the same town now? I am turning into such a thirteen year old, it is sad.

I looked up to see Tara back to her Serena ways, torturing Benny of course. "Hey! Tara get off of Benny!" I ordered. My niece frowned, but did as she was told. "Now, what do we wanna watch?" I questioned while looking through the TV channels.

Surprisingly Tara and Benny sat down in front of the TV after an agreed program was settled on. Hey, it made my job a little easier. AJ indeed was already on his way home from his date. Mandy is driving because she has an older brother who is forced to share his car with her, but she has a strict curfew with it. AJ only has his permit right now, not his license, but he doesn't mind his girlfriend driving, especially since she only lives a few streets down.

After about twenty minutes I heard a car door out front. "Benny, Tara, come here," I called out from the window. Of course they came running. "Let's spy on Uncle AJ," I suggested, opening the curtains a little. AJ and Mandy were leaning against her brother's car making out. I remember those days.

Tara laughed. "What is he doing with his face?" she asked.

"That, little girl, is called kissing," I answered. "Something you're not allowed to do until you're fourteen. Unless you're like your mom and it will be when you're twelve."

"His hand is on her butt!" Benny giggled. I covered their eyes with my hands. "Hey!" he laughed, trying to remove it. I gotta be some kind of role model.

Once AJ moved his hand I let them see again. "Do I have to do that when I'm older? It looks icky," Tara stated.

"Yeah, you keep that state of mind," I told her. It is actually quite fun, but I can't tell them that. I probably shouldn't even be showing them this, but I'm the fun Aunt, not the one with kids who acts like a Mom...yet.

"Hey, what's going on?" Alex asked as he came up behind us.

I put my hands over the kids' eyes when AJ's hand now went up her shirt a little. "Spying on AJ and Mandy," I answered.

"I want in," Al insisted, kneeling down and taking Benny from me. Then he chuckled. "Look at him go, I knew those tips would help," he commented.

"What tips?" I questioned him. My little manwhore brother better not have given him manwhore advice! I told Mami not to let them share a room!

Alex shrugged. "Ones to get a girl...you know, excited," he mentioned casually.

"Exactly how far did these tips go?" I demanded to know, the big sister in me coming out.

"Don't worry, Gab, nothing about the downstairs came up," he told me covertly.

I nodded. "Nothing better have," I muttered. "Shi-crap, he's coming in. Everyone act natural," I ordered, bringing Tara back to the couch with me.

AJ walked in with a big smile on his face. "Hey guys. Didn't I tell you I'd be back to say goodnight?" he asked.

"You put your hand on Mandy's butt!" Benny blurted out. Ah, man, here we go.

AJ turned bright red. "Age, man, I have no idea what they're talking about," Alex vouched for himself. Liar!

"Yes, you do, Uncle Alex. You were helping me see!" Benny reminded him. Ha!

Alex smiled at our little brother. "Don't kids say the darndest things?" he chuckled.

"You are so dead," AJ stated before jumping at him.

Alex leaped, practically dropping Benny on the couch, but he laughed at it. "Go, Uncle AJ, go!" he urged on.

"Me? Gabi started it!" Alex accused while running from AJ.

"Don't bring me into your peeping habits!" I said. "I don't peep, Age, it isn't my thing," I half-lied. "Sh, go along with it," I whispered to Tara and Benny.

Tara looked up at me. "Mommy said it isn't good to lie," she mentioned.

"Just don't say anything and it's not lying, alright?" I insisted. "Now, sh," I mumbled. Yeah, I'm a great influence, right?

Serena waddled in as Alex and AJ ran out. "Don't wake up Sierra!" she scolded them. "What is up with them?"

"Uncle AJ put his hand on Mandy's bu-" I put my hand over Benny's mouth.

I laughed a little. "We just happened to see AJ doing some things with Mandy," I said innocently.

"No, that's not true, we spied," Tara admitted.

I groaned. "Why did you guys raise honest kids?" I questioned my sister.

Serena sat down on the recliner. "Just felt like it, I guess. Come here, baby," she called to Tara. The little girl happily went and jumped into her mommy's lap. "You're a good girl for telling the truth, your daddy and I might get you a present," she told her. Tara smiled so wide it made me smile.

"What about me?" Benny asked, frowning a little.

"Uncle Kris will take you out too, okay?" Serena told him, making him smile just as wide and climbed into my lap.

I watched as Tara stared at her mom's stomach. She still isn't excited for two little brothers. They are due any time now since she is having twins, but could be two or so weeks more at most. I'm excited, we got too many girls around here and Troy doesn't know it yet, but he is gonna be the godparent of one of them with me. Serena and Kris want to ask him after they are born and named.

They are to be named Duncan and Damon. I swear, my sister's love them sounding-alike names. Then again, so does my mom. See example A, Marcus and Lucas. If I have twins I want their names to be alike, yet different.

If I have twins...children are now in my future again. The fact alone made me smile. Dang it, I miss Troy so much. This is horrible, yet not. I wish I could fall asleep to him tonight. Why did I say no to move in again? Oh yeah, that's right, I don't know, I'm scared and confused and stuff. I wish I could get someone's opinion on this, but I didn't even tell Sharpay and she is the one I would tell. But anyone I asked would freak out on me, I know it. They'd say like I said last night, we have only been back together for a week.

"So I heard you were getting to second base out front," Serena commented as AJ came back in the room. Alex wasn't around now.

AJ blushed and sat down. "I just- we, you know. I'm sixteen! Leave me alone," he groaned.

"Hey, when I was sixteen the most I had done was kiss. No touchin', no nothin'," I mentioned. "And the kissing was in middle school, mind you."

"That's sad," Serena informed me seriously. "When I was sixteen I had already lost my v...card," she made her sentence G-rated.

Tara looked up at her. "Do I have a v card or did I already lose it too?"

I snorted a laugh. "Yes, hunny, you have one. You didn't lose it," Serena told her while trying not to laugh like me. AJ was already laughing hard to himself. "You aren't allowed to lose it until you're married, okay?"

"But I wanna lose it when I am sixteen like you!" Tara whined.

"Oh, God," I snickered. This is just too funny.

Kris walked in from the kitchen now. "Daddy, I wanna lose my v card when I am sixteen just like Mommy!" Tara informed him proudly. AJ and I couldn't hold back our laughs now.

"Excuse me?" he questioned, looking very confused, not to mention shocked.

"I wanna lose my v card just like Mommy," she repeated.

"In the back of a car?" I asked in between laughs.

"Gabriella!" Serena scolded me this time.

I didn't care, I just kept laughing along with AJ. "Guess what," Kris said while bending down next to his daughter. "If you are anything like your mother as a teenager, you're getting home schooled," he told her. That actually may be a good idea.

"Nuh-uh!" Tara defied.

"I'm the daddy and I say uh-huh!" Kris responded, picking her up upside down and tickled her stomach mercilessly.

We may be weird and huge and sometimes inappropriate, but I love my family to death.

After everyone went home and the kids went to bed I went up to my room with a snack. I've still gotten no word from Troy, but I figured his friends are still torturing him. Then I decided to call Shyanne for some advice.

"I don't know what I want, Shy," I said after filling her in. "I love him so much and I want to be with him so much, living wise, but it just seems so soon and sudden," I told her. "I don't know."

_"Adam and I live together,"_ she reminded me. _"It definitely is a change, but a good one, if you're ready for it."_

I leaned my head back against my headboard. "How do you know when you're ready for it?" I wondered.

_"For me, it was a gut feeling. When Adam and I talked about coming back to Houston he just went on about looking for places to live and what kinds of things I would like,"_ she started. _"Adam wasn't assuming we would just live together, he wanted to find a place that I would be comfortable staying at, you know? That meant a lot to me, that he was thinking about my needs in an apartment I technically wouldn't even be living in. It was right then that I suggested to him getting a place together. He smiled from ear to ear and told me about these listings he already found he thought I would like. As it turns out it is one of those places we live in now,"_ she finished. They are going to be engaged any time now, I know it. I should call Adam...

"That is sweet," I agreed. "I do love Troy's place. It is the perfect size for a couple, you know? I love the bathroom and balcony and kitchen and layout, he has his own washer and dryer, and you should see the closet space he has," I gushed a little. "And Troy was just talking about how he would love coming home to me and I know I would love coming home to him. I just don't want to jump into something that may be too soon and hurt our relationship," I confessed. "We are just getting back on track and it is so great. I don't want to cause any problems too soon."

_"Gabi, we both know it takes more than love to keep a relationship going and happy,"_ she reminded me.

Here she goes on her counseling thing. Lucky for me one of my best friends became a couple's counselor. She is already looking at schools around Houston to go to get her degree to be a full on therapist or whatever and make her a doctor of it. I tend to zone out when she goes on about it. It's a bad trait, I know, but she can just go on forever.

"Yeah," I sighed.

_"You just have to figure out if you and Troy have those tools that can keep you happy while living together. Because honestly, babe, love doesn't have much to do with it. Living together with someone is a big change. Sometimes you just want fifteen minutes alone with yourself, but nope, your boyfriend is there and he wants something. He wants help or advice or sex or something and it can get annoying, girl, let me tell you,"_ she rambled on.

"Let's remember that I have a higher tolerance for annoying, Shy," I reminded her. "I am one of nine with many toddlers around me most of the time now."

_"That is true too,"_ Shyanne agreed._"Gab, I can't tell you what to do, but from knowing how well you and Troy fit together and love each other, not to mention how good the sex is,"_ she laughed while I smiled. Not that she knows what I mean; she is a virgin until marriage. But they have done everything but the final act. _"I say go for it,"_ she recommended. _"I mean, worst comes to worst you find a small apartment for yourself if it isn't working out or go back home."_

I nodded. "I guess I just don't want to happen because we both plan on marrying each other, of course, and for that to happen we have to live together."

"_Marriage is different, though. With marriage you're so excited simply to be married you ignore the annoying things you think he does when you first move in together,"_ she told me. _"At least, in my opinion. Also in my opinion is for couples to live together before marriage. Some people say you shouldn't, I say you should. You should know what you're getting into,"_ she insisted.

I laughed. "Thanks, Shy," I replied as my phone beeped. "One sec," I told her so I could check my text messages. It was Tommy and said 'go out on your balcony.' "Uh, Shy, I think I have to go. I'll call you later this week, okay?"

_"Alright, bye,"_ she responded so I hung up.

I put on an old black hoodie and went out onto my balcony in my ripped skinny jeans and white t-shirt. "Troy?" I questioned, surprised, making him fall from the middle tree to the ground, then groan. "Troy!" I repeated, rushing back into my room and down the stairs. "Hi, sorry. Troy fell," I informed my family as I ran through the kitchen. "Troy!" I called out, seeing him trying to climb the tree again. Of course, it made him fall again. No one ever said he was the smartest drunk.

"Did I hurt it?" he questioned, confused, sitting up with a pained face and patted the dirt.

"The ground? I think it's fine," I replied, trying not to laugh.

Troy looked up at me with glassy eyes. "I was trying to surprise you," he whispered to me like it was a secret.

"You guys got him drunk," I accused Tommy.

He shrugged. "Maybe a little," he said with a smile.

"A little? Baby, they made me list off things I love about you and for everything I said I had to take a shot," Troy informed me. "I just- I love so many things about you, Brie," he admitted.

Tommy laughed. "By the end there it got really funny. He started listing off sexual acts and body parts. Sorry to make you blush, Gab, but he loves going down on you," he commented.

I did, in fact, blush. "Yeah, uh, are you okay, babe?"

"I think I landed on a rock," he croaked, scratching at his back. "Is it still there?" he questioned, leaning forward so I could look.

I rubbed the dirt and leaves off him. "No, baby, you're good," I assured him. "You were trying to surprise me?"

He nodded repeatedly. "They, they stole my phone and I couldn't talk to you at all. And, and I wanted to fall asleep with you. I like sleeping with you, it is so much better than sleeping with the guys at the firehouse," he informed me. "You, we spoon and you smell better, and, and you're softer too," he listed off.

"Aw, I think you're nice to cuddle with too," I cooed, completely amused by drunk Troy.

"Can we go cuddle now?" he asked sweetly with wide eyes and went to stand, but ended up falling backwards. Luckily, Tommy caught him, then helped him up.

"He isn't the best at walking right now," Tommy grunted under his weight. "The guy can talk pretty good drunk, but walking, not so good," he breathed. "You okay with me dropping him off like this? I can take him back to my place," he offered.

Troy came staggering towards me. "No, I wanna cuddle with Brie, not you," Troy told him seriously while wrapping his arms around me. "Right, baby?"

I smiled. "Right," I agreed. "Yeah, I'm fine with dealing with him. Thanks for taking care of him, Tommy."

"No problem," he replied while walking off through my backyard.

"Come on, Troy, I have to get you up to my room," I breathed while walking him up to my backdoors. "And you have to be quiet because the kids are sleeping," I ordered.

He nodded. "Don't worry, I'm tired- whoa!" he stumbled into my kitchen, but managed to grab onto the counter. "Hi, hi family," he greeted to my mother, Richard, AJ, and Belle. Ben is upstairs with Eve; she has been having trouble falling to sleep lately.

"Hey, Troy!" AJ greeted happily.

Troy waved like a dork at him. "Ma-Maria, can I sleepover, please?" he asked, dragging out the word please.

My mom smiled. "He's drunk, right?" she questioned.

I grabbed onto his shirt again. "Yeah, his friends did it," I informed her.

"They did it because they are mean!" Troy exclaimed, leaning onto me. "Because, because I love your daughter. But you know what, I'd do it again!" he stated. I ignored the fact that he didn't make sense. "'Cause I really love this girl...isn't her hair pretty?" he asked them, lightly touching my hair.

They all laughed at him. "Yes, Troy, you can sleep over. Mija, keep him quiet," she told me.

"I know, I will. Age, will you help me get him to my room?" I wondered.

AJ put his food down with a nod. Getting Troy up to my room wasn't easy, but he wasn't loud so it wasn't too bad. "Thanks, AJ," I said as he walked out my door.

Troy collapsed on my bed with a pleased groan. "I haven't slept in here for," he grunted while kicking his shoes off "Ever," he finished.

I crawled onto bed with him, then began undressing him. "So you listed things off you love about me, huh?" I breathed, tossing his shirt to the floor, leaving him in a wife beater.

Troy nodded as he kicked off his pants. "I love your hair and eyes and mouth and the little curve your side does right here," he said, then ran his hand up and down my waist. "And I love your height and legs and you, you have pretty dimples," he sighed happily. "Your boob fits in my hand just right and your, your ass goddamn that ass," he stated.

I couldn't help but smile at him as I took the wife beater off. "Please tell me you didn't tell them that," I said while putting my hand over his tattoo.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Then, then I told them how you like to be on top, but I always take over. I need to work on that," he informed me.

"Wanna know a secret you probably won't remember?" I questioned, leaning in close to him. He nodded repeatedly. "I secretly love that. I love when you take control."

Troy popped up and kissed me quickly. "Baby, the room is moving," he mentioned a moment later while falling back to my bed and rubbing his eyes.

I laughed. "I'll get you some Advil, be right back," I said and went off to the bathroom. As he took the medicine I took off my pants and bra and put on one of Troy's shirts I already stole before crawling into bed with him.

"Brie," Troy whispered once the light was off. "When I got home today, you weren't there," he stated. "And I didn't like it."

"Troy, I-"

"No," he cut me off. "I-I think that my reasons for wanting you to move in might be selfish," he confessed in a drunken ramble. "I want you to be there when I get home. I want to fall asleep with you next to me. I want to wake up next to you. I want to take care of you and I want to know you are safe. It-it might be all about me, so I'm sorry," he apologized. "I-I'm just so protective of you," he went on. "Even more after knowing what happened. I just want you," he said while grabbing onto me tightly.

I cuddled into his chest. "You have me, baby," I reminded him, loving being wrapped up in his arms.

"I want you more," he replied, but it didn't make sense to me, so I didn't respond. "I'm sorry, I'm gonna go to bed now," he murmured.

I sighed and lulled him to sleep by lightly scratching the back of his head.

If I hadn't broken up with him two years ago he'd have more of me right now. He was right last night; we'd be engaged now, probably getting married this summer, maybe getting a house soon. He would have all of me even more somehow. But we lost those two years so now we're behind.

Maybe...maybe I have to make the leap and move in with Troy now. Maybe this is the way it is supposed to be, this will further us on the track of officially spending the rest of our lives together. I don't know. I will talk to Troy tomorrow, after the brunt of his hangover is over.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? Just trying to get them back into the grove.<strong>

**Troy is a pretty good talker drunk, huh? Ha.**

**Review what you think! We're over 200 reviews now! Whoo!**

**- Kayleigh**


	9. She Moves In Her Own Way

**Gracias for everything. I love you guys! You keep reviewing, I keep writing!**

**Keep the reviews comin'!**

**Named She Moves In Her Own Way by The Kooks  
>(Revised 930/13)**

* * *

><p>When I woke the next morning Troy was snoring, which he only really does after a night of drinking. That hasn't changed about him.<p>

He seemed so peaceful I didn't want to wake him up; especially since I know when he does he'll have a pounding headache. He isn't much of a puker while I am; then again he holds his alcohol better.

Since we can't shower together because we are at my house, I slipped out of bed and decided to get in before someone else does.

I haven't fully decided whether or not I wanna move in with Troy or not. It feels like the right thing to do, but at the same time it doesn't. Deep down it is something I really, really want to do and also am very, very scared to do. I don't know what to do.

Around when I was starting to finish up in the shower there was a knock at the door. "Brie, are you in there? Can I come in? I have to piss," Troy groaned from the other side.

"Yeah, go ahead," I called back, then heard the door open and close. "Hey, baby, how are you feeling?" I questioned while making sure shampoo and conditioner were out of my hair.

"Like I hate my fucking friends," Troy mumbled as emptied his bladder. When he finished I heard him wash his hands quickly then the shower curtain opened a little.

"Hey! Peeping Tom!" I accused in a laugh. "Well, you decided to peep at the right time, I suppose," I added on while scrubbing my body with the loofa.

Troy smiled faintly at me. "That honestly makes me feel better," he breathed as his eyes went up and down. "So, how did I get here last night?" he asked me. "If you could also tell me what happened and why I'm sore it'd be nice."

I managed not to laugh. "I don't know what happened at the bar, but you might be sore because you fell out of my tree twice," I informed him.

"Yeah, that might do it," he commented.

"The guys got you drunk, you asked to come here when they were done with you so Tommy dropped you off," I went on explaining. "I am not exactly sure what happened at the bar, but I know you listed off things about me you love, which includes but is not limited to my eyes, hair, mouth, legs, boobs, ass, probably more, and you told them you love going down on me."

Troy rubbed his face. "At least I was honest," he sighed. "If I asked to get in with you...?"

"You can get in only because I am about to get out. We have to remember there are children in the house," I reminded him. Troy smiled and took off his jeans and boxers before getting in with me. "So how do you really feel?" I asked as I moved so the warm water could wash over him.

"My body is a little sore, but not bad at all. My head fucking feels like bricks fell on it. But my pride is pretty high since I listed off all the things I love about you to my friends, even if it may be embarrassing for you. Sorry, by the way," he apologized.

I shrugged. "It's okay, they were all good things," I said on the bright side. "But, I have to get out. I'll meet you in my room when you're done?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah, wait though," he caught my arm. "I want a kiss first," he stated, then leaned in for a kiss. "Thanks for putting up with me last night," he murmured.

"No problem, at least you're not a puker," I commented before winking and exiting the tub.

I went back to my room and dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and a white tank top. I had just finished blow drying my hair enough to get it damp when Troy walked in. "No offense, but I like my shower better," he mentioned.

"Same here," I agreed. "Oh, I found some of your old clothes in my closet, ones that were at my house or dorm when we broke up. They will probably fit, unless you wanna smell like alcohol in your clothes from yesterday."

"No thanks," he mumbled while going through the box of clothes.

I decided not to put any make up on, but instead some black beaded bracelets. When I turned around Troy was in black basketball shorts and the white and red shirt he gave me right when college started. "Who said you're allowed to take that back?" I demanded.

"Who said I'm taking it back?" Troy replied as I stood and walked over to him. "Just making it smell like me again for ya. It's a little tighter than I remember though," he commented. "Just like you were," he teased before wrapping his arms around me.

"Ha ha, you're a regular comedian," I mumbled, trying not to blush. "Not my fault I like doing those vagina muscle exercises, sometimes I do it without even realizing it," I insisted as I failed at blushing.

Troy kissed my neck. "You act like it's a problem for me," he chuckled. "So, what is on the agenda today?"

"Well, my mom would love for you to spend the afternoon with my family, especially since you 'stole me,'" I told him, using air quotes and everything. "First she tries to push me into getting back together with you, then she complains when I spend time with you. I don't know what to do about that woman," I sighed.

"I'm fine with hanging out with your family today," Troy assured me. "Your brother's probably wouldn't mind playing a game of basketball and I know Tara has been begging Serena to get me to come over."

I nodded. "I know she is so in love with you. It's adorable," I told him.

"Can we eat something too? I'm starving," he reminded me as we walked out my bedroom door.

"You act like my mother didn't make breakfast this morning since you're here," I mentioned. Sometimes I think she likes him more than me, I know she loves me, but liking is a whole different category. We're exactly alike, but it gets us hostile towards each other, obviously with our recent fights.

Troy smiled. "I love your mother."

We ate quickly and Troy got lucky since Ben opted to take the kids to the park this afternoon, meaning he didn't have to deal with them during the worst part of his hangover. The only one here is Sierra, who is a very content baby for the most part. Troy and I decided to cuddle it up on the couch until the madhouse came alive.

"Troy," I spoke up about an hour later as we watched a movie called _Ladder 49_. It is about firefighters, so I decided to keep it on. Unfortunately it is about a firefighter who is trapped inside a burning building and might not survive. Should have read the info on it before I kept it on, huh?

"Hm?" my boyfriend responded after a minute. I've been doing that thing to his arm to make him feel better, the thing where I lightly scratch up and down.

"You're a firefighter," I stated the obvious. He grunted an 'mmhm' back at me. "So that means you're, like, risking your life every time you work right?" I questioned.

Troy nuzzled my shoulder. "Not always, it depends on the situation," he mumbled.

"But sometimes, right?" I went on.

"I won't lie to you so sometimes yes, it is very dangerous," he answered me.

"And, you could, like, die," I continued.

Troy looked up and sighed. "Brie," he started.

"Tell me the truth, Troy," I ordered.

"It is possible, Gabriella. I won't lie, but it won't happen to me, I promise," he swore. "No Bolton has ever died on the job and I definitely won't be the first. Besides, I can never leave you."

Fear settled deep within me. At first I thought it was hott, my boyfriend being a firefighter. It is kind of a fantasy, you know, the sexy firefighter. Then I loved his job because he loves it and he loves the guys he works with. Now I don't know. It is easy to see he does love it so much so I would never take that away from him, never. But what if something happens to him? He could get hurt, burnt, break things, he could even die.

It hurt just to think about. I just got him back.

"Brie, are you okay?" he questioned, sitting up a little. He took the remote from me and changed the channel without asking.

I nodded shakily. "Uh, yeah, come here," I urged, pulling him back down to lay on me as I rested against the arm/side of the couch. I kissed his forehead and closed my eyes.

"Baby, your heart is beating fast," Troy whispered. "And probably not in a good way."

"Sh," I pleaded. A feeling of dread was completely washing over me, I had never thought Troy dying because of his job before. Now that I know it is a possibility it is scaring me to death all in one moment.

Troy got on his elbows above me. "No, now you're scared. I don't want that. Nothing is going to happen to me, you have to believe that," he insisted. "Nothing life threatening, anyway. I can't promise I won't get hurt or-"

"Do we have to talk about this?" I asked. "I just want to lie here and cuddle, okay?"

"No, not until you tell me you believe me," he stated. "Brie, I have the instincts and I'm good at what I do, I'm really good. Don't worry about me, please. I will never leave you, ever," he assured me.

"You can't promise that," I whispered.

Troy nodded. "Watch me," he challenged. "I promise I will not die and leave you. Remember when we watched _The Notebook_ and you asked if we would die like them when we're older?" he asked, to which I nodded. "I told you then that is how it would happen and it is gonna happen like that, when we're old and in bed," he said.

"You can't promise that either," I said. "Let's be realistic here."

"I can try my damndest to make sure we both die asleep in our bed when we're old," he replied.

I'm sick of talking about this. "Okay," I agreed.

"That was too easy, even on one of your good days," he mentioned.

I went to respond, but the door opened and little feet were heard. "Troy!" Tara squealed as he got off me and she jumped on him.

"Hi, Tara," he greeted with a hug.

"Are you here to play with me?" she asked excitedly.

He smiled at her as she sat on his lap. "Of course, why else would I be here?" he replied.

"Mommy says you and Aunt Gabi love each other," she told him.

Troy leaned back with her still sitting on him. "We do," he confirmed to her.

"But what about me?" she whined with a little frown.

"You don't mind sharing him, do ya, Gab?" Serena asked from the recliner.

I smiled. "I don't know, she wants to lose her v card at sixteen, just like Mommy. Isn't that right, Tare Bear?" I questioned.

"Excuse me?" Troy sputtered out as Tara laughed with Serena and me.

"Yeah!" Tara agreed with me. "But Daddy says if I do I have to be homeschooled," she recited off, making Troy chuckle a little too.

"To answer your question, little girl, I do love you. I just love your aunt differently," he effectively changed the subject.

"How?" she continued to grill him.

Troy took in a deep breath. "You know how your daddy loves your mommy?" he asked. She nodded. "I love her like that," he said. "And I love you like your uncles love you," he added on. My niece frowned again. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, Tara, you're still my favorite little girl," he whispered, then tickled her.

I watched Troy readily get on the floor and play with my nieces and nephews (once Ben and the kids got back, anyways) with a smile. He is so good with kids. He wrestles with the boys and tickles the girls and the boys for that matter. He totally gave Serena, Kris, Ben, and Belle the afternoon off. AJ helped him, of course, and me too. I loved watching him play horsey and the monster and even the charming prince when it came to the girls.

"Uncle Troy, Uncle Troy, help!" Benny cried out at one point when Alex, who had now joined, was the monster this time around.

Troy paused for a moment, then looked at me. "What are you doin'? Help him out, Uncle Troy," I urged on while holding Sierra on the couch. Troy smiled and pretended to fight Alex for Benny, making him cheer his Uncle Troy on. "Excuse me," I said as I stepped over them on the floor and went into the kitchen with Sierra on my hip.

"Everything going okay?" Belle asked with food piled up in front of her. This girl knows how to eat when she is pregnant.

I nodded. "Oh, yeah, they are having a ball in there," I assured her. I sat down on a stool next to her. "Do you care if the kids call Troy Uncle Troy?" I casually asked.

"Benny, right?" she questioned and I nodded. "You know we all love Troy, so of course not," she answered. "Does she need changed?"

I felt her bum. "Uh, I think so," I replied.

"Gimme her, I'll do it," she volunteered while getting a hold of her daughter and walking away. "Don't even touch my food!" she warned.

Since Belle was gone, it was now just Mami and I. "About another month until they are gone, mija," my mom breathed. "I love my grandchildren to death, you know that, but I can't wait to have the house back."

"About the house being emptied out," I started a moment later, then cleared my throat. "What do you think of me moving in with Troy?"

She looked up from the meat she was cutting. "Mija, you don't have to move out. Belle and her family are going to be gone before summer is over and-"

"It's not about me being annoyed with Belle and everyone," I assured her as I cut her off. "I love being around the kids, it isn't like I got to be so involved in their lives until now since I was in school. I missed being around my brother's and sister's, you know that. I- Troy asked me to move in," I informed her. "And I know you've been getting upset that I've been over Troy's so much-"

"Oh, hunny, you know I'm not really upset about that, right?" she responded. "I was just teasing, but I would love both you and Troy to hang around the house more, the kids love him so much," she reminded me. "Benny is calling him Uncle Troy now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you should have seen Troy's face, it was adorable," I mentioned. "But what do you think about me moving in with Troy?"

"What does my opinion matter if you want to move in with him?" my mother countered.

I sighed. "Mami, I really want your opinion because I don't know if I want to do it right now," I admitted.

"Well, moving in is a big step," she began. "When I moved in with your father I was already pregnant with Isabelle and we had just gotten married," she reminisced. "We were living in this small apartment, then I got pregnant with Serena and Felix consecutively, so we had to move-"

"Mami, I'm not pregnant so this honestly doesn't relate to me," I reminded her.

She nodded. "Right, anyways, living with your father after getting married was a bit of a shock, but I liked it. Again, I was pregnant and I liked having him there in case anything happened. Your first pregnancy is the best and worst in my opinion, you're so excited and scared at the same time," she went on. "Moving in with your father was easier than having Richard moving in here," she stated. "Of course you all love him or else I wouldn't have even said yes when he proposed, but that was a complete change for me. Do you know how weird it was in the beginning to share a bed with a man where I knew I made at least five of my children?" she questioned.

"Ewe, Mami!" I whined.

"Wait, maybe four, you were in the back of the car-"

"Mami!" I scolded. "I so don't need to know where I was conceived," I told her seriously.

She shrugged. "We had just had two crazy twins, we went out on a date when a friend watched the kids. We got a little excited and one thing led to another..." she smiled with a nostalgic smile.

"Okay, listen, this is disgusting. Are you for me living with Troy or not?" I demanded to know.

My mom laughed. "I'm sorry, mija, but I really don't care either way. We all love Troy we know he treats you right, go for it if you want," she suggested.

"You don't think it's too soon?" I wondered.

"Sweetie, you were together for years before breaking up and now getting back together. You practically lived together every summer after high school ended," she reminded me. "If you think it is too soon, then wait, but if you ask me it is a long time coming," she went on. "Baby, just do what you want. You're an adult now, aren't you the one who keeps reminding me of that?"

Damn her for shoving that in my face and she is right, we did practically live together over the summers. I loved it.

I got off the stool. "I will have you know I learned very little from this conversation and you were barely any help," I accused as I walked out of the kitchen. I ran into my twin brothers on the way out. "Don't go in there, she'll tell you where you were conceived," I warned.

"They were on the bed!" Mami called out from the kitchen. "Be happy you were special, mija!" she yelled afterwards.

I shuddered. "Ewe," I groaned, going back into the living room. "Do not go in there," I warned Vince and Alex. "Mami is telling everyone where we were conceived," I explained. "Did you know I was in the backseat of the car?" I asked my little brothers while sitting back on the couch.

"I was at a house party," Belle said as she came in. "Before they were married. Be happy you were conceived in wedlock," she insisted. "Did you touch my food?" she asked while handing Sierra to Vince without a word.

"No, Belle, your mountain of food is still sitting in there," I assured her. My sister glared, then walked off. I looked over to my boyfriend. "That conversation just disgusted me. She went on about conceiving and Papi and Richard and ewe," I whined. "The images," I groaned.

Troy chuckled and rubbed my leg. "Wanna know a secret?" he questioned. I nodded with a frown. "I was conceived in the backseat of a car too."

This made smile. "Aw, babe, we are soul mates!" I cooed, then high fived him. "I probably should have kissed you just then," I mentioned afterwards. "It may have been more appropriate."

"Hey, I'm still open," Troy replied, so I leaned in, but Tara jumped up onto the couch with us, right on top of Troy for that matter, before our lips touched.

"Will you play with me?" she asked Troy sweetly, then gave me a hard look. I frowned.

Troy chuckled. "If I give you a kiss can I kiss your aunt?" he wondered. Tara nodded repeatedly with a smile. Troy chuckled, then kissed her quickly. "Can I kiss her now?" he asked.

"We are at the mercy for a four year old," I mumbled.

Tara nodded and ignored me. "Okay," Troy said, then leaned in to me and locked our lips together. Our kiss lasted considerably longer than his with Tara, of course, but she didn't like it.

"Play now!" she exclaimed, pulling on his sleeve.

Troy pulled away. "You're _soo_ demanding, Tara Nicole!" he stated while tickling her. "Alright, let's play."

After dinner we went back to Troy's apartment. He asked me to sleep over and it wasn't like I was going to say no, so I packed some clothes and left with him. Tara asked if she could sleep over too. Troy promised she could some other time. She frowned but dealt with it.

"Is it a problem for you Tara being...so attached to you?" I questioned him as walked in his door.

Troy tossed his keys on the dinner table. "Nah, she'll get over it," he replied. "Do you wanna make this a real sleep over?" he asked while leaning against the bar and a wag of his eyebrows.

"Are we gonna strip down to our undies and have a pillow fight?" I teased him as I sat on the dinner table across from him.

"Maybe later," he answered, making me giggle. "How about we take all the blankets I have and make a bed on the floor out here. I have a whole bunch of sweets and ice cream, we can pig out and hm, have fun," he commented and moved in front of me.

"I'm game," I replied with a kiss. "Oh, look, no Tara is here to stop us!" I announced happily.

Troy chuckled. "Is my girl getting jealous of a four year old?"

"No, I just didn't like not being able to be...touching you like usual most of the day," I clarified.

"Let's get some blankets and pillows," Troy suggested, pulling me off the table to follow him.

I had been thinking about moving in with Troy all day. My mom had some interesting points, Shyanne had some interesting points, and they both told me to go for it.

I had wanted to talk to Vince about it, but when we went to talk he was telling me out this guy he met and how he liked him, but he also met this girl he really likes. This time around I wanted to help him instead of him helping me. I told him go on a few dates with both of them, separately of course, and see which he likes/clicks more with. I also told him not to do anything sexual with either until he picks one.

Troy and I piled up so many blankets on the floor it was like an actual bed out there. We moved the coffee table for more room and brought a bunch of snacks out to munch on, plus decided to pick a few Netflix movies.

"Just so you know," Troy started as we settled down onto the makeshift bed. "This is gonna be our last night together, I start a forty eight hour shift tomorrow night."

Instead of sitting down next to him I straddled his lap. "That sucks," I mentioned. "But," I stopped to smile at him. "I guess it gives me time to pack."

"Time to-?" Troy stopped and looked into my eyes. "You wanna move in with me?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah," I stated. "It scares me, but you should do the thing that scares you, right? And I do want to live with you, I do, I am just worried about it. We'll be okay, you know, no matter what."

"Yeah, we will," he agreed with a big smile on his face. "This makes me so happy, baby," he said in my ear. "What changed your mind?"

"Drunk you," I informed him.

"What?" he laughed. "What did I say?" he questioned.

I took in a deep breath. "You just went on about the small things you wanted from me living here," I began. "Like coming home to me and make sure I am safe and protecte," I went on. "You said sorry because you felt like all the reasons you want me to move in are selfish."

"I feel like they kind of are," he agreed. "It is all these things I want, but it should also be about what you want, what you need, you know?"

"I didn't feel that way, that all your reasons are selfish," I mentioned. "I felt like you wanted to share your life with me, even more that we do now. You said you wanted me last night; literally you said 'I just want you.' I said that you already do, but you said you want me more. And I didn't get it at first, but after thinking about it I think I do. I may have over analyzed this in my girlie way, but I fell like you wanted more of me in like a move in together, get engaged, married sense," I told him. "So to start all that, which believe me I know I want, we should move in together because I want all the same things you do," I finished. "Did I overdo it?" I wondered a minute later.

Troy chuckled. "No, not really," he assured me. "I do want more of you and I should have said that sober. You just had your interview and were so worried. I know the way I asked you to move in with me was wrong, I should have waited until, like, now so I'm sor-" I kissed him quiet.

"Don't say sorry," I whispered. "It's fine. I was able to talk to my mom and Shyanne and as a couple's counselor she told me to go for it," I said.

"I really need to call her and thank her," Troy commented. "She is always on my side."

"Yes, she is," I agreed. "I also have one condition."

Troy made an odd face. "What?"

I smiled at him. "Tonight, when we have sex you have to let me be on top. For the first round, anyways."

Now Troy laughed at my dumb condition. "Done. So when can you move in?" he questioned.

"Well you work for the next two days. I can pack during that time and after you and the guys can help me get my stuff in here?" I proposed. Troy nodded and kissed me, agreeing with my plan. "Now, I have a game for you," I announced.

"A game?" he asked suspiciously.

"Mmhm, it is called How Long?" I told him.

Troy smiled. "I think I already win, I mea- ow! Stop with the pinching, woman!" he laughed. "What is it?"

"We see how long we can make out without having sex," I explained. "That means there is nothing below the waist, no touching with hands or mouths or removing of the clothes. You can only remove the top stuff and touch it, then whoever gives in first loses."

"What is the catch?" he questioned, still suspicious. "This game seems fun and all, but you have to be getting something out of it."

I smiled wide. "A bet."

He nodded for a second. "What do you get if you win?" he asked with serious eyes.

"If I win I get to spruce this place up a little bit," I told him.

He shook his head. "Spruce it up? What does that mean?" he questioned me some more.

"Add some flare to it, show that a boy and a girl live here," I explained. "You know, add some pictures, some pretty pillows and matching blanket, a rug or two, a table cloth, a desk for the bedroom," I listed off.

Troy let out a breath. "Fine, but if I win I want," he stopped to think. I waited patiently, then he grinned, making me nervous. "Next time we go to the club you have to wear a skirt or dress with some of those fishnets you were talking about and," he went on. "Some...easily accessible underwear so I can...play with you in public," he finished.

I nodded with a tight face. "Deal," I said with a handshake.

"You're serious, when I win you're gonna let me orgasm in public?" he asked. "You're usually against me doing that. You are usually all for adequate PDA, but not literal sex acts."

"Listen, you wanna make the bet or not?" I questioned.

Troy nodded. "Oh, I am making the bet, and you can bet your ass you're gonna lose, babe," he challenged me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're all talk, Bolton," I replied.

"Go on about these rules for below the waist. I'm not even allowed to touch, or just not allowed to take clothes off?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Well, when Shyanne and Adam play...never mind. We're gonna add a little twist on it, deal?" I asked, to which he nodded. "The down-there undergarments are not allowed to come off, but the clothes over top are allowed. Also, no hands underneath the undies, but you can, like, touch through them and play with the hems and stuff," I finished. "Good?"

"Perfect," Troy agreed. "And this is the time you have to be on top for the sex?"

I nodded. "Yep, it makes it harder for you to hold me down and sexually torture me," I informed him.

"Did you plan this, Montez?" he questioned suspiciously. What is with all the suspicions?

I shrugged. "Maybe it came to me today and I thought over it," I responded casually.

"Yeah?" Troy murmured, bringing his lips close to mine. "Let's so how long this goes," he suggested in a husky voice.

Mm, I love that voice and he knows it. Now that I think about it, what don't I like about him when it comes to sex? That one requires some thinking. "Probably not long," I whispered back at him, brushing our lips together. "We're too attracted to each other to hold out for very long."

"Should make it more fun," he said, then finally locked our lips together. God, I love kissing him, how Tara thought this was icky I will never know. While my hands were innocently in his hair, his took the more...bare approach. His hands slipped underneath my shirt to stroke my sides lightly, something he knows makes me get so completely turned on.

"Don't play fair," I breathed with my eyes closed, his hands making me feel all tingly and weak. Ugh, I am such a girl.

"All is fair in love and war, right?" he replied, just taking off my shirt completely, which left me in my white bra. Without another word his lips moved over my collarbone and the base of my neck. Why did I suggest this game again?

"Hmm," I moaned with a tooth biting down on my lip. Just before he went to suck and lick and kiss my special spot, I pushed him away. "Alright, this isn't all about you," I stated as I lifted his shirt up. "I mean, me, whatever," I sighed and tossed his shirt off to the side.

"You're not good at forming words when you're turned on, you know that, right?" he asked as he picked up my hips and laid me down on my back. I opened my mouth to complain, but he kissed me. "You can be on top during the intercourse, Brie, but it has to be fair game during the game," he negotiated.

"You suck," I said as he kissed down my chest and I put my hands in his hair.

My back arched. "You complain too much," he told me, teasingly kissing over my tattoo.

My fingers pulled on his hair, scratching his scalp a little as I did. He loves his hair being pulled, especially when he is going down on me. When he continued to kiss down my stomach and eventually take off my pants I pushed on his shoulder and rolled us over.

"I complain because I have way more turn on's than you do and it is entirely unfair." I informed him, then ground down against his hardening erection.

Troy's eyes came close to closing while his hips rocked into mine. "You're the one who suggested the game," he reminded me as he sat up to be face to face.

Instead of replying I simply kissed him. We kissed like that for a good while, slowly turning both of us on, especially since I kept grinding down on his penis. Troy's hands were itching to take off my underwear, I knew it since he kept grabbing my ass and slipping his fingers underneath a bit. I, on the other hands, kept pulling on his hair and scratching his back, something I know he loves.

Just as his hands moved up to unclasp my bra I pushed him back down to the blankets. "Uh-uh, nope," I denied him in a breathless voice, then started to kiss down his chest, starting at the tattoo over his heart. By this time Troy's dick was completely hard, I could easily tell by how it was pressing against me and I was sure my underwear was soaked.

Troy moaned with his hands in my hair as I undid his jeans and kissed the little v the material made when it parted. My nails raked down his perfect, little happy trail before I took his pants off. Keeping my distance from his hands I stroked him through his boxers, making him moan some more. Just to continue his torture I paid some attention to his balls.

Before I could stop him Troy sat up, grabbed my arms, and had be down against the blankets, completely surprising me. It was a little more rough than usual too, which turned me on. Without a word his lips were on mine as his hands parted my legs to hook around his thighs. His finger then began to rub me through my underwear.

I bit on his lip with my hands pulling on his hair. My resolve was quickly disappearing; I wanted him inside me so badly. I also wanted to win, but fuck, I'd let him eat me out in public at this rate if it meant he'd get inside me. "Troy," I gasped as he kissed my bare chest. "Oh, Go-" I stopped, so tempted to rip my underwear off myself.

Troy's finger stopped. "Let's make a deal," he suggested in a husky voice. I nodded quickly."We'll both hold up our ends of the bet if we can please just have sex right now."

"Oh, thank the Lord," I agreed with a nod and sat up on my elbows to kiss him.

Troy pulled my underwear off quickly and I pushed on his boxers so he would help me take them off. Instead of moving to get on his back like I thought, Troy pulled me back to him by my thighs, his penis directly at my vagina with him sitting up on his knees.

"Troy, you-" he cut me off with a kiss.

"Trust me, okay?" he murmured against my lips. "You'll finish on top, I promise," he swore.

I nodded and kissed him again, then fell from my elbows back to the blankets when he entered me. I hooked my legs around his waist and looked up at him. His eyes were staring directly back into mine. We moved against each other, Troy helping me with his hands on my hips. Sometimes he'd bend down to kiss my stomach.

My hands wanted something to grab onto, they went from Troy's knees to my boobs to my hair. It felt like I was coming apart at the seams. Everything inside me was feeling pleasure; Troy always fits me so perfectly. I gasped loudly when Troy lifted my legs into the air; making them form a v. Troy kept his hands on my feet to keep them from moving.

Troy was grunting with every thrust, my name slipping from his lips occasionally. If my eyes weren't closed they were on him, just like his were on me. The new position was putting him so deep within me it was like I felt him in my stomach. I couldn't even form words it felt so amaz-

Suddenly Troy let my legs go and got a hold of my arms and pulled me up to sit on his thighs and be chest to chest with him.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips as he kissed me. We still moved with each other, my feet being flat on the bed helped me a lot. Slowly Troy fell backwards so I was on top, he never slipped outside of me since he first went in.

Instead of moving up and down like normal, I moved in a circle at first. I've only ever done this a few times and it always gives us both new sensations. His penis was able to touch parts of me up and down didn't get to normally. Then, finally I leaned down and began to ride him. My hands were placed on his shoulders to help me go. Troy's own hands were everywhere, from my hair to my legs to my clit and my boobs, it was like he didn't know what he wanted to pay attention to. I liked the sporadic touches.

Moans were continually escaping both my and Troy's mouths. "Troy," I breathed as I opened my eyes and looked into his. It felt like I was coming apart at the seams again, but only worse. My body was beginning to tremble, my fingers were losing their grip, and everything felt like butter. This is why Troy usually takes over, the feelings end up being too much for me to finish.

"You're gonna do it, baby," Troy assured me breathlessly as he got up on his elbows to kiss me. When he returned to the bed his hands stuck onto my hips and helped me ride him.

I was coming so close when Troy started to play with my clit. That put me over the edge right there, I came with a light scream and Troy immediately drained himself in me. His hands guided me down to his chest lightly, then he lifted me off of him.

"Hate it when you do that," I mumbled softly as I rolled off of him and onto the blankets.

Once both of us managed to get our breathing back to normal and come down from our high, Troy spoke. "You know, I've never said this before," he started. "But, good game, Montez."

I laughed for a moment, then got on my side to face him and Troy copied my actions. "Back at you, Bolton," I replied as I moved my hand to rest on his neck so my fingers could play with the hair at the back of his neck. "Do you wanna know what's weird?" I asked him quietly.

"You're not gonna say my penis are you?" he responded, making me laugh. "Because you have never complained before."

I laughed a little. "No, I have no complaints about your penis," I assured him. "Don't you think it is weird that I needed time to think about moving in with you, but if you asked me to marry you I'd say yes in a second?"

"I don't know, I've always known your mind is weird in its own way," he responded, scooching closer to me and I had more room to scratch the back of his neck. "You're the smartest person I know, literally, but somehow you didn't know you loved me when I knew," he reminded me. "It was like I knew before you did."

"You probably did," I murmured. "I'm school smart, you're street smart," I stated quietly. "It's how we make the perfect pair," I yawned.

"Why would it be so easy for you to say yes to marry me, yet you were scared to fall in love with me and move in with me?" he wondered a moment later.

I smiled at him. "I read this one time that the easiest question a woman should be able to answer is 'will you marry me?'" I mentioned. "Like, they should be able to know whether or not they truly want to marry the man they are with," I went on. "Or woman, I am all for gay rights," I added. "Or man?" I asked myself, effectively a little confused.

"We both know I am gonna ask you to marry me eventually and honestly once I have a ring and everything asking is going to scare the hell out of me," Troy admitted. "But it helps a lot to know that you would say yes."

"Baby, I've been telling you I would say yes since I was at least eighteen," I reminded him. "Don't be scared," I whispered. "You wanna know something?" I asked while looking into his eyes.

"Mmhm, anything you wanna say," he responded and hooked an arm around my waist.

"I've been thinking about sex with you and my rape," I began. "Okay, that sounds bad," I muttered, then shook my head. "Just- after I, you know, with Robbie, I had horrible dreams for weeks about my rape all over again. But, after you I've slept so well, better than I have in years," I went on to explain. "And I've been worried about not being able to have rough sex, which we both like on occasion," I continued. "It mixes things up, you know. I just- I've been thinking about how I like when you pin me down and I remember when we have sex in your room at college," I stopped to laugh and Troy smiled too. "When your roommates were in the common room so you had to put your hand over my mouth and how I was really turned on by it, remember?"

"How could I not when my finger slipped inside my mouth and you bit me?" he questioned, making me laugh more. "Which, turned me on and it was while I was eating you out, right?" he asked and I nodded. "You kept squirming since it had been so long and not only did I have to hold your mouth shut I had to hold you down," he recalled while smiling wide. "You literally rolled off the bed and tried to crawl away-"

"Alright, let's not go into this," I cut him off.

"Nope, I'm reminiscing, shush," he ordered. "Then, I went after you and lifted your legs up, held them down with one arm, held your mouth closed with my free hand, then finished you off," he said with a knowing smile. "That was masturbation material for weeks."

"Can I get back to my point?" I asked him and he nodded. "The more I think about it, the more I think I am okay with rough sex still and that makes me happy."

"You had no idea how proud of you I am that you went through all that practically by yourself and can still make love to me and be open with me about it," he informed me. "I hate that you went through it without me though, not to make you feel guilty because you know I don't think of it like that."

I nodded while taking in a breath. "Do you know what really helped me after?" I questioned, then he shook his head. "When I was getting better, when I was beginning to become me again, you helped me even though we weren't together," I informed him.

"How?" he wondered, surprised.

"You took my virginity, you made sex good for me, you always told me never to be ashamed of telling you what I like and dislike, or anything else," I listed off. "You told me never to be embarrassed about sex with you. We were always very open with each other. It really helped me when I was finding my sexuality again," I confessed. "I think it's what you did for me then that makes this completely normal for me now, even after my rape," I went on. "So thank you so much, Troy."

"Don't thank me, Brie. All I ever did was treat you right, the way you deserve to be treated, and that does not warrant a thank you from you," he stated. "You taught me things too, like what love was without even knowing yourself. You're probably gonna hate me bringing it up, but with Brittany it was never about making her feel good, it was about getting to the final act and getting myself there," he told me. "With you it is completely different, it's about making you feel good, getting you there. I could probably just look at you and cum, it isn't about me at all," he said, making me blush and giggle. "Alright, I probably would have to do a little work, or you, whichever way," he mentioned with a grin.

"I love these after sex talks," I commented, then yawned.

"Did I wear you out that quickly, Brie?" he asked with a small smile.

I shook my head. "I couldn't sleep last night, I was too busy thinking about moving in with you and stuff," I yawned again.

"Ah," Troy responded. "I love you, baby," he said, then pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you too," I whispered against his chest as my hand slowed on his neck.

I can't wait to live with Troy and do this almost every night. Almost every night, anyways.

He's a firefighter so he won't be here every night since fires and car accidents happen at any time. They happen at any time and are unpredictable, meaning he could get hurt or- I didn't want to think about the or.

I didn't want to think about anything ever happening to Troy. The conversation he tried to have with me earlier is something I never want to experience again because he can't promise me anything of that sort. He has to be realistic about this; anything could happen to him, he could d-

Suddenly I wasn't so tired anymore and opened my eyes. Troy's were closed and his breath was even, he had already fallen asleep on me. Gosh, he always looks so peaceful and happy when he sleeps. He looks seventeen again too, which reminds me of those days when we were falling in love and everything was so heightened and amazing.

I removed my hand from his neck and put my hand inside his, then brought it to my chest before kissing it. I just wanted to look at him, him right in front of me, completely healthy, looking completely happy, content, and loved. He's everything to me and I can't lose him again, especially not to dea-

For the first time I felt hate towards Troy's job and everything he does, no matter how happy he is there.

I ended up staring at him for a long time, probably hours. I had no idea how long it was, but I wanted time to stop just then so I could stare at him forever.

* * *

><p><strong>And so Gabriella's worry starts! Tell me what you think!<strong>

**Any comments? Suggestions? Critiques? Review it! Thanks.**

**- Kayleigh**


	10. It Don't Come Easy

**Thanks for everything like usual!**

**Keep on reading and reviewing! That way I keep writing!**

**Named It Don't Come Easy by Ringo Starr  
>(Revised 1030/13)**

* * *

><p>When I heard the door close and guys laugh a little over a week later I hurried to finish putting my last boot on.<p>

I'm going out on a little lunch date with a new friend today, so I threw on a pair of fitted blue jeans, a very loose white knit top that hung off my shoulder, a black cami underneath, along with a white knit girl beanie, and tan high heeled boots.

Once the boot was on I quickly ran from the room. "Troy!" I called out excitedly, making him turn as I came down the hall. I continued to run and jumped into his arms before giving him a big kiss.

He returned the kiss even though he was completely surprised by my actions. I'm not usually this overzealous when he comes home.

I forgot his firefighters friends were there until a few moments later when they catcalled. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you so happy to see me?" he questioned with a smile.

"She's probably horny, dude, should we leave?" Tommy joked while plopping down on the couch.

"Shut up, Tommy," ordered. I wish we could have sex—I'm on my period and Troy knows that.

He let me down, shaking his head at Tommy. "Back to you, what's up?" he asked.

"Guess what!" I insisted and hopped up and down happily.

"Uh, you finished unpacking or sprucing or whatever?" he wondered badly.

I did indeed spruce up the place.

I put some pictures up of Troy and me, my family, Troy's family, the firefighters, me and my mom, etc. I bought a big rug for in front of the coffee table, it's so comfy and Troy and I already broke it in, wink, wink. I bought pillows for the couch to make it look homier.

We decided to use my plates and other utensils because I had them from my apartment at Stanford and were in better condition than his. I rearranged the bathroom completely, brought a dresser over from my house that my mom gave me to add more clothes space, and she also gave me my old desk from my room so she could by AJ a new one. A chest at the end of my bed from home that I've had since I was born was something I brought was given to me by my mom. It is now at the end of me and Troy's bed.

"No, well yes, but no," I answered. "East High called me today and I have a second interview on Monday!" I squealed happily.

"What?" Troy replied with a huge smile, and then hugged me. "Baby, that is so great!" he said, then kissed me like I kissed him when he got home.

We were stopped again by the guys making comments. Troy brought Tommy and Brian home with him. His friends are always here; apparently Troy's is the place to be.

Brian has a gay roommate which you would think would go well since he is gay too, but no. I met him; the guy is so completely annoying I'd kill him. So Brian isn't home often. I really like Brian though; he is one of those manly gay guys, unlike Damien.

"They also said that since it was easier to narrow down the prospects than they thought that this will probably be my last interview. After the interview on Monday Mrs. Doss said that I should get a call in a week or so about whether or not I got the job," I explained to him excitedly.

"That is so amazing, babe, I knew you would get a chance this year," he said with another big hug. "Didn't you have plans today?" he questioned me a moment later. "I remember you saying you probably wouldn't be here when I got home."

"Oh, shit, yeah!" I exclaimed, giving him one more kiss before heading for the door. "This girl I met at the interviews, Kara, she got called back too. She called all excited and we decided to have a celebratory lunch."

"Have fun then, drive safe," Troy responded with a smile as he looked through the mail.

Just as I was about to leave I turned around. "Oh, yeah, babe your mom called," I added on.

He looked up at me like a deer caught in headlights. "Did you talk to her?"

I shook my head. "No, I was in the shower, but I left her message on the answering machine for you. She said to call her back because she had something important to tell you," I answered. "Should I have?"

"No, she just usually calls my cell," he replied casually. "Don't worry about it," he insisted as he walked over to me. "I'll call her back while you get out of here and go meet your friend," he told me with another kiss.

"Tell her I said hi?" I asked and kissed him again.

He nodded. "Mmhm, you really should get going," he said against my lips as we continued to kiss.

"Brian, could you get me a barf bag? They're making me sick," Tommy mentioned loudly, making him laugh.

"Shut up, Tommy," Troy and I both said at the same time. "Bye babe, love you," Troy said as he pushed me through the door.

I walked backwards. "It's like you're trying to get rid of me, geez. Love you too," I mumbled, then finally left.

Kara and I met in the cafeteria during our interview. She is going for a position that would require her to teach intro to psych and intro to sociology, separately of course. We hit it off as we spoke, so we exchanged numbers and have been texting on and off since then.

We're the same age and both fresh out of college. She graduated from Santa Fe University and her cousin who lives here told her that a few high schools around this area were looking for teachers. Kara decided to move in with her cousin to look around. She found East High and fell in love with the curriculum she would be teaching and is dying for this job just like me.

When I reached our lunch spot she was already sitting there.

"I'm so sorry," I quickly apologized as I sat down. "My boyfriend got home when I was about to leave and I told him," I explained. "I was gonna call him earlier, but I wanted to tell him in person."

Kara waved me off. "It's fine," she assured me. "When I got the call my cousin was sleeping and I woke her up my screaming my head off with excitement," she admitted.

"I called my mother and she did the same thing," I told her. "Then she went on about how she had to call all my brothers and sisters and how I better call and tell my father right away," I rambled.

"That's right, you have a big family," she remembered as we looked through the menus. "I just have an annoying seventeen year old brother who thinks he is God's gift among men," she mentioned.

I laughed. "You don't know cocky until you meet my twin brothers," I responded. "They're eleven months older than me, but they act like it is eleven years. It's horrible. When I told them I was moving in with my boyfriend, who they love, they tried to pay me to not do it," I went on.

"Why?" she laughed.

"Well, my boyfriend and I only got together about two weeks ago," I began, making her eyes go wide. "Back together, I mean. We were together from junior year of high school until almost all the way through sophomore year of college. As soon as I moved back home everything kind of clicked back together and he asked me to move in and I did," I filled her in.

"That's..." she stopped to think.

"Quick, I know," I finished her sentence. "Yeah, we were always a quick couple. We got together quick, fell in love quick, had sex quick," I listed off. "But we make each other really happy and the reason we broke up was complete shit and it just made sense," I rambled. "Sorry, I'm talking a lot. What about you, got a boyfriend?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I had one throughout college, but we broke up senior year," she answered. "I'm single for the first time in about four years and looking forward to it," she stated happily.

"My friends and I go out a lot, you should join," I invited her. I have a feeling about her...I think we're gonna be close friends.

Kara smiled. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

When Troy and I told everyone we were moving in together the only ones who were all for it were my mother, Chad, Sharpay (now that her and Zeke had talked about her little freak out), Zeke, Vince, AJ, and Serena.

All the firefighters thought it was way too soon. Isabelle, Marcus, Lucas, Alex, Felix, my father, and Taylor thought it was too quick after just getting back together.

Oh, and Jaymi is for it too. She and I hung out earlier this week, I miss her. She still loves Felix, I know it. I'm workin' on it.

Troy and I told them thanks for their opinions, but we're gonna do it anyways.

The firefighters don't get it because they didn't know us before when we were together. My siblings are just being protective of me, even though they know that they can trust Troy. I told them that if anything happens I can get my own place or move back home, even though I knew that wouldn't be happening. Troy and I are gonna make this work or die trying.

We haven't even truly fought yet. We argued over some of my changes, but nothing huge, nothing we couldn't compromise on. We had a little spat about how I reorganized the closet, but he honestly didn't care where his clothes went, he admitted that at the end of it. We're pretty good at meeting each other half way; it comes with age I guess.

After lunch with Kara I realized how close I was to my twin brother's apartment, so I stopped in to see them. Honestly, when Troy went to Duke the twins and I got a lot closer. Sophomore year they got a house off campus to live in, so when I went to visit Troy I would stay there. Troy would stay there with me, of course. It was easier to be alone together in my brother's house than in his dorm. We still hung out in his dorm though; we had to christen his bed and everything, duh.

"Gabriella," Lucas answered the door with surprise. "I thought you were, uh, someone else," he admitted as I walked in.

"Hook up?" I asked casually with a smile.

"Are you here because you and Troy are fighting already?" he countered with his arms crossed. "You know we'd let you stay here for a few days, but only if you let us rub it in your face forever," he told me with a smile plastered across his face.

I slid my sunglasses up to the top of my head, removing the hair from around my face. "Sorry to tell ya, bro, but things are going great," I informed him as Marcus came out of his room with a girl attached to his hand.

"Gabi," Marcus smiled at me. He let go of the girl's hand to come and give me a hug. "You're not fighting with Troy, are you?" he wondered.

I shook my head. "Do you guys have any faith in my relationship?" I questioned accusingly.

"Of course I do," Marcus replied while holding his hand out to Luke. "Pay up, I told you next time she came by it wouldn't be because they were fighting," he stated, wagging his fingers as he did.

Lucas groaned and produced a twenty from his wallet. "For the record, in my head you and Troy made up," he mumbled.

"What is with this family and betting?" I wondered as I went to sit on the couch. "Troy and I do it all the time."

Marcus sat down next to the scantily dressed blond. "Babe, this is my younger sister Gabriella. Gabi this is Hannah, my girl...friend," he muttered the last part out like it pained him.

"Hi," I greeted her with a smile.

Hannah smiled back at me. "You should get highlights," she told me. "It would give you hair like Snooki from the_ Jersey Shore_," she went on. "Don't you love that show?" I opened my mouth to respond, but Lucas pinched me from behind. "Are you Italian?" she wondered after a moment.

"Hannah, I told you, we're Mexican," Marcus told her like he was talking to for a child.

"Right! I forgot, sorry baby," she apologized with kiss that my brother readily returned.

"As for the betting thing," Lucas interrupted us. "It makes life fun, especially in relationships," he answered. "If you do it right."

I looked over to Marc again to see him still kissing Hannah, totally ignoring the fact that I'm here. "How did that happen?" I whispered. I already didn't like this girl. Snooki?_ Jersey Shore_? Italian? This is a big no-no.

Lucas made a pained face. "Uh, tequila, a one night stand, and crying," he answered carefully. "Horrible story," he sighed. "Apparently it's really good sex though."

"Oh, ewe," I mumbled. Thank God she won't last. "Do I look Italian?" I questioned him.

"Do I?" he responded. "She's stupid, ignore it," he suggested. "Marc sure does," he reminded me while nodding over at them. They were heavily making out. When I saw tongue I couldn't look anymore."Yo, Marc, we have a guest," he called over.

"Right, Gabi," Marcus breathed while wiping his lips.

Hannah didn't look pleased. "What do you do?" she asked sweetly.

"I just graduated from Stanford and I'm trying to get a teaching job at East High," I answered. "I actually just got the call about the second interview today."

"Right, Mami called. Congrats, Gabs," Marcus said with a smile and Lucas wrapped an arm around my shoulders and squeezed.

"You wanna be a teacher?" Hannah questioned. "Having to go back to high school every day? I'd wanna kill something, namely myself," she commented.

"Too bad you're not a teacher then," I replied, making Lucas pinch me again. "That one hurt," I grumbled.

"Good," he growled. There was a knock at the door which made Lucas jump up and dodge for it. "Finally, you're here!"

I turned around. "Allie!" I said happily. "Thank God you are here," I sighed as I went over to her. "This girl told me to look like Snooki."

She snorted. "If she tells me anything I'll slap her."

"Wait, why are you here?" I wondered suspiciously. Lucas coughed. "Oh. That means I guessed right!" I reminded him then stuck my tongue out.

"Yeah, yeah, get out," he insisted with a push.

"Lucas!" Allie scolded with a smack to his shoulder. "She is your sister and one of my really good friends, shut up," she ordered.

I laughed. "No, I should get out of here before we gang up on that girl," I mentioned. "Besides, Troy is home," I added, then sent her a wink. Sure I'm on my period, but it's leaving soon, I can tell. I'm on Mirena, my periods are short.

"You have to leave now," Lucas insisted, pushing me again. "Love you, goodbye," he said as the door closed.

I shook my head. "That sex better be damn good," I mumbled, talking about both my brothers while walking away.

When I returned home Troy was sitting at the dining room table with the guys gone and no mess left behind. That is unusual; anywhere Tommy is for an extended amount of time there is a mess to clean up.

"So when I walked in that guy at the desk stopped me and said that we got a noise complaint," I began with a laugh, holding up the yellow slip of paper before straddling his lap. "I guess that is my fault, huh?" I asked before kissing him. For maybe the first time Troy pushed me away. "Uh, what's wrong?" I asked, getting worried.

"Gabriella, you should get up," he suggested, pushing on my hips as he did.

"What's wrong?" I wondered and didn't move.

Then I heard footsteps down the hallway. "Troy, I like how you changed the bathroom," a female voice said as she rounded the corner.

"Lucy," I stated, surprised and quickly stood up. "I-I didn't know you were coming," I said awkwardly.

Normally I would be happy to see Troy's mom, but she didn't look happy to see me at all.

"Yeah, I didn't either," Troy mumbled as he stood up next to me.

Lucy looked like I just ruined her son's life somehow. "Well, it wasn't like I was fully informed of what is going on either," she mentioned in a protective mother voice.

"Mom," Troy warned her.

I am so confused. "Troy, what's going on?" I wondered, looking up at him.

"Good, it looks like I'm not the only one he has lied to," Lucy commented.

I ignored her. "What is she talking about, Troy?" I demanded.

Troy looked like he was caught in between and in all reality he was. "Look, when we broke up my mom didn't exactly like seeing how I dealt with it," my boyfriend began. "Honestly, her feelings toward you, um, changed," he went on. "Completely. And because of that I haven't, you know, told her about us yet," he finally confessed.

"You didn't tell your mother we got back together," I summarized.

Troy opened his mouth then just nodded. "Something like that."

"How could you not tell your mother about us?" I exclaimed angrily. "You talk to her every other day, did it not come up?"

"It wasn't like that, I was trying to find the right time," he defended himself. "Do you think it was easy for me keeping this from my mom?"

"You could have told me!" I insisted. "Tell me that your mom doesn't like me anymore, tell me you're looking for the right time to tell her, I would have understood," I assured him. "It's not like my dad is your biggest fan either," I reminded him.

Once Troy and I broke up and my dad saw how I lost myself he wasn't happy. He saw was his brokenhearted baby girl with no hair, a bit heavier, looking completely like crap, and he chose the easiest person to blame. Troy. I was surprised he even came to see me. But after I called to ask if his insurance covered therapy I should have guessed he would take a trip.

"Your father is angry at my son for the break up you initiated?" Troy's mom spoke up, breaking up our small fight.

"Mom," Troy warned again.

"Lucy, I understand you're mad right now, but I'm a little pissed off too," I assured her, hoping she got some pleasure in knowing we were both angry with Troy.

She got a mother face on, much like the one my mom gets when her kids need protecting. This can't be good.

"Mad does not even begin to describe the feeling I had towards you, Gabriella," she informed me. "Do you have any idea what you did to my son?" she asked. Before I could respond she went on. "He stopped going to class, he gave up his scholarship to Duke, he became a drunk for months and months. Would you like to watch your son do that?" she questioned rhetorically. "Would you like to come home and find that your son got into your alcohol, is completely drunk, and is crying his eyes out to his ex-girlfriend's picture?"

"Mom, stop," Troy pleaded.

"No, Troy, she should know what she did," Lucy responded. "I felt like I lost my son, Gabriella. I nearly kicked him out of my house because I couldn't watch it anymore, because I couldn't deal with it anymore, do you know what that feels like to a mother?" she continued to ask. "Then right when he has finally pulled his life back together you show up and he just takes you back like nothing happened." Tears had started to form in my eyes. "Honestly, I'm not sure if my son is better off without you or not," she admitted.

"Mom," Troy said in a serious, deep voice.

I shook my head at him, stopping him from interfering. "You know what Lucy, one of my biggest regrets in this world is breaking up with your son," I informed her. "I know how much I hurt him because believe or not, I am not some heartless bitch. I was hurting too. I cried myself to sleep for months. But, he probably was hurt more because I didn't give him a reason for doing it. I can't imagine the reasons his mind made up, the curiosity would kill me," I admitted. "And if you don't think I feel guilty everyday knowing he went through that then you are crazy. Even though we are back together the guilt eats away at me sometimes because I am one of the few people who could truly hurt him, and that is exactly what I did. I know I broke him, I know I fucked up his life, I know I don't deserve him back after what I did," I whispered with tears coming down my face. "But you know what, Lucy; I could never blame you for being protective of Troy because he is the greatest man I have ever met. You raised him right and he has the biggest hear-" I choked on my words. "He has the biggest heart and unfortunately for you, I'm still in it," I went on. "And I am so grateful for that, that he could take me back after all the pain I put him through, because I knew Troy was it for me. I didn't break up with him because of some other guy or distance; I still loved him with all my heart every second we were apart."

Troy reached for my arm, but I pulled away. "Brie-"

"I-I'm gonna go," I stuttered out, wiping away my tears. "Let you talk to your mom without me in the way," I whispered, then grabbed my bag and left the apartment.

"Gabriella!" Troy called after me, running down the hall behind me. I got in the elevator, so thankful it was already on the top floor. "Gabriella, stop," he pleaded, putting his hand on the elevator door.

"Troy, if you know what's good for you you'll let me leave right now," I ground out of my teeth.

"At least tell me where you are going," he said with worry in his voice.

I rubbed my nose. "Just get out of the elevator before I say many things I will regret."

My boyfriend sighed in defeat and backed up. He watched me as the door closed with sad eyes, but I didn't care. I needed to get away from the situation. I knew how Troy reacted to the break up, Chad told me, Vince told me, Troy himself told me, but I couldn't hear it from Lucy.

I honestly didn't know where to go. Half the people at my mom's house thought that Troy and I moving in together was a bad idea. I can't just go home crying because we got into a fight, I'm far too stubborn for that even if the one person I want to talk to is my mom.

When anger arose in me I knew exactly where I was going.

I pounded on the door until someone answered. "Godammit, what?" my brother opened the door with his shirt half on.

"This is all your fault!" I accused, and then started slapping Lucas on the shoulder repeatedly with a bit of force.

"Ouch, what, stop!" my older brother pleaded, and then began to restrain me.

"No, it's all your fault, you jinxed it!" I told him with tears in my eyes.

Lucas instantly let me go. "Gabi, what happened, why are you crying?" he questioned with concern all over his face.

"Troy's mom showed up," I stated angrily. "She hates me and Troy didn't tell her anything and she doesn't even want me in Troy's life," I listed off with tears streaming down my face. "This is all your fault!"

"What is going on out here?" Marcus came out of his room with only pants on. "Gabi, what happened?"

"What the fuck? Do you guys always have sex in the middle of the day?" I wondered while wiping my cheeks.

They both led me over to their couch. "On our day off, certainly," Lucas answered. "Now, what happened? Troy's mom said what?"

"She told me what Troy went through when I broke up with him an-and," I started to stutter like I do when I get upset. "And she is right. I don't deserve him, I am the reason he dropped out of college, I'm the reason he drank so much, I'm the reason he cried, I'm the reason he had so much trouble with her," I sniffled.

My brothers just held me for a moment.

"Gabi, you're our little sister and I know we're hard on you sometimes," Marcus started, not letting go of me. "But Troy's actions after you two broke up are his to own up to, not yours," he went on. "You didn't drop out of school, you didn't drink a lot, but you did cut yourself off from everyone, cut all your hair off, and cried all the time. I remember trying to get out of your room half of the summer but you never did. You stayed in your room and cried and took summer courses online like the little nerd you are," he said. "I'm not going to say I have any inclination of why you guys broke up, but I know in the end it was good for Troy. He never liked Duke; it was a matter of time before he said fuck it and dropped out or transferred. He loves what he does now. He has great friends and his own place and now he has you again. Everything worked out," he finished.

"In other words, fuck what Troy's mom said," Lucas said, making me laugh a little. "You're supposed to hate mother in laws anyways," he insisted. "I know we rag on your for it, but you and Troy belong together. His mom will see that and put up with it or get over it," he assured me.

"I'm sorry I ruined your afternoon," I whispered, feeling tired like I always do after crying.

They both shrugged. "Look at us, we can get sex anytime," Marcus commented.

"We can also see our sister anytime," Lucas mumbled. Marcus slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow, fuck. I mean, don't worry about it, Gab."

"Marc?" Hannah's annoying voice rang through the apartment. She came out of his room wearing his shirt. Ugh. "What is she doing back here?" she asked, annoyed.

"Can I hit her?" I whispered to Lucas. "It might make me feel better," I insisted. Lucas looked over to Marc and shrugged, but Marcus shook his head.

"No, are you an idiot?" he asked his twin, making me laugh a little. "She's having a bit of a crisis, can we do this later?" he asked her in a pleasing voice.

I shook my head. "No, you guys can go back to doing whatever," I told them. "Can I nap on your couch?" I questioned. "I'll put the TV on so I won't hear anything."

"Sure, thanks Gab," Lucas replied and was already on his way to his room. At least Allie was polite and didn't come out half naked to see what was causing her to not have sex right away.

Marcus looked over at me. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I can ask her to go," he said with a hard face on, like he wanted me to ask her to leave.

"No, go have...fun, I really just wanna sleep if you don't mind," I told him.

He looked back at Hannah who was leaning against his door. "If you need anything come and get me," he ordered as he stood. "Knock first," he added while walking into his room with Hannah.

I wanted time to think, time to nap. Crying always makes me so tired. Troy worked over night last night, I didn't get much sleep, and I prefer sleeping with him next to me.

My phone was blowing up with calls from Troy, not to mention texts, but I put it on silent. I didn't want to talk to him. He could have told me about his mom, I would have understood, I really would have. I didn't need to come home and be completely blindsided by her being there with so much hate inside her.

I always loved that Lucy loved me, we had a really good relationship, much like the one Troy has with my mom. I didn't want to be like almost every other woman on the planet and hate my mother in law and for her to hate me. I wanted to have a good relationship, a loving one, and one that when I have kids I would want her to come stay with us for a few days. I didn't want a relationship where we end up bickering all the time and we fight over how to raise the kids.

I love cliché, but that is just too cliché for me.

When I woke there was loud talking over by the door. "Marc, Luke?" I called out as I got up. My brothers both turned and looked surprised with my boyfriend halfway through the door.

"She saw me, can I come in now?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"No, you made our little sister cry, you have no rights," Lucas replied.

I crossed my arms and for once didn't defend him. "You shouldn't be here, Troy," I stated.

"Brie, come on-" he stopped and cleverly slid between my brothers before they could stop him. Responding like the girl I am I ran and locked myself into the bathroom. "Seriously? Do you have to act like an upset girl on prom night?"

"Who is this?" a female spoke up from the other side.

Ugh, Hannah is still here. "Our sister's soon to be ex-boyfriend," Lucas answered.

"Shut up, Lucas!" I ordered as I heard a smack. Marc must have hit him again.

Troy messed with the door knob. "Gabriella, please talk to me about this. I should have told you about my mom, I know that," he started.

"Then why didn't you?" I demanded to know.

"Because I didn't think it was a big deal. My mom wasn't supposed to visit, I thought if I slowly started talking about you and how we reconnected again it wouldn't turn out like this," he told me. "I tell her about you two days ago and here she is telling me what I should do about my life. Do you honestly think I would listen to her? What she said about you, it's a load of shit. Forget about it," he encouraged.

I shook my head. "No, because she's right. I did do all of those things to you, I broke you, Troy. She has every right to hate me," I insisted.

His head hit the door. "Can we please talk about this, you know, in private? Without your brothers and some girl listening to us? Hi, by the way," he greeted awkwardly. "And do you know how long it took me to find you? You weren't at your mom's, your sister's, Felix's, or Sharpay's, and then finally when I talked to Allie she told me you were here," he informed me.

"What, were we your last hope? Like she doesn't love us too? We're closer to her than Felix," Lucas complained.

"Shut up, Lucas! And I don't care, Troy," I replied.

"You missed one hell of a fight once you left you know," Troy mentioned. "I think that was the worst fight we've ever had, we're probably going to get another noise complaint. And yes, that first complaint is all your fault, in a good way, of course," he went on.

"Don't bring that up in front of my brothers!" I ordered.

"I'll bring up a lot more if you don't open this door, Gabriella," my boyfriend threatened. "I can go on about where my favorite spot to kiss you is, and the spot that drives you wild when I do kiss it, and what it means when you bite my lip, or what happens when you pull my hair," he listed off. "And I'm getting some pretty nasty looks from your brothers right now, but I will go on," he stated. "How about how it takes two whole drawers to hold all your lingerie? I bet they don't want to know about all our bets, or that one condition you had about moving in with me? You know, the one about you being on-"

I swung the door open with pink cheeks. My brothers did look mad. "Don't tell them those things!" I exclaimed as he pushed me further into the bathroom.

"It got you to open the door, didn't it?" he questioned. Damn him. "Gabriella, I am so sorry, what else do you want me to do? I thought I was doing the right thing and you probably would have helped me do it a better way if I had told you, I know that. I messed up, I do make mistakes, you know," he told me.

"I know you do," I whispered, then sat down on the closed toilet. "Lord knows I've caused enough problems by keeping things from you," I went on.

Troy knelt down in front of me. "I am so sorry, baby," he apologized again. "For keeping this from you, for letting my mom say those things to you, and for saying some of those things in front of your brothers," he listed off sweetly.

"Your mom was right though," I commented.

"Fuck what my mom said, no she wasn't," he responded. "Yes, I was in a bad place for a long time and my mom got the brunt of it," he began. "She's my mother, she's biased, we both know that," he continued. "Listen, when I was running all around town looking for you, I realized something."

"What's that," I sighed, deciding to take chance on this idea of his.

"You breaking up with me sucked and you're right, it did break me. But it broke you too, and you're wrong you were hurting more because you had to go through losing me and losing a part of you," he went on. "But, when we broke up we both kind of regained our independence again," he mentioned. "We know how to be together, that is easy for us, what we didn't know was how to be apart. We learned that in these two years and it was a shitty way to do it, but in the long run it was probably a good thing. Now we can be together and now how to be independent which is great for our relationship, don't you think?"

"Can I be cliché?" I asked with a small smile. He nodded, smiling right back at me. "I think you're too good to be true," I murmured.

"Nope, I'm just good to you. Only you get me like this twenty four/seven," he admitted.

I ran a hand through his hair. "That's a shame," I sighed.

"And also by you breaking up with me," he continued. "I learned what I want to do with my life, be a firefighter, I wouldn't have learned that if I had stayed at Duke."

I nodded. "That's what my brother said," I mumbled. "This is so stupid, but I want your mom to like me like she used to," I admitted.

"She will, baby," Troy assured me. "And if not, you know I always pick you," he reminded me. "Always."

I shook my head. "I don't want you to have to choose, I would never make you do that," I replied.

"And that is one of the reasons I'm in love with you," he confessed. "Because you're not one of those girls and despite it all you love my mom, especially since you know how close I am to her," he went on. I nodded back at him. "Come here," he whispered and hugged me tight.

"Where is your mom now?" I wondered quietly in his ear.

Troy pulled away. "Her hotel," he answered. "Don't worry, it's not about you. She stayed at my place once and I didn't tell any of my friends my mom came to visit yet and let's just say Tommy walked in doing some very Tommy things and she was not impressed," he explained. "She always stays in a hotel when she comes to visit now."

"So what are the plans for tonight?" I asked. "Are you going to see your mom or-?" I left it open.

"My mom decided to go see an old friend for the night to get away from the situation. I thought you and I would go home and figure out some way to make it up to you," he slyly suggested.

I giggled. "Last time I checked my period was almost gone," I mumbled with a smile.

"Let's go," he stated, throwing me over his shoulder then going for the bathroom door. "Don't worry, we're all made up, you can kick my ass later, we will be going now," he informed my brothers.

I was laughing. "Bye, love you guys."

Troy and I got home more than an hour later since we stopped to eat dinner. "What to do, what to do?" Troy sighed as we entered our apartment.

I leaned against the wall to take my boots off and once they were, Troy tackled me onto the couch. "Ugh, is this what you call foreplay?" I asked, getting up on my elbows.

"No, this is rough-housing, not to be confused with foreplay. Foreplay can be a bit like rough-housing if you want it to be that way, but usually you're naked," he answered, making me laugh. "Who is the English teacher now?" he teased.

"I am. You just happen to be good with words, Mister," I replied.

Troy smiled. "Can we play a game where you're the naughty English professor and I'm the sexy grad student who desperately needs an A?" he questioned.

"Maybe after I know or not I have an actual job," I replied. "I don't wanna jinx anything, even if it does mean I can't force you to do my sexual bidding as a sexy grad student," I went on with wagging eyebrows.

He laughed. "Whatever you say," he responded.

"I really need this job, Troy," I sighed. "Or a job in general. You shouldn't have to pay for everything if I am living here," I insisted.

Troy groaned before laying his head on my breasts. "Do we have to go through this again?" he muttered.

"No," I assured him while running my fingers through his hair. I hate living here knowing he is paying for everything, I want to help.

"Good, because I don't mind paying for anything for a little while," he insisted like he has every time we talk about this. "Besides, you're gonna get this job," he murmured quietly before kissing the skin my shirt didn't cover. "Do we have agenda for tonight?" be questioned, purposely changing the subject, but I let him.

"I was thinking this," I replied casually. "Maybe with fewer clothes," I added on. "It may not involve sex, but fewer clothes is still more fun."

Troy chuckled. "Hey, you're the one in charge since I screwed up tonight," he reminded me. "If you say less clothes that means more clothes," he stated while moving to take my knit sweater off.

Later in the night Troy and I were cuddling in bed. Personally, I think it is one of the best parts of living with Troy. Every night when we're falling asleep together we get to cuddle. I am a big cuddler, good thing Troy is too. Again, it is the small things a girl appreciates the most.

"Troy," I whispered during a commercial. _Dog the Bounty Hunter_ is on, a show we both like.

"Hm?" he responded with fingers moving up and down my arm to lull me to sleep. I've noticed that Troy likes to try and stay awake later than me, but we've never talked about it.

I looked up at him. "I was thinking about something Marcus's new girlfriend said," I started.

"The Snooki thing? Babe, get over it," he told me in a husky voice. His voice gets deeper when he is sleepy, I love it. Oh yeah, I told Troy about Hannah and how I definitely do not like her.

I laughed. "No, she said something about how if she was a teacher she would want to kill someone by having to go back to high school every day."

"That is her prospective, not yours," Troy cut in before I went on.

"I know, I know," I exasperated. "Let me go on, man," I jokingly whined, making him chuckle. "I was just thinking that before I start work, whether it is at East High or North or subbing where ever," I mumbled sadly. "Promise that we'll do something adventurous before school starts so I never feel that way," I ordered.

Troy shifted underneath me. "Like what?"

"I don't know, take a random road trip somewhere, anywhere, and pretend we are newlyweds or having some passionate affair," I laughed. "Or we can go bungee jumping. That would be fun, but you'd have to drag me to do it," I suggested. "Maybe we can work our way up to skydiving, although you would have to do it with me. I mean, I would be with an experienced skydiver and bungee jumper."

After we broke up and once he got his life in order Troy took some risks. He went bungee jumping and skydiving and cliff jumping and did all of his firefighter training, which some of which was a bit risky. I didn't do anything besides my road trip across the country and backpacking through Europe, I was too afraid to.

"I think I'd have a heart attack if you skydived, with or without me," he admitted honestly. "But I'll take you bungee jumping and cliff jumping if you want," he agreed.  
>"The random road trip sounds fun too," he added. "So, I promise we'll do something before school starts every year," he agreed.<p>

"Thanks," I whispered, then kissed his chest.

"I probably should have told you earlier," he mentioned a moment later. "But if you want to do something risky...well, my mom wants to have lunch tomorrow," he confessed. "With us, not just me."

"What?" I asked while sitting up a little.

He pulled me back down. "It was the call I got when you were in the bathroom, I've been meaning to tell you. She wants to talk things out. We're going to a public place so no big outburst can come of it, and I made her promise to hear us out and be nice," he assured me.

I frowned. "Of course I will go, but I'm nervous," I muttered.

"Don't worry about anything, your mom is coming too," he informed me.

I gasped. "Did you feel like telling me anything tonight?" I questioned.

He smiled sweetly. "Eventually," he said. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to ruin your night since we had such a bad day," he apologized.

I kissed him. "Fine, but you owe me," I warned.

"Oh, I will have fun owing you, don't worry."

* * *

><p><strong>Just tell me what you think!<strong>

**Read and review please! Thanks.**

**- Kayleigh**


	11. You Make My Dreams Come True

**Thank you for everything! I love the reviews!**

**About Gabi's rape...it isn't going to come out for the time being...but I DO have plans for it eventually. So, look forward to that.**

**Anywho, read and review please:)**

**Named You Make My Dreams Come True by Hall & Oates.  
>If you don't know who they are it is practically a sin!<br>(Revised 11/18/13)**

* * *

><p>I looked down at my outfit as I wrapped a sliver chain belt around my waist, my eyes checking out my own legs. I thought I found my final outfit...but I don't know. It is a blue and white mini summer dress, but I think it is too short to go see Troy's mom in.<p>

I need to look respectable. Like I deserve her son. Like I'm in this for the long haul.

"You finally settled on something?" Troy questioned as he waltzed into the bedroom, still wearing his pair of jeans, white shirt, and light tan jacket he put on two hours ago. It is so easy for boys to get dressed, I swear. "I like this one," he mentioned with a grin. My stomach instantly dropped. "Especially the back," he added before walking over to me and kissing my neck.

I definitely can't wear this. It is short and has an open back. "Ugh!" I groaned, then stomped off to the closet.

"What?" my boyfriend asked as he followed me.

I began to look through my clothes. "I can't wear this if you like it this much!" I whined, eying a long skirt.

"Babe, you're acting like my mom doesn't already know you and loved you in the past," he commented while leaning against the door-jam.

I rolled my eyes. "The key phrase in there is 'in the past,'" I mumbled. "Now, shoo. I have to pick out something to wear," I insisted.

"Gabriella, if we don't leave in ten minutes we are going to be very late," he informed me. "And what kind of impression would that leave on my mom? Hm?"

I pushed on his chest. "I know! So go!" I ordered, tugging at another skirt. I carefully timed it so nine minutes later I walked out of the bedroom in my last outfit. "Get me out of here before I rethink this entire thing," I said, not stopping for him, but just going straight out of the apartment.

"Brie, wait," Troy laughed as he followed me down the hall after making sure the door was locked. As he reached me the elevator opened. "You look nice," he complimented once the doors closed. "No grin, no checking out, you just look nice."

I smiled. "Thank you."

I finally chose a long red/burgandy skirt that had slits up to my knees, matching it with a simple black tank top that is tucked into it. My hair was already up in a clip and I'm wearing light make up. For shoes I chose simple black heels, wore a few black and red beaded bracelets and Troy's varsity ring rested above my slight cleavage and his promise ring on my right hand.

The rings have been mine again since we got back together. I wear my promise ring no matter what.

"Let's just get this over with," I sighed, then walked out of the elevator. "What do you mean you can't come?" I exclaimed into my phone as Troy drove minutes later.

My mom sighed. "_Mija, AJ is sick, Alex needs a ride to work, Vince is busy, Felix says he can't do it, your sisters are pregnant, and you know I cannot get the twins to do anything_," she complained._ "I have to drive Alex to work, then take care of AJ, plus I have some work to do around the house, not to mention watch Serena_," she went on.

Kris has everyone secretly watching Serena in shifts. She is due any time now. Literally, she could go into labor at any moment.

"Mami, you coming was the only reason I am not completely freaking out over this!" I whined.

"Oh, this is not completely freaking out?" Troy mumbled, causing me to smack him quickly.

My mom said something to someone on her end, it sounded like Serena. "_Mija, I'm sorry, you are going to have to handle this yourself. If it helps I called Lucy this morning and we had a nice talk. She agreed to be calm and listen to your side, okay?" _

"Mami! I am twenty two years old; you didn't have to call his mother!" I whined like a child.

_"Oh, I can't call his mom but you want me there to protect you? Do you want me to think of you as an adult or a child?_" she questioned.

Ugh, I hate how she keeps bringing that up...and that she is right all the frickin' time. "Ugh! Goodbye," I groaned before hanging up. "My mom can't come because of all this stuff and things," I articulated horribly.

Troy pulled into a parking lot. "Brie, my mom won't kill you, I promise," he swore. "And this time I am not letting things escalate, hence the reason I chose a public place where no scene can be made," he said as if it was the best plan in the world.

Once we were out of the car and towards the restaurant I responded. "Yeah, because it's not like we are women who have the tendency to be dramatic and she is a mother protecting her only son."

"Brie, don't worry about it," Troy insisted, walking towards his mom, who was already there. "I have a plan."

Oh God. Troy greeted his mom with a hug, while she and I awkwardly said hi before sitting down.

"Well, this is quiet," Troy mumbled after we ordered drinks.

Lucy pursed her lips. "I promised Maria I would hear you two out, so I will. I am sorry for causing you pain yesterday, Gabriella," she apologized, surprising me. "I just felt you should know what Troy went through from my point of view, but seeing you in pain did show me you still love my son," she went on. "Which I believe I needed to see."

"I never stopped loving him, that was never the issue with us," I insisted as Troy took my hand under the table. "And I am sorry, but I won't tell you what I went through that made me break up with him, only a handful of people know, and I want to keep it that way," I stated. "But Troy knows, he was able to accept it and forgive me and I hope that is enough for you."

"There was nothing to forgive," Troy spoke up. "Mom, I am sorry I wasn't honest with you about Gabriella and me, but I am glad I was. The week I tell you that she and I are reconnecting you show up at my apartment like I am not an adult who can handle myself. You raised me Mom, you know I am responsible and-"

"And you are like me. You are forgiving and a lover, not a fighter, and a sucker for love. That scares me and I am sorry, Gabriella, but I am so worried you will hurt my boy again. I can't trust you," she admitted.

"You don't have to," Troy spoke before I did. "I trust her Mom, I know what she went through, I know what happened, and I can promise you and her," he said while looking at me. "That it will never happen again," he continued. "Mom, Gabriella and I love each other, we are more in love than ever, we're happy, and living together," he listed off. "There is nothing you can do about it. That sounds mean and rude, but it is the truth. This is the woman I am going to marry and who will give you grandchildren. You can not trust her all you want, but in ten years when we're married with kids and a house and a picket fence you might regret not being close to your daughter in law who has made your son happier than anyone ever has, not to mention gave you grandkids."

Troy's little speech touched my heart completely. I am so in love with this guy, it is impossible to explain.

"I am never going to hurt him again, Lucy. We're in this forever, Troy and I, and in time you will see that," I spoke up. "And I want your trust, I really do, and I want you to love me like you did before, but over time I will accept that you don't. Just know that I love Troy, I always will and nothing will keep me from him ever again. I promise you I won't hurt him ever again, even if you don't believe me I hope you get comfort in knowing that," I told her.

Before Lucy could reply the waitress came over with our drinks and took our orders. Once she was gone there was an awkward silence again and this time Troy didn't break it, but he squeezed my hand under the table.

"I don't doubt you two love each other," she finally started. "I've known Troy was going to fall in love with you since he first spoke of you when he just moved here," she reminded me. "I could tell in my gut that my little boy was falling in love, I think it a mother thing," she sighed. "But I knew, and I could tell you were going to last, Gabriella. I was right and my gut is telling me that again. It is going to take me a long time to trust you, but I am sure eventually I will. It is just hard to overlook what the break up put him through," she told me.

"I'm sure it will be," I agreed. "But I hope that with time you will forgive me and trust me. I don't want to have a mother in law I dread coming to town. I want to be excited to see you like I used to."

"You have to remember it wasn't easy for Brie either, Ma," Troy spoke up for me. "She cut off all her hair, gained weight, never left her dorm, she only studied and went to class," he listed off. He is always fighting for me; he is so lucky that I just got off my period. "She went through a lot without me, Ma, and it took a lot to get her through it. I don't blame her for breaking up with me and I hate that she feels guilt about it. I'm actually proud of her after what she has been through and you don't understand that, but it is true."

I couldn't help but beam over at him. "I don't know how you did it, Lucy, but I swear you raised this boy right."

"Well, his father did well at showing him what not to do," she commented, making Troy chuckle.

"That's why I take after you, Ma," Troy told her with a big smile.

She smiled back at him. "I'm trying, Troy, I promise. But it will take some time to get back to where we were," she said. "But we will get there."

"Maybe sometime during her walk down the aisle you'll get it," Troy mentioned with a shrug.

"Shut up," Lucy ordered.

"No, you see, Brie's threats are worth more since I live with her," Troy replied. "She has more room to actually, like, punish me."

I rolled my eyes. "Keep using that tone with your mother and I just might have to, like, punish you," I responded smartly.

"Thanks, Gab," Lucy laughed and I winked back at her.

Well, that went better than I thought.

Later that night when Troy and I were in bed he actually fell asleep first for once. Troy tries to lull me to sleep every night he is home; always trying to make sure I fall asleep first. We have never spoken about it and I have only just begun to notice it. Well tonight I put him to sleep by scratching the back of his head lightly. It is his weak spot when he's tired, it puts him right out.

It may be cliché and cheesy of me, which I am a complete sucker for, but sometimes it astonishes me how much I love Troy. It must be insane how much I am in love with him, and he is right, we are more in love now than we have ever been. He is always sticking up for me, like with his mom today, and we trust each other so completely, and it still amazes me how simple a touch or a kiss can get me going.

I am so grateful that he is my first everything, that he taught me everything, that the only bad experience I have with men is my rape.

My rape is horrible, but my love life could have been worse. I could have been with some guy who abuses me, physically, mentally, or sexually, but I haven't. I could have had trust issues, physical issues, commitment issues, but because I have Troy I don't.

My rape was horrible, but because I have Troy I made it through as little traumatized someone can, which isn't saying much because I am still admittedly traumatized. Every rape victim is, but because of Troy I am better off. I am very thankful for that.

This whole experience with his mom is minor to be honest, but it made me appreciate how good of a guy Troy is somehow. I know how lucky I am for getting him and him picking me back in high school.

Gosh, I must be getting off my period. I am way too girlie tonight, but I can't help it.

I love watching Troy sleep, it is odd of me, I think. It is times like this that I can understand how parents watch their newborns sleep at night. I can watch Troy for long periods of the time. God help me when I have a baby that is a little of me and a little of him. It will hard to pull me away from that crib.

I remember in college when Troy came to visit me for the first time and my friends caught me watching him sleep. They teased me about it for weeks.

_I bit my lip watching people exit the glass doors of the airport. _

_My excitement was so high I probably looked crazy to those who saw me practically bouncing on my heels waiting for my boyfriend to appear. We haven't seen each other in a little less than two months. _

_Conveniently, a professor of his cancelled two classes ahead of time, one on a Friday, the other on the following Monday, so Troy and I have been planning this for a while. It is all I have been able to think about lately._

_Then I saw him come through the doors with a gym bag slung over his shoulder, obviously full of his things for the long weekend. My heart skipped a beat as his eyes met mine and a smile broke out over his face that I couldn't help but return. He is all mine from today until Monday. _

_A squeal exited my throat as I took off in a run towards him. He dropped the bag and easily caught me._

_"Oh, my God, I have no idea what to say," I said into his ear in a breathy voice. "I thought I would have something good to say."_

_Troy __chuckled. It was the sweetest thing I've heard in weeks. He's real, right in front of me, not on a phone line or through a computer screen. "Mm, I love you, baby, but I am not coming home from war, just North Carolina," he said in his low, sexy voice._

_"Might as well be war, it's been forever!" I whined, refusing to let him go as he walked me backwards towards my car after he picked up his bag. "I just miss you so much, Troy."_

_"I missed you too, but I'm here now, so how about we got off the sidewalk and to your dorm for some alone time," he proposed with a sexy smile. "You kicked Shyanne out, right?" _

_I nodded with a smile. "Mmhm, the room is all ours for a bit," I assured him. "So let's go," I went on to go around the driver's side._

_"Aye!" Troy grabbed my hand and tugged me back. I fell into him. "I didn't get a kiss yet," he murmured._

_I nodded, refusing to kiss him yet. "Mmhm, there is a reason for that. If we kissed now, I might let you take me against the car," I informed him._

_"All the more reason to let me," he responded with a smug smile. "Come on, I mean, it's not like you've had an orgasm recently," he added on teasingly._

_"Shut up, get in the car," I ordered before walking around to my side of the car. _

_"No," I repeated for what seemed like the tenth time over three hours later._

_Troy __wrapped his arms tighter around me as we cuddled in my bed. "Brie, do you know how many times I've masturbated since-"_

_"Stop!" I whined. "I don't need to do that, it just makes it all the better when we're together again," I insisted. _

_Masturbation has always been an odd topic for me. Admittedly, I've never really done it, and now that I have Troy I don't see the need for it. I guess I just find it unnecessary. Perhaps in time that will change but I'm going to wait until I am ready._

_"Doesn't it boost your ego to know that you made me boneless twice already?" I questioned._

_"Baby, I can do that any time I want," he responded cockily. I rolled my eyes while suppressing a yawn, then snuggled into the crook of his neck a little more. "You have no idea how good it feels to be able to hold you right now," he mentioned, obviously changing the subject and I was happy about it._

_I nodded into his neck. "Do too," I mumbled. _

_Honestly, I wish we were naked like we usually are after sex. Personally I do not like to get dressed after. But I know my friends and I know sooner or later they will burst in and we should be wearing clothes. I am wearing short shorts and a cami, while Troy is wearing basketball shorts. I wouldn't let him put a shirt on and in exchange I agreed to put on the shortest comfy shorts I own._

_Later when I woke Troy was on his back and I was curled up into his side. He was sleeping so peacefully I'd hate to wake him up, ever. The beds here at Stanford really aren't that bad, but I couldn't sleep at all when school started. It was easy to realize it was all because Troy wasn't with me. _

_It got so bad I wore his t-shirt every night that still smelled like him, but then it began to smell like me. So I went out and bought a body pillow. That helped, but eventually I just learned how to sleep without him and I hated it._

_When school first started and I would wake up because I rolled over to snuggle into Troy, but he wasn't there. I ended up calling him in the middle of the night. And it was later for him every time because he is three hours ahead of me on the East coast. He didn't get mad, not once. It was just the opposite, really. He would calm me down and we'd talk about nothing and his voice would eventually put me to sleep. I don't need it nearly as much now, but I still call him once in a while because I don't want to ever really learn to never need him to sleep. Maybe that is weird of me, I don't know._

_I didn't know how long I watched Troy sleep, but then the door opened and I instantly jumped out of bed and sprang into action. Of course, it was Shyanne, but there were also many others with her who walked in. I pushed them out into the hall to let Troy sleep._

_"Were you just watching him sleep?" Melissa, one of my friends, laughed. "That is so cute!"_

_"And just a little strange," Henry, another friend, added on._

_"Shut it, your judgment is neither wanted nor needed here," I replied. "We're sleeping, what do you want?"_

_"Well, Your Royal Highness, we would like the privilege of your presence at dinner," Henry answered with a bow. "With the slumbering King too, of course."_

_Everyone laughed once again. "Leave me alone!" I whined. Everyone is so mean!_

_"Brie?" Troy's tired voice came through the crack in the door._

_"Melissa!" I scolded when she plowed through me to get into my room. Troy was sitting on the edge of my bed rubbing his eyes. "Why are you up?"_

_"You climbed over me to get up, babe," he reminded me._

_"Oh," I muttered as he pulled me into his lap. "Troy, these are Shyanne, Adam, Melissa, Sarai, Henry, and Craig," I introduced them. "Guys this is my boyf," I added on childishly._

_"Hi," he greeted in his husky post sleeping voice. I love that voice._

_They all responded with a chorus of hellos. "They want us to go to dinner with them," I told him._

_Troy __nodded. "I'm hungry," he stated._

_"I'll bet," Melissa commented. "How was your day exactly, Gabi?" she questioned._

_I lowered my eyes at her. "Physical," I answered, making Troy chuckle. "You are far too horny around my boyfriend."_

_"Hey, you were too up until yesterday! And it's not my fault he isn't horrible to look at without a shirt on," she reminded me. "I have a long distance relationship right now too. He goes to school Ohio, who goes to school in Ohio?" she asked, annoyed._

_"Your boyfriend," Shyanne answered with a smile. Melissa flipped her off._

_I laughed with everyone. "Why don't you guys go to the dining hall and get a booth, we'll meet you there. We need to get dressed and Troy needs to actually wake up to be social," I said while messing with his hair._

_"I'm fine," Troy coughed while shaking his head to wake himself up. After naps he is slow to get up and moving, no pun intended._

_"Alright, but if you aren't there within twenty minutes one of us is coming back for ya!" Adam warned as everyone got up to go on their way._

_Once they were gone I had to do something to wake Troy up, so I gave him a quick blow job and we got dressed. Since we've been apart for so long it's like we can't keep our hands off each other, like worse than before._

_"Troy, stop," I said with a smile as he nuzzled my neck as we stood in line to swipe into the dining hall. "People are looking," I told him._

_"I don't care, I don't live here," he replied with a smile against my skin. I laughed and intertwined our hands while the line moved. "Why do you have to wear a black bra under a white shirt? It is like taunting me," he stated._

_I laughed. "Maybe that is why I did it," I replied. _

_I put on a pair of very fitted blue jeans, a white shirt with a black bra, and a pair of black boots. I also left my hair down. Troy wore a pair of blue jeans with a black shirt that fit him too well. Thank God he came on a weekend I don't have my period. _

_"We're here, happy?" I questioned my friends when we finally made it inside._

_"Yep, and now that Troy is here we can grill him," Henry responded eagerly._

_"Hey, I've known her longer; shouldn't I be the one grilling you guys?" Troy questioned once his blue hoodie was off. "Brie does mean more to me than anything, you know," he added on while wrapping an arm around my shoulders._

_Henry shrugged. "Fuck that, I'm talking about basketball," he told Troy, making my boyfriend laugh in realization._

_"I'll let you two boys talk and go get us some food, alright?" I suggested while standing._

_Troy __nodded and tilted his head back so I could kiss him. "Oh, and babe-"_

_"If you ask me to make you a sandwich and make some joke about the kitchen you are going to regret it," I warned him while moving a hand through his hair._

_"Never mind then," he breathed as he straightened his head out. "I think I'm hanging out with your brothers too much, especially because I am a way better cook than you," he muttered._

_I laughed as I walked away and Shyanne came with me. "It is so nice seeing you this happy," she commented. "I don't think I've ever seeing you smile this much."_

_I nodded while piling a bunch of food on my tray. "Troy does that to me. A little part of me was worried that things would be weird between us since we've been apart for so long, but nothing has changed," I gushed. "He's still...annoyingly perfect," I described._

_"With good hair," Shy added on._

_"Oh, I know, right?" I agreed as we laughed together._

_At dinner my friends got to know Troy, but more importantly Troy got to know them. I don't think I've ever had a better dinner in that dining hall than that night. Once we were all finished we decided to go back to my dorm to watch some movies. Watching movies turned into us all talking during the movie. Henry and Troy got along great, which I knew would happen. _

_Craig was quiet all night, but that is only because we all know he has a crush on me. I didn't even tell Troy that and he asked me within an hour of being around the guy. Adam liked Troy a lot too, Shyanne loved him, and Melissa whined half of the night because her boyfriend hasn't come to visit her yet. She had some big inspirational talk with Troy about how she should be a priority to him like I am to Troy, but she has to remember some people change in college or they are like me, crazy about school work. I don't think she has ever gotten serious relationship advice from a guy; she looked amazed by the end._

_Before everyone left (I asked Shyanne to stay over Adam's), they made me promise to never break up with him, making Troy laugh. I happily obliged._

_"So tell me what's wrong," Troy urged as we sat up in my bed later in the night after a rather long shower._

_"Why would something be wrong? You're here, I'm perfect, I swear," I assured him while putting my wet hair up in a bun._

_Troy __shook his head. "I want to get the sad stuff over now so we have an amazing weekend together, so tell me what's up so we can talk about it now," he said. "Please, don't make me kiss it out of you," he warned while trailing kisses over my collar bone._

_"Hm, I might like this," I teased as he kissing up my jaw line._

_"You won't like it when I have to make you talk while fingering you and you can't form words, but I still make you spill your guts," he told me._

_I groaned. "There really is nothing wrong, Troy, I just miss you. I hate missing you. I am going to hate bringing you to the airport on Monday night, I am going to hate leaving you every time," I listed off. "But there is nothing we can do except enjoy the time we have like this."_

_"We're always going to hate leaving each other, baby, but it's how much fun we have when we're together that matters, like you said," he told me. "And you have good friends here, Brie. That makes me happy because that only means I get to worry about you a little less."_

_"You shouldn't worry about me at all, Boo," I whispered while messing with his already damp hair. "I just find myself learning to live without you and I don't like it. I don't ever want to truly learn to live without you," I admitted. "So when I wake up in the middle of the night, even if it isn't because you aren't there, I make myself miss you. I have to watch Shyanne and Adam be couply and miss everything about us. I'm making more and more decisions on my own and I don't like it."_

_"Baby, you are your own person above all," Troy replied. "There are some decisions you don't need me for and I am fine with that, but when you need me you know I am there. Please don't make yourself miss me that will only make you more miserable. Remember when you first got here and would call me crying late at night?" he asked and I avoided eye contact. "That broke my heart a little; I don't want to have you go through that again. If you have a fun night out with your friends and end up not thinking about me once because you're having so much fun don't feel guilty about it, okay?" he pleaded. _

_"I don't want us to grow apart though. You know that is one of my biggest fears because of my parents," I reminded him quietly._

_"We are not your parents, no matter how much you're like your mom," he stated. "This long distance thing is hard, but we will make it work, there is no other option," he insisted. _

_I nodded and looked away. "I know." Troy hooked his finger under my chin and made me look like him. _

_"Baby, I'm not here every day anymore; we do have to learn to be without each other again. But one day we will be back together every day and we'll have to learn to be together in a whole different way because we're be living together, and married, and looking for a house, and everything." The thought of marriage made a shiver go up my spine…three years or so._

_I nodded again while taking his hand into my lap and began to play with it. "I know what you're saying and I know you're right, but it just isn't an easy to fall into. It is hard going an hour without missing you, let alone not thinking about you. You're everything, I never want to let go of that," I whispered._

_"You're never gonna have to, Brie," he assured me in a firm voice. "I can still be everything without being by your side for the next four years. I can still be your everything if you go out with your friends and get drunk and dance all night and have an amazing time without me there and not think about me once. I can still be your everything from over 3000 miles away, I promise," he swore._

_"Ugh, you are so good with words," I breathed while pulling on his shirt to bring him on top of me as I laid down and he smirked._

-xoxo-

"Sharpay, what was so important that I needed to rush over here?" I demanded to know as I entered my best friend's apartment.

I've been hanging around the apartment since my interview Monday. I asked East High to call my cell with the decision because I want to know right away, but I don't know if they'll call the land line first or not. It's driving me mad.

Sharpay called me while I was waiting freaking out and ordered that I come over ASAP, so here I am.

"I need you to do me a favor," she said while pulling me down the hall and into her bedroom.

"You called me over here for a favor? What is going on?" I questioned. She handed me a box. "A pregnancy test? I don't need this. Do you think I'm pregnant or something? We don't use condoms, but-"

Sharpay shook her head. "No, it isn't for you, it's for me," she admitted. My eyes widened. "I wanted to switch birth controls, so I stopped taking the pill. I made an appointment to get on a different kind, but I missed it because of the Bunson wedding. There was a crisis I needed to fix. Obviously Zeke and I didn't stop having sex, and we don't really use condoms either, and I'm two days late," she got out all in one breath.

"It's open, so you took it. Is it positive?" I wondered.

"I don't want to look at it alone. I took it while you were on your way over and," she stopped when a ding was heard. "Oh, God, I can't handle this," she mumbled to herself, then began pacing the room. "Can you look at it for me?" she pleaded.

I nodded and sat her down on the bed. "Yes, but first let's talk about this for a minute," I suggested. "If this is pregnancy scare because you're just too stressed everything will be fine, but you have to promise to go get birth control this week."

Sharpay nodded. "I will, I swear," she agreed.

"But, if this is real pregnancy what will you want to do?" I asked her.

My best friend was quiet for a moment. "My parents are going to kill me. They love Zeke, but they will definitely be angry about a baby out of wedlock. I don't personally believe in abortion and I couldn't give me and Zeke's baby up, I never could. So I would have to keep it," she said quietly.

"If this test is positive I will be there every step of the way if you need me, okay?" I swore. "I will even be in the delivery room if you want. You can always count on me. I know Zeke will be there for you, but I want you to know you have me too," I assured her.

Sharpay nodded. "I don't know how to be a mom, Gab. My own mother wasn't in half my life since I turned thirteen. I was raised by nannies most of the time and had a butler who looked after us once we were too old for nannies," she reminded me. "What if I mess this up? What will Zeke think? God, do we have enough money for this?" she asked herself.

"You'll do fine, Shar, no matter what this test says. Zeke will be there for you, I will be there for you, Ryan will be there for you, and no matter how upset your parents get they will be there for you," I went on. "You have Troy too, and Allie and my family if needed. My sisters can teach you all you need to know in, like, a week. They are pros at this stuff. Zeke will probably be shocked, but he'll be happy after a little time. Don't worry about money, you don't need to," I finished.

Sharpay sniffled. "Can you look at the test please?" she whispered.

I nodded and went into the bathroom to look at the test. I came back out with it in my hand. Sharpay looked like she was ready to implode with nerves. "Do you want me to call Zeke?" I asked. "Because Shar...you're pregnant."

Sharpay's hands covered her face as she cried. I wrapped my arms around her as she let all her emotions out, they probably went something like sadness, guilt, a feeling that a part of her life is over, but eventually it will be happiness, I know it will. Even when I got pregnant in high school after a day or two I wanted Troy's baby...then I had a miscarriage. No one knows about that besides Troy and my doctor though.

"Everything is going to be okay, S," I promised as she calmed down.

"Can you call Zeke?" she hiccuped. "I need him, now," she admitted.

I did as I was asked and looked after Sharpay until Zeke came home. Once he was there I left so they could have privacy. Zeke looked worried, but I know no matter what that he will take care of Sharpay. He won't leave her, he might get freaked out, but he'll deal. Contrary to popular belief he does know how to handle Sharpay better than most.

It wasn't until the next day that Sharpay got in touch with me. They went to the doctor's to get a official test. She is indeed pregnant. Zeke took the day off to spend with her so they could talk and figure things out. I knew I had nothing to worry about, Zeke has it handled.

A few later I was spread across the couch in the apartment in severe pain. Stupid Allie made me take some dance classes in town and it was totally unfair that Sharpay couldn't go since she is pregnant and it was too strenuous or something. Everyone knows Sharpay is pregnant now. Her and Zeke are still trying to figure out what to do, but we're all here for her.

In all honesty I did have fun during the class, but it kicked my ass royally after and I want to rip some body parts off because of it.

"Brie!" Troy came into the apartment yelling my name. He didn't work today, but went out with some of the guys to do...whatever guys do.

"Don't touch me," I ordered as he came over to me. "I took an extremely long bath, rubbed all types of lotions all over me and it was excruciating. I have reached a subtle throb and if you disturb that I will kick you in the balls," I assured him.

Troy sat on the coffee table. "Dance class kicked in, huh?" he guessed and I nodded with a frown. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I will give you an entire body rub later, but listen," he started. "I got in my car earlier and there was this annoying beeping and I found out it was your phone. You left it in there, obviously, and there was a missed call," he went on. "From East High I was too curious to leave it alone so I listened to the voicemail and you got the job!" he exclaimed.

"What!" I screeched as I sat up. My entire body complained in pain, but I managed to ignore it. "I got- I'm a- you better not be joking, Troy Alexander Bolton!" I pleaded.

"I swear to God I am not. You got the job! Mr. Matsui left the message himself. You're a full-fledged teacher babe! You're no longer among the unemployed!" he assured me.

"Oh, my God!" I shrieked while throwing myself into Troy's arms. "Ow," I whined a moment later. "I have a job!" I said excitedly.

Troy nodded with a big smile. "You followed the dream, baby," he responded happily.

"I have so many people to call!" I squealed while taking my cell from Troy's hands. "Wait, I still get that body rub, right?" I asked him before dialing my mom's number.

Troy laughed. "Yeah," he answered and I smiled, then called my mom. I think she was happier than I was.

Everything is falling together, finally.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, here it is! I got some drama comin' at ya in the next few chapters. Drama way worse than Troy's momma comin' to town. Be prepared!<strong>

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated!**

**Thanks!**

**- Kayleigh**


	12. Looking for Shelter

**Thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much as you all know.**

**Keep on reading!**

**Named Looking for Shelter by Good Old War because it seemed fitting after I wrote the end.  
>(LISTEN TO GOOD OLD WAR)<strong>

**(Revised 3/17/14)**

* * *

><p>"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled out to whoever was knocking on the door persistently.<p>

School starts in about two weeks, but the teachers usually go in earlier to set their classroom up. I have a classroom! It literally excites me. Once I was assigned one (I am inconstant contact with school via email now) I pulled Troy back into East High to show it to him. I've been busy buying decorations, making lesson plans, going to new teacher seminars...it feels like I am already working and I love it.

New teacher seminars have been the most boring part of it all. It gives useful techniques which is good, but then they went on about what is inappropriate versus appropriate with the students. While that is something that is needed to be known, I just didn't like having to sit through it. All the new East High teachers in the district had to go, so Kara went too.

Oh yeah, she got the job too! It was the small things that needed to be known, like we aren't allowed to close the door when we are alone with a student, etc. It was boring either way.

Anyways, I have been tired lately, so this person knocking on my door when I went to sleep late, then woke up when Troy went to work this morning annoys me.

"What?" I whined as I opened the door.

"Really? That is the reaction I get when it has been over a year since you last saw me?" the knocker questioned. I stood shocked in front of him. "Come on, El, I deserve more than that," he insisted.

A smile broke out over my face. "Chad!" I exclaimed before throwing myself into his arms.

"I missed you too," he laughed in my ear while walking into the apartment with me up in the air, hugging him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked once I was back on my feet and Chad kicked the door closed. "Where is Taylor?" I added on, noticing she wasn't with him, but a duffel bag was.

Chad smiled down at me. I swear he has grown. "I am here to see you guys and my parents, of course Taylor couldn't get time off from the hospital so here I am all alone," he answered. "And I am here for about a week or so."

"This is so cool! It's been too long, Chaddy!" I told him before going in for another hug.

"Mm, I know," he replied as we let go. "That's why I had to come. Plus, I had to see my best friend back together with my other best friend. I am so happy for you two, but it is gonna be weird seeing you guys back together for a little while."

I nodded. "Well, you better get used to it!" I ordered and looked at the time. "How about you make yourself at home while I shower and stuff, then we can go pick up Troy because I have to pick him up?"

Chad nodded as he plopped down on the couch. "Sounds good," he agreed.

Two hours, a shower, and many bickering matches later we were waiting out front of the firehouse for Troy.

"We wouldn't have been almost late had someone not taken forever to get ready," Chad mumbled as we exited my car.

"He isn't even out yet! Calm down, you act like he'd shoot me for being late. He's constantly late! Trying to look good takes work, you know, so shush," I ordered.

"Please, Troy would think you're pretty if you rolled up in some stained baggy sweat pants with one of his shirts on," he stated while leaning against my car with his phone in his hands.

I rolled my eyes. "That's Troy, Troy is biased. I like to look good, okay?" I muttered, fixing my lavender flowy top that hangs off my shoulder and a pair of holey jeans with a pair of black wedges. I added a long necklace for flare, plus my usual rings and some matching bracelets. I also may have, you know, stolen Troy's favorite aviators. "You've been back for two hours and you're already being mean to me!"

"Psh, so? We're best friends, Ella, that means I don't gotta impress you, be nice all the time, and I get to ride your ass about things. Deal," he said. I frowned and he put his phone away to pull me into a big bear hug, which I happily accepted.

Chad gives some of the best hugs, always has.

As we hugged someone intervened. "Hey, you! That's my motherfuckin' girl," Troy informed him in a macho voice.

"Not anymore, she's mine now," Chad responded while pulling me closer.

"Oh, okay," I mumbled awkwardly.

Troy tried not to smile. "So this is how it is gonna be?"

"Yeah, you get Taylor now," Chad stated.

"Fuck," Troy swore, then both of them laughed out loud. "I missed you, man," my boyfriend said before they hugged.

I smiled. "Aw, if I only had a camera!"

"You, sh," Troy said as they pulled away and he leaned in to kiss me. "There is a reason he is here, ya know," my boyfriend mentioned.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, he told me, to see everyone, duh."

"Mmhm, and because I called him. I promised you an adventure before school started, right? Well, I called him in," Troy explained while slapping Chad on the back.

I opened my mouth in shock. "You said you were here just to see everyone!" I accused Chad.

"I am! I had to lie a little to let Troy tell you about his little promise plan. Now that you two are back together I gotta be a bro about it, ya know. However, you, Gabriella Montez, are in for a whole new experience. Troy is off tomorrow so we are going out tonight as a part of this little adventure. You have never had the pleasure to witness Troy and I drunk...legally, anyways," he told and leaned against my car. "You're in for a treat."

"She's in for something," my boyfriend mumbled with his arm wrapped around my hip. "Chad and I drunk, babe, out in public, with friends...not something I'd want you to see."

"Well, too bad!" I exclaimed. "I wanna go! I wanna get drunk! I wanna get drunk with Chad!" I insisted and both Chad and Troy chuckled at me. "Oh, and you," I said before grabbing Troy's neck and bringing his lips to mine. He smiled into the deep kiss and wrapped his arms around my lower waist. "Thank you for calling Chad," I whispered when I pulled away from him, which he wasn't ready for. "And keeping your promise."

"Anything to make you happy, babe," he murmured, then kissed me again.

"Hey, hey, hey," Chad interrupted us. "I don't need to watch this. She's like my sister."

We pulled away. "Excuse us, you know, we're just a happy, in love couple," Troy replied.

"You're excused," Chad answered with a smile, making me laugh. "Can we get lunch now? I'm starving. Ella wouldn't feed me," he complained.

"What?" I exclaimed, and then slapped him on the back of the head while Troy laughed. "I told you to make yourself at home. In human, that means eat if you wanna fucking eat!" I reminded him. "You've been back two hours and you're already on my last nerve," I groaned.

"Dude, she practically said I'm not human," Chad said to Troy. "That's rude. What am I? A goat?"

"A black goat," Troy agreed. "To be technical."

"Can I be a shark?" Chad wondered.

Troy shrugged. "Are there black sharks?"

"Why do you always gotta bring race into it?" Chad questioned. "Hm?"

"If you're gonna change species you should do it right," Troy responded seriously. "And I love you man, but you're black. Embrace it, I embrace my race, and I embrace Gabriella's," he told his best friend. "I wanna have half white, half Mexican babies," he went on. "If I was gay and we could make a kid, I'd want it to be half black and half white."

"They do make the cutest kids, ya know?" Chad responded. "Black and white people mixing together. I am a man confident in my sexuality and I say those kids are just fucking adorable," he stated.

Troy nodded in agreement. "Too bad Taylor's black," he commented.

"Yeah," Chad agreed.

"Are you two serious?" I demanded to know.

"What?" Troy asked with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Just get in the car," I breathed.

I swear, these two together are gonna kill me before this trip is over. They are two of a kind when together and have only gotten worse with age, not to mention drinking is legal for them now so it happens more frequently, especially when around one another.

"Hey, babe, can you grab me some boxers?" Troy called from the bathroom as he shaved. "I forgot a pair."

I smiled a little. "Nah, I wanna see Mr. Happy all sprung and excited," I replied jokingly.

"You really need to work on manly nicknames, Brie," he responded in a laugh. "I mean, come on. Booboo, Twinkie, and now Mr. Happy? My penis deserves a better name than that," he stated.

I walked in the bathroom with a pair of boxers swinging off my finger. "I'll work on it, happy?" I asked. "And I don't call your penis Booboo, I call you Booboo," I corrected him as I hopped up onto the sink, wearing only a black silk robe with my hair up in a messy bun since I was doing my makeup. We're getting ready to go to the club tonight.

We were gonna do the bar, but I'm in a dancing mood, so I convinced Troy to convince Chad to go to the club. It worked. He's here for a week, we'll go to the bar so these boys can get plastered another night.

We dropped Chad off at his parent's house so he could spend some time with them. He knew if he didn't see his mother today there would be hell to pay. They should be dropped him back off here any time now. He's sleeping here tonight. He's going to bounce back and forth between here and his parents until he goes back East.

Troy washed off his face before responding. "Why can't I name my own penis?" he questioned, taking the boxers from me and let the towel fall from his lower hips. I blatantly stared as he stepped into the underwear and pulled them up.

"Because it's mine," I answered when he leaned into me.

"Oh, is that how it is?" he wondered with a hitched eyebrow.

I nodded with a smile. "Mmhm, just like my vah-jay-jay is yours," I insisted.

Troy chuckled while hopping into his jeans. "I like these new rules," he murmured before kissing me. "So whatcha wearing under this here skimpy robe?" he questioned and slid his hand up my thigh.

"Nothing," I answered playfully as I pushed his hand away.

"All the more reason I should do this," he replied, uncrossing my legs and pulled me right up against him, causing me to fall backwards a little.

"Troy!" I shrieked while laughing. "Stop, you already got your thank you for Chad in the shower," I reminded him.

Instead of listening to me, Troy began kissing down my neck. "But I just love kissing you, is that so wrong?" he murmured.

"Hm, you are far too cheesy and cliché for me to resist," I sighed contentedly while he kissed across my collar bone.

Before he could go on there was a pounding on the door, making me jump. "Hey, can I take a piss?" Chad called in from the hallway door, obviously having been returned to us by his parents.

"Just Chad, baby," Troy whispered in my ear, and then kissed underneath it. I closed my eyes and took in a few even breaths. I hate being scared. "Come on," he mumbled as he picked me up. "All yours, Chad," he shouted to his best friend.

Troy set me down and kissed my head as I sat down at my desk to finish my makeup. He went on his way into the closet to pick out a shirt. I love how he worries about me, but doesn't hover when something makes me jump. He does something simple to make sure I'm alright, and then goes back to his business.

For some reason it reminded me of the first time I went to visit him in college. He always made sure I was comfortable in every situation, me and any other girl who need help. And I always appreciated that.

"_If I had known I would get a reaction like this I'm always going to try and get an earlier flight," I giggled as Troy kissed down my neck. _

_I've been in North Caroline for five hours and he still has barely been able to stop touching me. I was supposed to get in two hours from now but Shyanne did some ninja ticket moves and I got an earlier flight in, even if it did have a layover in Tennessee and I had to wake up way early this morning I am still here. I surprised Troy by calling him while I was in Tennessee for the thirty minute layover and to say he was excited was an understatement._

_He picked me up the airport and practically dragged me into his dorm room for some lovin', not that I minded one bit. I still haven't met anyone yet, not even in his roommate (even though Troy has his own bedroom he still shares a suite with another basketball player). But we had to leave his bed eventually because my brothers had originally planned to pick me up with him (personally I think to stop the immediate sex having because they are my big brothers) and they are unaware of my earlier flight. So we are going to their house to surprise them with my presence seeing as Troy was to meet them there before they went to get me._

_I'm told a party has been planned in honor of my arrival as the notorious Montez twins little sister and the hottest freshman basketball star's girlfriend (and another way to stop some nice love making). This whole my brother's trying to give Troy and I less alone time was the reason Shyanne and I went online a few days ago to check other flights. I'm not the smart sister for no reason!_

_When we approached my brother's rented bachelor pad they live in now that they are sophomore's it looked like the party was already beginning. My flight was due in in the evening, another reason I wanted to try and find another earlier flight—more Troy time, so it makes sense that the party is already getting set up at least. And we all know my brothers can party with the best of them._

"_You better," Troy murmured into my ear, making me shiver. "I missed you so fucking much, I don't care what your brother's do they are going to have to physically pry me off of you if they want us apart," he admitted with his forehead against mine. _

"_Hm, they won't do anything to you. You forget one of the few women who have some control over them is me," I reminded with a smirk. _

_Troy pressed his lips against mine as we stood outside my brother's door. I eagerly kissed back with my arms circling around his neck. "Let's not go to the party," he whispered as he pulled away._

_I frowned when our lips parted. "That is what I was saying half an hour ago when you were forcing me out of bed! We made it this far and I plan on making me brother's lives difficult while I am here in the best way," I told him happily. "Well, Lucas's anyways."_

_My boyfriend grinned, his lips caressing mine softly. "What better way to piss them off than to not show up and-"_

_He was interrupted by the door opening, making him turn quickly. It was Lucas, whose eyes were in mean slits. _

"_Hey big bro," I greeted from behind my boyfriend. _

"_What're you doing here?" he questioned, not moving from his position at the door._

"_I got an earlier flight! Been here for hours. Sorry you missed the airport fun, but in all honestly Troy dragged me out of there so fast we left a Troyella shaped hole in the doors," I teased. "Don't worry, he's been a great host," I said with a wink._

_Troy chuckled, knowing that my brother's won't do anything to him at least while I am in town. _

"_Did you know about this?" he questioned in Troy's direction._

"_Not until this afternoon, but I wholeheartedly agreed in the not telling you plan," he answered cheekily._

_Marcus appeared next to his twin, his coat on and ready to go. "Gabi…hey, what did I miss?"_

"_She's been here for hours," Lucas informed him._

_Marcus shrugged. "Cool, saves us the trip. Troy can you help me move a keg?" he questioned._

_I laughed and moved forward to hug him. He's always been the more understanding of the two. "A keg? You do realize what kind of girl I am, right? My idea of a good time is studying, pizza, and a movie afterwards."_

_To this even Lucas laughed and hugged me. "We're giving you a night you'll remember forever, sis."_

"_Well, Troy already did that," I continued to joke and smacked my boyfriend's butt as he went to help Marc. _

"_You're gonna torture me all weekend, aren't you?" Lucas questioned._

_I nodded. "Yep. Don't purposefully tell my boyfriend that you're going to limit our alone time because you still don't approve of me having sex. I am just going to shove it in your face more, albeit tastefully, but still."_

"_He really does tell you everything, huh?" he wondered as he led me further into the house, showing me the place as he did._

"_It's called a healthy relationship, Luke, you really should try it," I told him. "And let me tell you with this time apart seeing each other again makes the sex un-freakin'-believable."_

_More than three hours later the party was in full swing. I've been introduced to more people than I can count and probably only remember three or four of them. I have also been given more glares than I can count because I have the three most popular and hottest guys wrapped around my finger and paying more attention to me than them._

"_Okay, babe, an eight is never have I ever," Troy reminded me as we played Kings Cup around the coffee table in the living room. _

_It's the first time I have played, but Troy is helping me so I am good. I'm on the floor in front of the table and Troy is on the couch behind me, sitting on the edge to be closer to me, of course. _

"_Okay, I need to think about this one," I rambled, wondering what would piss my brothers off more. "No, I've done that," I giggled to myself making Lucas groan and Troy kiss my head. "Oh, I got one! Never have I ever had a three sum because Troy and I won't share," I announced. _

_Troy's glass stayed in placed in front of me, but both of my brother's took a drink._

"_Ew! It wasn't, like together, was it? I know you're twins but damn," I laughed._

"_No, Gab, geez," Marcus muttered with a disgusted shake. I didn't want to know anymore. _

_It was Troy's turn so he flipped over a card. "Two. Fuck you, Brie," he stated, tossing the card down as he did. Two means fuck you and whoever you pick has to drink. I am getting the hang of this._

_I stuck my lip out as I picked up my own drink. "But you already did that," I whined with a grin towards my brothers. _

_Troy laughed while I took my gulp. I've been doing this all night. At this point it's only annoying Lucas._

"_Okay, okay, I'm next," Troy's drunk roommate insisted from next to us. Graham struggled to flip the card over. "Six! Dicks!" he exclaimed before taking a large swig._

"_Six is chicks, you drunk bastard," another guy said with a laugh. _

_I leaned back in between Troy's legs after taking my drink and Troy wrapped his arms loosely around my shoulders from behind. "Five is guys, dude," he informed his friend._

"_Ah, fuck. Oh well," Graham said before taking another drink. Apparently he has been having female problems and therefore is getting a little bit shitfaced tonight. _

"_G, man, you are not allowed to crash here tonight. Last time you did you emptied your stomach in our shower," Marcus reminded him. _

_Lucas nodded. "Trying taking a morning shower with your latest one night stand only to walk into the bathroom and find that."_

_I giggled into my cup. "I like showering with Troy," I spoke up. "It's one of my favorite things to do, actually."_

"_I like you," Graham stated from next to me, his lips up against his cup. "I like this one, Bolton, keep her. She doesn't seem to lend her vagina out to the football team."_

_People chuckled around me, King's Cup forgotten. "No, she doesn't," Troy agreed. "I mean, you can' t lend something out you've already given to someone else."_

"_Aye, aye, Captain!" I agreed heartily before taking a swig of my own drink._

"_I never took you for a Spongebob watcher," Marcus mentioned._

"_That is where that is from?" I questioned, confused._

"_I'll tell you what I'm not captain of, my ex's vagina!" Graham announced._

"_Okay, buddy, I think it's time we walk you back to the dorm," Troy commented, standing up and helping Graham tell to his feet. _

"_I wanna come!" I insisted and Troy helped me up too. _

_An hour later Troy was giving me a piggyback ride on our walk back to Marc and Luke's._

"_I like the campus," I mentioned, burrowing into his neck. _

"_I think we need to get some caffeine into you, missy, I am not done with you tonight and the alcohol has got you a bit drowsy," Troy replied. _

"_Do you think you can give me three more orgasms tonight?" I wondered into his ear._

"_Only three?" he questioned in return._

"_Ugh, I love you so much," I cooed as we passed a building a couple was fighting in front of. Troy slowed, but I didn't think anything of it._

"_Give me back my key!" the girl pleaded impatiently._

"_Not until you talk to me," the guy she was with told her. _

"_I am DONE talking to you, Rory. Now give me back my damn key so I can go," she went on. She reached for her keys in his hand but he roughly pushed her away causing her to stumble back._

"_Not until I say so," Rory, apparently, told her._

_Troy began to let go of my legs slowly so I wouldn't fall as I got back onto my feet. "Troy…" I trailed off as he walked towards the two._

"_Give her back her keys," my boyfriend told Rory._

_They both noticed us. I didn't like the way Rory's eyes moved over me and I hugged my arms around myself._

"_This isn't your business, _buddy_," Rory told him harshly._

"_No, but you're being a dick and I don't take nicely to guys being dicks to girls," he responded._

"_Look, this is between me and my girlfriend-"_

"_EX-girlfrend," the girl in front of him cut him off. "And thank you, I just want me keys back so I can get into my apartment," she told Troy._

"_Give her back her keys," Troy ordered menacingly._

"_Why don't you mind your own business, guy, unless you watch to switch businesses," he said with wagging eyebrows towards me. _

_Troy did not like the sound of that. "Last chance, give her back her keys," he warned._

"_Or what?" Rory questioned, slurring his words a bit. _

_Troy didn't answer, but his fist did as it collided into the guy's jaw. Rory stumbled back and fell, dropping the keys. They flung towards me so I picked them up and walked closer to Troy and the girl, handing them to her as I did. _

"_Now get out of here and stop being a fucking douchebags to girls and maybe you'll keep one around," Troy told him. Rory looked like he wanted to do something, but re-thought his options and turned around and left._

"_Thank you, again," the girl said. _

"_I didn't do anything," Troy shrugged. "Just get back inside before he comes back."_

"_You did do something, not everyone would have stopped. So thank you," she repeated before heading into her building._

_Troy and I watched to make sure he got in safely. "Want another ride or you wanna walk?" he asked me. _

_I smiled up at him. "It is you who is going to get a ride tonight, _buddy_," I informed him with a kiss. _

"_Brie, I didn't do anything. Girls shouldn't be treated that way," my boyfriend continued._

"_And I love that you know that."_

Chad and I returned to our friends later that night at the club. He is fun to dance with and all, but it is not as fun as dancing with Troy. My boyfriend, on the other hand, was now surrounded by a few buddies, laughing with a beer in his hand. He and I have been banned from dancing together due to the fact that when we dance we happen to 'get horny and sneak home' according to Sharpay.

Yes, Sharpay is here, probably because she is not showing yet. They have finally told their parents about her pregnancy. Zeke's parents were shocked for like a second, and then were thrilled because they love Sharpay. On the other hand Sharpay's parents are still in shocked mode. While they weren't very old fashioned with their parenting styles as in, you know, actually raising their children, they are old fashioned about the marriage thing. They very much wanted Sharpay to be married before a baby came along. I think they just wanted her married first so they could throw some lavish wedding for her, bragging a bit, but now when they do there will be a baby on her hip.

Landon nodded towards me, making Troy's head turn immediately. He smiled, put his beer down, then came over to me. "You were off dancing for too long," he mumbled before giving me a long kiss.

"Ugh, disgusting," Chad grumbled as we split and walked away.

I laughed and leaned into Troy for a hug. "Hm, are you having fun?" I asked against his chest, breathing in his scent. He wore a simple white long sleeves tee tonight along with blue jeans and black shoes. There were a few buttons to the shirt Troy left undone; his sleeves were pushed up too.

"Yeah, but this is partly your adventure, are you having fun?" he countered with his hands low on my waist.

I nodded against his chest. "Mmhm, baby, I think us making it through however long Chad is staying is adventure enough," I admitted in a laugh while pulling away.

Troy looked down at me. "Maybe, maybe not," he said casually, which may or may not be a bad thing, but I decided to leave it alone. "You have no idea how much I want to dance with you right now," he confessed.

"I did wear this outfit for a reason," I breathed, making Troy scan his eyes up and down my body. Another part of Troy's present for bringing Chad in is my outfit tonight, a black leather-like mini skirt and a gold tightly knitted top with a few loose knitted lines for cleavage. There was also a U-neck to show some boobage. I wore my hair down in loose curls like Troy likes, along with black heels.

"Fucking Sharpay," Troy swore.

"Hello, you two," Sharpay sing-songed which caused both of us to groan. "Friend time, not sexy time," she stated.

Troy pulled me back to where he was sitting, but instead of making a spot for me he just pulled me down into his lap. "We will dance eventually, trust me," Troy promised in my ear quietly.

I smiled and kissed him. "Gab, I have a question," Tanya spoke up before Troy and I could 'get horny and sneak home' or something.

"Yes?" I looked over at her while beginning to scratch the back of Troy's head.

"You and Troy got together when you were what, seventeen?" she asked and I nodded to confirm. "And you guys fell in love and all that crap. Anyways," she went on as I laughed. "Was- what are you doing to him?" she wondered curiously.

I looked to Troy who now had his head down while my nails were still lightly scratching the back of his head. "Oops," I mumbled and back to life and shook his head out.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Tommy asked, laughing as he did.

I tried not to laugh. "You know when you scratch a dog in the right place it kicks its leg?" I questioned and they nodded. "Well, when I scratch a spot on the back of Troy's head he kind of...hibernates. His body gets all relaxed and he zones out or something," I informed them.

Troy's eyes looked glassy as he blinked. "Huh?" he asked, making everyone laugh. "What? I get all tingly and it spreads from my neck, to my shoulders, and-" his whole body shook as he smiled. "Anyway, what was your question?" he asked Tanya.

Tanya smiled while shaking her head. "Was it easier to give Troy your body or your heart?" she finally got out.

"Her body," Troy answered for me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I believe she asked me that question," I said. "My body," I repeated.

"Really?" she questioned with her head tilted to the side. "Weren't you a virgin when you met him?" she wondered.

I nodded. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tommy said quickly. "You took her virginity? Like, you have been her only? My man!" he congratulated with a high give Troy didn't return.

"I haven't been her only, dude. We broke up for over two years, remember?" he reminded him.

I made a nasty face. "I wish he was, it wasn't like the sex was all that great," I sighed.

Troy chuckled and kissed my cheek. "But yes, Tom, I took her virginity," he answered proudly.

"He has the date saved in his phone," I informed them. "An alarm goes off around the time it happened." Troy smiled proudly at himself.

"I am just surprised it was easier for you to give away your virginity than your heart," Tanya stated.

"Well, we said 'I love you' first!" I exclaimed.

Troy laughed. "I said it, you ran away, then our friends locked us in my room for the night," he corrected.

"You said it while we were making out in a closet after you won the championship game and had been drinking!" I reminded him.

"I still meant it, it just so happened that it took some beer courage to say it," he replied.

Our friends laughed at our banter. "I had to talk you into having sex with me!" I accused.

They now 'ooh'ed' at us. "Because we had just had some girlie talk and I didn't want you to regret it," he defended himself.

"And it had only been a month," Sharpay added in unexpectedly. We both looked over at her. "Hey, I locked her in that room with you, you should be thanking me," she reminded us.

"We did thank you," I told her. A look of realization came across her face. "Anyways, Tanya, it was easier being physical with Troy because I trusted him, he made me feel confident and sexy, and well, I was really fucking attracted to him," I went on. "Giving away your heart is scary, being physical is fun, giving away your virginity is exciting," I continued. "The heart, though, if given to the wrong person can break you. If Troy and I weren't together right now I wouldn't have regretted giving my virginity to him even if we weren't together right now, he made me feel comfortable and made sure it was what I wanted," I finished.

Tanya nodded. "I remember my first time," she said nostalgic smile.

Tommy wrapped an arm around her. "I remember my first time with you," he commented with a charming smile. Tanya fell into his trap and kissed him thoroughly.

I looked away and didn't see Chad sitting around with anyone else. "Babe, where did Chad go?" I questioned.

He looked around just like me. "Uh, I don't know, let's go look for him," he suggested, standing up which made me stand too. "We'll be back and Zeke please keep Sharpay here," he pleaded as we walked away. A slow song came on just as we left our friends. "Just in time, I think Chad can wait," he stated and we walked out further into the dance floor.

Troy held me close, one arm wrapped around my waist; the other hand linked through mine and held up to his chest. My free arm was around his neck while my head rested on the crook of his shoulder. "I love the way you smell," I admitted, nuzzling into his neck.

"I love the way you feel against my body," he murmured in my ear. "Usually in bed, with our clothes off with me on top of you," he went on, making me bury my head against his chest blushing a bit. "I love when you're on top," he said while his lips grazed my ear.

"Before you take over?" I questioned.

"Mmhm, when I'm inside you and you're riding me," he continued. "And that thin layer of sweat envelopes your body and makes you glisten. It's beautiful." Troy was quiet for a moment, but I felt him smile against my neck. "I think that is what makes me take control, I can only stare at you for so long before I just have to do something," he admitted.

I shook my head and smiled. "See, this is why we are never allowed to dance anymore," I mentioned.

"I don't give a fuck," Troy commented. "I'm gonna say whatever I wanna say to the woman I am in love with, whether it makes her horny of not. Making you horny is just a plus," he admitted.

I giggled and smiled to myself. "You never have trouble doing that," I sighed happily. "Too good with your words."

"Mm, Brie," Troy started a few moments later. "Did Chad mention anything to you about Taylor?" he wondered.

"Uh, no," I answered. "He just said she didn't come because of work, why?" I responded curiously.

Troy cleared his throat. "Because he's over there, flirting with a girl, taking some shots," he informed me.

I turned in Troy's arms, but his hands locked around me. Chad was indeed flirting with a girl, a white, brunette girl. And I could tell it just was not a friendly conversation. They were both leaning into each other and smiling, leaning in closer when speaking, Chad was touching her when possible, and she was doing the same.

"That little-!" Troy tugged me away before I could make a scene. "What you doing! He's practically cheating on my best friend!" I exclaimed once we reached a spot in the club that was less crowded and a bit more quiet so we could talk.

"We don't know that," Troy insisted. I opened my mouth to fight him on that, but he shook his head. "We could be reading too much into it, maybe Chad knew her from college, he did go to U of A for a year," he reminded me.

"That doesn't make-" I started.

Troy shook his head again. "Gabriella, we don't know what is going on. When I was talking to Chad on the phone he was all ready to just leave Taylor behind to come visit. Had it been the other way around you bet your ass I would have wanted you to come, usually Chad would too. When I have talked to him lately he doesn't really mention Taylor or anything, in fact he's been sounding kind of sad," he informed me.

"And you decided to tell me this now?" I demanded to know. "Maybe if you told me I could-"

"Brie, no," Troy stated. "When we broke up no one really tried to fix us, we did it on our own. And don't give me anything about if they had it could have changed something. So what? We ended up together in the end because we were meant to be together, no one really helped us. Tonight just have fun, drink some more, dance with me much more, and we will talk to Chad tomorrow, okay?"

I huffed. "How do you expect me to get drunk and resist the urge to smack him?" I demanded.

"Mm, leave that up to me," he replied. "You will have no trouble keeping your mind off Chad and Taylor when I'm done with you," he assured me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" I questioned.

He nodded. "Oh, yeah."

The next morning I woke with a pounding headache and Troy's arms around me in bed. With a groan I rolled over to face him. Of course, he was awake, he usually is before me. But he has this weird thing where he refuses to move until I wake up because the few times he has the second he's out of bed I wake up and want him to get back into bed. I'm such a cuddler.

"Headache," I whispered.

Troy got up a little, then handed me two pills and gave be a bottle of water.

I happily took both. "Thank you," I sighed, falling back to bed as I did.

"Sick?" he asked softly, wrapping his arms around me again.

I shook my head. "No, I am half naked though," I breathed and realized I am only wearing underwear while Troy is only in boxers.

"Yeah, well, you were horny and too tired for sex," he replied. "So I fingered ya and you passed out," he explained.

"How romantic," I commented.

Troy chuckled. "You didn't throw up though, that's good," he reminded me.

Our bedroom door opened to reveal Chad, clad in jeans. "I woke up with Allie on the couch. When did we pick up Allie?"

Troy laughed. "She found us at the club after fighting with Lucas, you know, who she is always hooking up with. She asked to come home with us," he informed him.

"I gotta piss," Chad grumbled, and then went on his way to the bathroom. "I was gonna use the hallway door, but Tommy is asleep against it," he added.

I waited until he was in the bathroom with the door closed to talk. "First the flirting last night, now sleeping with Allie! Oh, the humanity!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, don't be so dramatic. They both collapsed on the couch tired as fuck last night, they weren't actually sleeping together, they were both sitting on it," Troy told me. I rolled my eyes. "We'll talk to him, just wait until we all feel better to do it, alright?"

There was a knock on our bedroom door. "Can I come in?" Vince questioned.

"Vince? What are you doing here?" I asked as he opened the door.

"I drove you drunken bastards here last night," he told me while Chad came out of the bathroom. "Troy called me at like four in the morning, I left my girl's house to come get you, I complained the whole time, does this ring any bells?" he asked and I shook my head. "Yeah, well, you owe me. I have to piss," he said as he went into the bathroom.

"What the hell happened last night?" I wondered aloud.

"You drank...a lot," Troy answered and kissed my cheek. "Wanna take a shower once Vince is done? I wanna get in before Chad wants to."

I nodded. "You wanna clean me up, babe? I'm hungover," I whined slightly.

Troy kissed my forehead this time. "You act like that is annoying to me," he mentioned. "I get to use your girlie sponge thing and rub soap all over you, which means your boobs, ass, thighs..." he stopped when Vince came out. "Let's go!" he hurried me out of bed once my brother was gone.

Over an hour later everyone had cleared out of our apartment besides Chad, who is now in the shower, and we had all eaten some McDonald's. Vince, the always loving brother, ran out to get some while Troy and I were in the shower.

I couldn't stop biting my nails as we waited for Chad to come out of the shower. Troy flipped through the TV channels with my legs sprawled out across him, me in red sweat pants and a black over-sized shirt that I cut the neckline out of so it falls off my shoulder, along with a sports bra. Troy was in simple black basketball shorts and a white tee.

"Brie, stop," my boyfriend grabbed my bouncing foot. "Will you calm down, you're acting like this is our relationship you're worried about," he mumbled.

I sighed. "This is Chad and Taylor! They've been together since eighth grade!" I reminded him.

"Yeah, well, some things change," Troy replied. I opened my mouth in shock. "Come on, Brie, they do, and there is nothing you can do."

I huffed while crossing my arms. "It's different for me, I watched them get together and fall in love and crap. You showed up at the end!"

"And I listened to Chad gush on the phone for years about it, I was there in spirit," he told me. "Just stop freakin' until we know what is going on," he pleaded.

We sat there quietly waiting for Chad to come out as Troy put an episode of _Friends_. I hate waiting, it's like agony. Soon I am gonna be jonesing for an engagement ring and I know Troy will hold off and make it some big surprise that will slowly eat away at me inside until he finally proposes. I am not a patient waiter, never have been, never will be.

"You better ask me to marry you soon-ish," I spoke up suddenly.

Troy's head snapped to look at me. "Excuse me?" he laughed.

"I want a summer wedding! And I don't want to wait two years if you ask too late for us to do next summer," I explained.

Troy chuckled. "It's not even in the end of _this_ summer," he reminded me.

"I'm just warning you, don't make it too late," I ordered.

He leaned over so he was practically on top of me. "Let me take care of the proposing, alright?" he suggested.

"I am just tellin' you I wanna get married next summer," I whispered. "You know I am not good at waiting."

"You can say that again," he agreed before kissing me.

"Ugh, you two are sickening." Troy got off of me to see Chad standing next to the dinner table, rubbing a towel over his Afro. "But I oddly missed it," he said with a smile.

I sat up. "Well, we're gonna do it forever!" I cooed like a girl and laid my head on Troy's shoulder.

Both boys chuckled. "Can we talk to you, man?" Troy asked.

Chad sat down on the armchair. "Shoot," he replied with a shrug.

"We saw you last night with that girl!" I couldn't hold myself back.

Troy sighed. "Do you know what subtle means, Gabriella?" he asked. I whined quietly but said nothing.

"What about it?" Chad questioned.

"So you don't deny it!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, stop talking now, babe," Troy told me. "We just wanna know what's going on, man," he answered Chad.

Chad let out a long breath. "I knew we'd have to talk about this sooner or later," he mumbled. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how," he started. "So I am just gonna say it...Taylor and I, we kinda separated," he admitted.

My eyes went wide and Troy wrapped an arm around my shoulders with a hand over my mouth. Rude! "What happened?" my boyfriend asked.

Our friend shrugged. "It started out as the small things, we didn't go out together anymore, stopped eating meals together, wouldn't tell each other where we were going or text to see what was going on with he other, we made a lot of our own friends," he listed off. "We ended up barely seeing each other, only leaving notes for the other, we even stopped saying 'I love you' when once of us would leave and kissing. Dude, I can't even tell you when the last time we had sex was," he went on. "And about a week ago we finally sat down and said it wasn't working anymore. So I was looking for my own place when Troy called and it seemed like the best time to get away, get perspective," he finished.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I wondered once I removed Troy's hand from my mouth.

"You two had just gotten back together and I didn't want you guys worrying about us," he answered. "And I was kind of embarrassed, I guess. Of course I still love her, I always will, but when it's not working, it's not working," he muttered sadly.

"What are you going to do?" Troy asked.

"About that..." Chad trailed off. "After we talked about me coming back to visit I looked into some of my options. Coach is retiring this year from East High. They need a new gym teacher and coach of the Wildcats. I talked to them; they said they hadn't found anyone Coach liked yet. They were letting him have his pick of the next coach since he has been there so long and such. When he heard about me he said he wanted me to have the job. I'm gonna be working under him this year, you know, learning from him, then he is gonna retire," he informed us.

I was so happy Chad is going to be working with me, but so sad about him and Taylor. "Does Taylor know?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "No, I'm telling her today. I am going to fly back, pack my stuff, and move back here. I'm gonna start looking for apartments, like, right now, and try to move on with my life," he told us.

"I'm sorry, man, that...that blows, I know it better than anyone," Troy spoke up.

"What are you two gonna do?" I asked.

Chad sighed. "I've done a lot for Taylor over the past few years. I moved to New Haven for her, I was there for her through everything, helped her with everything, and she was there for me too. But somewhere in the middle of it I started doing all the work with us and she just stopped. I would love to work on it, but I'm not happy there. I need to do something for me, and this is for me, this is what I need. We just need some time off and she needs to figure out what she wants, me or...him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said. "Who is this him?" I demanded, shocked.

"This doctor at the hospital. They haven't done anything; we spoke openly about it during our talk. She says she knows she loves me but she has feelings for him. And let's be honest, it's normal to have crushes when you're in a relationship once in a while, but this is more than a crush. These are feelings she is beginning to act on and I can't help that. She doesn't know what she wants and I do. I want her and I want to move home and make a life here. She doesn't know if she wants me or him or to stay there or move here or anything," he went on. "So I'm giving her time to figure it out. I am taking myself out of the picture, she can do what she has to clear her head, but I can't stay there and watch her be with him while trying to figure out if she wants me or him in the end. I need to do something for me, just me for once, something for me to fall back on if it's not me she wants."

"Chad, I am so sorry," I apologized.

He nodded. "Me too, but I am going to take this time to get my life back on track," he stated. "Let's be honest, all I have known is Taylor. I wanna take one of the best jobs I could ever think of for myself, find a place to live, and be single for a while. I wanna drink and flirt and hang out with some girls, see if I like it or only think of Taylor. It's my time too, I guess."

"Everything is gonna be okay, Chad," Troy assured him. "Like I told Gabriella yesterday, if you're meant to be together in the end you will, just like her and I are now," he insisted.

Chad nodded. "I know. I just think the only way I am gonna make it through this big change is here with you guys, you know," he replied. "With some real friends to rely on and give me some support."

"You always have us, Chaddy," I stated, getting up to hug him. "We love you to death too, you know that," I went on, fully moving to just sit in his lap.

"Aw, group hug!" Chad exclaimed, always trying to keep it funny, so Troy got up to join in.

This is gonna be hard on Chad, like Troy said we know that better than anyone. But I think he is handling it well and no matter what he has us, he will always have a place with us, always.

And I think I need to have a talk with Taylor. Why didn't she tell me about all of this?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, admittedly, this is a bit of filler. Next school starts and a storyline emerges! Finally moving into the school year and etc.<strong>

**I changed Chad and Taylor up to be more realistic...I like it.**

**Review your thoughts please!**

**- Kayleigh**


	13. Fill Me In

**Hey! Thanks for everything! Keep reviews coming.**

**The beginning of a storyline! Whoo.  
>WARNING: Sex scene is NOT my best, but thought you deserved it.<strong> **Review yo thoughts!**

**Named Fill Me In by Craig David.  
>(Revised 319/14)**

* * *

><p>"There, all moved in," I stated a little less than a month later as I set the box I was carrying on the coffee table. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" I questioned the boys who were all filing in behind me carrying more boxes.<p>

Chad moved back two weeks after his initial visit back in Albuquerque. He and Taylor officially called it quits so he packed everything up and shipped it off to his parent's house. He lived there for a little while before finally finding an apartment in me and Troy's apartment building no less. We're lucky Mrs. F, the landlord, loves Troy so much so all he had to do was a little sweet-talking.

His parent's helped him find some furniture, my sister's donated some of their old stuff since they both have moved and had some stuff in their basement's, and we have all just tried to be there for Chad through all of this. I mean, breaking up with the person you thought you were going to spend the rest of your life with is shit, I know from experience.

"Yeah, for you," Tommy replied, collapsing on Chad's new couch, a beer already in his hand.

I attempted to glare at him, but it didn't work as he smirked against the tip of his beer bottle. Tommy is happy to have Chad here, he has always liked him and now that he lives here they are like the three musketeers. Lord help me.

I am just happy Chad is here surrounded by people he loves and a solid support system. I didn't really have that after my breakup, I mean I had Adam and Shyanne and eventually Damien but it's different when you have the friend's you've had forever by your side, the ones who truly know you inside and out and won't judge you about anything. I am glad Troy had that when we broke up.

Taylor isn't taking my calls or Sharpay's for that matter. It's not like we want to yell at her or anything, we just want to know what is going on in her head. Personally I wanna know about this doctor guy… Taylor has always been all about Chad, always, how is this guy so interesting? Chad told Taylor he told us everything and she was upset at him for it. Apparently they got into a big fight up in Mass as he was packing up his things.

Sharpay and I don't want to blame her for anything. Again, we just wanna get a look inside her head, talk to her, help her figure things out. Of course we won't stop being friends with her. They didn't stop being friends with me when Troy and I broke up. Then again, I did the same thing she is doing for us now, ignoring everyone's calls, but I seriously doubt it is for the same reason. I think she is just ashamed of her feelings and while it's a surprise to all of us what is happening we don't think any less of her.

"I helped, didn't I Troy?" I questioned him as he plopped down next to me with his feet up and his head leaning back.

"You watched," Tommy insisted.

I rolled my eyes. "I supervised and delegated and carried the light stuff!" I corrected him. "Right, Troy?"

Troy's arm was now resting in my lap while his head was leaning closer to his shoulder. "Mmhm," he answered.

"That doesn't count, he's Troy," Tommy said.

"Find, Chad, I helped didn't I?" I asked as he sat down himself, a beer in his hand as well.

"You did your part, Ella, what was expected of you," he informed me.

I didn't know if I should be offended or not. Probably not, like I was going to help carry that heavy shit up here? No. But I did help unpack and organize stuff as they made the trek from here to the truck many times.

Troy tried not to laugh, I could tell. Maybe I should be offended. I swear he has been in heaven since Chad moved back. Although he never really voiced it he really missed him, we all did. Chad and Troy's relationship is different though, they have been friends since they were practically born. They managed to keep their friendship alive for years without living anywhere near each other and only seeing each other during the summer. Troy and Chad have a closer relationship that a lot of people think.

With the three musketeers never leaving each other's side these days a guy's night has also been instated. Usually it is just one of their apartments while playing video games and drinking, but sometimes it is the bar. Either way, I don't care the can have a guy's night that just means more time for me to do work or hang out with the girls (let's be honest, it's me so it is usually do work).

School started. Chad and I carpool since Troy hates my car and I mean he lives here so it really isn't out of his way at all. Actually, he is usually here eating breakfast since Troy is a better cook than both of us and if Troy is working we eat cereal together. It's become a nice little norm in the morning.

I was so nervous before school started that I was shaking, but once I got in front of the classroom and in my "zone" everything was fine. AJ is even in one of my class's so I know one friendly face. Not that it matters, apparently I am the new, hip teacher, AJ told me so. I am also apparently hott which kind of grossed me out but teenage boys will be teenage boys, I guess.

"It is so hard to get that woman off the phone," Chad sighed as I snapped out of my daydreams.

Ah, he must be talking about his mother. She has become a bit of a "s-mother" since the breakup and his move back. Can't say I blame her, my parents would have done the same if I lived at home. Troy's mom did the same with him too.

"She is coming over tomorrow to help me unpack everything, go on a huge grocery shopping trip, and make me dinner. I love her to death, how can I not when I am the only one to come out of her birth canal," he went on making Tommy and Troy wince, but I giggled. "She got a winner the first time around, she knew there was no need to make anymore. I am proud to be enough, alright? Anyways, I love her to death but she is killing me. I am a grown man with a job and a life, she needs to remember that."

"My mom smothered me," I spoke up. "Hell, my mom still smothers me," I breathed. Although it has not been as bad since Serena had her babies.

Damon and Duncan are only about two months old, but very Marcus and Lucas like. Serena is in for a hard road. My mom has been helping her stay sane at the moment. Our mom does it every time one of them has a new baby; she moves in for about a week and helps them deal.

"Appreciate your mom coming over, man," Troy insisted with an arm around me. "There is no better person to help with this crap than her and since we're all on own now they love doing it." Aw my boyfriend is such a softie, I love it. I think it's adorable he has a soft spot for his mom; most guys should in my opinion. "They like to feel needed and stuff, plus your mom is one hell of a cook so enjoy that."

To that both Troy and Chad held up their beers to one another in an unspoken cheers and took swigs of their drinks. I smiled to myself and snuggled into Troy's side.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, mine doesn't come over because she has walked in on too many things she wishes she hadn't," he agreed, smiling to himself.

"Do you pride yourself on being a walking phenomenon for currently having no STDs?" I questioned him.

He stopped mid swig and swallowed, then appeared to be thinking about it. "Actually, yes," he answered. "Quite proud now that you say it. And I will have you know it is this way because condoms are my best friends."

"You walked right into that one, babe," Troy commented. "While it is unknown of the actual number of notches on Tommy's bedpost," he went on. "I know mine and it is two too many."

"D'aw," I cooed at my boyfriend before kissing him. "You just wanna get lucky tonight, huh?" I whispered in his ear.

Troy grinned at me, but didn't say a word and merely kissed my forehead. Since work started I have been so busy and tired we haven't had sex as often. Most nights I am dead on my feet by ten. The fun part of it is morning quickies are more common and while we don't always have sex in the shower we almost always do shower together now, just for some intimate time.

It is all so surreal. A few years ago I was a teenager with no worries, no responsibility, just happily in love. Now I live with my boyfriend, combined back accounts, the job of my dreams, and am secretly (or not so secretly) vying for a ring. It just seems like the perfect time. I really do want to get married this summer, it would be perfect because I want a spring/summer wedding and don't want it to be next year. I want it to be this year. Er, the end of this school year, I mean.

"What are you thinking about?" Chad asked when I went quiet.

When I snapped out the PlayStation 3 was now on and a controller was in Tommy's hand. "Nothing important," I answered with a shrug.

"Don't worry, man, I'll get it out of her later," Troy promised.

"Oh, like my thoughts are _so_ important to all of you," I groaned as I stood. "I feel gross from sweating so I am going to go upstairs and shower," I breathed, feeling the stickiness on the back of my hair. "You men can bond and make dirty jokes," I teased. "See ya later, babe. Night, guys," I said in farewell while running my hand through Troy's hair as I walked away.

"Don't know why you're so sweaty!" Chad called after me with a joking wink.

"Maybe it's all those kinky thoughts about our boy Troy," Tommy commented.

I ignored their laughter as I left. It felt good to wash off the day of sweat and grime, whether or not those guys will admit it I did carry the lighter boxes and unpacked a lot of Chad's things. Plus the sooner I got away from all of them the sooner Troy will follow and we can be alone. Since everything has been so busy with school starting I just want some time alone with him, fun alone time if you know what I mean.

However, Troy didn't come down as soon as I thought he would. The boys probably got involved in some video game and lost track of time. With all my alone time without him I was able to shave my legs, lotion up, and pick out some new lingerie to wear. I chose a black top that was sheer besides over the chest area and a matching barely-a-mini-skirt that was ruffled out in layers. Really, I don't know how this thing covers my ass, but it does, barely. When he finally did make it back to the apartment my hair was practically dry and I was trying to keep my eyes open while grading some papers on the bed.

"Hm, there's my sexy teacher," he sighed while taking his shirt off at the bedroom door. Finally!

I moved my papers over to the night stand. "Your sexy teacher has been waiting for you," I mentioned with a smile.

Troy crawled up on the bed and over top of me. "Just giving you some time to rest before I rocked your world is all," he teased before kissing my neck.

"And here I thought you were unaware you were getting lucky tonight," I replied as he hovered on top of me.

"Oh, I knew," he swore. "You're just lucky I didn't jump you in the shower. The guys held me up with talking," he said and began kissing my neck again. "And COD," he went on between kisses. "And other stupid stuff."

"Those are some mean friends you have there," I joked, moving my hands through his hair. I was already getting so excited. It has been a good four days now, unfortunately. I have all this pent up energy. I can only watch Troy do physical activity for so long before I get all horny watching him sweat and bulging muscles and...hm.

Troy nodded his head in agreement as we kissed. "So mean. Chad saw me literally itching to leave and cut me loose."

I got up on my elbows to bring us closer and caught his lips in mine. Troy's hand slipped down my skimpy top and grabbed onto my ruffled skirt made of the same sheer material. My nails accidentally dug into the back of his neck when I tried to bring him closer. I hate and love when we start slow. I get so excited and want to move faster, but at the same time I love ooey-gooey foreplay.

He pried my hand off the back of his neck and pinned it to the bed. "Sorry," I breathed as we pulled away. Troy simply shook his head and linked our hands together on the mattress.

The gesture made my heart melt because I am such a weirdo. I rolled us over and pinned both of Troy's hands to the bed. When I looked down at him I saw his eyes were all over me, but I liked it. Hey, it is why I wear things like this.

"You're so beautiful," Troy said in a low voice as he stared up at me.

"It is things like that that get you in bed with me," I informed him while his hands squirmed free.

"It's my job to do this stuff," he murmured and sat up to kiss me. His hands went up my legs and he smiled to himself. "Smooth," he commented before kissing me some more. Knowing me too well his hands moved over my very upper thighs to lightly caress them.

An excited sound escaped my throat as we kissed. I'm so sensitive there; it was already making my heart beat faster. Troy smiled into the kiss as he continued to make me go crazy. He fingers moved over my innermost thighs while lightly fingering the hemline of my panties, doing just enough to drive me wild and want more without really doing anything.

The pound between my legs got so intense I felt like I had to keep moving or I would implode. All my muscles felt like twitching just to help calm down my throb. It is all of this pent up energy, I'm telling you, I don't need much foreplay to get me going.

"Okay, okay," I croaked, pulling his hands away as I did. "To-too much," I stuttered with my eyes still closed as I took in deep breaths.

"It's never too much," he responded in a deep voice. He rolled us over before I could stop him. Not only did he do that but he kissed down my cleavage, lifted my top, and kissed me there too while his hands continued to caress my thighs. It was so orgasm worthy, honestly. It was getting me going so fast it's unreal.

"T-Troy, you're killing me," I moaned and lifted my butt as he took my 'skirt' off. It revealed black lace string bikini type panties.

"My job," he repeated as he kissed down my newly shaved legs.

I merely laid there moaning in pleasure while he kissed me in every sensitive place he could think of. When he was in process of giving me a hickey on my innermost thigh I pulled on his hair to bring him back up to me. "Fuck you," I stated, breathless, when we were eye to eye.

He smiled back at me. "Aw, come on, I was having so much fun," he whined. "You see, I just need to remove these," he went on to pull at my underwear.

"Oh, no," I stopped him and responded by unbuttoning his jeans.

Troy grinned and kicked them off for me. My hand slipped under his boxers to feel his penis. His eyes closed and his head dropped to my shoulder. This would be easier if he was on his back, but if I have to do it this way I will. As I jacked him off he kissed and nibbled on my neck (in between moans). I paid some special attention to his balls, but it would have been better if I was on-

"Fuck this," I swore, then pushed on his shoulder to roll him over. Troy obliged and I crawled on top of him. "There, much better," I commented and took his boxers off, then continued to stroke him up and down without a word.

Troy's eyes slowly closed while his hands gripped the bed spread. Honestly, Troy goes down on me more than I go down on him, probably because I need more warming up than he does. So when I do this I do it right. I scooted down Troy's legs and bent over. My hair grazed against his tip, making his hips buck. The way he responds to sensitive touches makes me smile.

When my tongue flicked over his tip he moaned. "Brie," he breathed. I engulfed him in my mouth, surprising him, and remembered to apply pressure with my lips just the way he likes it. His hands found their way into my hair, but didn't stay there. They moved down to my shoulders and grabbed onto my top. His fingers hooked under the spaghetti straps and began to slowly pull it off. I stopped sucking him for a moment to let him remove it. Before I could go back down Troy sat up and caught my hips to move me up to his pelvis.

"I wasn't done," I whispered while running my hand through his hair.

"You didn't let me finish either," he reminded me while lifting my hips and set me down over his penis.

I bit down on my lip as my vagina muscles squeezed tightly around him in reflex. "Love you," I murmured into his neck before I began moving.

Troy laid down and brought me with him. "I love you too," he replied as I started to ride him. Our lips connected while our bodies created friction. Troy's hand moved from my hair to my sides and back while the other gripped my hip. It felt so good to be making love to him, there is nothing in this world that makes me feel better, that feels as good, nothing.

We had a grove, Troy and I, we move so perfectly together. Every time we're together I am surprised how perfectly he fits inside me, his penis is so snug inside me. Just as I was really getting going Troy's hand slid down in between my legs and he pinched my clit. I gasped, breaking away from our kiss.

"You're doing this on purpose," I moaned accusingly as he fingered me.

"Doing what?" he questioned, but kissed me before I could answer. In a moment he had us flipped over and for once I didn't care. I love being on top, but goddamn he does well on top too.

I gasped against the pillows and dug my nails into Troy's back. He always gets to deep inside me and makes my body feel like butter and agitated at the same time. It's like my body has to keep moving or I will feel too much and that imploding feeling returns. I moaned without care as to who could hear it.

Troy pressed his lips to mine. "Ba-baby, we can't get another noise com," he broke off to moan himself as he went deep inside me. "Complaint," he finished.

I got up on my elbows to be able to kiss him. "Shh," I moaned in between kisses. "Dee-deep," I breathed in pleasure. He gets so fucking deep inside me, I love it.

Troy grabbed my hands and pinned them above me, making it so our bodies rubbed together. He kissed me to keep me quiet, but I couldn't help but break away in a gasp when he finally hit my G-spot. My back arched involuntarily, pushing my chest up into his. "Sh," he whispered against my lips.

I tried to be quiet, but I couldn't, especially since he kept hitting so right. Troy ended up putting his hand against my mouth to muffle what could have turned into screams. When I finally came my entire body shook and Troy's hand slipped from my mouth as he came inside me. His own body collapsed on top of me, something I love.

When I regained full control of my body I wrapped my arms around him with one hand rubbing his back and the other scratching the back of his head. "Uh-uh," I mumbled as he tried to move off of me. "Comfy," I stated.

Troy replied by shifting down my body so his head could more easily rest of my shoulder. "I bet you five dollars we are gonna get another noise complaint," he murmured against my shoulder.

"They say the third time's a charm," I responded quietly, feeling my eyes get heavy. Usually I would go another round or two but I was tired before we started.

I felt Troy kiss my shoulder. "I love that I can make you scream, baby," he admitted.

"I love that you can too," I agreed. "And I love when you hold your hand over my mouth. It makes me feel like we're being kinky or doing something naughty," I confessed in a soft chuckle.

"Noted," he sighed, burying his face into my shoulder.

When I woke later the TV was now on and I was curled up against Troy's side rather than him on top of me. "Time?" I yawned without even moving.

"Around three in the morning," Troy answered with a kiss to my head. "I had to pee, so I woke up and ran to the bathroom, then came back before you would wake up. Then I was so awake I couldn't fall back asleep," he explained without me having to ask why he is awake.

"That's fine and all, but why are you watching _The Nanny_?" I questioned in a smile as I moved up on his shoulder.

Troy smiled. "Listen," he started, making me laugh and he just laughed along with me rather than trying to make up some excuse. "I have some quirks, leave it alone."

"Hm, I love you," I giggled before kissing him.

"Love you too, Brie," he countered with another kiss. I settled back down on his shoulder and began to play with his happy trail. I love his happy trail. It is such a turn on for me. "Out of curiosity, a sure sign you have rubbed off on me, what were you thinking about at Chad's earlier?" he questioned. "You zoned out for, like, five minutes."

I kissed his shoulder. "Um, Chad, school, us. But what I was really fixating on how much has changed since the summer started and how I wanna get married next summer."

"Do I have more proposal hints in my future?" he asked.

"Maybe a little," I told him honestly. "I haven't been that bad though, have I?"

Troy laughed. "Baby, you put your Beyoncé CD in my car on the Single Ladies song and had it on blast for when I turned my car on next," he reminded me.

I giggled into his neck. "That was a joke and you know it!" I insisted. "And it scared Tommy which is always a plus," I added as an afterthought.

Troy laughed again. "But yeah, you haven't seriously been that bad," he told me. "Yet," he mumbled a minute later. "Ouch!" he groaned when I pinched him. "What do you have planned for our wedding?"

"Whaddaya mean?" I replied while nicely rubbing the spot I pinched. You can punch this guy, pull on his hair so roughly a clump can come out (it has happened before), bite him as hard as you want, and drop heavy something on his toe and he won't make a sound and probably will never complain, but when you pinch him he gets all sensitive.

"Let's say we get married this summer. What do you have in mind for it? You must have something. Don't girls thing about this stuff, like, in the womb?" he joked.

I was quiet for a moment. "It'll be at dusk and the aisle will be lit by fancy looking torches and the gazebo we are standing under will be covered in white twinkling lights," I started. "I will be in white and you will be in a tux or whatever. My hair will be down and sorry babe, but yours is gonna be shorter and styled a little bit. Sharpay and Taylor will be my bridesmaids and they will either be in silver or blue, I haven't decided yet," I went on. "We are going to do traditional vows because I am sure I will cry already and with how adorable you are I don't want to start blubbering," I sighed, making him chuckle underneath me. "Tara will be our flower girl, of course. My daddy will give me away and my brother's will make some kind of cute brotherly scene at some point, I am sure of it. Our dinner will be a choice of beef or chicken, but that is all I am sure of for now," I breathed. "I want it to be very original and fairy tale-like and elegant."

"It sounds beautiful, Brie," Troy whispered in my ear. "Got a kind of dress in mind?"

"I want Serena to make it," I admitted with a nod. "It is going to be elegant, yet sexy, trust me," I assured him.

"Care to explain a little?" he pushed on.

I smiled to myself. "I want there to be some kind of open back, but covered by some kind of see through material. It will be form fitting, not poofy or anything crazy like that. It will not be long sleeved. There will be a little boob cleavage," I told him. "And that is all you are getting out of me."

"I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle in that dress," he murmured quietly.

"Ask me to marry you soon and it will be this summer," I replied smartly.

Troy chuckled. "Yes ma'am," he agreed.

"So you're gonna do it?" I asked as I got up on my elbow. "Like, soon?" I demanded to know.

"When I ask you'll know," he simply responded.

"Troy!" I whined.

"Brie!" he countered. I glared at him, but he just kissed the wrinkles on my forehead. "Don't worry about it, babe, I will propose eventually."

I groaned and fell back to the bed. "You know nothing about women if you think that will tide me over until you do," I muttered.

"We'll see," Troy sighed as he pulled me close to him and turned the tv off. I snuggled in close to him and kissed his neck. "Love you," he breathed contentedly.

"Love you too, boo, always," I responded softly.

"Always," he agreed just as quietly.

The next afternoon I squirmed underneath Troy. "Give it!" he ordered as he continued to tickle me mercilessly.

"Nooo!" I refused and buried the remote beneath me. "I wanna watch _Aladdin_!" I whined in a laugh. "Please, please, please," I repeated when he stopped and kissed him slowly. "Please?" I whispered, then kissed him again, making sure to use a little tongue.

"Stop kissing me like this," Troy said softly, but continued to kiss me anyways.

I shook my head. "Uh-uh," I denied and grabbed onto to back of his hair.

"Fine," he finally sighed, giving up. I smiled in victory and moved up to lean against the arm of the couch so Troy could continue to lay on me like he was just moments ago.

We decided to have a relaxing morning/afternoon. It all started when I jumped him in the shower which was quite fun. We both put on comfy clothes and have been doing a lot of nothing all day. We watched _Grease, _one of my favorite movies, and Troy agreed to sing along with me if he could pick the next movie. Little did I know that _Aladdin_ was on afterwards. It is one of my favorite Disney movies I can't not watch it. Jasmine was the only dark skinned princess when I was younger. I was her for Halloween three years in a row back in the day.

"You're the best boyfriend of all time," I sighed happily as the movie started.

"Who makes you scream in bed," he added on while lying on my boobs. He thinks they are smushy and loves resting his head on them.

I laughed. "You are the best boyfriend of all time who makes me scream in bed," I stated which he grinned at. "And sings _Aladdin_ with me," I added. "Please," I whispered before kissing him again.

Troy gave in to the kiss, a sure sign he will sing along to this one with me too. I love him so much, he is perfect, literally. "Alright, but I get to sing the fun Genie parts," he mumbled and made me smile to wide.

"As long as you sing 'A Whole New World' with me I do not care one bit," I insisted.

"Well, you know what they say. The couple that sings 'A Whole New World' together stays together," Troy joked.

I smiled to myself, wishing we could cuddle on the couch all day, but we won't be able to. The guys are going to the gym together, Marc and Luke's gym of course. They go to the gym together every weekend now to play a pickup basketball game or two, then weight lift like the manly men they are or something. It all started when Chad moved back, I think it is so Chad can get closer to some of the firefighters and have something to do to get his mind off Taylor.

We were halfway through the movie when the phone rang. Troy reached over me to get it since it was sitting on the coffee table. "Hello?" he answered it sleepily. "Hey," he greeted the person. "How bad is it?" he asked after a moment. "Yeah, yeah, I'll come down," he sighed while wiping his eyes. "I won't. Uh-huh. Bye."

"You're not being called into work are you?" I asked in a worried voice.

"No," he confirmed. It made my mood instantly re-elevate. "That was Chad. You see, I invented this game when we broke up called Gabriella. Every time I thought about you I took a shot. It didn't always end well for me. Our friend Chad decided to play a game of Taylor last night so now he's hugging the toilet and his mom is due over soon. He wants me to go clean him up," he explained while getting up.

I rolled over to watch him walk back towards the bedroom. "Can I come help?" I called after him.

"Chad told me not to bring you," he honestly yelled back.

I frowned. Totally unfair. He's my best friend too! It is probably a guy thing...stupid guy things I am not invited to join.

Troy reappeared wearing a shirt instead of a wife beater and had his mandals on with socks. I don't get how guys think that looks okay. He rested his elbows on either side of me on the arm of the couch and kissed me upside down. "I will be back before I go to the gym," he promised in between multiple kisses.

"How are you guys going to the gym if Chad's mother is coming over?" I questioned, liking this whole kissing upside down thing.

"She said he can go while she grocery shops because he'll only annoy her if he goes with her," he replied and I laughed. "She's a mom, she knows what he likes, especially since he is the only one to come out of her birth canal," he joked and I laughed again. "I love you," he kissed me one last time before going towards the door.

"Love you too, Booboo," I breathed as he left. Since I had some free time again, which is weird nowadays, I finished grading my papers and entered them in the online grade book.

Right as I was finishing up my cell rang. "Hey, Shar," I greeted my best friend after seeing the caller ID.

_"Hey,"_ she replied. Since she's been pregnant and all nauseous we haven't been hanging out as much, only when she feels up to it. I understand so I have no hard feelings plus I have been hella busy.

Allie has been dragging me to dance classes and trying to hang out in a weak effort to avoid my brother anyways. I think it is kind of stupid since Marc and Luke hired her to work at their gym as a fitness instructor full time, meaning she seems them almost every day. However, she is still avoiding Lucas and insists she can't resist him and needs as little alone time with him as possible. It has become a fun game to Lucas to make sure they get alone time. They really need to figure out what the hell they are before Allie kills me slowly with all these dance and fitness classes. The only good thing about it is that Troy says my ass looks great, so that is cool.

"What's up?" I questioned just as the door opened and Troy came back in. I smiled widely at him.

_"Other than this parasite growing inside me? That is literally what it feels like, G, a parasite. I eat and throw up, that is all I do. And half the time I don't even want to eat, Zeke makes me," _she whined. I laughed a little. _"I have become a host to my own body that is all."_

"You're more than a host, Shar," I assured her with a smile on my face.

_"Yeah, yeah, look,"_ she said. _"I am actually feeling kind of okay today, wanna hang out?"_ she proposed.

"Yeah, that works out perfectly actually since the guys are heading to the gym soon and I just finished all my work," I answered.

Sharpay spoke to Zeke on her end. _"Alright, good. Can we do your place? Zeke already has our spare room in shambles making room for a nursery and I'm not even out of my first trimester yet,"_ she informed me. _"There is crap everywhere,"_ she groaned. Sharpay loves being clean, she must hate that.

"Yeah, my place is fine. Head over around three, right when the guys are heading to the gym?" I suggested.

_"Sure,"_ she agreed and after another minute or two we hung up.

I tossed my phone on the coffee table. "So how is Chad?" I asked my boyfriend as he sat down next to me with a bottle of water.

"Extremely hung over," he answered easily. "I got some hangover food into him, made him drink massive amounts of water, take some Advil, shower, and cleaned up all the puke and evidence for him," he listed off. "I think the gym will be good for him today, he has some frustrations to take out," he mentioned.

I cuddled into Troy's side. "I'm glad Chad has you, especially since you can relate to him so well right now," I admitted. "Unfortunately," I mumbled afterwards.

Troy wrapped an arm around me. "It doesn't matter, I have you now. Now and always," he stated. "If you're meant to end up with someone you will, I thoroughly believe that. If Chad and Taylor are meant to be, they will be."

"I know, I believe the same thing. It is just hard to watch him go through this," I muttered. "And Taylor won't even talk to me or Sharpay."

"Give her time," Troy said. "She's probably embarrassed and upset and confused. She'll need you and Shar soon, trust me," he confirmed.

"Yes, sir," I teased while saluting him. "Anymore girlie advice you have to offer, sir?" I questioned in a deep voice.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, stop making fun of your boyfriend or there will be consequences," he answered.

"Ooh, what kind of consequences?" I asked with wagging eyebrows while sliding my hand underneath his shirt.

He chuckled at me. "Consequences that lead to another noise complaint and not in a good way for you," he told me. "It involves sexual torture," he stated while resting his forehead on mine.

"My favorite kind," I flirted with a kiss. "You, Mister, make me entirely too happy," I accused once our kiss ended.

Troy barked out a laugh. "I love that. That is probably one of the best things you have ever said to me," he admitted. "You make me pretty fucking happy too, remember that," he said and kissed me again.

After about half an hour Troy had to leave to go meet the guys and about ten minutes after that Sharpay came over. Since we are such girls we talked about baby names. She and Zeke made a deal, if it is a boy he can name it, if it is a girl she can name it. If it is a girl she wants to name it Addison. If it is a boy Zeke wants a junior, which Sharpay actually doesn't mind, she just really wants a girl.

"So, when Troy and I get married this summer, I want you to plan the wedding," I announced about an hour in to us hanging out.

Sharpay choked on her drink a little bit. "Troy proposed?" she demanded to know.

I shook my head. "No, but I am subtly or not so subtly dropping hints. I really want to get married this summer so he has to propose soon. And let's be honest Troy is about the least commitment phobic man alive and he wants to marry me too, of course," I rambled on. "And you're my best friend so I want you to help plan it with me," I said. "Unless you won't be up to it since you'll be very pregnant," I thought afterwards.

"No, no," she shook her head and scratched her head. "I'll help, I definitely will," she assured me.

I nodded with a smile. "Troy and I actually were talking about it last night, what kind of wedding I want, what kind of dress I want, those things," I confessed. "It is so great, Shar. This time last year I was miserable and thought I would be alone forever and now I am thinking of my wedding and I have never been so in love," I gushed. "And you're having a baby!" I exclaimed. "Life is wild," I sighed with a smile.

Sharpay was silent for a few minutes, but I figured she was just watching the Lifetime movie that is on. "I have to pee," she said as she stood and went off to the bathroom.

"Oook," I breathed with a shrug. After ten minutes I got worried and went after her. There were muffled sounds coming from behind the door, like she is on her phone or something. "Shar?" I called in with a few knocks. "Everything okay?"

She opened the door instantly. "Yeah," she insisted. "Got a wave of sickness is all and decided to call Zeke," she said and came out of the bathroom.

"Do you want to go home?" I questioned. "Or I can make you some tea and get you crackers or something," I volunteered.

My best friend smiled at me. "No, that's fine. Thanks though," she replied. "Let's go watch the movie."

Sharpay began to get continual texts on her phone that had her responding at an alarming rate, but I didn't say anything. What she does on her phone is her business. Hey, it might actually be for her business. She gives brides her cell number for emergencies and let's be honest brides have a tendency to freak out.

"Did you hear the washer buzz earlier?" she asked during a commercial. "I heard it while I was in the bathroom," she told me.

I looked towards the hallway and back. "Uh, I put a load in earlier, so you probably did hear it," I commented.

"You should go change it," she insisted. "It's not good to leave wet clothes in there. It makes them smell, you know," she mentioned.

Since when does Sharpay care about my laundry? "Uh, okay," I mumbled, then went off to the laundry room to switch it and put another load in.

It took me a good ten minutes because I am the weirdo that sorts my laundry and didn't have another load ready yet. Weekends are my laundry days; I don't like to do it during the week. And I am usually the one who does it since Troy makes dinner almost every night.

When I came back to the living room there were hushed voices. I peered around the corner. Troy and Sharpay were near the doorway and it looked like they were fighting.

"She was talking about getting married, Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed harshly.

"I know that!" he responded. "She's my girlfriend, I know her better than anyone, you think I don't know what she wants?" he questioned in the same angry tone she had. What is going on here?

"You have to tell her, Troy. Before you propose," she stated, making him glare at her.

"It is my choice when I decide to tell her!" he reminded my best friend. "We agreed that two years ago, remember? You told Zeke when you wanted and I tell Gabriella when I want."

Sharpay nodded. "The difference between that is I told Zeke right when we got back together. You haven't told Gabi shit! You got back together with her, moved in with her, and are thinking about proposing to her without telling her what happened," she listed off. "That isn't right, you have to tell her before you propose or I will," she threatened.

Tell me what? Oh, God, I get the feeling that this is going to hurt.

"I thought you wanted to fucking tell her right now, isn't that the reason you called me at the gym freaking the fuck out for no reason and made me rush home?" he questioned. "And need I remind you that I was thinking about telling her right when we were getting back together and I called you for advice and you told me to hold off!" he went on.

"Because she couldn't take it right then, but she can now," Sharpay assured him. "Tell her, Troy, and tell her soon," she demanded.

"Why don't you just tell me now?" I finally spoke up. Both Troy and Sharpay jumped at the sound of my voice. "I mean this is all about me, right?" I questioned.

"It's nothing, Gabriella," Troy instantly tried to cover it up.

I shook my head and walked over to them. "No, it isn't nothing. And one of you better speak up right now before I freak out seeing as the two of you have been keeping something from me," I suggested.

"Gabriella," Sharpay sighed and rubbed her face.

"Actually, I think I need to hear this from Troy," I cut her off. "That is what you two agreed on two years ago, right?" I questioned. They both looked surprised at what I knew. "Yeah, it doesn't take me half an hour to do laundry."

Troy actually looked scared and that scared me. He never is like that. "Brie, after we broke up," he started nervously. "During that first summer without you...well you know how I was," I went on. "Drinking all the time, partying all the time," he said. I nodded, worry steadily growing inside me. "And Sharpay had broken up with Zeke sometime before summer and they weren't back together yet."

Oh, God. "Sharpay, I think you should go," I voiced while looking at Troy.

"Gabriella-" she tried, but I shook my head.

"Sharpay, you're pregnant and I don't know absolutely fucking angry I am about to be. Go before I cause you stress and something bad happens," I ordered.

We waited while Sharpay got her car keys and put her shoes to leave before going on. A few moments after she was gone Troy pushed off the wall he was leaning again. "Brie, you have to know that I love-"

"Did you have sex with her?" I demanded, already tearing up. "Did you have sex with my best friend?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, we didn't have sex," he confirmed. "But we did do something-" he confessed, then stopped as I turned away from him.

Motherfucker this does hurt. "What did you do?" I questioned, my eyes already welling up.

"Gabriella, we were both sad and lonely, okay?" he insisted. "I missed you so fucking much it hurt to breathe; it was so hard to get through the day. Sharpay and Zeke had broken up before summer and she saw Zeke with another girl..." he trailed off. Oh God. "Neither of us wanted to hurt you. I love you so much, Gabriella, so much," he told me as I cried. "No, we didn't have sex but we did do stuff," he repeated in desperation. He tried to touch me, but I pulled away.

"What did you do?" I continued, turning to look at him. "Did you go down on her; I know how much you love that?" I filled in. "Or maybe she wanted to compare dick sizes, you know, see if I was lying all those years," I blubbered a little bit.

"No, we stopped it before it got that far," he assured me.

I looked at him through tear-filled eyes. "When did you decide it was enough? When did you think 'oh, I've had enough of Gabriella's best friend'?" I demanded to know.

"It wasn't like that," he said with a cracked voice.

"How far, Troy?" I persisted.

He looked so sad, but I couldn't find a fuck to give at the moment. "We didn't take off our underwear," he bit out.

In a flash I was down the hall, looked the bedroom door, went into the bathroom, looked the doors, and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. It felt so sickening. I had visions of Troy and Sharpay together racing through my mind, him on top of her, her wearing pink like he loves on me, him touching her, her touching him. He's mine, mine, he's supposed to be mine.

"Gabriella, let me in," Troy begged from the hall entrance to the bathroom.

I shook my head silently and sobbed to myself.

"Baby, I am so sorry. We didn't mean for it to happen. I'm not even attracted to her, you know that. You're it for me, you're my always," he called in, only making me cry harder.

I cried by myself for a while and after a little bit Troy stopped asking me to let him in, but I knew he was still out there. I couldn't stay here, not with him, not in our apartment, not in the bathroom where we fucked this morning. With wet cheeks I quietly went into the bedroom and packed a bag. I need time, time away from him, time away from everything.

When I opened the bedroom door I saw Troy leaning against the wall with his hands in his hair looking like he wanted to rip it out. He immediately stood when the door opened.

His eyes went from my face to my bag and back. "Whe-where are you going?" he asked through that same cracked voice.

"I can't stay here," I replied while passing him in the hall. I grabbed my purse and made sure I had my keys.

"Gabriella, no," he pleaded. "I-I'll leave. You can stay, okay? I'll go away, bu-but I need to know where you are, that you're okay," he rambled, holding the door closed when I tried to open it.

"Let me go, Troy," I said, trying not to cry anymore.

"No, never," he insisted.

I turned to face him with blazing eyes. "I can't stay here, Troy. I can't look at you. I can't be in the place where we have made a home together. I can't. So just let me fucking leave," I said, then forcefully opened the door and walked down the hall with his eyes on my back as I left him.

* * *

><p><strong>Whaddaya think? Dun, dun, dunnn!<strong>

**Give me some feedback please!**

**- Kayleigh**


	14. Bittersweet Symphony

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**The beginning of this may seem sporadic, but that is how I think I would be...I would be confused, sad, angry, hurt, etc. So that is why it kinda jumps around. You aren't exactly in a rational state of mind, you know.**

**Keep the reviews coming! They make me happy :)**

**Named Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve.  
>(Revised 319/14)**

* * *

><p>I didn't know where to go. I didn't know where Troy wouldn't look for me. And I won't turn to my family. There are just some things they don't need to know about my relationship, even if we are a big, tight-knit, Mexican family.<p>

For a while I just drove around in my car. I felt like I had nowhere to turn and I don't want to put our friends in the middle. I just...can't. I can't go to one of our friends' house and ask them to lie or keep him away because he will show up no matter what and I will give in and see him. But I can't do that right now. I can't give in. I want him to hurt because he hurt me by hooking up with my best fucking friend. Let him wonder where I am and worry about my wellbeing for a while. On some level I didn't want to hurt Troy by doing that, but I refused to give in.

Honestly I don't know who I feel more betrayed by, my best friend or the love of my life. Sharpay has been my best friend since I was thirteen fucking years old and she did this to me. Troy... Troy was hurt by me right then, but what did Sharpay have against me? We have never had any big fight between us, nothing that would cause her to go hook up with my ex-boyfriend who she knew I was still in love with.

God, what the hell am I thinking? Because Troy was hurt by me it is okay he hooked up with my best friend? No it is not. Thank God it wasn't even sex, but it still hurts so much. It was like a hole was ripped through my chest. Flashes of them together keep going through my mind. Her on top of him, their lips together, their hands all over each other, it made me want to throw up all over again.

It is hard to describe the pain. I feel so betrayed and hurt and sick to my stomach. But I kept reminding myself that they didn't have sex and if they had that would have been worse. But does that make a difference? It still hurts so fucking much. It felt like he cheated, but we were broken up, so should I feel that way? How do I forgive him? What does this mean for us? I can't imagine myself without him, I just can't. He's my future. What do I do? I never thought Troy could hurt me like this.

After a while I simply turned my phone off. For an hour or so I was left alone, and then apparently Troy sent out the distress call. I got the most calls from Chad, surprisingly. Troy was a very close runner up. Sharpay didn't even try to contact me, which is good. I am sure I would answer the phone and tell her off.

I wonder who all knew. Troy, Sharpay, and Zeke knew apparently. But what about Chad? Was in on it? How about Taylor? Who all kept this from me?

What it all boiled down to was that I needed somewhere to go to sleep. Who would Troy not think of to find me with? Where could I sleep? Actually, the better question is where can I cry myself to sleep, if I sleep at all?

I went through my phone and one name popped out at me. I wasn't sure if Troy would think of this one. I hope to God he didn't.

About fifteen minutes later I was persistently knocking on the front door of a small house.

"Gabi?" Hunter opened his front door with a surprised look on his face.

"I know I shouldn't be here because you have a daughter and she is probably, like, asleep or something, but I don't know where else to go," I spit out instantly while gripping my gym back to my shoulder. It's full of random clothes I threw in it this afternoon.

"First, come in," he ushered me into his house and closed the door behind me while taking my bags and setting them down. "And my parents took Haven for the night, so she probably isn't sleeping," he chuckled to himself. "What's going on? Is everything okay?" he questioned.

I shook my head as my eyes teared up again. "Has Troy called you?" I asked in a sniffle.

"Um, I don't know if you remember but me and Bolton were never exactly fond of each other," he reminded me. "I don't think he knows my number and I am sure he doesn't know where I live seeing as we just moved in about a month ago," he went on. "What happened, Gabi?" he repeated.

I wiped my eyes. "I, uh, found out some news today," I started. "You see, Troy and Sharpay hooked up when we broke up," I admitted. "And I really can't handle it and have nowhere to go. I was thinking of somewhere and I thought of you, you- you're a good guy, you-" I stopped and frantically wiped the tears.

"Aw, Gab," Hunter came forward and hugged me.

It felt good to be held by someone, especially someone as caring and kind as Hunter. I cried into his shoulder for a good while. Eventually he brought me over to the couch to sit.

What made me cry harder is that Troy is one of the few people who know how to calm me down when I cry hysterically like this, when I get the feeling like I am having a panic attack. He would make me put my hand over his heart to feel it beating. He would make me look him in the eye as he said adorable things to make me feel better. Just the sound of his voice would help me; him holding my hands over his heart would help me, looking into his beautiful blue eyes would help me.

Why just kept running through my head. Why?

It took a while for me to calm down, but I did. "I-I'm sorry," I stuttered out to Hunter. "I-I'm a hor-horrible crier," I stated the obvious as he handed me a tissue to wipe my face. "Whe-when I'm really upset I practically have a pa-panic attack," I managed to get out.

"I noticed," Hunter replied while rubbing my back gently.

"Tr-Troy always knew how to st-stop it before it ha-happened," I hated myself for stuttering. Stupid panic-like attacks. Troy always made sure I took even breaths because I would take too much air in and make it worse. I tried to do what Troy would have said, but thinking of him only made me worse and I didn't want to get into another crying episode.

"You know," Hunter started as he continued to soothingly rub my back. "The other day Haven and I got into a bit of a fight," he went on. "I was trying to make her eat dinner, and you literally have to _make_ her eat. To get her to want to stop playing to sit for twenty minutes is a miracle, trust me. So, I was playing the mean Dad which I hate," he said in a low tone. "Then she started crying and said 'Daddy you have to be nice to me!'" he mimicked adorably. "I was like no, I don't. I'm your dad and that gives me the right to be mean to you if I have to, you know."

I nodded, listening to him, confused to why he was telling me this.

"She just kept crying and it broke my heart, but I finally got her to eat. The whole time she kept saying 'You'll be nice to me after food, right?' like I was torturing her by feeding her," he continued. "That little girl has my whole heart," he chuckled again.

"That's sweet, but why did you tell me that?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but you stopped freaking out, right?" he asked.

I frowned to myself. My breathing had returned to normal and my heart wasn't beating as fast. "Yeah," I answered softly. "I really am sorry, Hunter," I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, Gab, this is what friends are for," he stated. "We just haven't been able to get together lately because I've been so busy, and you just started your job and Chad moved back," he reminded me. "I'm sure if I turned to you about something you wouldn't think twice about helping me."

"I feel bad that this is your one night without Haven and I ruined it," I confessed quietly.

Hunter waved me off. "Nah, since we moved out my parents try to take Haven every Saturday night. They spoil the hell out of her and let her stay up late and she loves it, plus it helps that I do get a night off," he informed me. "You aren't ruining my night, Gab, so don't think you are," he stated. "Now, tell me what happened and it would help if you didn't cry hysterically during it. But, if you do, don't worry, I have more Haven stories if needed," he joked.

It was a joke I actually laughed at. Hunter is such a good guy. I sighed. "When Troy and I broke up he drank a lot," I started. "To help deal with it all, you know," I explained.

"Understandable. I did that when I thought my ex was gonna abort my baby...but that was only for a day or two," he mentioned. "Go on."

"Well, during our first summer apart Sharpay and Zeke were broken up for a while too. Apparently Sharpay saw Zeke with another girl and she got drunk with Troy," I went on. "He said they both felt lonely and he missed me and she missed Zeke," I bit my lip, willing myself not to cry. "They didn't have sex or even really do anything below the waist...I think," I said as my voice cracked. "I-I don't know what to do."

Hunter let out a breath with a nod. "That blows, honestly, Gab," he admitted. "Your best friend and ex? Fuck."

"Tell me about it," I agreed. "I feel like a part of my heart is breaking, but it wasn't cheating. It wasn't cheating, I just have to keep telling myself that," I said to myself. "Am I over exaggerating?" I questioned him. "Was I wrong to leave? Am I wrong to be this upset and hurt and angry?"

"Uh, Gab, I can't tell you how you should feel," Hunter replied. "If you feel that way then you have every right to," he insisted.

"There are just some horrible thoughts going through my mind. Like, did he think she was a good kisser? How did it start? How did it end? What did he like about it? Did he compare us? Why was it okay when I thought it was a stranger, but now that it is my best friend it is completely un-fucking-okay? Which one of them stopped it? How is she different than me? How much did she like it? Or him? How do you think you would feel?" I demanded to know.

Hunter scooted up on the couch and turned to face me. "Gabriella, no one can tell you how to feel, ever. When you feel something, you feel it, and you have every right to feel what you feel. I can try to help you with this, but I can't help you by telling you how I would feel," he told me. "But if you want to know what I think about this whole thing..." he trailed off for a moment and I nodded. "It sucks that your boyfriend and friend did this, it really does. And you're right, it isn't cheating even if it may feel that way to you, but I get how you would feel that way," he went on. "Troy should have told you when you got back together, that I do believe, but can you imagine how scary that would have been for him?"

"Scary? I told him about Robbie. He is this guy that liked me, I basically cheated on Troy a little bit with him, and then after we broke up I slept with him. That was hard to tell him but I did. Hell, it was hard as fuck to tell him why I broke up with him, but I did," I stated. "Fuck, when did I get the balls in this relationship?" I questioned, making Robbie laugh.

"Listen," he began again. "I don't know Bolton, but I do know him, you know?" he asked and I nodded. "He wanted you back more than any-fucking-thing in this world and he had you at his fingertips. Now, if I was him and I was about to get back with the girl of my dreams am I going to tell her I hooked up with her best friend, most likely killing my chance with her?" he asked rhetorically. "Fuck no. And that is selfish, but that is the cold, hard truth."

"But I told him about Robbie," I repeated, my voice cracking as I did. "I-I trusted him, I let him handle it, I was honest."

"You were honest?" Hunter questioned. "Gabi, you broke up with this guy for over two years because you weren't honest with him about something," he reminded me. "And when he saw you again was he mad? Did he hold a grudge? Did he want some type of stupid-ass revenge for hurting him? No, he didn't want any of that. He didn't want any of that because he rose above that and remembered that he knew you. He remembered that he knew you and how much you two love each other and knew there was some bullshit reason you two broke up. Bolton chose to rise above that and his pain to get his girl back," he stated proudly. "I've never told anyone this, mostly because I think it didn't matter, but I always admired your boyfriend. When he knew what he wanted he went out and got it the right way, not the shitty way, you know?"

I nodded to myself. I admire that in him too.

"This may have been the one time he got what he wanted the wrong way because he didn't tell you about Sharpay," he continued. "But he was scared and you have to understand that, Gabi. You told me how you have a habit of running away from him, remember?" he asked and I nodded again. "To be honest you weren't too stable when you and Bolton were getting back together. You have to admit that," he said, making me nod once again. "Plus Bolton knows you better than anyone, even your family. He probably knew if he told you right then it would fuck everything up. So I get how he could hold off on telling you in order to keep you, even if it was wrong," he told me. "Maybe he was waiting until he knew you could handle it, until he knew you wouldn't run away, and until you two could work it out and still be annoyingly happy together."

"It's weird how you and Troy get each other, yet don't like each other," I mumbled.

Hunter chuckled. "I never not liked him, I just had a crush on his girlfriend in high school," he confessed. I laughed awkwardly. "But, don't worry, totally over it," he assured me. "It doesn't matter, we're better off as friends anyways. I am a lot to handle you know," he gloated, making me laugh some more. "Girls gotta know their shit to get a chance with me," he gushed.

"Shut up," I said with a smile.

"Wanna order some food?" he suggested with a smile and I nodded.

Hunter and I stayed up late watching TV, eating, and talking. It made me realize how good of a friend he really is and how well he and Troy would get along if they tried. I know Troy would be glad Hunter took such good care of me.

And at the end of the night when I was falling asleep on the couch and for the first time that day without feeling hurt or anger towards the thought him, I missed Troy. I missed him so fucking much.

When I woke the next morning it was to the noise of little, scattering feet and squeals. "Hey, baby, Daddy has a friend over," Hunter said softly. "Can you be quiet for a few minutes while I move her?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy," Haven agreed in the sweetest little voice.

A moment later I was being picked up bridal style, but was too tired to do anything besides groan. "Gab, I am moving you to my bed. Come out whenever you wake up, alright? Haven and I are gonna go play," he stated once he set me down. Haven squealed at the sound of that. "Sh, come on, baby," he said and there was more noise of little feet before the door closed.

Next thing I knew it was past noon and I was curled up hugging some pillows on Hunter's bed. I groaned and pushed the pillows away. Hugging pillows is what I did in college in place of Troy when I was sleeping. My stupid body misses him that is for sure. No, I am not going to think about Troy right now. I am not going to ruin this entire day.

I noticed there were noises of playing coming from behind the door, but when I got up I saw a note on the bedside table.

'Bathroom is to your left, do whatever you want before coming out to play with us. Haven is dying to meet you.'

I sighed and went into the bathroom. I washed my face and saw how puffy I was from crying all day yesterday. It took a few minutes to get all the knots out of my hair, but I managed and put my hair up in a messy bun. Then I changed into a pair of blue jeans and black t-shirt that had a bow printed on the front. It was a little short, so it didn't reach my jeans, but it was flowy so I liked it.

When I went out into the living room Hunter and Haven were playing tug of war over some stuffed animal. "No, Daddy, it's mine," the little girl giggled as she tried to get the animal away from her father.

"I bought it, it's mine," Hunter replied, then let it go. It caused Haven to fall on some pillows behind her with a loud laugh.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, then ran and jumped on him. Hunter happily caught her and began to tickle her, making her squeal and squirm. "Friend! Daddy, friend!" she stated while pointing at me.

Hunter turned and saw me. "Hey," he greeted. "Haven this is my friend Gabriella. Gabi this is my baby, Haven," he introduced us.

I came over and sat down next to them. "Hi, Haven," I said with a smile. "Your dad has told me a lot about you."

"Daddy loves me," she replied with a huge smile while still half-hugging Hunter.

"I know," I agreed, still smiling at her. "You're a beautiful little girl, you know that?" I asked.

Haven smiled the nodded slightly. "I look like my mommy," she answered.

I was surprised she even knew about her mom. I mean, she is only three. "Alright, baby, why don't you tell Gabi what today is?" Hunter questioned.

"Sunday Funday!" she yelled happily

I laughed. "What is Sunday Funday?" I asked her with a smile.

"Daddy has no work. If it is nice Daddy takes me to the park and for food and if I am good I get a small toy!" she informed me while jumping in Hunter's lap.

"That's sounds like fun," I responded.

Haven looked up at her dad, then back to me. "Can Gabi-ella come?" she asked him sweetly.

"Of course Gab_rie_lla can come," he answered, making sure to enunciate my name for her to hear correctly.

"I'd love to go," I told her.

She smiled so wide it made my heart melt. "Alright, Hay, go get your shoes," he asked of her kindly. Haven was instantly up and running off to find her shoes. "Good morning, sleepy head," he greeted me again.

I laughed. "Hunter, she is perfect," I gushed.

Hunter gave me the same smile his daughter gave me a moment ago. "Tell me about it," he agreed.

"Sunday Funday?" I questioned in a small laugh.

"Well, when I got a full time job I had to explain to her that she was old enough for pre-school now," he stopped when Haven re-appeared when a shoe in each hand. "So we wouldn't be spending as much time together. She cried for hours, going on about how she wants to be with me, not go to pre-school, yadda, yadda," he went on as he helped her put her own shoes on. "Wrong foot, babe," he told her and she nodded, then switched feet to try and put them on right. "So I created Sunday Funday, when me and this little perfect girl get to spend the whole day doing nothing but playing and spending some quality time together, right?" he asked her as she stood, shoes now on.

"Right!" Haven explained happily.

"Now, go find your purple jacket," he told her. Haven nodded and began to run away. "I make her try to do as much on her own as possible. She is gonna be an independent woman," he stated proudly. "She won't need anyone but her daddy."

I smiled at their interaction. Hunter fit right into the father role perfectly. He so adored her and she adored hum just as much right back. It was nice to watch them all day. It made me picture myself in a few years, Troy and I bringing our own kids to the park for some fun. I wanted to call him. I should at least turn on my phone. People must be looking for me. No one has contacted Hunter yet so I am still MIA.

"Can I ask you a question?" I started as Hunter pushed Haven on a toddler swing. She too was busy laughing to listen to us.

"Yeah," Hunter said in a laugh as Haven begged him to push higher.

"How does Haven know about her mom? I mean, what does she know?" I wondered curiously.

Hunter sighed. "Uh, one day last year she just came home and asked why she didn't have a mommy like all the other kids," he answered. "And I told her that her mom knew what was best for her and that what was best for her was me. I told her that her mommy loves her and she loves her enough to know that she isn't good for her. Haven asked how she wasn't good for her and that I didn't know how to explain," he breathed. "Then she asked for a picture and I gave her one."

"That must have been...hard for you," I mumbled.

"Yeah, it was," he agreed. "What Gionna did sucks and I wish she was in our daughter's life. But through everything she did do something right, she went through with the pregnancy and gave me Haven. I don't want Haven to have bad feelings towards her mom because she didn't know how to be a mom. She did do the only thing she could do, make me a dad. And I thank her for that every time I see Haven smile," he said, smiling himself while watching Haven swing. "Besides, one day Haven will have a mom. I do plan on getting married, you know. And I want that woman to be everything Gionna couldn't and give my baby some brothers and sisters."

I chuckled to myself. "I want you to know that you're doing a great job, Hunter," I told him. "If that means anything coming from me."

"It does," Hunter assured me. "Thanks."

I hung out with Hunter and Haven for a little longer before I felt the need to get away. It was so much fun watching them interact, but at some point I couldn't take it anymore. It just made me think about Troy and I and our future and I had been doing so well at keeping it together I didn't want to break down, especially in front of Haven. I was very thankful to Hunter for helping me though.

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked as he held Haven on his hip.

I nodded. "Yeah, I gotta go," I answered. "Thanks for playing with me though, Haven."

"Hug!" she ordered and held her hands out.

I laughed and gave her a big hug. "I'll come play with you again, I swear," I promised her. "Actually," I started a moment later. "I have a lot of nieces and nephews, even some your age. Maybe on your next Funday you can come to my mom's house and play with all of them?" I questioned. Haven hypered up all over again and looked to Hunter for approval. He simply nodded and she squealed. "I also have some cute brothers," I told her and she blushed.

"Alright, give her back," Hunter ordered, making me laugh. "You aren't allowed to marry anyone with Montez blood, Hay, I know how those Montez boys operate," he stated.

I laughed again. "Yes, I can," Haven replied in a sure voice. Hunter shook his head. "Please?" she whined.

Hunter laughed himself. "Maybe," he gave in. "So where are you gonna go?" he asked me as he put Haven into his car.

I shrugged. "I don't know in the long run, but right now I am gonna head to my brother's gym," I answered. "I think it will be good for me to get some anger out."

"Do me a favor?" Hunter questioned while closing Haven's door. I nodded. "Turn on your phone. Tell someone you're fine. And maybe listen to some of your voicemails or read some texts. It might be good for you," he insisted.

"For you, I will," I answered honestly, then hugged him before going off to my own car.

I really don't know where I am sleeping tonight. I know I can't hide out forever, but do I go to a friend's? A family member's? Home? I didn't know. How can I be so angry and hurt by Troy, yet miss him? We need to talk, I do know that. We need to talk more rationally than last time that is obvious.

First, I went to the gym. I have a free family membership; there are perks to being related to the owners. Running has always helped me think, but I will not run outside at night by myself, not since my rape. Luckily, my brother's gym includes a track and is open late. So I put my iPod on blast and ran.

As I ran I thought about Troy.

I thought about how he has a beautiful soul. I thought about how he takes care of me. I thought about how I take care of him. I thought about how he kisses me and how he smiles sometimes when he does. I love when he smiles into his kisses sometimes. I thought about how he holds me before we go to sleep and how he tries to make me fall asleep before he does. I thought about how he held me after I told him about my rape. I thought about how Hunter was right, Troy didn't hold any grudges when I came back to Albuquerque. He did rise above it to win me back.

I thought about our tattoos of each other and how much they mean to me. I thought about how his initials are on my back and how I want our first boy to have the same ones. I thought about Hunter and how watching him with his daughter made me see how great of a dad Troy will be himself. I thought about how Troy does know me better than anyone and how I can understand how he can hold off on telling me, but how much it hurts knowing he did.

I thought about Troy and my best friend. I thought about what they did together, to each other. I thought about their lips, and hands, and chests, and bodies, and hair, and everything that they touched on one another. I thought about how Troy loves pink on me and Sharpay always wears pink. I thought about how I just asked her to help me plan my wedding.

Fuck, I thought about how just yesterday Troy and I were talking about our wedding. I thought about how I want to marry him, how I want to have his children, how I want to be with him for the rest of my life, even after all of this.

I ran faster, trying to stop my thoughts because they hurt. I ran until my lungs burned. I ran until my legs felt like jelly. I ran until I couldn't run anymore.

Then finally I stopped with tears running down my cheeks. I slowly fell down the wall crying my eyes out for the first time today. It felt oddly good though, like a type of healing maybe. When I managed to pull myself together I went to the girl's locker room and showered and put on a pair of gray baggy sweat pants and a faded lavender flowy shirt.

"Gabi," Lucas said in surprise as I came out of the locker room about half an hour later, my wet hair pulled up into a bun. "I thought you were MIA, how long have you been here?" he questioned with a hug.

"An hour, maybe two, I really don't know," I answered honestly. "I just...needed to run, think a little," I sighed.

"What is going on? Troy called last night and said you two had a fight and he couldn't find you," Lucas told me. "He said he just wanted to know where you are, that you're okay, but Marc and I had no idea."

I nodded. "Yeah, I stayed at a friend's house, I'm fine," I assured him.

"You don't look fine. You have that look girls get after crying and their face is all puffy," he stated while looking over my face some more. "Were you crying?" he asked.

"Yes, Luke, I was, but I am fine. Need a remind you I am almost twenty three years old and can take care of myself," I insisted in a monotone voice.

Lucas held a hand up in surrender. "Alright, alright, calm down," he mumbled. "Marc and I know we're a pain, we just worry about you, ya know," he said.

"Well, maybe you should worry about yourselves seeing as Marc is dating some girl he doesn't even like and the one girl who can easily put up with you and your shit is the one you're pushing away," I told him harshly.

"Hey!" Lucas exclaimed, hurt.

I shook my head. "No, Lucas!" I exasperated. "Allie is falling in love with you! Stop acting like you're still a teenager and open your fucking heart to her because she'll gladly take care of it," I assured him. "You need to realize what you have in front of you, Lucas, and decide to either fucking take it or go find someone else to only hook up with because Allie can't do it anymore," I said before walking off.

I tossed my gym back in the back seat of my car and got in, then punched the steering wheel. It was wrong of me to be a bitch back there, but Lucas really does need to open his eyes to Allie. After a minute I took my phone out and turned it on.

There were a bunch of texts, mainly from Troy and Chad. They all said the same thing, call me, I'm sorry, etc. It took some strength but I called my voicemail and listened to some messages.

_"Gabriella, p-please call me back or at least let me know you're safe. I am so sorry, please believe that. I love you."_

_"Brie, God, I fucked everything up, didn't I? Can you just let me know you're safe? Please. I need to know you're alright. I love you so much."_

They were all like that, him apologizing, pleading with me to let him know I'm okay, and him telling me he loves me. The last one was from this morning. He texted it too, just to make sure would get it, I guess.

_"Gabriella, I'm done calling. You aren't going to talk to me, I mean, you turned off your phone. Just- look, I'm leaving the apartment, okay? I'm gonna go stay down at the firehouse for a few days so you can come back here. You can come here and be without me for a while, however long you need. C-call me when you want to talk okay? I love you."_

I sighed and turned my car on. It looks like I have somewhere to stay tonight. That's good since I have work tomorrow. When I got back to the apartment it was thankfully empty, but messy, probably from Troy freaking out about me last night. So I did what I do when I'm upset, I cleaned it.

I cleaned it so it was cleaner than it ever has been. It got to the point where I went through and alphabetized our DVDs and books. When I had finished the living room, the kitchen (which included doing all the dishes and scrubbing the floors), I cleaned the bathroom, something I hate doing because it's gross. By the time I finished that it was perfect. The toilet was cleaned, the shower was spotless, the sink area had been re-done and cleaned as well. Then I had to clean the room I had been avoiding, the bedroom. I cleaned everything up. I did all the laundry, the blankets on the bed; I even attempted to re-organize the closet.

As I cleaned the closet I took out the clothes Troy and I hardly wear so we could go through them to decide whether or not to keep them or donate them. I also tried to put the clothes I hate on Troy in a place he wouldn't look for them so he wouldn't wear them. I am such a girl sometimes. I lined up all our (okay, mostly my) shoes and looked for the shoes I couldn't find the match to.

I have to say, although this weekend sucked serious donkey balls, at least I got shit done. I finished all my work, I hung out with an old friend, I worked out, and I cleaned.

I was going through the shelves in the closet when I pulled on me and Troy's stash of extra blankets, causing them all to fall on me. Something hit my foot and was hard. I moved the blankets to the side and found a small box on the ground.

A ring box.

I simply blinked down at it for a minute or two.

Is this what I think it is? A ring...like an engagement ring box? Or is it something different? Earrings maybe? Some family heirloom of his grandmother's I don't know about? So why did my heart skip a beat in a bad way thinking it wasn't an engagement ring?

Maybe because I hoped it was an engagement ring. Maybe because Troy and I are going through so much shit right now. Maybe because I wanted to talk to Troy about it, about everything, but refused to call him and ask him to come home? I am such a girl.

I quickly refolded all the blankets and put them in their new place, then picked up the box and left the closet. Should I open it?

With a steady breath I went and sat on the bed, but slid down to the floor to lean against it. I can't open it. I won't open it. Even if I knew that this was my engagement ring, I wouldn't open it.

I should see the ring for the first time when he is proposing. I will not be my usual snoop self and ruin this for me.

Then there was a door slam out in the living room. I locked the door...it is either Troy or Chad. I didn't know which one I hoped for.

The bedroom door opened and Troy came in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. "I-I'm sorry. I forgot something and-" he stopped. "I didn't think you would actually come home today," he quickly apologized.

I held up the ring box. "Is this what I think it is?" I questioned him in a serious voice. Troy's eyes widened and he came closer. "I found it when I was cleaning," I stated in explanation.

Troy was still for a moment, then he simply nodded. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it is a little shorter than normal, but I felt this was the perfect place to stop.<strong>

**In all honesty, I do not like this chapter...but it was hard to get through with absolutely no Troy until the end, especially since I changed it from the original version. I do like some parts though.**

**Please review what you think! Thanks.**

**-Kayleigh**


	15. I Will Always Love You

**Thank you for all the feedback! Thanks for everything guys! :) I love you all. I wish we could all be friends, haha.**

**Sorry if this chapter is more writey than words...Gabriella has a lot going through her head.**

**Since it took a while I got a long one for ya :)**

**In honor of the late, great Whitney Houston here is I Will Always Love You.  
>(Revised 320/14)**

* * *

><p>"Oh," I whispered, biting my lip as I did. "Okay."<p>

"Gabriella..." Troy trailed off and sat down in front of me.

"Why didn't you ask me yet, then?" I questioned softly.

Troy let out a long breath. "I've wanted to ask you for weeks, but I knew I couldn't until you knew about me and Sharpay," he admitted.

"How long have you had it?" I asked, trying not to tear up.

I just want to curl up into a messy, crying ball in his lap as he rocks me back and forth until I feel better. How can he be the one who hurt me, but he is the one I want comfort from?

Troy looked down at his hands. "Honestly, I went looking around when we got back together and just made the final payment on it a week or two ago," he confessed. "I just- you had the right to know about what I had done before you agreed to marry me," he went on. "Trust me, had I never done anything with Sharpay we'd probably be engaged by now."

"Too bad you did," I whispered. "Fuck," I sniffled as a few tears fell from my eyes. "Why my best friend, Troy? Why her? You couldn't find some random girl?" I asked through my tears

"Gabriella, if I could take it back, I would. I promise you, I would. It is one of my biggest regrets, believe me. We were just both drinking together and sad and lonely and I was pissed off at the world," he quickly told me.

I tried not to work myself up into a fit. "Did you do it to get back at me for breaking up with you?" I wondered.

"No," he said firmly. "I never...I always knew you didn't break up with me because of me, or us, or our love, or whatever," he assured me. "I knew it was something else. I was just lonely and-" he stopped. "You know more than anyone about wishing you could take something back but you just can't."

I nodded. I do. I wish I could take breaking up with him back every day. "My mind just," I cleared my throat. "Keeps coming up with these awful things. Like, is she a better kisser than me? Did you like her body more than mine? Did it make you miss being with the girls you liked before me, the blond, white girls? Was she as soft as me?" I listed off. "Did it feel good to you? Did you like it?"

"No, Gabriella. No," he told me hastily. "It wasn't like that."

"I can't help it," I squeaked. "I need to know what happened."

Troy scooched up closer to me. "No one can compare to you, Brie," he stated. "My memory is cloudy because I had been drinking, but I know we were both so drunk the entire thing was sloppy," he started to tell me. "The whole time I just kept wishing she was you. Wishing she was darker, her hair was longer, curlier. Wishing her body was like yours, wishing she knew what I liked and how to do it. It was all wrong. Right when we got down to our," he stopped. "Underwear," he coughed awkwardly. "I couldn't bring myself to do it. She wasn't you and that...that was too intimate for me. I stopped it."

"You stopped it?" I asked. That honestly helped a little bit, knowing he was the one to stop it.

He nodded. "Yeah. I called Chad to come get me and spent the night throwing up and feeling sick to my stomach, not because of the alcohol, but because of what I did," he admitted. "I always knew that when you came back I would try to win you back. I thought I had just ruined my entire future. It broke my heart even more," he told me. "Then in the next few days Sharpay and I agreed to keep it between us, and well Chad. We said we would tell you and Zeke on our own. She told Zeke as soon as they got back together. Of course, he was pissed. He came over to my house and I would have taken whatever he dished out, but he just punched me and left. I deserved it."

"Why didn't you tell me when we got back together? I told you about Robbie. I told you about everything. I told you m-more than everyone," I reminded him, still trying not to fall apart.

"Because you had just told me everything. I saw how much pain that caused you. I didn't want to cause you anymore right then. After that it just got harder and harder to tell you. I kept telling myself you weren't ready to hear it, but that was just a cop out on my part. You deserved to know weeks ago," he stated.

I bit my lip and nodded. "So why didn't you tell me? Why wait until Sharpay freaked out about it?"

"I was scared, Gabriella," he admitted. "I was so scared. I mean, look what you did when you did find out, you ran off and I couldn't find you. Do you have any idea how worried I was? And it was all my fault. I hate myself for causing you pain," he assured me.

All I wanted to do was crawl into his arms for comfort, but I couldn't. "I-I went to Hunter's," I finally told him.

"Kend-" Troy cursed under his breath after that. "Were you okay? What happened?"

"He took care of me. He helped, actually. We talked. He made me eat and I played with him and his daughter," I responded. "Before I left he made me promise to turn my phone on and that is how I found out about you leaving the apartment so I could come home."

Troy nodded. "I should tell him thanks," he muttered.

"You should," I agreed. "But, being with him and his daughter just made me upset after a while. It made me see how good of a father you are going to be and just how much I want that in my future. It excites me so much. It," I stopped for a moment and looked away from his eyes. "It hurts to know that yesterday I was just talking about our wedding and now it hurts. Everything hurts," I breathed.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he pulled me close. I shuddered as he touched me, but not in a bad way. It was like medicine. Geez, I must be crazy.

"Gabriella, I still want that. I want that more than anything. I want me and you and a wedding this summer," he insisted. The knot in my throat started to untie. "I want to marry you, baby, more than anything in this world. I want to marry you and have little, crazy, half Mexican, half white babies," he went on and I cried. He picked up the ring box. "I want to put this ring on your finger so everyone will know you're taken, you're mine and you have been since I first saw you. It has been you since I first looked into your eyes and felt your hand in mine. It has never been anyone else since that moment. It has never been Sharpay, or Brittany, or anyone else since you," he told me honestly. "You have to believe me, Brie, you just have to. Do you have any idea how much I loved when you told me the other day that I make you too happy? Well, there is no such thing as too happy in my book and it made me feel so good that you said that because you make me so fucking happy."

I stopped fighting my feelings and completely crawled into his lap. He may have been the one to hurt me, to cause me this pain, but he is also the one who will fix it, that I know. He will be the one to make everything better, to heal my heart, just like I did for him when we got back together. So why not turn to him for comfort? He is the one who does it best.

Troy rocked me back and forth like I have grown to silently love. He kissed my forehead and rubbed my back and whispered that he loves me over and over again.

"I want to ask you to marry me right now, Brie," he admitted as I calmed down. "But I won't," he said.

I looked up at him and wiped my tear-stained face. "Y-you won't?" I stuttered. Even after all this shit, I'd say yes. Stupid, wonderful love.

"No, because it wouldn't be right," he answered. "The day I ask you to marry me should be one of the happiest in our life together, not a day we fell apart all over each other and are trying to figure out how to make things right," he told me.

"How do we make things right?" I questioned both him and myself. "How do I forgive you? And Sharpay. I-I don't want to hold a grudge, I'm not that person, I don't want to be that person," I rambled on.

"I wish I knew. I will do whatever I have to do to get you to forgive me," he said. "Anything. I need you, Brie. You're everything, you're my always, I can't live without you again, I won't. If there is anything I can do I'll do it," he went on. "So I wish you knew what I had to do. I wish it was that easy."

"How did you forgive me about Robbie?" I wondered.

He shrugged. "I don't even know. Me getting you back seemed more important than me making a big deal out of it. And you explained to me how it was right after your rape and you couldn't even finish it and-" he cut off. "It did hurt because he was one of the few guys I felt threatened by with you. I wish it had never happened. I wish he never got to see you the way I do. I wish you were mine and only mine and I am the only guy you had ever been with, but I'm not. So I just accepted it, I guess," he answered.

"Why can't I just accept it?" I whispered to myself.

"Because it's Sharpay. Because I lied. Because you found out in such a shitty way. Because I'm not that kind of guy. I don't know, everyone handles things differently," he listed off. Troy kissed my forehead a moment later. "But I do know we'll have to figure it out together," he answered softly. I nodded, a headache forming due to my crying session. "Baby, I hate to do this, but I have to go," he added on.

"What?" I asked.

"I am working tonight. I only came back because Tommy and I volunteered for a grocery run so I could grab my phone charger in case you called. Apparently my phone isn't compatible with anyone else's phone there," he told me. "I probably should get a new one, you make fun of me about my 'old' one enough," he went on in a ramble. Troy has never been one for the newest technology, maybe except for gaming consoles. His laptop is probably more than five years old, his phone is maybe a year younger but it is one of those indestructible ones because of his job—it is less likely to break.

I sniffled and went to stand. "It's fine. I have to get to sleep anyways, you know, work in the morning," I reminded him. I suddenly felt really tired after all the talking and crying.

Troy stood next to me. "I'll see you after work, I'll be home by then," he assured me.

"Okay," I whispered as I cleared my throat. "Maybe we can go shopping for a new phone for you," I suggested.

He simply nodded. "I love you," he murmured against my forehead before kissing it.

I leaned into him a little bit. "Loving each other has never been a problem between us, Troy," I said softly. "I'll always love you, no matter what."

After a minute or two Troy left and I got ready for bed. Things didn't feel weird between us, but they didn't feel right either. We needed that talk, that is for sure, but I still have no idea how to go about forgiving him. And I need to forgive him, I need to. I can't live without him, I won't. Never again.

I wish I had the same capabilities for forgiving like he does. Why does it seem easier for him than me? This is all so fucked up.

Whoever said love was easy probably was never really in love.

In the days that followed I was beyond busy. My classes get observed by people above me randomly to make sure I am doing okay as a first year teacher. Well this week is one of those random times, so I have been making sure my lesson plans are just right, my worksheets are perfect, and everything is done well.

I also have been keeping myself going all the time. It is easier not to think about the bad stuff that way. I have been working out daily, babysitting for my sister, hanging out with Allie and Kara when possible, keeping up with my work, and successfully avoiding Sharpay.

I just need time to get through everything in my head. If I sit still for too long images of Troy and Sharpay pop into my mind and I have to do something with myself. In order to take out some aggression I have been spending a lot of time with Marcus at the gym working with the punching bag. I did take a self-defense class in college, so I know how to punch correctly, not to mention having brothers growing up helped.

Lucas and I aren't talking since I 'told him off' last weekend with 'absolutely no right to' Lucas said according to Marcus. Marc agrees with me, he doesn't really like Hannah (he broke up with her), he does think Luke is being dumb with Allie, and Luke did need to be told off at some point. I am trying not to worry about it. When I told Allie what I did she hugged me for, like, five minutes, but he has still done nothing about it.

I have also been keeping in closer touch with Hunter. Haven says she wants to come play with me again soon and of course my nieces and nephews too. Hunter is happy Troy and I are working on it. It makes me happy that he really is over his crush from high school and we can be real friends now. Since Troy and I are having issues I asked if he minded me and Hunter being good friends now (only because if Brittany showed up again I would like Troy to talk to me about it) and he says he has no problem. Those two really would be good friends if they got to know each other better.

In all of this me running around, me keeping busy, me always doing something, Troy and I have zero us time. Honestly, maybe I want it that way. Hopefully I just need time. When we are around each other we aren't weird, we just aren't us, and that annoys me. Of course I know we will solve nothing with me always being on the go, but I can't bring myself to stop just yet. I just need time.

This is how I cope, okay? I keep busy. I always have to be doing something, and then finally I break down and officially start to deal with it. I am well aware of it and I am sure Troy is as well. That is probably why he hasn't commented on it yet, why he isn't pushing for us time, why neither of us have talked about why he is sleeping on the couch right now.

That I did not mean for to happen, but I haven't stopped it either. When I came home late from hanging with Allie and Kara one night he was asleep on the couch. Rather than wake him and bring him into the bedroom like I normally would have I let him stay there. I think he knew that was odd of me and just silently accepted the fact that he's riding the couch for a little bit.

"Babe, you home?" I called into the apartment as I returned from some girl time with Allie and Kara, both of whom were venting about their man troubles. They act like I know all, like I am not currently in a fucked up situation. Still, I tried to help.

"Right here," Troy replied from the kitchen. "How was the hen meeting?" he joked as he ate ice cream from the carton with some sports magazine in front of him.

I shook my head at him with a small smile. "Well, Lucas and Allie aren't talking, and after Kara finally had sex with Matt he hasn't called her back. It has been four days," I informed him from the other side of the bar.

"That bastard, I knew it," he swore with chocolate ice cream in his mouth. "Four days? It's over. I knew he was only looking for one thing. Had she just listened to me none of this would have happened!" he continued to make me laugh.

I stole the spoon from Troy and brought the carton over to me. "Why do you always put the things you like on your ice cream inside the carton rather than get a bowl? Then I can never eat the rest of it," I whined.

"Bowls require doing the dishes, putting my own toppings on it inside the carton means you won't eat my ice cream," he stated while grinning up at me.

"I hate nuts," I mumbled, moving around the nuts and other crap he puts on his ice cream to get a spoonful.

"Maybe those nuts," he went on joking. I simply stared at him with a mean girlfriend look. "If we had sex I'd definitely call you back in four days," he promised with an adorable smile.

"Well, I live with you so I can make your life miserable otherwise," I joked and winked as I shook my head at him. "You hung out with Tommy today, didn't you?" I questioned and pushed the carton back to him. Hanging with Tommy in accession causes him to have more douchey male tendencies.

"Just a little," he answered. "We worked out together, but that was mostly silent. Marc said you had been in there earlier and beat the hell out of a punching bag," he commented casually. I nodded, but made no noise. "Then Chad came over to play video games together."

"Fun, fun," I breathed, taking the spoon as he handed me a scoop I would enjoy, meaning not covered in his stupid toppings.

"Yeah. Chad mentioned you, said you won't call him or text him back, and you've been avoiding him at school," he told me. "Well, he told me to tell you in a non-blatant way, but that's lame, so yeah," he added.

I chuckled at him. "Just don't feel like it, I guess."

"Brie, none of this has to do with Chad. Yes, he kept my secret, but Sharpay kept yours when you told her about the rape, remember? I wanted to know why you had broken up with me more than anything, but she was a good friend and kept your secret. Chad did the same thing," he reminded me.

I glared at the bar. "It just hurts that he knew this big piece of information and didn't tell me," I admitted. "But, you're right, that is the same thing. My secret wasn't something that...hurt you, you know? I know you hate what happened to me, but...I don't know, it is different too," I mumbled.

"Well, everyone in our high school group of friends knew about you and Robbie and no one told me, but I didn't blame them," he went on to prove his point.

I groaned. "I know, I know, I suck," I whined and rested my head in my arms on the table. "I just hate this whole situation. I need to get things straight in my head before I talk all this crap out with everyone," I insisted.

"Brie," Troy said before the stool moved and I knew he was coming over to me. "Everyone handles things differently; I am not trying to make you feel bad. I am sorry if I am. I just know how close you and Chad are and I don't want this to come between you and him," he told me while rubbing my back. I turned my head to look at him. "You know I am trying to not talk about everything right now because I do know how you operate. You need time to think, digest, and analyze, then you and I will have another girlie talk and blah, blah, blah," he listed off, making me smile. "Just don't blame Chad, baby, blame me if you have to."

"I really hate how perfect you are," I breathed with a small smile.

"Baby, if I was perfect we wouldn't be in this situation," he reminded me.

Oh. Yeah. Oops. I shrugged. "Whatever."

"I think you should talk to Zeke," Troy stated randomly. I blinked up at him. "At one point he was in the same situation you are right now. He got through it and he may have some good advice about dealing with it," he explained.

"That's a good idea," I agreed while lifting my head back up, trying not to yawn as I did.

Troy cupped my cheek. "You should go to bed," he suggested. "I mean, you had school, worked out, hung out with the girls...you must be tired."

I nodded. "I am," I yawned again. "But it's Friday night and I am twenty two. Shouldn't I be wired or something?"

Troy chuckled. "Maybe if you didn't get up at six thirty to get up and deal with a bunch of high school kids," he commented. We were both quiet for a moment, and then he looked back at the couch. "I'm gonna watch TV for a bit, you should go on into bed," he mentioned awkwardly.

I leaned in and kissed him goodnight before heading off to the bedroom. I hate this whole situation, but I'm not ready to fix it. Troy is right, I need time to think, digest, and analyze and I am not done yet. So I guess for now this is how it is going to be. Fuck.

The next day Troy worked, but I have off seeing as it is Saturday. It was nice to have the apartment to myself, but I had nothing to do. With me keeping myself busy all week the place is already clean, most of my schoolwork is done, and the laundry is done enough. Finally I decided to organize all the junk that we have in the hall closet. Now, I already cleaned it last weekend, but I need to go through some crap to see what we should throw away.

"Hopefully I don't find another ring in here," I mumbled to myself as I took some of the boxes down off the shelves. "Or the same one," I continued to talk to myself. I'd be so tempted to look it. I am far too curious, he better have moved it to a place I won't find it. Like hiding it in a closet was the best place. Psh, does he know me?

There was a mixture of old mementos and just plain old crap in the boxes I went through. An old Blue Devil's jersey of Troy's, an East High jersey as well, some pictures of him throughout college, all keeps. However, the nasty shoe (only one, weird), some old essay he got a D on, and a napkin with a lipstick stain on it as well as a girl's number were definitely throwaways.

Under a pile of other throwaway papers I found a DVD labeled 'Troy Scores' with a smiley face, written in my handwriting. Troy scores? Does Troy literally score on this? Oh, God. I giggled to myself before running off to the living room and putting it in the player.

An eighteen year old me appeared on screen, looking partially naked in Troy's bed with him underneath me. It was the summer before freshman year, I knew from the timestamp.

_"What are you doing?" Troy laughed as I set the camera down on his bedside table, making sure it was still aimed on us._

_"Recording us, what do you think I'm doing?" I asked._

_Troy smiled. "Giving me a present for school?" he wondered with wagging eyebrows._

_"Ha, no," I replied quickly. "I just- feel like recording us," I told him. "You know, maybe if we keep this and keep recording us for our entire lives we can give it to our children on our deathbed to show them how in love we've been all these years."_

_Troy nodded. "So you would like our children to see their mom half-naked on top of their dad?" he asked, to which I nodded. "Well, what exactly are we showing our kids?" he said in another laugh._

_"Not that," I responded, sitting up on my elbow, showing my lacy bra to the camera on accident._

_"Sorry, kids, but Mom's stacked," Troy said to the camera while slapping the underside of my boob a little so it jiggled in the bra._

_"Troy!" I exclaimed, laughing. "I don't want to show them that!" I reminded him._

_My boyfriend chuckled and kissed me. "Then start to show them whatever you want to show them," he urged softly._

_"Alright, um," I started. "Besides my face and hair, what are three things you love about my body?" I asked._

_"I see, so our kids are forced to learn what their dad is turned on by, whatever," he sighed and I tried not to laugh. "Uh, no hair, no face..." he trailed off. "I love the way the back of your thigh raises to the curve of your ass," he stated, squeezing the area he was talking about. "And I love how your sides curve in like an hour glass, but you could stand to gain a few pounds. Curvy women are beautiful, sticks are not," he explained. "And, of course, your neck."_

_I smiled and kissed him. "My three favorite things about you are-"_

_"My abs," he cut me off._

_I shook my head at him. "Yes, your abs," I confirmed. "Your arms because I love when you wrap them around me and make me feel safe and protected," I continued. "And your lips. I love biting them," I cooed while running my thumb across them._

_"My turn. Now that you have seen your sister give birth, how many kids do you want?" he wondered._

_I took in a breath and thought about it for a moment. "Definitely not seven," I began, making Troy nod. "I'd say three to five," I stated._

_"Five," Troy replied._

_"Four," I compromised._

_"Five," he repeated._

_"Four and a half," I whispered as his lips came close to mine._

_Troy smiled. "Unless you plan on being eternally pregnant, that won't work," he insisted. "You know what I think is sexy?" he asked and I shook my head. "Thinking of you with a swollen stomach, pregnant with my child in a few years... such a fucking turn on," he admitted. "I had this dream a few weeks ago where you were, like, four months pregnant or something, the only way I knew is you weren't really big like Serena was by the end. Anyways, you were horny as fuck and damn," he breathed. "When I woke up I had to change the sheets," he confessed._

_I smiled. "Okay, five," I agreed._

_"Win," he whispered, then kissed me. "Plus, twins run in your family so you probably won't even have to be pregnant five times," he reminded me._

I bit my lip as I watched us on screen. I had totally forgotten about this conversation, about this whole recording thing. But now I did remember taking his camera from him to make the DVD for hum to find while at school as a present. He never told me he found it…maybe he did after our breakup?

We looked so totally in love tears sprang to my eyes, probably because I am such a girl. We just looked so happy; we definitely have to show this to our kids. Even if I am partially naked and it is kind of naughty, they should see it. They should see firsthand how in love their parents always have been.

_"Now it's my turn," I said as we stopped kissing. "What is one of your fondest memories of us?" I questioned. "It doesn't have to be important to girlie, just something you find yourself thinking of now and again."_

_Troy nodded quietly. He was quiet for a little bit. "I don't know, what is yours?"_

_I bit my lip. "The first time I took my shirt off in front of you. I remember how I was embarrassed and tried to cover myself up with my arms. You told me to stop and I am beautiful and not to be embarrassed in front of you. It was the beginning of me learning to love my body, so it is important to me. You helped me love my body and I am thankful for that," I informed him._

_"Well, you are beautiful," he insisted. "I still love seeing you in just a bra, it's sexy and," he just smiled. "Just always do it, okay?" he said. "Walk around the house half naked when we get one. Please."_

_I nodded with a smile into a kiss. "Mmhm. Now what is your memory?" I persisted._

_He was quiet for a moment. "Right around when we started dating, before a basketball game when you came back to the locker rooms to see me," he started. "And I was worried as fuck and you told me to just have fun, to forget about the score and the pressure, and just enjoy myself. You said that at the end of the night I'd get you no matter what and that meant a lot to me," he told me. "No one had ever said that to me before," he reminded me._

_"I still mean it. Have fun in college. Fuck what my brothers say to add pressure, or Sport's Center, or your dad, fuck them all and just play your little heart out," I ordered him._

_"Yes, ma'am," he agreed with a salute. "Last question, simply because I can only stand you half-naked on top of me for so long," he told me. "So, Gabriella Montez, when you marry me are you going to take my last name, or hyphenate it, or what?" he asked._

_I smiled at him. "Take your name. There are enough Montez boys to carry on the name; I don't need to keep it. However, there is only one Bolton boy and we gotta make sure that name carries on," I answered._

_Troy smiled right back at me. "Let's have four boys and one girl," he suggested._

_"Oh, yeah, let me talk to my ovaries and see what we can do," I laughed._

_"Here, I'll do it," he started, then went down underneath the blankets. I laughed as he tickled me on the way down. "Listen, I can't handle girls," he began speaking to my ovaries. "We need this to be a team effort here. If you hide an egg, I will tell my Y sperm to find it, alright?" he said while kissing my abdomen. "We need to do this. If I have more than one girl I will go crazy."_

_I went on laughing and turned to the camera. "Well there ya go kids, video love diary of Gabriella and Troy part one. And if there is more than one girl out there watching this, don't worry about it. I am sure your daddy loves you just the same," I stated, then hit the off button._

God, I am so fucking lucky to have a love like this. Seeing as Troy and I don't usually carry video cameras with us, I have never really seen us on camera before. Very rare do our friends record something.

This just makes me more upset. Why can't we just get back to normal? I want so badly to be normal with him. How do I go about forgiving him? Why can't this just be easy, like how he is about things?

When I looked up at the time I saw Troy should be home in an hour or so. I quickly cleaned up the mess I made in the hallway, grabbed my purse and left. I am starting to come undone. My on the go attitude about everything is about to end, meaning I am about to fall apart, and while this seems like an opportune time since Troy is about to be home I am not ready.

My fingers pushed buttons on my phone frantically. "Zeke?" I said into my phone as he picked up. "Can you meet me somewhere to talk?" I questioned him.

_"Uh, yeah,"_ he answered confusedly. _"Where?"_

"Starbucks," I told him and we hung up a moment later.

Troy was right; he and I do have to talk. I need his help. He's been through this, he knows exactly how I am feeling, he can tell me what to do.

It was already dark. I wasted the day away with sleeping and cleaning and eating and watching that video. Troy called when he got home and found that I was not there. I didn't know what to tell him, there was so much going through my mind. When he brought up going out with the guys to a late night pool hall in town I encouraged him to go. I need time in my head and he should spend some time with the guys. He could use it since I am about to cry all over him and we're about to open up about everything...again.

I arrived at the coffee shop before Zeke did. I was staring at my dark colored white chocolate mocha as he sat down in front of me, scaring me. I jumped. "H-Hi," I greeted.

Zeke smiled at me. "So, I figured this was just between us and didn't tell the guys the reason I was gonna be late was because I am meeting you," he mentioned.

"You're going to the pool hall too?" I questioned. "With Troy?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Shar is busy planning some crazy lady's wedding, she'll do better with me out of the apartment," he told me. "Plus with her being pregnant I do not want to not get in the path of destruction," he laughed.

"Is...is she okay?" I asked quietly. She and I have had no contact since this whole thing went down. It was like she knew not to call me or I would go off on her and say things I don't mean. I miss her.

"She misses you," he replied. "But she said you have to make the first move since she messed up. She understands you need time," he added on. "How are you doing?"

I shrugged. "I've been better. There is just so much going through my head, you know? I am so in love with Troy, but I feel so betrayed. And Sharpay has been my best friend since the seventh grade, how could she do this to me? To us? Sometimes I think I feel more betrayed by her than him. He was in a bad place because of me, but I never did anything to hurt her, never. She couldn't have gotten drunk with some other guy?"

Zeke nodded. "Trust me, Gab, I've been through all of this," he assured me. "It's normal."

"How did you get over it? How are you and Sharpay completely fine? I mean you're having a baby!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled. "It wasn't easy. It took us weeks to get back to normal. It took a lot of talking, some fighting, understanding, and acceptance to get through it," he told me. "You and Troy will be fine, believe me."

"But I just get these images of them together," I whispered. "It's horrible," I muttered.

"Very," Zeke agreed. "Listen, I am going to tell you what was going through my head when I found out. It will probably help," he volunteered.

I nodded. "Please do," I breathed.

Zeke sighed. "In high school Troy was the golden boy, he always got what he wanted. Everyone thought he was the shit, all the girls wanted him, all the guys wanted to be his best friend," he started. "But he never bought into it, which is something I've always appreciated about him."

I nodded. It's true. He could have any girl he wanted, that is what confused me when he chose me.

"In college he was still the golden boy, he still could have anything he wanted. When he dropped out everyone ran to his side to help him, even me, and I didn't care because he is a truly good guy. Just...when he hooked up with Sharpay...she's mine. She is the one thing I deemed mine and he messed around with her. He could have any girl he wanted and he chose my girl. Whether or not Shar and I were together didn't matter, she's always been mine. I was only with that other girl to make her jealous, and in the end I pushed her into Troy's arms. So I had to take some blame for that," he explained.

"And I broke up with Troy, which made him single and a drunk for months, so I have blame too," I agreed.

Zeke nodded with me. "I was beyond pissed when I found out. I punched Troy. I didn't talk to Sharpay for over a week, for Troy it was even longer. Either way, it came down to one simple fact," he stated.

"What?" I questioned.

"Am I going to let one meaningless hook up ruin my future with the person I love?" he questioned. "Or can I choose to really work through it, accept it, and be happy with that person for the rest of my life?" he added on. "What also helped me was that Sharpay and Troy were both single when this happened. Had they felt something they could have easily gotten together. Sure, it would have ruined some friendships and the status quo of our group, but they could have done it. But they didn't. They didn't because they didn't feel anything. They love us; they choose us, not each other."

I let out a deep breath. "That's true too," I breathed. I never thought of it that way.

"Plus, you know what they say, once you go black you never go back," he joked with wagging eyebrows. I laughed. "Let's try this one out...once you get a Latina it's cya."

I laughed harder this time. "Thanks Zeke," I said with deep sincerity. "You really helped," I assured him.

Zeke smiled at me. "Any time, Gab," he replied. "Oh, and one last piece of advice," he went on and I nodded. "When you guys get over this, leave the past in the past. Don't bring it up during some fight to hurt him or anything. Trust me, it's better that way. I made that mistake. Leave the past in the past," he repeated.

"I will. Thanks," I told him.

Zeke smiled at me. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stay or," he left it open.

"Or," I responded, making him chuckle. "Go ahead and hang with the guys. I just have a lot on my mind, you know," I mentioned. "But, really, thank you," I repeated.

Zeke left to go meet the guys and I sat in Starbucks for quite some time.

I thought of old times. I thought of how many times I have messed up and Troy's forgiven me. I kissed another guy, effectively cheating on him. He forgave me. I was pregnant with his child and didn't tell him. I had a miscarriage. He forgave me for not telling him. I broke up with him, I hurt him, I broke him. He forgave me and easily let me right back into his heart, not that I ever left. I had many so many mistakes; he was allowed to make them too.

Why can't I just forgive him when I so desperately want to? I want to stop always being on the go. I want him to stop sleeping on the couch. I want that engagement ring on my finger. I want to be okay with him again. I want to be normal with my best friend again. I do miss her too.

I must have sat in the coffee shop for hours just thinking about old times, the good and the bad, and how the good so completely outweighed the bad. I thought about our first kiss, our first date, our first time, how we joke around all the time, how I am almost always laughing when we're together. I thought about how he knows me inside and out. I thought about how he knows how to calm me down quickly and perfectly. I thought about how he can still make me blush, how he defends me, how he kisses me, how he makes love to me.

I thought about how he loves me, not Sharpay. He makes love to me, not Sharpay. He lives with me, not Sharpay. He wants to marry me, not Sharpay. It's me, it's always me.

I went home and of course, Troy wasn't there. He probably won't be back until late and I so want to wait up for him, but somehow today was emotionally exhausting so I went to bed instead. We can talk tomorrow.

As I slept I had this dream and it's hard to describe because it was so odd. It was more feelings than actual pictures and motion.

Troy and I were Chad and Taylor, like we were us, but we were them too. I saw as we slowly drifted apart like they did. I started getting feelings for someone else like Taylor did. We took a break like they did. We eventually broke up like they did. There was a sense of finality to it, like there was no chance again, all because we grew apart. All because we stopped being us, we stopped cuddling and joking around, we stopped kissing and saying "I love you" when we left each other. All because Chad/Troy started sleeping on the couch and neither of us had the guts to talk about it.

I woke up in a cold sweat, my mind fuzzy and alert at the same time. Was that even a technical dream?

The TV was on in the living room, meaning Troy is home. Before I could even second guess it I was up and out of bed, quickly making my way towards the couch. It was close to four AM, I noticed. I knelt down in front of him as he slept. He always looks so peaceful when he sleeps.

It was like my mind wasn't in control anymore, my body was. And so I crawled onto the couch with him and then wrapped myself up in his arms. Out of instinct Troy curled into me and brought me closer. The action made me burst into tears against his t-shirt clad chest.

Troy instantly woke up. He was confused for a split second before he held me tight and rocked me back and forth. I cried for a good five minutes, then after neither of us said anything while we held each other.

"Baby," he finally broke the silence and I continued to nestle against his chest. "We should start to talk or something because I am really comfortable right now and could easily fall back asleep," he admitted.

I sat up and wiped my face. One leg curled underneath me while the other touched the floor. "No, don't get up," I whispered when Troy tried to sit up.

"What's going on in your head, Brie?" he questioned and linked our hands together.

I sniffled for a second. "I love you," I breathed. "I love you and you're mine. You're mine and not Sharpay's. You love me, not her. You want to marry me, not her. Had you two felt something you could have easily gotten together, but you didn't. You love me, she loves Zeke, that is how it is supposed to be," I listed off.

"Yes," he agreed softly.

"I want so badly to get over this as soon as possible, Troy," I admitted. "I don't want you to sleep on the couch anymore, I don't want that tiny bit of awkwardness that creeps up because of this, I don't want to shower alone all the time anymore," I went on.

"We'll get back to normal Brie, I promise," he assured me.

I nodded. "Today I was thinking back to our past and remembered how lucky I am to have you," I felt myself tearing up again. "I found this video of us, and I'll go on about that later, but it just-" I stopped. "It made me see how in love we are, how good we are together, how happy you make me. And the good so outweighs the bad with us," I stated.

"It should be like that," Troy cut in.

"I think...I think I realized something really important tonight after I had some time to just...well, think about everything," I went on. "While you are perfect for me, you're not perfect. I think because you have always been so good to me, and the bad things you have done were so minor I started to hold to hold you up on a pedestal," I continued. "That's not fair to you, you're human and you have every right to make mistakes. And this is one of them. So you fooled around with my best friend, you love me. You're with me, not her," I repeated. "Yeah, it sucks. Yeah, it still hurts right now. Yeah, we are still getting through it. But in the end, it is me you're going to marry, it is me you're going to have babies with, it's me you're going to build a life with."

Troy blinked at me. "Uh, yeah," he agreed. "I just...can't believe you put me on a pedestal after everything. After Brittany, after how I reacted after your miscarriage, after how I reacted to our break up, after the thing with my mom."

"Minor, Troy," I stated. "Since I cheated on you, didn't tell you I was pregnant, and broke up with you. Besides, it's not like you ever hit me or abused me. You make me so happy, you are so sweet, and caring, and kind, and," I stopped. "At the risk of being cheesy, you're the wonderful man I want to grow old with. You're amazing and I promise to never take you for granted," I swore.

Troy sat up. "I'll never take you for granted either," he promised and cupped my cheeks.

"I really want to get back to normal," I whispered. "No more couch, no more awkward moments, no more me constantly moving," I told him. "Just us openly talking about it, any other problem we might have, and finally starting to heal. Okay?"

"I missed sleeping with you," he admitted quietly as he nodded.

"Can you do one more thing for me?" I questioned just as softly as he was speaking. He simply nodded. "Make love to me? Right now. Make love to me because I'm the one you want marry and have kids with and all that," I requested.

Instead of verbally responding Troy pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back immediately, loving the feel of his lips on mine. They're so soft and inviting, I wasn't lying on that tape, I love his lips. His hands gripped my hips before he moved me so my back was against the arm of the couch. My legs instinctively moved to either side of him so he could get closer to me.

"Brie," he spoke up as he slowly brought my shirt up my stomach. A hum came from my throat in response. "I'm in control right now, not you," he said, then took my shirt off all together. Since I had already gone to bed my bra was off. I nodded while biting my lip. "'Cause I'm gonna do my best to show you how much I love you and only you," he finished.

I smiled and nodded. "I, normal Gabriella, agree. Horny Gabriella may think differently," I replied jokingly and seriously at the same time.

Troy shook his head and just kissed me. The kisses weren't fast or needy, but soft and painstakingly slow. I was quickly turning into horny Gabriella and it wasn't helping that his tongue was intertwining with mine so well. I was enjoying the kissing so much a whine came from my throat when he moved down my jaw line to my neck.

I bit painfully down on my lip as he sucked on my sweet spot. Troy continued his journey down my body, taking his sweet time on my breasts. I had to remember not to pull clumps of his hair out because I am such a puller he will be bald by twenty five at this point. When he finally stopped nibbling and sucking and torturing my chest he sat up and took his shirt off, leaving him in boxers.

He pulled me up to straddle him but then just laid down on the couch and pulled on my underwear. I stood silently and shimmied out of my panties quickly. Before I could move Troy wrapped an arm around the back of my knees and tugged, situating me so I was essentially straddling his neck and he started to eat me out.

Fuck. This position fucking kills me. The reason we don't do it often is because I can't handle it. It's too much. I feel too much, it feels too good, Troy's too fucking good. I get this type of fight or flee type of feeling, like I can either endure the pleasure (like that is a bad thing), or I simply want to get the fuck away and I start to spaz out. Troy literally had to restrain me once to keep going. It was amazingly excruciating.

"H-heh," I moaned in a squeak, gripping the arm of the couch. "T-Troy," I panted, leaning back on his bent knees. My waist started jerking and Troy held me down. Oh, God he isn't going to let me flee from this one. "Shit," I breathed with my eyes tightly closed. His tongue swirled and played with my clit, his teeth nibbled and pulled, and his lips kissed. "Troy, s-s-st," I wanted so badly to tell him to stop, but couldn't bring myself to do it.

I moved forward again to hold onto the arm of the couch. My eyes looked down at him and he was staring right at me with his face buried in my opening. It was oddly erotic watching him eat me out this way. My chest was heaving and I was white-knuckling it as I did my best to not fight him, but I was losing my grip.

My back arched and I leaned back again and again Troy's legs caught me. "Fuck, Troy," I moaned loudly. "You love me, you love me, you love me," I chanted in some type of plea for him just to end it already. The problem was my orgasm was right on the edge, but he knew just what to do to prolong it. Excruciating.

With a mighty moan my body finally lost control and began to jerk away from him. Troy took control easily; physically tossing me to the other end of the couch again and then put a hand on the back of both thighs and continued to go down on me. My body was still fighting him, so Troy locked hands around my hips so I couldn't move.

"Tr-Tr-Troy," I stuttered in pleasure. He ate me so thoroughly out until I came with a violent shake of my body.

After Troy sat up and wiped his mouth. "I'm proud of you," he murmured as he kissed up my torso. "You lasted pretty well there," he whispered in my ear.

My vagina was still pounding so I could barely respond. I wanted more. "Tr- Baby, plea," I stopped and tried to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"Uh-uh, baby," Troy denied, knowing exactly what I mean of course. "I need to show you how much I love you," he reminded me while his hand went down in between us. I moaned and dropped my head against the arm of the couch when he started to finger me. "You have a bit to go still," he informed me.

I tried to hold in my moans while internally hating myself. Such a stupid idea, so stupid. He pinched my clit and I let a loud moan go. It made Troy smile against my neck. "Me-mean," I whined while looping my arms around his neck.

After hearing that Troy's hand withdrew and he moved us so we were on our sides with his back against the couch and my legs were practically wound around him. I swear it's like he's doing all the positions that I either can't handle or turn me to goo. Admittedly this is one of my favorite positions, it is just very intimate to me and I love how Troy wraps his arms around me.

Troy slowly entered me and I sighed in pleasure. Finally. "I love you," I whispered as he moved in and out of me.

"I love you too," he responded in a slight moan himself. My hands moved through his hair as we kissed, his arms tightly around me, our pace steady.

I honestly felt like I had never been more turned on in my life. It was like I could have four or five orgasms and still not be satisfied, that is how turned on I was. Us in this position could have lasted forever to me. I loved it, Troy's arms around me, looking into each other's eyes; the fact that it felt so fucking good helped too.

I moaned into Troy's mouth as we kissed, feeling my orgasm build to astronomical amounts, and it made my extremities start to tingle with anticipation. My nails dug into his back while I came closer and closer. "Tr-Troy," I whined in need. I loved the slow, it was so passionate and intimate, but I needed to cum again.

Right then Troy pulled out and I gasped in a bad way. "Sorry, baby," he apologized and kissed all over my face.

I was seeing red. I was so mad. I was so ready. I was so touched by how he was doing his best to, well, make me go crazy. He turned me onto my back and hovered over me. "You love me," I whispered as clear as I could manage.

Troy grinned down at me. "More than anything," he agreed, then took my legs and placed them together and held them straight up and over his shoulder. He kissed up the back of my thighs, to my calves, and when he reached my feet his penis slid inside me. The position made it feel so tight.

My eyes slammed closed as he thrusted in and out, in and out. "Haa-haah," I moaned, unable to even stop myself. We're definitely going to get another noise complaint. Troy was moaning too and finally when he couldn't take it anymore my legs parted and Troy came down to me.

This was going to be it, I knew it, and it was going to be a big one. One of his legs was on the floor to balance and it also made it so our bodies were super close, creating wonderful friction. "Need you," he murmured in my ear, no longer in control of his own body either.

I nodded, trying to keep my eyes open to look into his as my fingers moved through his hair. I was getting closer and closer again, and knowing this time Troy is going to let me go made me stomach coil in excitement. I had never been more in need. "Al-almos-" I broke off into a moan when Troy hit my g-spot. My back arched and I screamed.

I could only take two more hits or so before I fell over the edge. A wave of pleasure washed over me and I cried out. But it didn't end there, every time Troy thrusted after that, which was two or three times, another orgasm came over me, each a little less strong than the one before, but still powerful none the less.

That had never happened before and it made my body go limp.

Troy laid on top of me for some time after. The only time I even tried to move was when he pulled out of me, but I didn't have enough strength to do anything so I just whined. Then after another minute or two Troy stood and picked me up bridal style. He brought me into the bedroom and put me in the bed and for the first time in a week he crawled in with me.

"Love you," I whispered as we curled into one another.

"I love you too," he muttered back, then kissed my forehead.

The next thing I knew Troy was trying to wake me up. I completely ignored him, still unable to move. I heard him sigh and lift my top half up and maneuver a big shirt over my head, it had to be one of his. Then he pulled underwear up my legs.

"Gabriella," he further encouraged me to wake up. "Baby," he continued.

"Tired. Four orgasms, sh," I complained.

"Four?" my boyfriend laughed.

I nodded. "Three in one, so good and one other," I went on in my mumblings.

Troy chuckled and kissed my neck. "Open your eyes, baby," he insisted.

I sighed and my eyes opened a crack. Troy was fully showered, dressed, and ready for work. "Nooo," I whined, getting a hold of his shirt. "No work, come back to bed," I pleaded.

"I can't, Brie," he said. "You know I can't just call off. But I will be home sometime after three, okay?" he assured me.

"Please don't go to work," I whispered. "Stay with me."

Troy shook his head. "I can't. But, I love you. Call me when you wake up and maybe we can go out to dinner tonight? Just me and you?" he questioned and I nodded. "Maybe I can give you three more orgasms all at once?" he asked.

"Eh, I don't think my body can take it," I admitted.

Troy laughed. "Call me," he repeated with a kiss that I nodded into. "Love you."

"I love you too," I replied, then he went on his way.

I didn't get up until after noon and showered quickly. I had a funny feeling all morning, like something wasn't right, but I tried to shake it off. My heart just felt wrong, but it was just a feeling. I should feel right, amazing, but something felt off. Otherwise, I felt amazing, like a weight had been lifted because of last night.

I had just gotten dressed and dried my hair when my cell rang.

"Hel-lo?" I answered while trying to put my hair up into a bun.

_"Is this Gabriella Montez?_" a female voice said on the other end.

My heart stopped. "Ye-yes," I stuttered.

_"Troy Bolton is here at East Albuquerque General due to injury he sustained on duty,"_ the voice told me.

"I-Is he okay? What happened?" I questioned frantically.

_"I am not at liberty to say, but you should get down here right away,"_ she responded.

"I-okay," I answered, then hung up. I slipped shoes on and was out the door in less than two minutes.

He has to be okay. He just has to.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, this one is long! I hope you like it!<br>I like some parts, others I think are shit. At some points I just wrote to get through them.**

**Anywho, please review!**

**- Kayleigh**


	16. We've Come A Long Way

**Thanks for everything! Keep dem reviews comin'**

**For the person who spoke about G's reaction:  
>She was more in shock when she got the call, rather than instant freak out mode.<strong>

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
><strong>You all know I like to match actors to my characters sooo:  
>Hunter: Josh Hutcherson<br>Allie(I realized I never gave her a face): Ashley Benson

**I just watched the movie Keith...it broke my heart. Be warned if you watched it. No one warned me. But I loved it!**

**Here ya go!**

**Named We've Come A Long Way by Good Old War because they are fucking awesome.  
>(Revised 320/14)**

* * *

><p>I probably should have gotten a speeding ticket on the way to the hospital, but I wasn't exactly thinking about the law at the time.<p>

Why did Troy have to go to work today? I told him to stay home. I should have made him stay home. He has to be okay, we just started fixing everything and last night was so—don't think like that. Last night was not your last night with him; we still have our whole lives ahead of us.

That stupid feeling earlier...was it him getting hurt? What if it wasn't him just getting hurt? What if something is seriously wrong with him? I shook my head and wiped a tear away as I parked and literally ran into the emergency room.

I can't think like that.

I pushed past people, mumbling quick sorrys and found my way to the main desk. "I'm here for Troy Bolton," I told the nurse. She looked up at me with bored eyes. "He's a firefighter, and my boyfriend, and I got a call that he got hurt. I need to know what is going on," I urged, trying not to break down. That will help nothing; I need to be strong like Troy would if I got hurt for some reason. I need to be strong for Troy.

"Name?" she asked.

"I already told you, Troy Bolton!" I exclaimed in a panicked voice. She typed something in to the computer. Can't she do this shit any faster? "He's a firefighter and I got a call that he was hurt. Is he okay? He has to be okay," I insisted.

The nurse continued to read the computer screen. "Your name?" she questioned.

"Gabriella Montez. Now can you tell me what is going on?" I urged. "We're not married yet, but I am his emergency contact number, so you can tell me what is going on, right?" I asked, unsure about how I was acting so composed. When Troy told me he changes his emergency contact number from his mom to me I didn't think much of it at the time, it was before I even thought of him getting hurt. Now I am so fucking happy he did.

This is so surreal. My entire body was shaking in fear, but I didn't know if anyone could tell besides me. My fingers wouldn't stop twitching.

"No, I can't," she responded after a minute and handed me a name tag ID. "But it does give you clearance. So, take this down to those double doors down the hall. You need this so the guard will let you in," she explained. I nodded. "Troy Bolton is down that hall in room 158," she finished me.

All I could think was at least they didn't tell me he was in the morgue or surgery. But he still is in the emergency area which cannot be good. But anything could be behind this door and so many scenarios play out badly.

"Thanks," I muttered, then practically ran down the hall again. I showed the cop/guard guy my ID badge the nurse gave me and he let me through. With my eyes on the numbers as I went down the hall and found room 158.

I busted open the door as soon as I saw it. Troy and Tommy were both inside and Troy was in a hospital gown on the bed. He was alive, he was breathing, and he was looking at me.

"I'm fine," he promised immediately and attempted to sit up straighter, then made a pained face.

First, I smiled in relief, then I burst into tears and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his shoulder. "I told you to stay home, Troy, why couldn't you just stay home?" I asked in sobs.

"I'm sorry, baby," he apologized while rubbing my back. "I asked them not to call you, but they told me they already had," he mumbled in my ear.

"What happened?" I wondered as I wiped my face and pulled away a bit. "Do you need surgery or-"

"I broke my tailbone," he cut me off. "No burns, no surgery, no stitches, and sadly, no sex," he listed off, trying to make me laugh, but it didn't work.

I shook my head. "No, don't do that. Don't try to make me laugh," I ordered. "What happened? How did you break it? What does it mean?" I asked quickly.

Troy scratched his head. "Technically, I fractured it," he began right as his room door opened.

A doctor walked in. "Yes, yes, you did," he confirmed. "You must be Gabriella," he greeted. "I am Dr. Burkart," he introduced himself.

"What does him fracturing his tailbone entail?" I questioned him quickly.

"Well," the doctor began and put an x-ray up on the lit wall. "We took x-rays of Troy's tailbone just to see how bad it was. We expected worse due to the gear on his back, but it is a very clean fracture, luckily," he insisted. "With this kind of fracture it will usually take about six weeks to heal. It is varied from person to person, of course."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Dr. Burkhart smiled. "Essentially, one day Troy will be swearing in pain, the next he will feel pretty good. That is how it is with tailbones, they are tricky little ones," he said. "I will write a prescription for some mild pain killers," he ripped off a sheet and handed it to me. "Use them wisely; he will get no refills," he suggested.

I nodded. "Okay," I agreed in a low voice.

"As I told Troy no extreme physical activity, he will know his limit and not to push it," he told me and Troy nodded. "And no sex," he ordered. I blushed, but nodded, making both men chuckle. "In about six weeks come back in and we'll take another x-ray if needed to see how Troy is healing and just exactly how soon he will get back to work. A man with his health and bone breaking history I do not expect it will take longer than six weeks."

After a reminder to sign papers at the front desk the doctor left so Troy could get dressed with my help. "How did it happen?" I demanded to know as I began to help him change.

"Can we do this late-" he stopped when he saw my look. "We were on a call, a fire at an old house," he instantly started. Good boy. "We checked to make sure the floor was stable, but some parts are gonna be weaker than others. I fell through a weak part, right on my ass, and felt a shooting pain go up my back. Within a minute Tommy was there and hauled me out. I was in no danger, there was no fire below us, I just fell through a weak floor. That is it," he told me. "It is kind of sad actually, you'd think my first injury on the job would be cool, but no I just fell through a shitty floor," he sighed. "It wasn't even on fire."

"Yeah, okay," I whispered in a sad voice and waited for him to get off the bed so I could finish putting his pants on. This all still seemed so surreal. A few minutes ago I didn't know if he was burned, or seriously injured, or in surgery, and now he's talking about how it wasn't cool enough for him.

Troy shrugged his shirt back on by himself. "Gabriella," he spoke up when I was done putting his shoes on. He can't bend to put them on himself.

"We should get going," I replied in a low voice and went to grab my purse.

"Hey," he pulled on my hand until I was resting against his chest. "I'm okay," he murmured in my ear. "Everything is okay," he assured me. "Don't be strong for me; don't pretend everything is alright with you. I know you were scared, but I am okay."

I did my best not to tear up. "I was so scared-" I broke off and buried my face into his shoulder again.

"I know, I know you were," he said while rubbing my back. "I made a promise to you that I am not going to die on the job, so I won't," he reminded me.

I did my best to believe him, but knew no one can make a promise like that and keep it, no one. No one thinks they are doing to die like that and leave life early. "I had this horrible feeling before I got the call, like something was wrong," I croaked and pulled away to look at him. He wiped a tear on my cheek that fell. "I didn't know it was you." I sniffled. "I should have...I sho- Why couldn't you just stay home today, Troy? I should have made you, I-"

"No," Troy cut me off. "This is not your fault, there was no way you could have made me stay home, I am entirely too responsible for that. Besides, I am saving all my time off for our honeymoon," he admitted. I wish he would stop trying to make me laugh or smile. This is not the time. "And I believe you had a feeling because when we were in that car accident I had a bad feeling when you were in surgery, remember?" he questioned, to which I nodded. "Everything was okay then and everything is okay now," he repeated.

The door opened. "Hey," Tommy greeted when he entered.

"Hi," I responded and went forward to hug him tightly. "Thank you. For everything," I said against his chest, knowing he knew what I meant. He pulled Troy out of there. I will be forever grateful for it.

"Don't worry about it, Gabs, we all have Troy's back," he assured me.

I nodded and grabbed my purse. "Ready?" I asked my boyfriend.

He sighed and pushed off the bed. "Yep, can we call in for those pain killers now though?" he asked in a wince and with the help of Tommy limped out of the room.

"Troy," I started once we got home, some food in his stomach, and a painkiller in him. He was in bad pain, the nurse said it will be worse now than later because his whole body will be sore from the fall and the injury is new.

My boyfriend looked considerably more comfortable now that he did take the painkiller. We also stopped on the way home and got an inflatable donut for him to sit on. When we signed him out a nurse gave us some papers on tailbone fractures and the best way to treat them naturally as well as how to make it so Troy is in as little pain as possible. Troy insisted on me not buying the shower seat, but I couldn't resist. I want him to get better and I won't always be there when he showers, he needs to do it by himself somehow.

"Hm?" he asked as he lazily ate a fry from McDonald's.

I bit my lip. "Thinking that you could have died today..." I trailed off.

"I wasn't even in danger, Brie, I told you," he cut in.

I ignored him. "It makes everything bad that has happened seem so...pointless. I could have lost you and spent the last week pissed and hurt and-" I stopped. "It makes what you did feel minimal," I went on.

"Yeah?" he asked softly.

"And I made a promise to myself after I found out you are going to be okay," I continued. "That at the end of these six weeks you and I will be completely back to normal," I stated.

Troy linked our hands together. "I already feel like we're getting back to normal," he admitted.

I nodded. "Yeah," I agreed. "And..." I breathed. "I-I miss Sharpay," I confessed in a low voice.

"You're allowed to miss your best friend, Brie," Troy assured me.

"I know but," I stopped. "I have no idea how to forgive her," I insisted. "You, you could have had a reason to do it, I broke up with you, I broke your heart. While you didn't do it out of spite, at least you would have had a reason. What the hell did Sharpay have against me? She couldn't have chosen someone else? And you were the one who stopped it, that makes it worse," I rambled. "I don't know, I have so much still going on in my head. It is just that the stuff with you is getting easier," I finished.

Troy looked over at me. "Maybe...maybe you need some help. Or us, or you and her, maybe all of us," he suggested. "Not a long-term thing, just a few visits to get some forgiveness techniques or something," he went on. "It helped you before, right?"

"You think I should?" I wondered.

"I think you should do whatever you think you need to. You miss your best friend and want to forgive her, you should figure out how you can. I mean, you're managing to forgive me, shouldn't she get the same treatment?" he questioned rhetorically.

"Sometimes I feel more betrayed by her than you, you know that," I muttered. "Maybe I should think about getting help," I sighed.

"Do whatever you have to," Troy repeated.

I nodded and leaned over to kiss him. "You're so supportive," I murmured and kissed him again. "And I love you, baby, I would die for you, but there is one more thing you need to do before we wrap today up," I told him honestly.

"Is it proposing? 'Cause, I really don't think now is the right time, I can't even bend, and this painkiller is starting to make me feel a little loopy," he replied.

I laughed. "No, but I would not be opposed," I responded. "Anyways, your injury happened about...oh, two hours ago?" I guessed. "And again, I love you with my whole heart, but there is something you gotta do all on your own. I refuse to do it," I went on.

"Can you just spit it out? You're starting to freak me out," he insisted.

I smiled while handing him the home phone. "You need to call your mother."

Troy instantly groaned and I smiled. At least his mother will yell at him for being an ass (even if getting hurt wasn't his fault), something I couldn't do because I was too upset about the whole ordeal. Sometimes Moms know just what to do.

Six weeks, I have six weeks of Troy. Six weeks of me not worrying about him at work. Six weeks with no thoughts just randomly popping up, asking myself if Troy is alright today. I get six weeks, that's it. It doesn't seem nearly long enough. I wish he had a job where he didn't put his life on the line. Why can't he be a fucking mechanic or something?

But by the end of these six weeks we will be normal again, I will make sure of it.

-xoxo-

About three weeks later I walked into the apartment and saw my boyfriend in his usual place, the couch, bored out of his mind. Troy is a physical person; he likes to be out doing things. He misses working out, he misses hanging out with his friends at bars and clubs, he misses working on cars, and he misses sex, as do I.

"There's my brooding boy!" I cooed jokingly as I kicked off my shoes and went to straddle his lap.

He looked up at me with an annoyed glare. "Yes?" he asked solemnly.

"I made a breakthrough today!" I exclaimed and began playing with his hair.

Troy nodded and rested his hands on my upper thighs. "Does it have to do with finding out how to make Tommy take a shit in his own bathroom?" he wondered in an annoyed tone.

"Ewe, is he taking a shit in our bathroom?" I questioned, disgusted.

"Well, he's been in there for about five minutes," he mumbled.

"We need to talk to that boy," I stated seriously. His apartment is right downstairs and he can't go down there to drop a deuce? "Now, do you want to know my real breakthrough?"

"Of course," he said with a nod.

I took Troy's advice and went and got some help. It will not be long-term thing; I make appointments when I feel the need. I called my old therapist, Grace, and asked if she knew any good places to go in the area. She made a few calls and got back to me, so now I see a woman named Carlina. So far I like her. I've only been in to see her twice now; Troy went with me the first time because I was nervous.

"I want to make up with Sharpay, or at least start to, but I am too scared to make the first move," I started. "So, I just have to jump into it. Carlina suggested to make it a bit easier we have a big dinner with you, me, Zeke, and Sharpay. Already knowing me too well she persuaded me to call Zeke while I was in there so we're going to Zeke and Sharpay's tonight," I finished.

"So," Troy began. "In order to start to forgive your best friend for hooking up with me you want the two of us to in the same place together, 'cause that won't be awkward at all," he responded.

"Troy, I really need this," I insisted. "You and Sharpay got along for two years with this dirty secret, now you can't because it's out?" I asked.

"I'm not saying that, I have no problem seeing Sharpay," he replied. "I just wanted to point out that the person you're in the process of forgiving, me, will be in the same room with the person you want to forgive, her, therefore it could be awkward," he said.

I sighed. "See, you have an advantage of being hurt and it makes me so willing to forgive you I am like practically over it," I told him. He smiled to himself. "Don't smile, you scared me to death. You deserve the boredom you are feeling."

Troy leaned forward to kiss me. "I will do whatever you want me to. If you want to go to Zeke and Sharpay's tonight I will be more than happy to get the fuck out of his apartment," he murmured against my lips.

"Ah, the lovely couple," Tommy announced as he came down the hallway.

"Can't you go downstairs to take a shit?" I immediately questioned him, making Troy laugh.

Tommy shook his head at me with a smile. "First of all, I only pissed. Second of all, I was on the phone in the bedroom fighting with Tanya," he corrected me.

Troy kissed my neck before I moved to sit next to him. "So I should expect a call from her later," I mumbled. Tommy and Tanya have been fighting a lot lately. It's been annoying.

"And the final consensus of this fight is?" Troy questioned. Troy does not like Tanya, but be is respectful because it is one of his best friend's girlfriends.

Tommy sat down on the armchair. "We decided to take a break," he answered in a sigh.

"A break as in just not talk for a while, or a break as in it is okay to see other people, or what?" I asked him.

"Uh, hopefully the second one," he replied with a shrug.

Troy chuckled at his friend and moved to rest against my chest, but it took him a moment to get comfy. "You better figure it out before that break becomes a break_up_," he suggested.

Tommy cursed to himself before walking towards the door with his phone already out. "See you guys later, I have to deal with this shit."

"I swear, since you got hurt it is like I am in man in the relationship," I teased while running my hand through my boyfriend's hair.

Troy smiled and buried his head further into my boobs. "Seeing as we aren't having sex I will have to agree," he went along with me. "You sure do know how to take care of me," he sighed contentedly. "What time do we have to go over Zeke and Sharpay's?" he wondered.

"Uh," I looked at the clock on the TV. "About three hours?" I guessed.

"You think we have time for a sponge bath?" he asked casually.

I smiled to myself. "We just might if you're a good boy," I flirted as I got back into my proposition of straddling his lap.

"What if I am a bad boy?" he replied with raised eyebrows. "It's not like you can withhold sex, babe," he reminded me.

I nodded. "No sex moves, I mean it," I warned him.

Troy grinned. "You're only saying that because you're not so sure how long you'll be able to hold out," he teased.

"The doctor said no sex so no sex," I whispered with my forehead resting against his. "It could cause you pain and I don't want that, okay?" I murmured, my lips hovering over his.

Troy licked his lips and I felt his tongue 'accidentally' come in contact with mine. "You are aware that there are things I can do to you that aren't technically se-" he stopped as I shook my head.

"No, when I wanted to do something to you right when we first started dating you wouldn't let me until I was willing to do the same. It's unfair if I get off and you don't," I reminded him.

"Brie, we were seventeen and you had never experienced an orgasm, this is different. We're twenty two and you're sexually frustrated, it wouldn't kill you to let me help," he insisted. "Or let me watch you help yourself," he added on.

I instantly blushed. Admittedly, when we broke up after I got help for my rape I did begin, uhm, helping myself. I was just too damn curious. I could do it again, easily, but it is so much better when Troy does it. I'm getting excited just thinking about him doing it. Stupid me. "Uh-uh," I mumbled back.

"Come on, babe, I do it," he informed me.

I gasped. "Troy Bolton you are not allowed!" I exclaimed.

Troy chuckled. "Brie, listen," he began. "Now this is something I actually remember from my human development in college," he mentioned first. "Girls are born with so many eggs in their ovaries, that is all the eggs you get, you never develop more. Boys, however, develop some two thousand a day...or was it tow hundred a second? It had a two in it and it was a lot of sperm. Whatever, the point is I develop a little of little soldiers in one day and I can't just keep it in, it has to go somewhere. It is my biological right to masturbate at least a little bit, even if my pelvis is fractured," he finished.

I was smiling during his little speech. "Yes, I am aware of that, I took a human development class as well, but you still shouldn't be consciously doing it!" I told him.

"Right now I'm not," he assured me. "It's weird, I've been waking up sprung and really fucking horny, like the job is almost done. I just go to the bathroom and finish it off real quick," he explained.

I made a face of understanding. "What do you do with your little soldiers?" I wondered.

Troy chuckled. "Flush it," he answered. "The shower drain works too, but that is more of a cleanup," he added on.

"Those poor little Troy's are swimming with the fishes now," I joked, making Troy laugh.

"Yes, but they very much like your uterus better," he replied, making me laugh. "What? Sex is significantly more fun than masturbating," he stated.

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, so why do I have to masturbate?" I questioned him.

"Because I kind of am, so you should too. No, you shouldn't, you should let me do it. Please," he literally begged. "I don't even have to use my mouth, I would prefer it, but," he stopped and made his pouty face.

I shook my head. "No, thank you though. You're very sweet to offer," I responded.

"Brieee," he drawled my name out. "Why?"

"Because, getting me off gets you horny and I refuse to finish you off because that causes you to jerk your hips and I will not hurt you. I told you," I reminded him.

"Baby, I love you for caring. It's adorable, really," he assured me. "But I will be fine, I promise."

I got off his lap and stood in front of him with my hands on my hips. "Nope. It is a personal challenge to wait and do some vagina muscle exercises so our first time after this will be extra fun," I mentioned. "Nice and tight," I said with a smile.

Troy looked from my face to my crotch. When his eyes returned to mine he gave me a pleading look. "You're killing me," he muttered.

I bit my lip and smiled to myself. I am so lucky to have a man who loves going down on me, especially one who is so good at it. "Now, the opening for this sponge bath is about to end, if you want to-"

I stopped to help Troy get up without hurting himself. "Will you at least pretend you're a naughty nurse or something?" he asked in a sad voice.

I giggled. "Whatever you say, Mr. Bolton," I answered. "I am at your service," I insisted.

A little less than an hour later Troy was all washed and we ran a bubble bath to cuddle in. I smiled to myself as Troy drew sloppy circles on the back of my thigh as I leaned back against his chest.

"You're such a little kid when it comes to bubbles," Troy accused as I made a bubble beard.

"Don't hate," I replied, turning a little and started to make on Troy's chin. "I'm not a big fan of the beard look on ya, babe," I stated when I was done.

"I know," he replied, blowing bubbles in my face, making me laugh. "You don't look very good with one either."

"I would hope not," I said as Troy wiped mine away. I positioned myself so I was leaning against Troy's thigh and the side of the tub and lifted my legs so they were hanging off the other side. A towel is down there in case we sloshed any water out, so I wasn't making a mess. Troy sighed with content and ran a hand up my dripping thigh. "I'm a little stubbly, sorry," I apologized.

He shook his head. "You're fine," he assured me. "I'm just thinking about that video you showed me that we made and how I told you to walk around naked when we got our own place," he mentioned. "You still have yet to hold up to that, by the way."

"Hey I have walked around here plenty of times in my underwear," I defended.

"Underwear is far from naked," he stated.

I smiled. "Fine, I promise to walk around naked, happy?" I questioned.

"When you do in fact walk around naked I will be happy," he replied matter-of-factly. "We really should update that video soon," he suggested.

"We will," I assured him. "But we really should get out, I'm getting all prune-y," I mumbled.

"A few more minutes," Troy breathed, pulling me closer. "It's not like you've been naked around me lately, I wanna enjoy this while I can," he commented.

I leaned into his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Three more weeks, baby," I reminded him.

"This will make you happy," he started a minute later. "But if this is what it likes when I get hurt at work I hope I will never get hurt again," he stated.

I smiled widely against his chest, but said nothing as I got out of the tub and slowly wrapped a towel around myself. "You should know that when you're officially cleared for physical activity by a doctor I have some new lingerie and let's just say Cosmo had a few tips in it last week," I informed him.

"Twice now, you're killing me," he replied seriously.

With a laugh I helped him out of the tub so we could get dressed. I threw some clothes on the bed for Troy and ignored him complaining about me acting like a mom by picking out his clothes for him, then I picked out my own outfit.

Over an hour later (I had to help Troy get dressed, he has problems getting pants on), I was ready. I settled on a pair of blue jeans and a white sweater top that folded over my shoulders to show some skin, plus I left my hair down of course. Along with it I wore a pair of tan suede high heeled boots. It is October; it is chilly for New Mexico weather. This way I don't need to wear a jacket.

For Troy I picked out some faded jeans, a white t-shirt with black lettering on it, and a gray zip-up hoodie, plus black shoes.

"You know what would look great with this outfit?" I asked Troy as I walked into the living room to find Troy playing the newest Modern Warfare. The guys chipped in and bought it for him, it is something for him to do. He's been getting really into it, but usually stops when I'm around so I am okay with it.

"Lemme guess," he responded as he pushed the PlayStation 3 controllers buttons roughly. "An engagement ring?" he wondered, then died with a sigh.

I smiled and rubbed his shoulders from behind. "You read my mind," I insisted.

He chuckled and tossed his controller onto the couch next to him, then I crawled over the back of the couch to sit next to him. "I will propose when I propose and no I will give you no hints on where I hid the ring and yes I know it was dumb to hide it in the closet. It is no longer near any closet area," he listed off.

"Can you just-"

"No I will not give you any hints on what it looks like either," he cut me off. "Sorry, forgot that one," he commented.

I groaned and got up. "Alright, let's go," I sighed, then helped him up too.

We stood outside of Zeke and Sharpay's apartment fifteen minutes later. Troy rocked on his heels next to me. "I think we should knock," he mentioned quietly. "We have been standing here for a few minutes now."

"Sh," I ordered as I stared at the door. My stomach was doing somersaults. I really do miss Sharpay, a lot. But I am still hurt. I have no idea how I have practically forgiven Troy, yet am nowhere near close with Sharpay.

"Brie, I look gay standing out here with this dumb inflatable donut," he reminded me pleadingly.

"Fine," I breathed, and then quickly knocked on the door.

A moment later Zeke answered the door with smiles and hugged me, then clapped hands with Troy. As we entered Zeke asked about Troy's pelvis and boy talked. I had no idea what to say except where is Sharpay and how awkward is this about to be?

"Come on, Brie," Troy wrapped an arm my shoulders and brought me further into the apartment. "Breathe, you're not about to enter the lion's den," he assured me.

Just as Troy finished speaking Sharpay came out of the kitchen and stopped when she saw me.

No one spoke, no one even breathed loudly as Sharpay and I simply looked at each other. I broke eye contact and saw how her stomach has gotten so much bigger. I mean, I haven't seen her in about a month.

"Wow, your belly," I said without thinking.

Sharpay instantly looked down and touched her protruding stomach. "I know, I'm officially in my second trimester," she replied with a smile. "No more morning sickness, no more all day sickness actually. It's amazing," she informed me. "I swear sometimes when I'm perfectly still I can feel her moving," she gushed.

Without thinking about it I stepped closer and felt her stomach, smiling myself. "You're still praying for a girl, huh?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I think Zeke is too just to make me happy," she laughed. Neither of us noticed the boys leaving us alone. "But if I have a boy I won't care one bit, I just want him or her to be healthy," she stated.

"How does it feel? I wasn't really around either of my sister's during their first pregnancies and now being pregnant is like second nature to them," I reminded her.

Sharpay smiled wider. "The first trimester sucks, everything is heightened, your smell, your taste, and you're always throwing up. But once you start to get the belly it gets more exciting and when you're not throwing up it is kind of magical. I am sure the only reason it is like that is because it's my first time, but it kind of is," she explained.

"You look great, Sharpay," I assured her as I removed my hands.

She nodded. "Thanks," she mumbled, then it got awkward again. "I miss you," she admitted a moment later.

"I miss you too," I reciprocated. "It's just been...hard. I mean, I had to deal with Troy first, you know? Then he got hurt and I've been busy taking care of him and school and," I stopped. "I've been getting some help and in order to start forgiving you it would help if I was around you, you know?" I rambled.

She nodded again. "I will do anything to help you forgive me. You have no idea how much I regret what happened. It had nothing to do with Troy, it was about Zeke and I saw him with some bitchy girl who-" she stopped. "I have no excuses for myself, it was wrong and I admit it. I so completely wish it had been another guy, he was just there, and we were drinking, and heartbroken, and- I am so sorry," she apologized.

"Yeah, thanks," I whispered. People underestimate apologies, hearing her apologize felt good.

"I know it will take a while but I want us to get back to where we were," she confessed. "I want you to be there while I am getting huge and crazy and- you might think differently but you're still my best friend to me and I want you to be the godmother of the baby," she finished.

"Wow," I breathed. "I- I definitely will," I agreed. "And I do still consider you my best friend, Sharpay," I assured her. "I am just really hurt. In my head Troy had motive to hurt me, you know, with my breaking up with him. He swears there was no motive because of, well, Troy reasons, but you had nothing against me and that really got to me. We were still best friends, we still talked on the phone all the time, we still skyped, and we still visited each other. I just don't understand it."

"It was nothing against you," she insisted. "We were just drunk and hurt and trying to be there for each other then we were _too_ there for each other," she told me. "Thank God Troy stopped it, because honestly I don't know if I would have, but I am so happy he did. It is Zeke I want, not Troy," she stated. "Like Zeke says, once you got black you never go back," she laughed.

I laughed a little bit too. "And once you go Latina its cya," I added on.

"Yeah, he told me about that," she chuckled.

We were both quiet again. "I-I don't know if I fully trust you right now, or will be as open or anything like we were, but with some help hopefully we'll be better than before," I said. "Do you- will you come to therapy with me, maybe? It really does help."

Sharpay nodded. "Of course I will," she replied. "And if it's okay with you I would like to offer you my wedding planning services," she said. "We both know Troy is going to ask soon and since you're my best friend there will be a special discount," she joked with a wink.

I smiled. "I'd like that," I agreed.

It felt oddly normal talking with Sharpay, I expected that it would be very awkward, but it isn't. She apologized, we quickly talked everything out, and we agreed to build our relationship back up. It seemed all too simple for the betrayal and pain I felt, but there really is nothing else to do right now. Like all other things it will just take time and a lot of talking. I am just happy we're getting back on track, no matter how little we really started on it.

"Let's go tell the guys there is an all clear," I suggested, holding my arm out.

"Yeah, they're probably expecting World War Three to start," she laughed as she looped her arm through mine. We entered the living room and instantly both guys ducked, then held white Kleenexes up in surrender. "Ha, ha, very funny," Sharpay patronized them as we walked closer. "Gabi and I talked, we're working on it," she informed them.

Zeke and Troy looked at each other. "And they say guys fight weird," Zeke stated.

"I know. These two had a month of falling out and now they're all buddy-buddy," Troy continued with their banter. "Oh, dude, you know what the only good thing about a fractured tailbone is?" my boyfriend questioned as Sharpay and I joined them on the couch. "She can't threaten sex," he finished.

Both Zeke and Sharpay laughed while I rolled my eyes. "No, I can't, but I can make things harder for you, if you know what I mean. So, watch it Mister," I ordered, only half joking. "I've been trying to be nice with wearing non-lingerie-like clothes to bed and not dressing so, well, my age, but I can change that," I reminded him.

"Sometimes I want you to," he grumbled. "All this no sex isn't sitting well with me," he mentioned.

"Wait until she gets pregnant," Zeke commented, then Sharpay smacked him. "Ow, what?" he questioned.

"Excuse me for not wanting to have sex while throwing up all hours of the day," she said to him.

I laughed as Sharpay and Zeke continued to bicker. My nerves were gone, and with a smile I leaned in to Troy. He wrapped an arm around me and squeezed lightly. "See, you had nothing to worry about," he whispered.

"Yeah, but I'm a worrier," I reminded him. "I'm just glad we're talking now," I admitted in a sigh.

"Me too," Troy said with a kiss to my forehead.

After dinner, during which Troy begged Zeke to give me cooking lessons, Sharpay and I took to their spare bedroom so I could see what baby stuff she already has. Sharpay is a planner, I'm sure all she is waiting for is the sex, then this room will be a nursery in no time. So, in true Sharpay fashion she is already slowly stalking up on stuff.

"So, have you talked to Taylor?" I questioned casually as I helped her fold some unisex onesies she just couldn't stop herself from buying.

Sharpay rolled her lips together. "Yeah. You?" she countered.

I nodded. "Yeah," I agreed. "When everything was going down with me, you, and Troy I left an upset message on her voicemail. We've been talking normally since that," I informed her.

"After you filled her in on what happened she called to hear my side. She was definitely disappointed in me, but she won't hold is against me," Sharpay told me.

"Did she tell you what happened?" I asked.

"With the doctor?" Sharpay wondered and I nodded. "Yeah."

I nodded again. Taylor has officially had sex with more than one person. She and the doctor went at it last week, and probably a few more times since then. "She said it wasn't like Chad, but not better or worse," I sighed.

"It's sad," Sharpay commented. "Everything that happened with her and Chad. At first I thought it would just be a short thing, but now it's been over a month and Chad is going on dates and Taylor is having sex with the doctor," she muttered.

"You call him the doctor too?" I laughed a little. Taylor told me his name; I just prefer to call him the doctor. "Chad hasn't had sex with anyone yet though," I told her.

Sharpay waited until she was finished folding to reply. "I figured. She told me that she still doesn't know who she wants," she said. "She's still in love with Chad, but," she stopped. "Well, that fact that there is a but is enough," she stated.

"That's true," I agreed. "You and I went through our break ups, I guess it is Taylor's turn," I mentioned. "It helped me, it helped you, hopefully it will help her," I mumbled.

"'Cause you know Chad would take her back," Sharpay finished for me and I nodded. He really would.

I watched as Sharpay unconsciously rubbed her belly. "I'm glad we're talking again," I spoke up.

Sharpay instantly smiled back at me. "Me too, I missed you so much," she admitted again. "You know I don't have too many girlfriends, I'm a lot to handle. I swear, only you and Taylor can truly be my best friends," she stated.

"Oh, yeah," I laughed. She is a lot to handle, but she at least she admits it, and admits it proudly.

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up later in the middle of the night. But Troy was up and was rubbing circles on my hip while watching TV. This is a regular now, it is hard for him to find a comfortable position to sleep in sometimes, so he just stays awake until he is so tired his body says fuck it and crashes.

"Hm," I sighed contentedly. It made Troy stop in fear of waking me up. "Hey, keep going," I whispered sleepily.

"Sorry, baby," he apologized, and then continued, but I knew he was apologizing for waking me up. The TV does that sometimes.

I scooted closer to him and rolled onto my back, but directed my face towards the bottom of my back without a word, it felt really nice. "Troy?" I spoke up and he 'hm?'ed back at me. "I forgive you," I confessed.

"For?" he wondered, confused.

"Everything," I answered.

He was quiet for a moment. "Why now?" he asked.

"Just because I feel it now," I told him simply.

My answer must have been enough for him, because he moved so he was lying next to me and turned the TV off before gathering me into his arms. Quietly he rubbed my back until I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took a while.<strong>

**Tell me what you think! I like this chapter. I added that part of Taylor just to let you know I have not forgotten about that!  
>This chapter has filler-y parts, but needed.<strong>

**Up Next: time jump and some fun ;)**

**Review please!**

**- Kayleigh**


	17. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**We're almost at 400 reviews! Let's get it, guys! Thanks for all the reviews though!**

**This story is not going to be in the 30s. But if you all will read/review I will rewrite the third part of the trilogy and actually FINISH it this time, promise!  
>Let me know.<strong>

**Review please!**

**Named I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift.  
>(Revised 320/14)**

* * *

><p>"Mami, I dropped AJ off but I have to get going, okay?" I called into the house as my little brother ran up the steps while fighting with his girlfriend on the phone.<p>

"No, get in here and say a proper hello to your mother!" my mom called back from what sounded like the kitchen.

I groaned and indeed found her in the kitchen. "Hello, woman who birthed me, how are you today?" I asked then gave her a kiss and a hug.

She laughed. "I'm fine, how was work?"

"I gave a test, so easy. I just have, like, one hundred-some to grade," I sighed while stealing a cookie off the plate in the middle of the island. "Are these fresh?" I wondered before taking a bite.

"Mmhm, I took the day off today," Mami answered and continued to go over the papers laid out in front of her. It probably has to do with some open house or something.

"I swear the only thing I did not inherit from you was your cooking skills and Troy is paying the price," I mumbled mid-chew. My mom laughed again. "I got Papi's end of the stick on that one, the only thing I can cook is Mexican food," I rambled on.

My mom removed her glasses. "So what is this on-going fight I hear about between you and Troy?" she questioned like all mothers do.

I sighed. "It's nothing, Mami," I assured her. "Troy is finally starting to feel better so he thinks he can just go work out and play basketball with the guys when he shouldn't. And when he isn't out doing something he's complaining about how bored he is at home and blah, blah, blah," I finished. "That's all."

"That's likely to happen, bebe. Not to seem like I am on his side, but Troy is usually very aware of himself and he does have medical training, he knows when to push himself and when to not. If he feels better and wants to go do some Troy-like things, let him. If he gets hurt then he is just home longer and that is a lesson in itself," she told me.

I nodded. "I know, I am just frustrated with it all," I breathed.

"And you're waiting for an engagement ring," she added on. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I know you mija, I know you're dying to get that ring on your hand and plan a wedding for this summer," she insisted. "I just hope you don't get pregnant beforehand. I want one daughter to get married after college, when she already has a job, and is not pregnant, that is all I ask," she teased, I think.

"Don't worry, Mami, I'm covered and it's not like Troy and I are allowed to have sex right now or even on normal speaking terms," I reminded her. "Speaking of I should get home. It's been about eight hours since Troy and I have fought, so we're due for another match."

My mom laughed and with another kiss I was on my way. I really have no idea how this fight between us started. He is just being a guy and I'm acting girlie and we're getting on each other's nerves and picking at each other. It is bound to happen with us living together and Troy being stuck home. It's been five weeks and I am dreading him going back to work while he is far too excited for my liking.

I entered the apartment for round whatever the hell number we're on now to find a note on the bar from my missing boyfriend.

'Out with the guys for the day, don't know how late I will be so don't wait up. Love, Troy'

At least he left a note, that was nice. I took a picture of it before sending it to Sharpay.

Her and I are talking every day again and hanging out multiple times a week. It is definitely nice to have her in my life again. We've been in to see my therapist once now and got some tools on trust and honesty and how to build out friendship back up. We had one conversation that went in depth about what happened between her and Troy, that's it. But that is all I needed. I am taking Zeke's advice; I am leaving the past in the past and working on us right now.

A minute later my phone rang. "You know what sucks about all this stupid fighting right now?" I answered the phone. "No makeup sex and trust me I sure could use some."

Sharpay laughed on the other end. _"I would imagine so. Wanna go out with me tonight? Zeke is hanging with the guys and you have no school tomorrow,"_ she reminded me.

I should stay home and work on grading papers, but there is always the tomorrow or Sunday for that matter. I could use a night out, even with a pregnant best friend, meaning it probably won't get that wild.

"Yeah, sure," I sighed. "Better than sticking around and waiting for my meanie boyfriend who acts like he doesn't want to be around me right now anyways," I mumbled grumpily. "You like being around me right?" I teased.

_"Of course! You're my little grumpy Gabi!"_ she cooed jokingly. _"I will pick you up sometime after five? I have a meeting at four so that should work,"_ she said. _"We can decide what we are actually gonna do once I get you."_

I nodded. "Yeah, okay. That gives me time to start grading some tests," I agreed.

_"You're one of those cool teachers students like, right? Like if you asked according to this book what is the most powerful force that drives humans and the answer is, like, jealousy and they put love you give it to them, right?_" she wondered.

"Shar, you're only saying that because your one high school science class you put love down for the most powerful force on Earth was love instead of water," I laughed in reminder. Math and science were never Sharpay's strong suit.

_"Well, Mrs. Krane was a bitch!"_ my best friend exclaimed.

I shook my head at her. I liked Mrs. Krane, she always gave me A's and still talks to me in the teacher's lounge. "But yes, I do give my students points for originality like that sometimes," I answered.

_"Good, I will text you when I am leaving work,_" she responded and we hung up a moment later.

I tried not to think about Troy while I was doing some work. But I do wonder how long this dumb bickering match is going to last. It is getting so annoying and what makes it worse is that we're both sexually frustrated which is probably adding to it. I'm seriously a few steamy dreams away before me and the shower head go on a date, if you know what I mean.

When Sharpay texted me that she was outside I was already dressed in some low riding jeans that flared a bit at the ankle and a cream colored sleeveless top that had tinges of light orange in it with lines and shapes on it along with some light brown heels that matched my belt.

"Hey," I greeted my best friend as I got in her car. "Allie, Kara?" I questioned, looking in the backseat.

The girls smiled back at me. "Sharpay called," Kara explained.

"So we brought wine," Allie added on while nodding to the brown paper bag in between them. "We're gonna have some fun tonight," she stated with a devilish smile.

"Now I'm excited," I replied, making them all laugh as Sharpay drove.

Tommy and Tanya are still on a break, but Tommy has been spending quite a bit of time with Kara. Both insist they are just friends and relate well to each other. Either Tommy is trying to get into her pants or there might be something there, possibly both.

Allie, on the other hand, has officially called it quits with my brother...again, not that they were ever together...again. Vince is starting to get interested in this girl named Sydney while Felix is 'just friends' with Jaymi and according to Felix's definition of 'just friends' Alex has a lot of 'just friends' who are female. I swear my brothers need to get their shit together.

The only one with a serious steady girlfriend is AJ who, by the way, is officially my brother. His birth mother finally signed the papers. AJ didn't want to make a big thing out of it because he said he already felt like family, so we just threw a family dinner. I don't think he has stopped smiling since the papers were finally filed and this was about two weeks ago.

Once we got to Sharpay's and the wine started flowing (it was not flowing in Sharpay's direction, of course) our little party became a bashing men party and I was thoroughly enjoying myself. Sharpay was just enjoying watching us get steadily drunk and saying stupid shit.

"I-I miss sex," I whined a few hours later while sprawled out on the couch. "I am not even going to pull that girlie shit and say I miss the intimacy, 'cause I just miss sex. I miss sexy, passionate, steamy- no fuck that, I miss having orgasms," I rambled. "You know Troy gave me one evvverry time," I drawled out.

"Lucky," Allie breathed sitting on my legs which made me groan. "Your brother is pretty good at that though."

"Ewww!" I whined and sat up clumsily. "I don't want to know my brother's sex pros and cons," I informed her firmly. "But I do remember when I was little and we used to take bathes together I wished I had a 'peenie' like them and asked my mom why Marcus's was bigger than Lucas's," I laughed.

My friends laughed, probably out of disgust and my innocent question. Hey, we were only eleven months apart, I had questions!

"I wonder if Marcus's is bigger," Allie mumbled. "I'm trying to think back to my slutty high school days," she muttered.

"Won't have to think too hard," I spoke up after my big gulp of wine. "It wasn't that long ago," I joked and ducked when she went to hit me. "My, my that was a long bathroom break with your cell phone," I commented when Kara returned.

She went to sit, but missed the armchair, making Allie and I burst out laughing on each other. "Shut up," she complained while rubbing her butt. "And I was talking to me mo-mother," she insisted as her phone vibrated and confused her.

"Does your mother answer to Tom-Tom too?" Sharpay asked as she entered the room with a freshly opened bottle of red wine. I love her.

"Ooooh!" Allie and I said together. "I wonder what that would be like in bed. 'Oh, Tom-Tom right there, Tom-Tom!'" she acted out in a laugh. I laughed into my wine glass. "With Lucas it was easy because Luke is one syllable, you know? I would be, like, chanting his name," she giggled.

"You talk too much when you're drunk," I grumbled. I am sick of hearing about my brother.

"How do you moan Troy's name?" she asked, ignoring me.

I licked my lips. "It was more of a 'Trooooy!' kind of moan and swearing," I informed her. "I miss orgasms," I whined again.

"Girl, you haven't had an orgasm in five weeks?" Sharpay asked, almost spitting out her water.

"Uh-uh," I groaned with a frown.

"Why not?" she demanded. "Even though I've been throwing up for the last three months I still have been gettin' off with Zeke's hands when I am not in the mood for actual sex," she insisted. "Troy's hands aren't broken, just the tailbone!" she exclaimed.

"Or yours fingers," Kara said awkwardly into her wine glass as she took a drink. We all turned to her surprised. She's a reserved drunk, unlike the rest of us who are loud and annoying. "What? I haven't had a boyfriend in, like, eight months and I am not into one night stands," she insisted. "Unfortunately."

We all laughed. "I made it a stupid, personal goal to not have one, which is so unfair because Troy has so many sperm he has to get rid of in a day or something. I forget what he went on about," I sighed. "But I am about to spend some quality time with my shower head," I admitted.

All the girls laughed hysterically.

"Hey, Shar, do you have a detachable shower head?" I wondered drunkenly. "You know what, I will go look myself!" I said and hopped off to the bathroom.

"Gabi! Do not have sex with my shower head!" Sharpay called in a laugh after me.

I heard the girls making noise in the other room while I inspected the shower. I had it turned on and was playing with the different speeds when I heard someone come up behind me, making me turn. Since I was surprised I forgot the shower head was in my hand. So, effectively I sprayed Troy's head and chest with water.

I made an 'O' face and quickly turned it off, then dropped the shower head. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I giggled almost falling over. "Actually, I'm not," I continued to laugh and pushed past him to go back to the living room.

I found all the guys in on the couches, now integrated with the girls and I was laughing so hard I was starting to cry.

"What happened, El?" Chad asked as I held onto him laughing.

"She hosed me down with the shower head," Troy came into the room with a towel around his neck.

All the girls burst out laughing with me. "Wouldn't that mean she shower-headed you down?" Kara giggled with Tommy next to her on the arm chair, sharing.

"Why were you messing around with our shower anyways?" Zeke wondered, only making me laugh harder and hang onto Chad as I did.

I ignored Zeke's question. "It doesn't matter because Troy Boy over there got what he deserves," I insisted, happy with myself.

Troy scoffed and rolled his eyes while sitting on the free arm chair. "Whatever," he mumbled grumpily.

"Troy, don't start anything, she will just start crying or something and I will have to deal with it," Sharpay told him.

"You won't have to deal with it, I will and I'll feel like an ass for making her cry," Troy replied. "When you're the one who got her drunk."

"Yes, so shush," Sharpay agreed.

Yeah, I'm not here or anything. Just go on talking about me.

"Did I become invisible?" I asked Chad with a serious face, only making him laugh and hug me more. Chad and I are huggy people, especially when drunk, but I'm the drunk one. "It would be awesome to be invisible! I could spy on people all the time!" I told Chad in a loud whisper while jumping up and down like a little kid.

Chad laughed and I continued to hold onto him. I held onto Chad, mostly because I was unsure how stable my legs were, but was able to look out at Troy with my face half-hidden by Chad's jacket. Everyone was talking around me, well everyone except Troy. I wanted to remind him he should sit with his inflatable donut, but I have a feeling that is some of the reason we started fighting. During one of our bickering matches he insisted I've been treating him like a child because of his tailbone.

Troy was staring at his feet silently. He had a rigid look on his face and I wanted to go smooth out the forced wrinkles in it. But I can't because we're in a dumb fight.

Allie got the brilliant idea to go do something stupid outside and everyone followed to watch her humiliate herself, everyone besides Troy and I.

I stopped at his feet and bent and put a hand on each arm of the chair to steady myself. "So sad," I stated simply with a puppy dog face.

Troy looked up and gave me his big, doe eyes. "I wonder why," he replied sarcastically.

"You're the one who started it," I insisted. "You won't listen to doctor's orders!"

"Brie, I know how to take care of myself," he responded seriously. "Stop acting like you're my mom, you're not, I already got one of those. I need you to be my partner."

"You know what, you can have all the medical training you have but you don't have MD before your name, T-Bolt," I told him honestly, calling him a silly nickname the guys made up for him. I swear they make up the worst nicknames for him. "And you already have a mother, not 'got a mother'," I corrected him annoyed. "Use some correct grammar," I muttered as I stood straight again.

"Gabriella, Goddammit I am sick of fighting with you!" my boyfriend exclaimed after me. "I'm a grown man, I can do as I please," he assured me.

"Fine then, go drive your car and work out and play fucking basketball!" I replied harshly, feeling wobbly on my feet. "Have sex too while you're at it!"

"Why can't you just trust that I know when to push myself and when not to?" he questioned, getting steadily annoyed. "I am completely fine to drive my car and play a pickup game with the guys if I want to," he continued on.

I shook my head angrily and twirled around to go outside with everyone else. But me being drunk I tripped over the rug, causing me to go crashing to the floor.

"Brie!" Troy exclaimed and knelt down over me.

"Ow," I whined, rubbing my head with a frown.

Troy gently tugged me so I was sitting up. "Hey, look at me," he said in a soft tone, so I did. His eyes bored into mine, but it wasn't some sweet, romantic glance, it was one of worry. "It doesn't look like you have a concussion, plus you didn't hit the floor that hard and you have a thick head," he mumbled. Hey! Eh, it's true. "You okay?" he asked nicely.

I frowned and rubbed my head silently.

"Ah, Brie," Troy sighed and held me against his chest, then replaced my hand in rubbing the back of my head.

It was the first conscious action we had affectionately done to each other in almost three days. We cuddle in our sleep, but have gone to bed on opposite sides of the bed. It was horrible, I would go to bed without him there, wake up with him there, but the smell of him was still there so I knew he was still sleeping with me. And stupid, sleeping me would cuddle into him, yet wake up alone. I would go out of my way to fight with him, only to find he went out of his way to avoid me so we wouldn't fight anymore. And when we did fight we just picked at each other.

I hadn't realized how much I missed him until he held me on the floor. I missed his arms, and neck, and hair, and voice, and chest, and smell, and everything else. I even missed pointless pillow talk with him that would annoy me to no end because I would be so sleepy but he would do something so Troy-like that made me laugh and woke me up.

"Can we go home?" I asked into his shirt.

"Yeah," he answered and helped me up. "Chad!" Troy called out.

"Chad drove?" I questioned, holding onto his arms so I wouldn't fall again. The room was getting spinny.

He nodded. "Yeah, I fucking miss driving though," he muttered.

Aw. He's listening to me! That made me feel good inside. It's the small things.

Rather than putting my shoes on Troy carried me to the car and even sat in the back with me so I could rest against him, but we barely said anything. The whole time I wanted to remind he shouldn't be carrying me and he should be using his donut. It just made me think that Troy is right, but I won't apologize for worrying about him and wanting him to get better.

I must have fallen asleep in the car because it's the last thing I remember.

When I woke in the morning I was alone in bed and it made me sigh sadly. Plus I had a pounding headache. I groaned at my situation. This sucks. Then I felt crawling on the bed and Troy straddled my back since I'm lying on my stomach.

"Here," he dangled a water bottle in front of me. I sat up a little and took the Advil he also provided then fell back to the bed. "Feelin' okay?" he questioned.

I groaned and burrowed into my pillow. "Head hurts," I muttered.

Instead of replying Troy started to lightly massage my back. "I wasn't trying to be an ass yesterday by leaving before you got home, you know," he casually brought up. "The guys just know I have been stir crazy and came to get me out of the apartment and I-"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Troy," I whispered against my pillow.

"I know, I just was so sick of fighting," he admitted while his hands continued to move over my back. It felt really good. "And I know you; I know you were trying to get in my way so we could fight to the point where we would make up. I just didn't feel like dealing with it," he went on.

"Are you gonna try to go back to work early because you're feeling better?" I asked quietly almost in a whisper.

"No," he answered and I bit my lip. "I am feeling a lot better, I can bend without swearing in pain and shower without that damn shower seat, but I do get some twinges of pain here and there depending on how I move my tailbone and I don't want to risk it," he explained. "So I am going to listen to doctor's orders and finish out the six weeks," he stated. "Can we talk about it now?" he wondered.

"About what?" I questioned.

"Brie, we both know on some level that the reason we're fighting is because you're worried about me going back to work and getting hurt again," he told me.

"I'm scared," I confessed quickly. "I can't help it and you can't change it so what is the point to talking about it?"

His hands stopped moving. "The point is to try and help," he insisted, bending down to kiss my bare shoulder. I woke up braless and in a tank top and underwear. The boy knows how to dress me for sleep. "I hate how scared you get, I really do. But I've been talking to the guys and all the girls feel like this," he reminded me.

"Because you all could go at any minute, Troy, it is a natural instinct to worry," I replied.

"It isn't like that, Gabriella, we aren't in the army. Just tell me what to do to make you feel better," he pleaded against my skin.

I turned over and sat up a little. "There is nothing you can do, okay? You're still going to be a firefighter, you're still going to run into burning buildings, you're still," I stopped and swallowed the knot in my throat. "I love that you love your job, Troy," I started again a few moments later. "I love the smile you get on your face when you're telling me something dumb one of your friends did. I love how excited you get when you tell me a story about how you saved someone or their house and all their memories the best you could. I love that when that alarm clock goes off you wake right up with a smile on your face because you want to go to work. I love that you love your job," I repeated. "And I can't help that I hate it but I would never ask you to change it."

"I do love my job," Troy agreed, then cupped my face with his hands. "But I love you more than anything," he murmured.

"No, don't do anything stupid for me. Don't quit," I ordered sternly.

"I'm not," he assured me. "And I know no matter what I say you're going to worry and continue to hate my job," he went on. "Just promise me that when I retire I can dance around and sing 'I told you so' with no consequence," he chuckled.

"Please do," I replied, letting him make me laugh. "Truce?" I asked with my hand out stretched jokingly.

Troy nodded. "Mmhm, truce," he agreed and took my hand in both of his, then brought it up to his mouth.

I bit my lip as he kissed my palm. He knows that turns me on because it's so adorable. "Okay, buddy boy," I coughed and pulled my hand away.

My boyfriend grinned at me. "Care to join me in a shower?" he wondered in his low, husky voice.

I locked eyes on his. "If you agree to use the shower chair," I replied, making him immediately frown. "But you see, since you're feeling better we can have some fun with it," I added on.

"What do you mean?" he asked, excited.

"Not sex," I answered quickly. "But, some fun," I assured him. "Maybe a little straddling, kissing, rubbing, tongue kind of fun," I listed off.

Troy smiled. "Speaking of showers, what was with you spraying me with one last night?" he wondered.

"Oh, nothing," I responded casually. "Now, you gonna join me or what?" I asked as I got out of bed and Troy followed.

About an hour later Troy and I were spending some quality time on the couch. We've declared it a lazy day as we were eating breakfast then vegged out in the living room.

"Let's never fight again," I proposed while we snuggled and Troy flipped through the TV channels.

He barked out a laugh and I liked the sound of it through his chest. "Can't promise that, babe. I can be one hell of an ass and you are too stubborn for us to be like this all the time," he insisted. "Besides, the best part of fighting is make up sex."

"One more week, Boo," I breathed with a slight frown. We did fool around in the shower, but nothing orgasmic happened, unfortunately. I am still on my stupid challenge. Troy promised that when we are in the all clear I will be rewarded for my stupid challenge, many, many times. I am so excited.

"My doctor appointment is on Friday," he mumbled and started to rub my back.

A moment later the door burst open and a ruffled up Tommy plowed in. "I have a problem," he stated in a panicked voice.

"Did you handcuff Tanya to the bed again and lose the key?" Troy asked seriously making me laugh into his chest in an attempt to hide it. That was before I came back along, but Troy told me all about it.

"What? No," he assured us. "Tanya won't let me do that anymore," he reminded us. "Fuck Tanya, what I have to tell you is important!" he exclaimed, still panicky. "I had sex last night."

"Oh, God, don't tell me it was Allie. My brother will kill you," I informed him. Lucas will disassemble Tommy piece by piece. Personally, I think Lucas is in love with Allie but is too scared to admit it to himself, let alone her.

Tommy shook his head. "No, Kara," he corrected me.

My eyes widened. "Tommy, she was drunk last night!" I exclaimed as I sat up. I'm sure Kara wouldn't have been too opposed to it, but she should have at least been sober to make her decision. Tommy sure was sober.

"Hey, you were my blanket," Troy whined, pulling on my shirt, but I ignored him.

"I know, I know!" Tommy repeated and began to pace. "Once you guys left everyone started to separate and I took Kara home because I'm stupid and she invited me in and I went and we talked for a little bit, then she- she started it!" he accused.

"Tommy," I groaned. "What did she say this morning?" I questioned.

"That is the worst part," Tommy admitted. "You see, I woke up and freaked out and left before she woke up," he explained.

Troy locked his arms around my waist before I could lunge at Tommy. That is so stupid! "Tommy! You should have stayed!" I scolded. "This is in violation of the friend code, but she likes you! I'm sure she would be a little upset her first time with you was when she was drunk, but she wouldn't have freaked out this morning! And that is the same fucking thing the last guy she dated here did!" I went on angrily.

"It is pretty stupid, bro, especially since you both like each other," Troy agreed with me.

"I know!" Tommy whined. "I fucked everything up. I do really like her. I told Tanya the other day I don't want to be on a break anymore, I want to actually break up. Of course, knowing Tanya we fought about it, but we are officially done. And I want Kara and I just fucked it up. You have to help me, Gabi," he pleaded.

"Not today she doesn't," my boyfriend told him. I looked back at Troy. "Brie, we've been fighting for three days, I want a day with you. Can't you solve this tomorrow?"

I bit my lip. "Alright, here is the plan, Thomas," I started. "I am going to call Kara and tell her you're a fucking idiot and admitted that. Once I give you the go, you call her and grovel like you have never groveled before, okay?" I said and he nodded. "She's a sensitive girl, so she might want some time to trust you before starting anything and honestly you could use some time to de-Tanya," I told him honestly. "Don't move too fast, do not push anything, and when she is calling you names, just agree with her because you probably are most of them."

"I will, I am," he agreed. "Thank you!" he said, looking so relieved. "I would kiss you but Troy would hit me."

"I'll call her in a few minutes, go downstairs and clean up or whatever," I ordered and he did as he was told.

Troy laughed a little as Tommy left hurriedly. "I don't think he has ever been so compliant," he commented, making me laugh a little too. "I think it's nice you're gonna help him though," he added on.

"He's our friend," I replied simply with a shrug. "Plus, I want to help Kara out. She really does like him and he fucked her over. They at least deserve a chance," I mentioned.

"So make your phone call," Troy suggested while handing me the phone. "'Cause your mine and only mine today," he stated seriously. "Especially since we have to go to your mom's tomorrow," he mumbled as I dialed.

Sunday's have been dubbed family days in Montezland. Everyone is so involved in their own thing we agreed to all spend Sunday at my mom's. We show up late afternoon and come home late in the evening. It is nice to see my nieces and nephews and siblings since I have been so busy with school, friends, Troy, and everything else in between.

Troy and I spent the day hanging out, being annoyingly gushy, and affectionate so you know I was beyond happy. I was still snacking on what little was left of my Lo Mein when Troy came out of the bedroom fully dressed.

"Put the Chinese box down, we're going out," he announced with his car keys dangling off his finger.

"What, where, and you're driving?" I questioned suspiciously. He isn't allowed to drive with his tailbone, but he is feeling better, and I do need to stop acting like his mom.

"Yes, I am, and I don't know. It's an adventure," he stated. "So, get up, I am dying to drive my baby. She has been sitting out front for five lonely weeks," he reminded me.

"It wouldn't have if you taught me how to drive a stick," I mumbled and he blatantly ignored it.

My dad tried teaching me to drive a stick, but after ten minutes we both left the car yelling at each other. I asked Troy and he said one day he would, but that one day has never come up. But hey, I am not in the position to turn down an adventure. Troy has been cooped up on the couch for five weeks, this is sure to be fun.

"Alright, but can you at least make it sound like you're more exciting for me to ride you than you are to ride in that car?" I teased somewhat seriously.

Troy chuckled and kissed me. "Hunny, this is coming from the depths of my heart and soul," he replied with his hands cupping my cheek. "If I had to choose between you and my car," he stopped. Hey, I don't like this long pause! "Can I clone you?" he questioned, making me smack him and laughed. "My choice is always you, Brie."

"It better be," I responded and went off towards the bedroom. "Do you have any idea how I should dress for this adventure?" I called down the hall.

"Pretty," he answered.

I rolled my eyes. That helps. "Dress, skirt, or jeans? You have to at least give me that," I ordered.

"Brie, I'm a guy. Dress. A short one would be preferable," he told me.

I shrugged and rifled through my closet. Half an hour later I was slipping on shoes when Troy came complaining. Boys, ya know? They think pretty happens in five minutes.

"Babe, come on, we have to get going. I want to be out of here before midnight. While that has fun possibilities it could also land us in jail since you never know how this adventure could go. And that would be some fun if they put us in the same cell, but take it from me they will not and I will not let some girls pass you around for a carton of cigarettes because trust me, you are a fine piece of asssss," he drawled out the last word as I came out of the closet, no pun intended.

"Pretty enough?" I questioned with a turn. I was wearing a black and white tribal printed sun dress that ended mid-thigh and black fishnets that stopped right above my knees. For shoes I chose black biker-like boots and some beaded bracelets to go along with it and left my hair down as usual. I was also wearing a heavy, black sweater over top.

"Better than," he coughed. "You didn't happen to hear my rant before, did you?" he wondered.

"The one about jail and me being a nice piece of ass? Nope," I answered.

"Good, let's go," he insisted as I grabbed my purse.

Troy literally had an orgasmic face on as he slid into the driver's seat of his car and put the key in the ignition. I didn't say a word and let him have his moment. He is so lucky he appreciates me.

"Alright, so the first order of the business," Troy began as he drove.

"Yes?" I questioned.

He didn't answer, but kept driving. I didn't push, he obviously has a plan in mind and I am just along for the ride. After ten minutes of driving he pulled into an empty parking lot, then turned the car off.

"If I do this," he looked pained for a moment. "You are not allowed to take my car out without permission, or drive it at all really," he went on. "And I am only doing it because you helped pay for this car."

"And what exactly are you doing?" I asked, wanting him to say the words.

"Teaching you to drive a stick because I promised and just remembered and I don't break my promises to you," he said with agony, but I didn't care one bit.

"Okay, move over!" I replied excitedly. Troy and I did an odd switch with me scooting over his lap and him scooting underneath me.

Troy stopped my hand from touching the stick. "I have to give an annoying little speech first," he stated. "This car is very important to me, okay? When I dropped out of school this was how I spent my days, rebuilding this car. My nights were drinking, but that is something you already know," he said. "So please be gentle with it, okay? If I didn't want to marry you, I would try to marry this car," he commented seriously.

"Can I start now?" I questioned, itching to see how it feels to drive. He nodded, so I turned the keys in the ignition.

"Before!" Troy spoke up quickly. "You start know that you're in neutral. If you're not in neutral and you take your foot off the brake the car will die," he informed me. "Now, put your left foot on the clutch and your right foot on the brake and slowly go into first gear," he instructed.

I put my foot on the gas and let go on the clutch, making the car jerk forward violently. I looked over at Troy with an apologetic face.

He braced himself on the dashboard. "Okay, stop," he breathed, not sounding angry at all thankfully. "You need to find the sweet spot, you know, where the clutch catches," he informed me.

"The sweet spot?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, it's very important," he told me. He uses his hands as pedals to give me a visual. "You're releasing it too fast. Get that balance and stay there, you have to feel it out."

I nodded and tried again. I jerked forward again, but not as quickly. "I suck!" I whined. "I don't suck at anything besides sports!" I continued on.

Troy chuckled. "I'll leave my manly comment to myself," he said. Good. "We've been at it five minutes, Brie, and you're a quick learner, don't worry about it," he assured me. "Listen, the sweet spot is very important. It's like..." he trailed off. "It's like a g-spot," he stated.

"That is how you're going to teach me?" I laughed a little.

"If it works," he replied. "You need to feel it out, wait until it feels right and keep it there to get the car going," he went on with his comparison. "How would you feel if I sporadically hit your g-spot and you didn't get going, like, at all?" he questioned rhetorically. "Not a happy girl, which is how you're making the car feel. Find the sweet spot and," he stopped, looking for the right words.

"Stimulate it?" I giggled, trying to take this seriously.

Troy nodded. "Yes, make it happy and go with it," he said. "Now, try again."

I put the car in first again and let up on the clutch as I press the gas. It didn't jerk forward this time and that made me smile.

"Hold that. See, you're getting the sweet spot. Now, let go of the clutch, but don't press on the gas too hard," he instructed. I did as he said, but the car jerked and stalled. "You popped the clutch. You shouldn't release it so fast," he insisted. "Give it enough juice to get going, but not enough to speed into that pole right there. Avoid the pole, baby, please," he pleaded.

I nodded and repeated the steps Troy had taught me. The car started moving.

"Good, babe, now press in the clutch," he told me. He put his warm hand over mine on the stick and helped me downshift into first correctly.

Troy was very patient with me, unlike my father. He helped me downshift as we moved through the empty parking lot. It was about half an hour in when I really got the hang of it and Troy let me speed around to have some fun.

I kissed Troy when we were done. "You're a good teacher," I murmured with another kiss. "Now what?"

"Put the car in first and let's get going," he told me.

I was not going to question him letting me go out on the real roads. "Where to?" I wondered.

"Make a left," he instructed, avoiding my question.

I complied and made turns when he told me to. "Troy, why are we at the firehouse?" I asked more than five minutes later as we got out of the car.

Troy stopped and smiled down at me. "This is where I spend half my nights and you have never really been inside," he commented. "I want you to see it, this is my second home," he went on. He smiled sweetly. "It is like showing you a part of me," he stated. "So, you comin'?"

I nodded and took his hand while he led me inside the firehouse.

"What's up, boys?" Troy greeted the guys as we entered the upstairs.

They all responded by calling out various forms of silly nicknames, such as in T-Bone, T-Bolt, T, and some just called out Troy or Bolton.

"What are you doing here, man?" Tommy asked with a manly hand-slap thing.

"Wanted to show Brie around, I realized she had never been in here before," he replied.

"Troy taught me how to drive a stick!" I exclaimed happily while jumping up and down. Tommy burst out laughing. "I mean he taught me how to drive his car, you jackass. I did a nice deed for you today, Mister! Be nice!" I ordered stubbornly.

Troy laughed. "Yeah, be nice," he agreed.

"By the way, Gabi, thank you so much again," Tommy insisted. "Kara yelled at me for about twenty minutes and we seriously talked. She said she is going to be busy in the next week or so with stuff, so we should take the time to be apart because like you she said I need time to de-Tanya. Then, in a week we are going to talk again and maybe arrange something for the following week."

"Good," I replied. "Take it slow, she'll appreciate that," I told him as Troy went off to mingle with the guys. "Be chivalrous and polite. Pay for her, hold open doors, things like that," I continued. "I know Kara, so you better write this shit down. This is the way to the girl's heart and if you break it I will make Troy hurt you, okay?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he said appreciatively. "How long until sex? 'Cause she was good drunk, I can only imagine sober," he admitted with a huge smile.

"Hm, I'd say at least a month," I recommended.

"What?" he practically shouted. "No, not a month. Seriously?" he questioned.

I nodded. "You want what Troy and I have?" I asked, knowing full-well he does. Tommy avoided my eye. "Yes, Troy told me, Tom. It is completely normal. Don't jump into it, don't force anything. Let things I waited a month to have sex and that was for my virginity, okay? Just...leave some of it up to Kara and just be you," I suggested with a wink. "You're not half bad when you're being all cute and sweet," I assured him.

"Aye, Troy! Your girl just called me cute AND sweet!" Tommy called across the room.

I elbowed him in the gut with an eyeroll. Troy looked over at me and smiled, then continued talking to his friends. I watched him from off to the side.

It was nice seeing the smile on Troy's face. He hadn't smiled in this way in a while. Work gives him a whole other feeling of happy. Being able to see the guys in the environment he is used to and interact with them was good for him. Plus, I really have never been in the firehouse and I do want to see it.

He showed me around to the living room, where the guys watch sports and other manly TV shows. He showed me the 'play room' as I called it, where they have a pool table and ping pong and stuff. Then, the kitchen seeing as they do cook their own meals. They are here for days at a time sometimes, they need to eat.

"This is my locker," he said while opening up the old looking faded brown door.

I smiled at the pictures lining the sides. There was one of his mom, him with some friends, and some of me. "Aw, Booboo," I cooed, grabbing onto his shirt and kissed him.

Troy smiled into the kiss. "I have one more thing I want to show you, but I have to talk to Dan real quick," he mentioned. "He wants to talk about my tailbone, see how I feel," he added on.

I nodded. "You are not allowed to come back to work, Troy Alexander Bolton. I get you for another week," I reminded him firmly.

"And I would do nothing to sabotage that," he replied, his lips very close to mine. "Especially seeing as we just made up and we're this close to being able to make love again," he murmured.

"So go talk to Dan so you can show me whatever then we can continue this adventure," I urged, pulling away without giving him another kiss.

Troy chuckled. "Alright, the guys are probably in the living room," he informed me as he led me out of the locker room. "See you in a few."

"So let me get this straight," I said to the guys about ten minutes later. "You all have a running bet to see who can have sex in the firehouse the most times before the New Year comes?" I asked.

They all looked at each other, then nodded. "Basically," Landon confirmed.

"And guess who is in the lead," Tommy spoke up with a wide smile.

"Guess who is currently single and just fucked over the girl he likes," Gavin replied smartly.

I laughed. "So I guess Troy is in last, huh?" I questioned. We've never had sex in the firehouse, this is the first time I have ever really seen it.

"No," my boyfriend entered the room. "I am tied for last with a few guys," he corrected me.

"Don't worry, babe, we'll work on it," I assured him as he leaned over me on the couch.

He laughed and helped me up with a pull at my hand. "Come on, these guys should be working," he teased his friends and they all laughed heartily.

"So where are we going?" I wondered as Troy took me up steps.

"You ask too many questions sometimes, Brie," he replied, opening a door and I realized we were now on the roof. "Rooftops and balconies have always been our thing," he reminded me. "And so I wanted you to see this," he stated.

It was a little chilly, but worth it. You could see the lights and how they lit up the town. It was really pretty. "Who put the swing up here?" I asked with a smile. In about the middle of the rooftop was an old swing.

"We don't really know," Troy replied. "Or asked, really," he said. "Come on," he brought me over to it and I sat down. He started to gently push. "I guess we go back with swings too," he chuckled.

"I remember on one of our first few dates we went to the park and you pushed me on a swing," I remembered.

"Mmhm, then we laid down on a blanket and looked at the stars for so long you missed curfew," he went along with me.

I smiled. "I love it when you remember things," I admitted.

"I know, then," he continued. "At the party end of junior year I took you outback and gave you my varsity ring on a swing set," he said.

"And talked about how we are reincarnated and were tigers once," I giggled.

"Mmhm," he agreed. "And then when we were twenty three," he started and I cleared my throat. "When I was twenty three and you were twenty two," he corrected himself.

"Thank you," I cut in. Troy's birthday passed, but we didn't make a big deal about it due to his tailbone.

Troy stopped the swing. "I proposed to you on a rooftop with a swing," he finished.

I turned, shocked, but Troy was already in front of me on his knee. "Troy," I choked out.

"Do you know how when I got hurt you promised me you'd forgive me by the time I got better?" he questioned. I nodded wordlessly. "Well, I made a promise to myself too. I promised myself that if you were able to forgive me in six weeks I would ask you to marry me before those six weeks were over," he confessed. "And I meant it because you want a wedding this summer and you deserve everything you want out of life," he went on. "So, Gabriella Montez, will you agree to marry me and make me crazy until summer with all your wedding plans and worries?" he proposed with the ring box in is hands.

My eyes were glistening. "Yes, yes, yes," I blubbered out while nodding my head, still shocked I expected Troy to do something out of this world to propose. He is so good at surprising me, but I guess this is the biggest surprise of all. He did something so simple and sweet it was perfect and surprising in every way.

Without even looking at the ring or letting him put it on me I grabbed his face with my hands and kissed him fiercely on the lips. "Good adventure?" he questioned.

I felt him slip the ring on my finger. "Best adventure ever," I sniffled, not caring to even look at the ring just yet. I would have said yes if he got the ring out of a change machine. "I love you," I whispered with my lips against his.

"I love you too," he countered. "Always," he added on.

I wiped a tear away. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>I am not entirely happy with this chapter, but I like the ending. Blah.<strong>

**Tell me what you think please!**

**- Kayleigh**


	18. Here We Go

**Thanks the reviews! Passed 400! Whoo.**

**Keep 'em coming!**

**Named Here We Go by NSYNC. You know you like them.  
>(Revised 321/14)**

* * *

><p>I woke up to a weight on my back and finger doodles on my hip.<p>

Instinctively, I rolled over and Troy simply re-positioned himself over my breasts. My hand delved into his hair and started combing through it.

"G'morning," Troy's voice cut through the silence a few minutes later.

I sighed and cleared my throat. "I doubt it is morning," I murmured. "But, back to you."

"It's almost two in the afternoon," he informed me with a quick laugh.

I nodded silently. "How is the tailbone?" I questioned him, moving my free hand to his back and started to gently rub it. I felt bumps as I did, and recognized them as scratch marks from last night. Oops.

"Never better," he breathed in response. "You ask that question every morning like something is going to change drastically within the few hours we sleep," he chuckled. "After that first time when I woke up feeling fine I think we are okay."

"Well, last night was the first time you were allowed on top, so," I ended my sentence there.

After Troy proposed we just couldn't help ourselves. Troy finally got a tally that night for the dumb bet all the guys made at the firehouse. We managed to sneak down to his assigned bed and since no one was sleeping and thought we were upstairs no one walked in on us. Well, Brian did after we were done, but I didn't care, we were covered up.

But just because we couldn't help ourselves doesn't mean I was going to let Troy get hurt. Therefore, I made him promise to let me be on top until he was medically cleared. Well, he was finally medically cleared yesterday and let's just say it was a long night.

"I'm fine," Troy promised, turning his head to kiss my exposed chest.

I pulled on his hair wordlessly and he took the sign to come up and kiss my lips. "Are you ready for tonight, Boo?" I questioned, smiling with my eyes finally open a crack.

Troy groaned and dropped his head to my shoulder. "How about we just do it here?" he whined.

"Invite strippers to the apartment? Hell no," I denied. The guys decided to have a post-engagement party for Troy...involving strippers. Well, they are going to a strip club is all I know. And the only reason I know is because Tommy personally came to me and asked if it was okay. I said sure.

I don't really have a problem with Troy going to strip clubs as long as it isn't a regular occurrence. Kara and Sharpay are having hissy fits though. Kara and Tommy are talking again, they agreed not to see other people and take it slow, but are not yet really together. Sharpay is pregnant, of course, and just pissed because she still wishes she could move/look like a stripper. She is not doing too great about the gaining weight thing.

"I meant have you dance for me," Troy corrected himself.

"That could be arranged, dear future hubby of mine, but alas I will not strip in front of your friends," I teased.

"That can be arranged?" he asked. "Can we arrange it now?" he wondered.

"Well, not right this second, it takes time to plan an elaborate strip tease, you know," I insisted. "I have to get an outfit, plan a dance type thing, pick music, maybe get a pole," I listed off.

Troy laughed. "Where are you going to get a pole? And haven't you seen the _Ridiculousness_ where all those girls are falling off those poles?" he questioned.

"Listen, my plans to get a pole will remain anonymous. And if you do it right the pole won't fall and make me look like an idiot," I assured him. "But if it does it will be a good laugh and you have medical training," I reminded him.

Troy chuckled to himself. "So, what are you girls planning to do tonight?" he asked me.

"Uh, honestly, not much," I admitted. "You see, I am far too in to planning the wedding to want to go and see some dudes strip. Besides, male strippers are not nearly attractive as female strippers. At least most female strippers look normal, most of the men are too buff and look all greasy and wet and ew," I finished.

"So basically you're going to stay in, order food, drink some wine, talk about the wedding, and watch chick flicks?" Troy guessed.

"Precisely," I agreed. "But, I will have to deal with horny you when you get home, so then I will be kicking the girls out," I giggled.

"Horny me, huh?" he asked, hovering over me. "Who says I am drinking much tonight, babe?"

"Whether you do or not you're off to watch girls strip and grind all over you. Go on about how I am the only girl you love and blah, blah, blah, but you're gonna get a little happy when some ho is rubbing up to my sweet, sweet twinkie down there," I told him.

Troy smiled with his lips dangerously close to mine. "Baby, I love the way you talk, but you seriously de-masculise my penis," he whispered.

"I think you'll live happily knowing your back is all scratched up, I squirted last night, and I had more orgasms that I can count," I replied bluntly.

"My back is all scratched up?" he repeated and sat up. He maneuvered himself to see his back in the mirror across the room. "Well, look at that, it is," he stated with a grin. When he came back to me he straddled my waist. "I love when you scratch me," he confessed, his hands caressing my stomach and moving north.

I situated myself back against my pillow more comfortably. "I can't really help it," I muttered honestly. "Especially last night when you were all controlling and unstoppable," I added on with my hands on his knees.

My eyes automatically went to my ring finger and saw my engagement ring perched proudly on it. I never want to take it off. It is a simple silver band with a perfectly sized diamond right in the middle with two blue stones on either side, the blue matching Troy's eyes perfectly. It's not too big or too small. I didn't want anything huge, I am not Sharpay.

"Aye, daydreamer," Troy caught my attention. I snapped out of it. "I'm trying to seduce you," he stated.

I smiled. "Baby, I would love to go at it again, but I think my vagina needs a break," I informed him and sat up.

"So I will just go for the clit," he promised with excited eyes.

I pushed him over so I was on top. "Sorry, but I am worn out," I admitted. "Let's save it for later tonight, hm? After your boy party. And maybe if I get a good report I will make it worth your while," I suggested.

"How so?" he questioned, gripping my hips as he did, then sat up again.

I bit his lip. "Use your imagination," I whispered.

"I thought it took time to arrange a strip tease?" he joked with me.

I smiled. "It does, I didn't mean that. I'm saving that for a rainy day," I informed him. "I just said I'd make it worth your while," I whispered with our foreheads resting on each other's.

Troy turned and laid me back down with him half on top of me. "Can we just lay here all day?" he asked me. "I don't want to move, I just wanna do this."

I turned my head as he lightly kissed my neck, giving him more room. "I would love to, baby," I breathed. "But I bet your mother calls at least four times asking about the wedding," I laughed.

"So let her," he responded, moving my hair away from my head and laid it across the pillow above me. "We got engaged less than a week ago, all you know is that you want to get married early to mid June, and the colors will be silver and blue," he reminded me. "We have time."

"Actually, we need to pick a date and a place ASAP so we can start save the date stuff so people can actually plan to attend," I stated.

Troy groaned. "Babe, you know I don't care. And that sounds bad, but all I care about is that you and I are getting married. We can get married next week or in July for all I care, as long as it is before the year is over. Tell me what to wear, when to show up, what I will be eating, and I am all good."

"I know," I muttered, running my hand through his hair. "But, the girls and I are going over a bunch of wedding stuff tonight so many tomorrow I can give your mom some good news about it," I added on.

"See, there ya go, the silver lining!" Troy insisted. "So can we lie here all day?" he asked of me. "Please."

"Hm, for some of the day. Then maybe shower, order out some food, and lie on the couch," I listed off. "We have so many possibilities!" I joked.

"Speaking of food, I am dying for something to eat," he groaned as he got up on his elbows. "Let's make lunch, then order out an early dinner?" he suggested.

I smiled with a nod. "Deal," I agreed and kissed him.

Troy got out of bed and quickly slipped his boxers on, then got out a pair of basketball shorts. I sat up and looked around the room. Our clothes were scattered around the floor and a few of the things on our dressers and tables were on the floor too, probably from us last night. "Here," Troy tossed me a clean pair of lacy, booty/boy short underwear and one of his plaid button ups.

"Who is acting like a mom now?" I joked.

Troy came over and put a knee on either side of me on the bed. "There is a difference between taking care of the one you love and acting like a mother," he reminded me as he brought me back down to the bed. "Isn't that what we talked about this week due to our fight?" he questioned, kissing my neck softly.

"Mmhm," I moaned a little. "Okay, you need to stop before..." I stopped as he sucked on my sweet spot. "Troooy!" I exclaimed, then used all my energy to push him away. "Vagina needs break," I stated.

He grinned at me before putting my underwear on for me. "We're going to do this for the rest of our lives, right?" he questioned me as he kissed my stomach above the hem of my panties.

"Mm, yes," I assured him.

He smiled against my skin as my stomach growled in hunger. "C'mon, I must feed the savage beast," he joked and put his shirt on me.

Later in the day Troy and I were picking at what little was left of our pizza when Allie and Tommy burst through our door. "Alright, put the pizza down and no one gets hurt!" Tommy warned.

I stopped before I bit down. "Why does the pizza have to be put down?" I wondered casually. Troy chuckled at me.

"Well, I want a piece," Tommy replied after thinking about it.

I took a big bite in protest. "Bitch move, Gab, bitch move," he mumbled as he came down into the living room to grab the last slice for himself.

"So are you here to collect Troy already?" I questioned after I swallowed my bite.

Allie shook her head. "No, we are here to collect the both of you for phase one of the post-engagement parties, both male and female. Phase one is combined," she told me, being completely serious.

"Whaddaya mean?" I continued with my questions, only this time with food in my mouth.

"Well, missy, did you really think we were going to do nothing to celebrate? We're going out! At least, for a little while," she informed me. "Phase one is to hit that new _Dirty Dancing_-esque club in town," she stated.

I sat up. "Really! I've been dying to go there!" I exclaimed. A new club opened in town and seriously resembles the sexy dancing in the movie _Dirty Dancing_. They play some older songs with good beats, then throw in some new songs in, like Nicki Minaj. It's a hit. "Did you know about this?" I questioned Troy with a girlfriend, I mean, fiancé look.

He smiles. "Maybe a little," he answered. "I was the one who suggested the new place because I know you've been dying to go, but couldn't because of my tailbone," he admitted.

"I love you!" I insisted with a big kiss, then got up to go get dressed and dragged Allie with me.

It took over twenty minutes to pick an outfit, but when we finally did Allie got to work with my hair. I was fixing up my make up when Troy came into the bedroom to get ready and Allie chose his outfit too, but Troy is easy to dress. He just wore some faded jeans and a black button up with the sleeves folded like usual. He can pull anything off.

I emerged from the bedroom after Troy was done getting ready and Allie was on the phone. "I am ready!" I said happily.

Troy smiled as he looked up and down my body. Allie had chosen a pair of gray pencil leg jeans that were a bit high-waisted, but not mom jeans status. And a light blue denim what is called a bralet that had pasty pink and white flowers on it. It stopped a bit above my belly button, hence the need for the kind of high-waisted jeans. But there was still some stomach showing. I put on a black choker necklace and black beat bracelets, matching it off with black strappy heels.

"Hm, me too," Troy agreed, coming over for a long kiss. His hand grabbed onto my ridiculously curly hair. I amplified it for him since I know he loves it. I am seriously excited to go to this club. Planning the wedding can wait.

"Let's go!" Tommy ushered us along and helped me put my white coat on as Allie handed me my purse.

Apparently phase one of the plan was to go to this club together and dance the night away, well part of the night I guess. I am unaware of phase two, but Sharpay is joining that one. Here with us now is Kara, Allie, Tommy, Chad, Landon (who is here due to Allie, they are kind of forming a thing I am totally against because Allie and my brother belong together) and Chad's girl friend Paula.

Well, they aren't friends, but they aren't more than that yet either. They've been dating for over two weeks. She's half black, really pretty, and I actually like her. I am keeping an open mind for Chad. Taylor is still with the doctor so I can't say anything bad. I am still rooting for good ole Chaylor though, as Sharpay says.

"Do you know what the best part of this outfit is?" I asked as we found a home base in the club, as we do everywhere we go.

"Uh, you're not wearing a bra?" Troy replied with a guy smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "It matches my engagement ring!" I answered myself while holding my hand out.

Troy shook his head at me and kissed the hand I had out stretched. I smiled and looked around the club.

It definitely had an old-timey feeling to it. There were no strobe lights or anything, just dim lights with a big, open dance floor. There was a bar, of course, but nothing fancy. Just a place to come dance with friends. And everyone was dancing. Everyone was dancing...close. It was like sex in dance form.

"Getting some ideas?" Troy asked in my ear as his arms encircled my waist.

"Trust me, I already have plenty of my own," I assured him.

"Girls first!" Allie exclaimed, snatching me away from Troy and drug me out to the dance floor with the other girls. "We have to celebrate! You're engaged!" she reminded me over the music as we began to dance.

When we danced it wasn't that sexy, we were acting like a bunch of crazies. I was just so happy to be out with my friends that I didn't care who saw, it has been so long since I've been out to a club. Clubs are fun, but I find them way more fun with Troy, otherwise creepy guys hit on our group of girls. I did wish Sharpay was here, but she is a little over four months pregnant, a club really isn't her scene right now.

"So what is with you and Landon?" I questioned as Allie and I danced together.

Allie shook her head at me. "Don't even start, Gab. I told Luke to see me exclusively or nothing, he chose nothing," she reminded me. "I want him, he obviously doesn't want me enough and I deserve better than that," she insisted. "Landon is cute and sweet and... I don't know, we have good talks," she shrugged.

"You want to base a relationship off of good talks?" I demanded. "If that is so you should just date me!" I exclaimed.

"Can't, you're taken," Troy came up behind me. "I can only resist my fiancé for so long, sorry girls," he apologized with his arms around me. Fiancé. I love that word. I can't wait until I'm upgraded to a wife.

Allie smiled at him. "You know what I mean, Gabriella, and she is all yours Troy," she promised and went off to find Landon, probably.

I turned to somewhat scold Troy since I was trying to talk sense into Allie, but he was already kissing me. Troy pulled me close and had our bodies moving together before I could comprehend it.

"I was trying to yell at you," I murmured quietly as my hips ground against his instinctively.

"And I prevented it," he replied cutely.

I bit my lip with a smile before connecting our lips. The club was perfect for Troy and I, seeing as this is the way Troy would love to dance with me all the time, only I never let him. But in this club it is natural. I enjoyed 'gettin' low' with Troy and his hands sliding down to squeeze my upper thighs. I enjoyed his hands all over me. I enjoyed making out on the dance floor.

Later on I giggled as Troy pushed me against the wall. "Do you know when phase one ends?" I asked softly while he cupped my face.

"Nope, but it better not be soon," he responded, then pressed his lips against mine. Troy's hands migrated from my face to the wall and stayed there.

"Why aren't you moving?" I wondered, keeping him close with my arms wound around his neck.

His eyes scanned over my face and body, then back. "Because I'm about to rip your clothes off," he admitted, making me laugh.

"Troy!" Chad exclaimed as he approached us. "You have to come see this, Tommy has practically flooded the bathroom and he's freaking out," he said, excited like he was in high school all over again.

Troy rolled his eyes, but let Chad pull him away. Hey, he acts like he is still in high school sometimes too." Be back in a minute, wait right here for me?" he asked.

I nodded and he quickly walked off. My eyes scanned the club for my friends. Allie was probably off with Landon and apparently since Tommy flooded the bathroom most of the guys were in there, Paula and Kara might be together too. The place was packed though so I didn't see anyone I knew.

"What's a girl like you doing over here all by yourself?" a guy questioned as he walked up to me. He was tall with dark hair, eyes, and clothes.

I pushed off the wall. "Waiting for my fiancé, he's in the bathroom," I answered somewhat coldly. This is exactly why I don't like coming to clubs without Troy. I don't like being hit on by random guys. It really shouldn't bother me much, some might even like the attention, but after my rape it makes me feel uneasy.

"Is that so?" he asked in disbelief.

I held up my engagement ring. "Yep," I told him.

"Well, he shouldn't have left you all alone," the guy commented in a low voice.

I stood my ground. "Not to be rude, but I'm obviously not interested, so maybe you should go find someone who is," I insisted.

"Ooh, a feisty one, I like it," he mentioned, leaning in closer to me and that is when I smelt the alcohol on his breath.

"Seriously, back off," I urged, pushing him away by the chest, but not too roughly to cause a scene.

The guy moved closer so our bodies were almost touching. "C'mon, baby, your boyfriend won't find out," he assured me, slurring his words.

I ground my teeth together and was about to knee him in the balls, then quite possibly punch him in the face like I learned in defense class when all of a sudden his body was yanked away from me. Before I knew it there was a resounding crack as Troy's fist collided with his face and the guy fell on the ground and did not look like he was going to get up.

My mouth was open in shock. It all happened so fast and Troy's face was so hard and emotionless, a way I had never seen it before. And the punch was...some punch. The guy wasn't even trying to get off the ground. I think he was knocked out.

"It's fiancé," Troy stated in a low voice while shaking the hand he punched him with. He looked like he was going to move forward to do some more damage, but Chad held him back.

"Um, I think we should leave," Tommy announced as a crowd started to gather. Everyone nodded, sometime during the whole thing the group appeared, maybe they were there from the beginning, I don't know.

I just stood blinking. Chad grabbed onto my elbow and pulled me gently through the club. We gathered our stuff and left.

"Girls in my car!" Allie announced and I followed orders without fight, unlike I did earlier.

"Where are we going?" I wondered once we all piled in.

Allie smiled back at me. "You'll see!" she insisted.

The girls were buzzing about Troy's 'act of violence' as Allie had begun calling it. Gratefully, they left me alone. I don't know why I was so shocked. So Troy punched someone because of me, that's happened before. I think I could have handled the guy; I took self-defense classes for a reason. Troy's face was just so...frightening. And that punch _was_ violent, Allie's right. I had never seen that side of Troy, never. And I have seen him punch a wall, leaving a gaping hole in it (after I told him I kissed another guy), and it was so bad he couldn't even bear to look at me.

We ended up at Sharpay's house. Not her apartment, but her house as in her parent's house. And apparently the guys were coming along for a little bit. Allie, Sharpay, and Tommy planned this whole night out.

Once we got there I cried pee and ran off up the steps. I did end up peeing, but found myself in Sharpay's old room, standing on the balcony overlooking the backyard. I've always loved Sharpay's house. It's huge, of course, but built tastefully and decorated beautifully. The backyard is very large with an old swing set her parent's couldn't bare to let go, along with a gazebo nestled between two trees and gardens planted all throughout. There was even a cobblestone path from the back steps to the gazebo.

"Hi," I heard behind me and jumped a little. "Sorry," Troy added on.

I shook my head. "It's fine, I'm a jumpy gal," I sighed.

"I would have been up here sooner, but Paula had to look at my hand," he informed me as he held it up. It was now bandaged over his knuckles. "She's a vet tech, but she said a wound is a wound," he mumbled. "Are you okay?" he wondered.

"Yeah," I breathed with a nod. "Just...startled, I guess," I answered.

"I-," Troy stopped. "I'm not going to apologize because honestly I am not sorry. When I came out of the bathroom and saw that guy practically up against you and you shaking your head I just...reacted," he explained. "I'm admittedly overprotective of you because of your rape and I'm not sorry for that either," he stated. "But you looked scared of me and I hated that look on you," he finished.

I shook my head. "I wasn't scared _of_ you, you just _looked_ scary," I corrected him while rubbing my arms for warmth. "I have never seen you act like that," I whispered.

"I've never felt like that before. When I saw him and you-" he stopped again. "I'm sorry for the way I made you feel," he apologized.

I shook my head again and walked up to him. His arms wrapped around me. "Don't worry about it," I assured him. "Just- I'm sure I could have handled it, Troy."

"You shouldn't have had to handle it," he insisted. "When a girl says no, it means no," he said firmly. "Guys need to back the fuck off. Dammit, I hate that. No means fucking no."

I nuzzled my face into his shoulder. "I love you think like that," I confessed.

His lips brushed over my hair. "So you're okay? We're okay?"

"All of the above," I answered. "But I think you knocked that guy out, Troy," I mentioned.

I could sense his smile. "I know. I've never done that before," he admitted.

"Boys," I breathed teasingly.

"Ready to go back downstairs now?" he questioned.

I looked out over Sharpay's backyard. "In a minute," I sighed and looked up. "You can see the stars out here," I mentioned.

"Yeah, 'cause we're farther away from Albuquerque."

"I love Sharpay's parent's house," I admitted.

I felt Troy's head nod next to mine as he held me from behind. "I'm fond of it," he agreed, making me chuckle. He's picking up on my way of wording things, I see. "We do have history here, I mean, I gave you my varsity ring over there," he reminded me while nodding to the swing set.

I smiled at the thought. He did. He decorated it in white Christmas lights and gave me an adorable Troy-speech about how much he loves me, then gave me the ring I still swear sometimes to this day. "Then you announced to my family you took my virginity," I laughed.

"Ugh, I am never going to live that down. Your brother's still bring that up," he sighed.

I laughed a little. It was where we talked about reincarnation and how we're met to be together. We still talk about that to this day too. Plus this is one of the places we would have sex right when we started. Sharpay's parents were never home, and my house was always full, while Chad's parents weren't dumb. Sharpay's house was as good as anything else. We even adopted our own room.

An idea overcame me as I thought about our past here. "Troy, let's get married here," I suggested and turned in his arms.

He looked down at me. "Here? Seriously?" he asked.

I nodded. "I love it here. The backyard is huge, there is enough room for tables and a dance floor and the gazebo is perfect. The kitchen is huge, good for making the food, hell, the whole house is huge!" I exclaimed. "I love how her house is decorated, it's elegant and simple, just like I want the wedding to be," I insisted.

"Baby, I will go along with whatever you want," Troy assured me. "But shouldn't you ask Sharpay, and I don't know, her parents first?" he wondered.

"Yeah!" I agreed, then got a hold of his hand and dragged him down the hall and steps. "Sharpay!" I called out excitedly.

She met me near the foyer. "What?" she asked.

"Are your parents coming home for the summer?" I demanded to know.

She thought about it for a moment. "Uh, no, why?" she responded.

"I wanna get married here!" I exclaimed while jumping up and down.

Her eyes widened. "OhMiGod, its perfect!" she agreed, then jumped with me, but added a hug to it. "We need to pick a date, choose a caterer..." Sharpay started to ramble on and went to find paper to write her list down on.

I smiled back at Troy. Now finally everything will start to move along.

It's still a shock to me. I'm getting married and I am so fucking happy about it.

-xoxo-

I bit my lip and looked up at Troy over my notepad. His eyes remained on the TV and I looked down at my notes, then up again.

"Just ask," Troy spoke up, making me jump.

"But you said-" I started.

"Do you want my opinion or not?" he questioned as his eyes went over to me.

I sat up a little. "Do you think 6:30 is a good start time, or 7, or maybe even 7:30?" I asked him. "In regards to what time the ceremony should start," I added on.

"Uh, you want this thing to start at night right?" he replied while lazily drawing doodles on my leg. We sat on the couch, with me lying sideways and him at about the middle as I laid on top of him.

I rolled my eyes. "This thing is our wedding, and at dusk, right as the sun is going down," I clarified.

He smiled over at me. "So I'd say 7:30. Its summer so the sun sets later and I think 6 is a little too early," he told me. "Plus, I am gonna wanna rip your clothes off and the shorter the reception the better," he added on.

I shook my head with a smile, and then circled 7:30 on my notes. "And then this one," I held up a sample invitation that was white with black outlining and script, then a similar one with silver outlining and black script. "Or this one," I questioned.

"Our colors are silver and blue, right?" he asked and I nodded. "The silver," he answered. "Am I done now?" he groaned.

"Troy, you've helped me with two things," I reminded him in a sigh.

He grinned and leaned over me. "Nope, three. I helped pick the date, remember?" he insisted.

"We're getting married on June fourteenth, it was a no brainer for you, babe," I whispered.

"Well, it's perfect," he murmured as he pushed my shirt up my stomach. "You get off of school the week before and you said you want a little bit of time to make sure everything is in order, plus we need time for our bachelor parties and crap, it's perfect," he listed off.

"We don't need time for our bachelor parties, we need time for the rehearsal, and the dinner, and for our families to get here, and it just works out better," I corrected him. "Speaking of that I need names and addresses of everyone you want to invite, not family, just your friends and stuff. Your mom has the family covered. So you need to get all the firehouse boys' to write down their stuff and other friends you have here and anyone from college."

"Gabriella, I know, you told me this already," he said while kissing my stomach. "Have you started on your dress yet?" he wondered.

I put my pad down on the floor. "Serena has started sketching it, but she has completely..." I trailed off. "Serena'ed it," I stated. "I talked to Sharpay and she is pretty good at sketching stuff so she is going to help," I sighed. "Oh and who is going to be your groomsmen?"

"How many do I need?" he responded, kissing my cleavage slowly.

I ran a hand through his hair. "Two. One best man, one usher," I answered while biting my lip.

"Chad and Tommy. Am I done now?" he wondered and kissed up my chin.

"No, I don't know who to pick," I mumbled.

Troy moved to set a leg on either side of me. "Well, you don't want Sharpay because she is going to be running around doing wedding planner stuff, which is why I didn't pick Zeke since the baby will be here by then and he should be with the baby," he reasoned, then took my hand in his and began kissing my palm. I nodded. "So Taylor and Shyanne," he stated.

"But Chad-" I tried to talk, but Troy shook his head.

"Don't let Chad influence your decision. Who knows what will happen between him and Taylor between now and then? Besides, we're adults, they'll deal with it," he assured me. "Can we have sex now?" he questioned.

I cracked a smile. "I don't know, I kind of liked this kissing stuff," I mentioned, tugging on his shirt to bring him down to me.

Troy licked his lips. "Yeah?" he asked.

I answered by pressing my lips to his. And of course the door opened as soon as they did. "Aunt Gabi!" Tara squealed.

Troy instantly got off of me while I sat up and corrected my shirt. "He-ey!" I grunted when she jumped on me. "What are you doing here?" I questioned both my niece and sister, who was backing the twins in the room on their stroller.

"Can you watch her for a few hours?" Serena begged in a defeated voice. "I have a whole bunch of errands to run and Kris has a deadline and needed us out of the house," she listed off. "If I could do them without her it would make my day just that much easier," she insisted.

Tara was already climbing all over Troy, telling him something 'amazing' that happened to her. Now that the twins are here she is much more energetic about them. She acts like their second mom.

"Yeah, sure, I guess," I answered with a shrug. "We don't mind watching the runt, do we?" I asked Troy with a smile as I started to tickle our niece.

She laughed and kicked her legs. "I think we can deal," Troy agreed while holding her legs down for me. "You could have just called and had one of us come down and get her," he added on, looking over to my sister.

"Yeah, well I have to pee," Serena responded before stomping off to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later after telling me how to watch my five year old niece I already know how to watch Serena went on her way. Troy and Tara were already well on their way to playing. I love that Troy loves kids and that smile he gets when they call him uncle. He's always wanted a big family, especially since he came from such a small one. While he hasn't said anything about it, I know he loves that he's marrying into a big family and is happy I want a big family too.

Since Troy and I weren't occupied otherwise I got back to wedding plans. Sharpay and I spoke on the phone for a little bit, then we just texted plans back and forth about it. This wedding planning is really helping our relationship get back on track. Troy proposed at a good time.

"Aunt Gabi," Tara came up to me on the armchair.

"Yeah, babe?" I asked her while sending a text on my phone.

She tugged on the bottom of her shirt. "Uncle Troy says to stop planning the wedding because he would be happy if you anteloped," she stated.

"Eloped, not anteloped!" Troy laughed from the floor.

I made a face at her, before scooping her up off the floor and going over to Troy. "You wanna antelope, Bolton?" I questioned, holding Tara over his stomach and she gasped as I pretended to drop her.

"Only if you do, soon-to-be Bolton," he replied with wagging eyebrows, making my question seem dirty somehow. "Wha!" he exclaimed as I dropped Tara on him, making her scream excitedly, but he caught her.

Once he caught her he proceeded to trip me so I was on the floor with him. "Troy!" I whined, sitting up.

"Tell Aunt Gabi to stop her bitchin'," Troy joked, but when Tara opened her mouth he put his mouth over it, making me laugh. "Don't repeat that, Tare Bear or I'll have to bring the claw out," he warned.

"Oh, no the claw, whatever will you do?" I asked Tara, bringing her over to me.

Tara smiled over at him. "What's the claw?" she asked innocently. She knows exactly what Uncle Troy's claw is.

"You don't know what the claw is?" I played along, laying her down in my lap face up. "You see it's when Uncle Troy gets his hand like this," I held my hand over her. "Then tickles you mercilessly like this!" I exclaimed as I tickled her tummy, but quickly stopped. "You see, you don't want that," I assured her.

Troy nodded. "Aunt Gabi gets it all the time," he insisted.

I nodded when she looked up at me. "It's not fun, don't try it, Tara," I said, pretending to be serious.

"What else brings out the claw?" she asked as she continued to look up at me.

"Well," Troy started as he scooted over to us. "You have to make me angry," he said. "Or be mean to me," he added on.

I smiled and bent down to Tara's ear. She smiled and stood up. "You have bad breath, Troysie!" she accused, and then made a run for it, but Troy caught her by the arm.

"You've done it now, the claw is coming out!" he said evilly, then began tickling her stomach.

I was laughing myself when the front door opened again. This time Tommy walked in with Kara. Troy stopped tickling Tara and after seeing Tommy, she jumped up and ran to hide behind me. Tara has developed a new love. She is totally over Uncle Troy; Tommy is the new love of her life.

"What are you guys doing here?" Troy asked, turning a little to see them.

"We were gonna ask you to an early dinner, but we see that you're busy," Kara mentioned. "Hi, Tara," she greeted sweetly.

Tara waved quickly, then shrunk behind me further. Tommy came closer to us. "How ya doin', Tare Bear?" he asked. I think she went into shock. "You look really pretty today," he told her.

"I don't think you're making it any better, Tommy," Kara giggled.

"It's okay to come out, Tara. Tommy doesn't bite," I assured her.

She seemed to trust me and removed my hair from her face. "H-hi," she stuttered her hello.

Tommy bent down to her height. "Are you having fun with your aunt and uncle?" he asked.

She stepped out from behind me a little. "U-Uncle Troy gave me the claw," she informed him.

Tommy smiled. "Oh, no, the claw?" he wondered.

She nodded. "I told him his breath smelled," she said.

Tommy laughed. "Yeah? I'm sure it was true, too," he laughed. "You wanna hang out with me tonight, Tara?" he asked her.

"Why, you askin' her out?" Troy questioned.

"Maybe," Tommy replied. "But I was thinkin', maybe your aunt can call your mom and ask if you can stay for dinner. And maybe we can order out some food and watch some movies and play," he suggested.

Tara looked at me. "It's up to you," I told her.

She nodded repeatedly. "Ye-yes!" she exclaimed.

"Well, if you wanna play with me you have to come out from behind your Aunt Gabi," he reminded her. After a long moment she jumped out from behind me to right next to me, making us all laugh. "Good job," he said with a high five.

"Tommy, are you like Mommy and Daddy?" she asked him.

He looked confused. "She wants to know if you're married," Troy translated as he stood up, then came over to help me up.

"Well, no," Tommy answered, making her smile. "But I am kind of taken by that pretty girl over there," he added while motioning to Kara. Tara quickly glared. "But don't worry, Tara, you'll always be the only little girl in my heart," he promised.

Tara practically jumped up and down, then pulled Tommy down to the floor to play with her. "Sorry, K, but I think you're out of a boyfriend tonight," I teased.

"I don't mind sharing him with Tara, but only Tara," she responded. "Besides, I love watching him with kids. It's oddly a turn on," she confessed.

"Yeah, that is weird," Troy told her while pulling me down onto the couch with him.

"Shut up, I understand that," I insisted. "And with Tommy here Tara is totally occupied," I stated. "Which means I can keep planning the wedding!" I said while pulling my phone out.

Troy took it from me and threw it across the room. "No, we're anteloping," he told me, making me laugh as Kara sat there confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this chapter is major filler, but the beginning I wanted to show how Gabriella is still effected by her rape because she always will be. And it also moved the wedding along. The ending I thought was just cute.<strong>

**Next up: something. haha**

**Review please!**

**- Kayleigh**


	19. Suddenly

**Thanks for the reviews! I am glad you all thought the chapter was cute!**

**Keep 'em coming! As always...haha.**

**So here is the chap!**

**Named Suddenly by Ashley Tisdale.  
>(Revised 321/14)**

* * *

><p>"No," I repeated as Troy kissed down my neck. "Troy Bo..." I stopped as he sucked on my special spot. "Troy!" I finally stated, then pushed him away. "No."<p>

Troy whined and stuck out his lip. "C'mon, babe, five minutes," he pleaded.

"Yeah, that makes me want to have sex so much. A whole five minutes?" I questioned in a teasing voice.

Even he laughed. "I'm one point away from being ahead of Tommy's score and then I would be in first," he reminded me in a whining voice.

"Troy, I've had sex with you in this damn firehouse five times in the last few weeks. I just don't have time today. You're lucky I came by to drop off your phone. I just came from Belle's where I got my hair done, I have to go pick up Sharpay and then we're going cake tasting," I listed off.

Troy tugged on my hair. I got a trim like usual, but this time Belle talked me into lightening up my ends. I actually really like it. They are a dark blond-like color, and they are streaks halfway down my hair. I didn't know how Troy would react, but he oddly likes it. The smart boy he is said it makes me look younger.

"Is cake tasting really needed right now? We're not getting married for how many more months? Five, I think," he mumbled, then counted in his head.

It's the end of December, so of course I am on break from school and have time to get some errands done, like work on the wedding. The invitations are going out later next month.

Sharpay and I had a long Skype conversation with her parents. They were happy to let us use the property for the wedding. They are even letting use some of their china for the reception. They have a bunch of different kinds and since they have held dinner parties huge there they have them in the quantity I need.

Mrs. Evans was really helpful; she gave Sharpay some recommendations for people to hire with the putting up of tents and stuff since the Evans only uses the best. She actually made some calls for me. She is very grateful that my parents took care of Sharpay and Ryan when we were kids and they were off jetting-setting around the world. The wedding is finally coming together.

"Baby, the sooner I get this thing done and planned, the sooner I stop stressing about it," I told him. He hates that I am stressing over it. My dress is causing me the most problems. Serena is being Serena and I know I am being horrible about it and blah. "Besides, we really aren't tasting cakes for my wedding; it is for some other wedding she is planning. But the bride is super busy all the time and doesn't want to gain weight so she asked Sharpay to do it and take notes and she invited me along. So it is kind of like two birds, one stone," I summarized.

"Hm, fine. I will stop trying to seduce you," Troy sighed. I smiled and kissed him. "Meet you at your mom's tonight for dinner?" he asked against my lips. My mom called and asked us to dinner and you cannot say no to that woman. Anyways, I could use some home cooked Mami-style food. I have been getting lessons from Zeke, but I am still no Mami.

I nodded. "My brother is picking me up so we can go home in the same car," I whispered, then kissed him again.

"Hey, you two!" Tommy called from the firehouse. We're in the garage part. It's kinda chilly so I'm practically inside Troy's coat with him. Stupid me wore a dress today. Its floor length, black, flowy, and has orange flowery stuff on it. I wore it with black boots and my hair down, plus my semi-long black pea coat. "Troy is supposed to be working, remember?"

"You are just worried I'll get another tally!" Troy shouted back with a smirk.

"He's still pissed Kara won't have sex with him?" I asked him quietly.

Troy nodded. "He thought last night would be the big night, but she turned him down...again," he replied loudly.

Kara really wants to know how committed Tommy is. I love Tommy and he can say he wants Kara until he is blue in the face, but I really don't know how much I believe him. He's been a player for how long? My own brother won't date Allie when we all know he is in love with her. Players are tricky fellas. So, Kara is holding on sex until she can fully trust him and believe he's gonna stick around for a while. I really respect her for it. Lord knows I am not good at holding out on sex.

Tommy glared then left us alone again. I laughed. "I do have to get going, babe," I insisted.

"Love you, drive safe," Troy said while we detangled from each other.

I nodded. "Love you too and I will," I promised before walking out of the garage and to my car.

When I picked up Sharpay she was bitching, per her usual these days, more so than normal. To be honest, she is a beautiful pregnant woman, but she is a whiney, bitchy one too. She's due in March and that is about three months too far away.

However, the cake seemed to cheer her up. "I feel like this cake is..." she trailed off as she chewed. "An orgasm in my mouth," she finished, making me laugh.

So apparently cake tasting is where they give us like fifty mini cakes to eat in the backroom of one of the best eateries in town. And Sharpay being Sharpay told them to just leave us alone until we needed them. She said we don't need them trying to push certain cakes on us or something. I could care either way, my main reason for being here is eating; she's the one who is technically working. Plus, we wanted girl talk alone.

"Is that what you're gonna put down in your notes for whats-her-name?" I questioned between giggles.

"Teresa and I fucking hate her," Sharpay answered with a full-mouth. Sharpay's business is doing so well she had to hire an assistant, which I think is something she's wanted her entire life. She also has two receptionists. I think soon she might have to hire more wedding planners.

I laughed. "So you guys decide on a name yet?" I asked her. Sharpay and Zeke found out it was a boy. Originally, they didn't want to know, but we all knew Sharpay was gunning for a girl. In the end Sharpay just couldn't do it and asked the doctor. She tried to keep it from Zeke, but she is bad at keeping good secrets. So it's a boy and they have been fighting over names.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" she replied. "We finally did. Zeke Andre Baylor Junior and we're going to call him Junior. It took some persuading, but Zeke said I can name the girl we will eventually have all on my own as long as I don't name it after a dog," she stated and I laughed again.

Then I couldn't stop laughing. "I'm sorry I can just imagine you naming your daughter Terrier or something," I said. Sharpay laughed too. "You're lucky though, I would love to have a Troy Junior, but Troy refuses to do that," I sighed after we finished laughing.

"Yeah, I like Zeke's name, and Zeke's a good man," she agreed, knowing Troy's issues with it.

Troy does not want a junior. He was almost Jack Junior and thanks to his mom he is not. He said having his dad's name would just be one more way of Jack trying to control him and give him something more to live up to. Troy doesn't want that for his own kids, especially since they are going to grow up at East High. I do agree that it would be kind of hard growing up as Troy Junior walking around East knowing your dad has was MVP of the varsity team, broke several scoring records, and brought the school out of their championship rut. I mean, this kid could turn out like me and be a brain who hates sports.

"Have you thought about names if it does turn out to be a girl?" I questioned. "I mean, they said Vince was a girl, his name was gonna be Valerie," I reminded her.

She let out a laugh. "Not really," she admitted. "But I would want it to be a unique name, like how mine is unique. Maybe something like Serafina, I don't know," she mumbled.

"You know, it's alright to be a little let down it's a boy," I assured her. "We all knew underneath it all you wanted a girl, but you're gonna love the boy all the same," I stated. "Besides, having a boy first just means he'll be able to protect the girl you're gonna have," I insisted.

Sharpay played with her cake. "I'm not really let down, it's just," she stopped. "It's all getting really real now. Before it was months before I was due, now we know the sex, picked out a name, we're planning a baby shower, and getting the nursery together," she listed off. "I am so scared, Gabi. I have never been the girl who wanted kids this soon. Of course, I wanted them, but I'm not good with them."

"It's different when you have your own kids, Shar," I assured her. "Look at Serena, she wasn't a kid girl at all, and she was the one to have kids first," I said. "And now she has three."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm just scared to give birth and be a mom and everything," she mentioned. "It's normal, I'm sure."

"You'll be fine," I told her. "You've basically mothered Tay and I through high school, so don't worry too much," I said. "You have the instincts whether you know it or not."

Sharpay smiled over at me. "Thanks, Carmen," she whispered.

"Anytime, now I have had my eye on this cake for a good ten minutes," I mumbled while picking up the mini cake that was on the other end of the table. "Oh, my God," I literally moaned. "What is this?"

Sharpay looked at the card. "Uh, vanilla with white chocolate icing," she read off. "Dang, let me try," she muttered while taking a big bite.

We quickly devoured it. "Shar, I definitely found my cake," I told her with a smile.

About half an hour later we finished stuffing ourselves with cake and if I didn't eat cake again until my wedding I'd be just fine.

"So I was thinking maybe we should go to my place and look up pictures of dresses!" Sharpay suggested. I am getting my dress made by my sister, but not by bridesmaid's dresses. And I haven't found a cut I like of those yet. Hell, I can't even decide on a sketch Serena has made for me.

I smiled over at my friend. "Sure," I replied. "I have a few hours before my brother is going to pick me up at my apartment," I added on with a shrug as we got in the car.

Sharpay threw her wedding planner bag in the back. "So, I was thinking," she began once we got driving. "If you got pregnant as soon as you got married our kids would be pretty close in age and," she continued on.

"Shar, I don't know when Troy and I wanna have kids. We haven't really talked about the when," I cut her off. "Probably within a few years, but definitely not before we get married. I made a promise to my mom about it."

Sharpay put on her best pout face. "But I want our kids to be best friends!" she whined.

"Our kids probably will," I assured her. "I mean, we hang out enough. They will either have to get along or die trying," I laughed. "Besides, maybe when I get pregnant, you'll get pregnant again and I'll have a boy and you'll have a girl and they can get married!" I said happily. We are such girls.

Sharpay clapped like the girlie girl she is. "What a good idea!" she exclaimed. "We'll need to plan this out," she stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, we'll both plan a day when we're ovulating and seduce Zeke and Troy," I started as a joke, but Sharpay gasped excitedly at my plan. "Sharpay! I was joking!"

She laughed. "But it's such a good idea!"

I was watching the road when the car right in front of us slammed on the breaks and even though I was a little ways behind them I had to hit mine too and we still slammed into the back of them.

"Shar!" I yelled, holding a hand in front of her stomach as the airbags deployed. Pain shot up my forearm.

Then we were hit again as another car slammed into the back of us, jerking us forward. My head collided with the window, making me woozy for a few seconds.

Everything afterwards was a blur. I was worried about Sharpay, but she was unconscious. I was worried about the baby. Ambulances and cop cars showed up. Sharpay woke up, but she was already being put into an ambulance. It's all happening so fast, but I felt like I was in slow motion.

I didn't care about me, I just wanted to make sure Sharpay and the baby were okay. They insisted I go to the hospital and I felt so out of it that I complied. That was where Sharpay was going, so I could find out about her there.

After a few minutes of questioning while some guy shined a flashlight in my eyes it was determined that I had a minor concussion. I also sprained my wrist, but thankfully it wasn't broken so I just had to wear some wrapping on it. When they asked who to call I said Troy and spit out the number before asking how my friend was.

Sharpay was being seen by a doctor. I saw Zeke run by earlier, but I was being examined by the doctor and they wouldn't let me get up.

The slow motion feeling hadn't left, but the doctor said that was normal, along with headache and ringing in my ears. He said the feeling of a 'fog' coming over me was quite common.

"Gabriella!" I heard and Troy came jogging over. Lucky for him I was right out in the emergency room, unlike when he got hurt and was already in a room and ready to leave by the time I showed up. "What's going on? Is she okay?" he asked the doctor as he grasped my non wrapped up hand.

"She's alright, just a concussion, sore wrist, and a body ache tomorrow," he answered.

"Who cares, Troy," I interrupted. "Sharpay was in the car with me," I informed him. "What about the baby? Find out about her and the baby," I pleaded.

The doctor excused himself. "What happened? They called my cell and said you were in an accident and-"

"Sharpay, Troy! We need to figure out about her and the baby," I insisted.

"Gabriella, they can't tell us anything. We're not family. What kind of accident was it?" he asked while cupping my face.

I tried to shake myself out of the fog. Now that makes sense. "I, um, the car in front of me hit the breaks, so I did, and I hit them, then the car behind me hit us, and-" I stopped. "I think my car is totaled- I don't know, I didn't get a good look at it-" I stopped. "I'm so glad you're here," I sniffled, finally letting the emotional stress get to me.

Troy wrapped his arms around me. "I know this isn't a time to make a joke, but I fucking hated your car anyways," he mumbled against my hair.

I nodded while wiping my eyes on his shirt. "Y-you have medical training, do you think Sharpay and the baby are okay?" I asked.

"That's hard to tell, Brie. I would have to see her, it would depend if she was bleeding, or feeling pain. I know how to deliver a baby if needed, and how to react to situations, but I'm not a doctor," he responded.

"I feel so guilty," I admitted as he held me. "I-I tried to put an arm in front of her to stop the air bag or something, that's how this happened," I said and held up my wrist. "I hit my head and she was unconscious and everything felt so weird after that," I whispered.

"That's a concussion for ya," Troy breathed. "C'mon, let's find Sharpay and see what is going on," he suggested, pulling away and kissing my forehead.

After asking nurse after nurse we found Sharpay. Well, we found her room. From what Troy could find out she and Zeke were in with an OB-GYN seeing how the baby was.

"I was so worried when I got that call, Brie," Troy mentioned as we waited outside the room. His arms were around me and I was burrowed into his chest. "It was total payback for when I got hurt, by the way."

"I'm sorry I worried you," I whispered. "My head hurts," I whined a moment later.

"Concussions suck," he stated and kissed my head.

Right then the door opened and both Zeke and the doctor walked out. "She wants to see you, Gabs," Zeke said and that was all I needed. I ran right in.

"Tell me the baby is okay," I pleaded as soon as I saw her in the bed. "I am so sorry, Shar, so sorry-"

"He's okay," she cut me off and I swear my heart skipped a beat. "We're both okay. The examined me, there was no rupture, I'm not bleeding, I have no pain, they even did a sonogram and we heard his heartbeat. It was nice and strong," she listed off. "The doctor said I was lucky."

My eyes were watering. "I am so sorry, Sharpay," I apologized. "I shouldn't have been following the car in front of me so closely. If I hadn't we wouldn't have hit him and-"

"I'm fine, G, and so is my baby," she interrupted me as we grabbed each other's hands. "It's not your fault we were in the middle of a, like, six car pileup," she insisted. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I have a concussion and along with that confusion," I answered. "Apparently it comes with it, not to mention a killer headache," I groaned.

"I'm glad you're okay," she replied and we hugged.

The guys came back in just then. "I'm glad you two are okay, Shar," Troy said with a hug and kiss to her forehead. "Zeke said the doctor recommended bed rest for a few days, so have fun with that," he added on. "It fucking sucks in my opinion."

Sharpay shrugged. "Anything for my baby. It's the holidays, so I was taking the time off from work anyways," she responded. Wow, just another way to see Shar is changing. She would usually hate to be on bed rest.

"Babe, the doctor said you can be discharged any time," Zeke told her.

"Yeah, we should all get going home," Troy agreed while squeezing my middle with his arms.

"Are you gonna go back to work?" I asked in a small voice.

Troy kissed my cheek. "Nope, I need to nurse you back to health," he answered jokingly.

With final hugs and promises to call we parted.

Troy brought me back to our apartment while I consoled my mom on the phone. Sure I was the one in the accident, but she was the one freaking out. To make her feel better I promised we would still come over tonight. In doing this she could baby me and I know she liked that. Hey, I'm not at full function right now and I can't think of anything better than a little babying from my mommy along with some home cookin' to get me back to normal.

After a shower together, which mainly consisted of Troy and I holding each other, I dressed in a pair of comfy jeans and a black cami with a white loose knit sweater over top. I still felt 'foggy' and still had a headache. The doctor said it should only be for a few days, if it even lasts days. I don't have a major concussion, thank God.

"Troy, when do you want to have kids?" I asked softly as I curled up in between his legs with his arms wound around me.

"Why, you propositioning me?" he replied in a laugh.

I tilted my head up. "I mean it, Troy," I said. "When?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "After we're married and out of the newlywed stage. Having an actual house would be good too," he answered. "I do want to have kids sooner rather than later," he said. "When do you want to have kids?"

I let out a deep breath." Sooner rather than later," I agreed. "Let's get a house this summer," I proposed. "Once we're married and back from the honeymoon, of course."

"Deal," he agreed.

"I want double doors for the front door," I told him. "And a lot of windows," I went on. "And a big wrap around porch."

"Well," Troy started. "I want a big garage for all my tools," he said. "And a balcony off our room, plus our own bathroom," he ordered.

I liked talking about this. The hopeless romantic in me felt all warm and gushy inside. "I need a walk-in closet," I told him. "We'll need, like," I stopped to count. "We want five kids, so about four or so rooms?" I guessed.

"Personally, I want a pool," he stated. "I had one growing up and it was fun as fuck, so our kids have to have one too," he explained.

I laughed. "Okay," I agreed. "And I want a finished basement. Those grungy, gross, damp basements freak me out."

"We should probably talk to your mom about all of this soon. She is a realtor and could look out for places like this so we're not rushed this summer," Troy mentioned, always thinking ahead.

"Honestly, babe, you're the one who knows our finances and how banks work, so I think you should talk to my mom," I suggested. "'Cause all I know how to do is a write a check," I admitted.

When we combined back accounts Troy rearranged my savings and invested stuff. Of course he explained it all to me, but I trust him so I really didn't care. We have a lot in savings, mostly due to Troy, but I don't know what we can afford and what we can't.

Troy always says it's funny I can do trig, but not balance my checkbook. "I will talk to your mom, but you will be there with me because you should be in involved," he responded. "Let's make a list now," he said then reached for the pad we have on the coffee table and handed it to me.

"Alright, what all did we say?" I questioned as I began to write.

About two hours later we entered my mom's house fighting. "All I am saying is would it be so bad if," Troy stopped to close the door. "Santa bought you a new car?" he questioned as our nieces and nephews swarmed us.

"Yes, it would," I replied sternly. "I don't want a new car. We should at least see what condition my car is in," I told him.

"Gabriella, we just talked about having kids and buying a house," he reminded me as we took our shoes off. It took me longer than usual, because it was hard to focus on keeping up with a conversation and taking my sneakers off. "It'll be hard to move five kids around in my camaro and your car," he stated.

I glared at his condescending face. "Don't look at me like that, I have a concussion," I ordered.

"I've had concussions that does not excuse you from being stubborn," Troy stated seriously.

"Troy, I don't want a new car," I repeated. We moved out of the foyer and to the living room where a few of my siblings where sitting. "Hey, guys," I greeted with a small smile. Ugh, I still feel like I'm moving in slow motion while everything else is in normal pace.

"Mija!" my mom came literally running through the room a moment later.

Before she could plow into me, Troy blocked it. "Maria, not a good idea to knock her over while she has a head injury," he mentioned as he took the hug/hit for me.

"My baby," my mom cried while moving to hug me.

I hugged her back. Mom hugs are right up there with Chad hugs. "I'm fine, Mami," I assured her. "I just feel really out of it and unfocused," I explained.

Troy went over to greet my siblings. My mom literally would not let go of me. "Another car accident! Why do you do this to me?" she demanded to know.

"Mami, it wasn't my fault," I insisted. "It was, like, a six car pileup with me right in the middle. I just hit my head against the window really hard. Sharpay's fine, the baby is fine, we're all fine," I listed off.

"How's your head?" she asked.

"Hurting. Annoying. I want my brain back to normal function," I sighed.

"Can we hug Gabi now?" Marcus called over.

My mom let me go and my siblings took turns hugging me and asking their share of questions. Serena, Kris, and the kids were the only ones missing, but Mami said they were coming over today.

"Make the headache go away!" I mumbled into Troy's chest a little bit later. I hate this concussion shit. I never want another one. It helps that Troy has had two concussions so he knows exactly how I feel.

Troy kissed my head. "If I could, I would, babe," he answered.

"We're here!" Serena announced as the door opened and Tara ran inside ahead of everyone.

She was obviously excited about something. She was stumbling over her words and talking gibberish while jumping up and down. "Breathe, Tare," Troy instructed.

"Uncle Robbie is here!" she screamed in a way only Serena would.

Just then Kris, Serena, Robbie, and my cousin Ana, whom I hate, filed in. "And the hits just keep on coming," I groaned from my position against Troy.

First of all, why is Robbie here? Second of all, why the hell is Ana here? I still really dislike her. I want to stab her in the eye with a pencil, a dull pencil. I only ever see her at the beginning of summer when my family throws a huge party. I managed to skip it this year and was hoping to push off our 'reunion' until next year.

Ana and I are still opposites. She still acts, well, slutty, and I'm not. I've had one long-term boyfriend while she has had many one-night stands. I graduated college, she dropped out of college. Our personalities clash in lethal ways.

My cousin Adrianna and I, on the other hand are practically sisters. We talk all the time, usually through email, but we keep in contact ninety percent of the time. I actually considered Adrianna as a bridesmaid rather than Shyanne, but didn't have the heart to tell Shyanne I changed my mind when she asked me to be her maid of honor. Plus, Shyanne has helped me through so much. Adrianna is so not into drama and she said wedding parties come with it so it all worked out.

"Robbie surprised us with a visit, everyone," Serena said with a smile then wagged her eyebrows at me. Serena loves drama when it has nothing to do with her. So of course she is going to love this. Everyone knows of our little love triangle that is pretty much one sided on Robbie's end. "And guess what? He's dating Ana," she added on.

My family got up to hug Ana. We all know she is a bitch, but none of them have a problem with her, just me. I decided out of injury I could for once avoid all physical contact with Ana, including the greeting hug. I'm sure she wouldn't mind.

"I changed my mind, let's go have sex at the firehouse," I mentioned against Troy's shirt.

"Alright," Troy replied, then went to stand up, but stopped as I laughed.

I was still laughing when Serena came over and gave me a great, big bear hug. "Sorry we were late. As you can see we had an unexpected surprise," she apologized and got on her knees in front of me. "So you're okay? Sharpay too?"

"Yeah, we're all good," I assured her. "Sharpay has Zeke and I don't think Troy's gone two minutes without touching me since he came to the hospital," I only half-joked.

"Please, he does that even when you have a clean bill of health," she responded, laughing.

Troy smiled and pushed hair behind my ear. "Just shows I'm doin' right by marryin' you," he teased.

"If someone would see the same vision of the dress the bride wants I'm sure the bride would have a lot less stress," I mumbled as Serena stood again.

"Well, maybe if a bride was more reasonable about her dress the person making it would do it better," she insisted.

"I have an idea, why don't you guys go to some dress shop place and find a dress like you want then maybe Serena can just take it from there," Troy spoke up in an annoyed voice. He hates how stressed I am getting about my dress.

Serena and I looked at each other, then back to Troy. "That is such a good idea!" I exclaimed before hugging him tightly.

"I know the exact place we can go!" Serena informed me. "It is this huge wedding gown warehouse about an hour away, but they have rooms and rooms of dresses so we have to find something you like there," she said. "We'll get one like you want, then I can make any changes you want from there depending on how it is made," she went on.

I nodded. "We'll have to get a group together. Me, you, Belle, Sharpay, Allie, Kara, maybe Mami if she wants," I listed off.

"And they have bridesmaid's dresses too! So we can take pictures for Shyanne and Taylor and get a start on those as well," Serena continued. "Troy, thank you so much, this is making my job so much easier," she said with a huge hug for him. "Gabi is seriously almost as bad a bride as I was."

I laughed out loud. "Oh, please. You had me running around doing errands for days before the wedding double checking everything, and redoing the floral arrangements, and-"

"Hey, I went too!" Troy cut in. "You made me," he accused me.

I glared only have seriously. "If I was going to suffer so were you," I stated, then stuck my tongue out at him.

"I am going to call Everything Bridal and reserve a private room," Serena mentioned while walking away with her phone.

I smiled up at Troy, then kissed him softly in thanks. "We heard about the accident, are you alright?" Robbie spoke to me for the first time.

With an awkward smile I nodded. "Uh, yeah. The only thing really damaged is my car," I joked. "Enough about me, it's all anyone has been talking about in the last few hours," I said. "How are you two?" I asked just to be friendly.

"Yeah, how did this happen?" Lucas agreed out of curiosity.

Robbie smiled over at Ana and she gave him a smile back. "We met here, at your family's party of course," he began to answer. "But during last years party we just started talking and realized we live close to each other and it just escalated from there," he finished.

Admittedly, at this point I don't even really want to be friends with Robbie. There is too much bad history between him and Troy and now with him and me. But I just can't see him with Ana, my bitchy, rude, slutty cousin Ana. He is such a nice guy and she's...well, bitchy, rude, and slutty. It just doesn't match up.

"So how long are you guys in town for?" I asked.

"For the holidays," Robbie told me. "Our parents wanted to make it, but Dad had too much to do with the business. I still wanted to come to see my favorite niece," he added, making Tara run and jump into his arms.

Tara loves all of us to pieces, but she never gets to see Uncle Robbie and he comes baring presents, so he is one hot commodity when he comes around.

Troy's phone rang in his pocket, vibrating against my back. "That feels weird!" I squeaked and squirmed away, making everyone laugh.

With a laugh Troy took it out. "Hey, Tara, it's your boy," he called out as he looked at the screen.

Tara squealed and ran over while Troy answered it on speaker phone. "Tommy!" she exclaimed in greeting without even a need to ask who Troy was talking about. She's still in love with Tommy.

Tommy's laugh was heard from the other line. _"Why hello, Tara,"_ he replied.

Her face instantly turned red. "Tommy, Uncle Robbie is here! You should come over and play!" she pleaded.

_"I would love to come over and play, babe, but I'm working. I just called to see how your Aunt Gabi is,"_ he informed her.

I think her brain exploded when he called her babe. This girl has too much hormones already. "She's fine! She's with Uncle Troy! You should come over anyways. Mommy does that with work sometimes. She stays home and when me and my brothers are napping her and Daddy go into their room and then come out with smiles when we wake up," she explained.

Everyone in the room laughed, including Kris and Serena. _"Really?"_ Tommy laughed himself. _"Tara, I would love to skip work and come play with you, but I can't. Being a firefighter isn't like a regular job, babe."_

She frowned so seriously I was about to ask him to skip out on work too. "Okay, promise to play with me soon?" she asked.

_"Promise,"_ he agreed and then Troy put the phone to his ear.

I ruffled up her long hair. "Tommy and Tara sittin' in a tree," I began to sing, causing her cheeks to turn beat red. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G," I went on.

"Mommy! Make her stop!" she called out with a frown.

"First comes love, then comes marriage," all of us besides Robbie, Ana, Serena, and Kris joined in. "Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" we finished as she ran into her mom's arms.

It was nice to sit with my siblings and catch up with what was going on in their lives. I've been so busy with work, the wedding, and having a social life I don't always keep up with them when I should.

Belle is still pregnant...with twins, identical girl twins. She's due in late February. Other than that nothing new is really going on in her life. Serena is currently pushing Kris to get 'fixed' and attempting to withhold sex. I find it quite funny. Felix is now dating Jaymi, they are taking things slow. Commitment scares Felix, but he wants it with Jaymi. He is kind of like Lucas, only Lucas hasn't pulled his head out of his ass yet with Allie. Marcus is finally trying to find a girl he can see a future with, he's not as afraid of commitment. AJ is still with Mandy, but haven't had sex yet, much to his dismay. That made me laugh, but I am glad Mandy is holding out until she is ready and that AJ is respecting her for it.

As for Vince...Vince was especially quiet all night, Alex too. When I tried to pull Vince aside to ask what was up, he shook me off. He obviously doesn't want to talk and out of respect I will give him time, but I will be talking to him about it. It involved Alex that I also knew.

When my mom announced dinner I noticed Troy had disappeared and went to find him. He said he was going to the bathroom, but that was more than fifteen minutes ago.

I found him down the hall from the kitchen, near the bathroom. He was sitting on the ground with one of my photo albums in his hands. My mom was picture crazy, still is, and she made each of us numerous photo albums. Of course, some are family books, but some are individual as well.

"Hey, you okay?" I questioned while squatting down next to him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I just," he stopped. "Saw these and realized I really had never seen them before and started to look. I must have lost track of time," he sighed.

"You sure that's it?" I asked and ran a hand through his hair. "Does this have to do with Robbie? 'Cause I wasn't excited to see him either."

"No, I really could care less about that. I don't like him, never will, but we're adults now so I have to deal," he mumbled. He looked down at the book and smiled at a picture of me dressed as Tinker Bell when I was, like, six. "We were sitting in there and I realized I'm going to be doing this forever," he stated.

"Hanging out with my family? Yeah, sorry," I apologized in a laugh.

He shook his head. "No, well, yes," he said. "But I like it. You know I always wanted a big family. It's just...odd. It's like looking down the tunnel of the rest of my life, ya know?"

Troy pulled me down so I was sitting next to him. "Usually this is when people say something bad, babe," I muttered.

"Since when have I been a normal guy in our relationship, babe?" he countered. "It was a good thing, to me at least," he said with a small smile.

"So tell me what you're thinking," I suggested, resting my head on his shoulder as he continued to flip through my pictures.

His arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Just looking around at everyone, people I can officially call family in a few months," he stopped. "It felt really good. And playing with the kids, seeing that smile on their faces, just being with everyone," he stopped and breathed.

"What, baby?" I whispered, kissing his neck as I did.

"I want kids," he stated. "Not yet, not until we're married like I said earlier," he insisted. "I just really realized how much I want them tonight," he finished. "I want to be a dad; I want to make you a mom. I want five babies. I know it'll be hard, but it's worth it."

I smiled. "Yeah?"

Troy nodded. "And I stick to what I said on that video we made, all boys and one little girl, okay?" he said.

"If we have almost all boys you are going to die very, very young, Troy Bolton," I assured him.

He laughed. "I wanna do this, Brie," he stated, looking down at the pictures of me. "I want to have a lot of kids, take hundreds of pictures, and have everyone over our house all the time," he listed off.

"Alright, then we will," I confirmed softly. "But if we don't get back my mom is going to kill us before we make it to the alter," I reminded him.

Troy tossed the book back in the closet where he found it. "So this dress you're gonna wear..." he trailed off as we walked down the hall. "I want to see it, approve it, remove it, et cetera," he told me, making me laugh.

"You won't see anything, approve nothing, and you're probably not gonna get to remove it because I will change before we head back to the hotel we're staying in that night," I explained.

"I think we're gonna need to talk about this now," he stated, but I shook my head right as we joined my family at the dinner table.

Troy sat down next to me and before I started to make myself a plate I smiled to myself and kissed Troy. I can't wait to marry him.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? It's filler-y, but I did it with good reason! Again, the wedding is moving along, plus the whole car crashSharpay-baby thing got them talking about the future which was needed! And I just love the Tara/Tommy bit:)**

**This story is almost over! Just so you know!**  
><strong>I am pretty sure I will be writing (and finishing!) the last part of the trilogy!<strong>

**Review please!**

**-Kayleigh**


	20. This Close

**Thank you for waiting, I know it's been annoying, I hate when authors on FF drop off the face of the Earth and never finish. I WILL finish this story, I WILL write the third part, I WILL continue writing in general. Please just stick with me.**

**I'm trying, I have school, and kind of a social life, and depression, and everything else that's blah.**

**If you ever wonder how I am/feeling there is always my twitter/tumblr and the links are on my profile page.**

**Read and Review please!**

**Named This Close by Flyleaf  
>(924/13)**

* * *

><p>I listened to the fire crackle outside while Troy's thumb massaged my palm lightly.<p>

It was calming, just what I needed, and the exact reason why Troy took a little group of us out camping in the first place. He was getting annoyed with me stressing about the wedding so he decided to take me away from the situation.

"Sounds like our friends are having a fun time reconnecting," Troy mentioned quietly, his head near my feet.

Our tent size is impressive and Troy got a huge air mattress knowing anything less would not make me happy. He also brought an extreme amount of blankets too, so at the end of the bed is a monstrous pile of them under his head along with my shin, the other leg going across his chest, and one of his arms stretched up between my legs to hold one of my hands. It's an odd position but so comfortable and we just ended up like this.

I heard Taylor and Chad laughing out by the fire, their voices quiet like they were telling secrets to one another. It made me smile. Taylor came to town to try on her bridesmaid dress; it was the final fitting since the dress is done. Troy planned a little get away and everything just fell into place with her and Chad. He broke up with Paula, she was having problems with the doctor, and while I encouraged their reunion I did not push for it. This was all on them.

My eyes grew heavy. "Mmhm," I sighed with content.

Troy's free hand ran up and down my newly shaven leg. "How you feeling?" he questioned as he lifted my leg up to kiss it.

"Relaxed, this air mattress is fucking amazing," I breathed happily.

He chuckled. "Better be, it cost a pretty penny," he replied honestly. "And I'm glad you're feeling that way, this stress you're under is annoying the fuck out of me."

"Sorry we're getting married in less than two months!" I reminded him, but not being serious about my annoyance.

"Baby, almost everything is planned, Sharpay-"

"Sharpay is going to be having a baby very soon; she shouldn't be taking on so much. If I can help I will," I cut him off. "It's normal for a bride to be stressed this close to the wedding. Don't worry about it."

Troy groaned. "You act like worrying about you is something I can control," he insisted. "It's like how you worry about me and it kills me."

"I worry about you dying at work; you worry about me planning our wedding? Unfair," I countered with my eyes closed.

"I worry about you taking on too much. School, the wedding, being the godmother of Sharpay's baby, and so you're helping her even more, your family alone-"

"So I have responsibilities? What is wrong with that?" I questioned, staying surprisingly calm. This is all he talks about lately so I've gotten used to it.

He was quiet for a moment. "Nothing, never mind."

I opened my eyes and let out a long breath. "Come here," I urged, tugging on his hand. Troy rearranged himself between my legs so we were face to face. "I love that you care about me-"

"I more than care about you," he cut me off.

"You know what I mean, babe," I insisted. "But you really need to worry less. I'm fine. I know I have been stressed but in two months it will all be over and we'll be in Hawaii for ten whole days," I reminded him with wagging eyebrows.

"Having sex too," he added with a grin.

I chuckled. We haven't had sex since February, the weekend after Valentine's Day. We agreed not to have sex until the wedding to make it more special. Well, it was my idea and Troy agreed to it. That last weekend was one long weekend, we barely slept. We sleep too much now if you ask me, but I really want to wait. All we do anymore is foreplay and while that is amazing I miss making love. That is the reason why Troy's head was down near my legs; he had just finished eating me out and stayed at the end of the bed.

"Yes, having lots and lots of sex," I assured him.

All of a sudden the fire went out with a splash outside and giggles followed along with fast footsteps.

"Looks like they might be having lots and lots of sex right now," I laughed.

Troy moved to rest next to me, but our bodies stayed intertwined. "They'll be the next ones to get married," he stated.

"You don't think it will be Zeke and Sharpay?" I wondered.

"No, Zeke wants to prove to Sharpay's parents that he really deserves her first," he informed me. "They like him and all, but he wants to prove that there is no one better for her and he's not done doing that yet."

I kissed his lips lightly. "Are you ever scared to get married?"

"Not really. I know I will be a good husband, I know how to be good to you and be with you. I am scared to have kids. I am scared about being a dad. But kids come with marrying you and I am so scared of that. And the weird part is I want that more than anything once we get married," he rambled.

"You're going to be a good dad, I know it. I see you with the nieces and nephews, it comes naturally to you. I also know that me saying that won't help, you won't believe me until we have kids that you're going to be just fine," I responded with confidence.

Troy kissed me for a moment. "Are you scared of getting married?"

"Honestly, yeah," I answered. "Both our parents ended up in divorce, Troy, and I know we both say that divorce is not an option for us, but my parents didn't think that when they first got married either. My parents were so in love all of my life then suddenly..."

"I know you still carry that around with you," Troy mumbled. "It was so different for me. My mom was happier after, my dad is an ass, but you... your parents were happy for a long time whereas I don't know if mine ever truly were."

I nodded. "I do believe in marriage and I have you to thank for that and you know it. Still, I worry. We want so many kids and sometimes I think that the reason my parents-"

"Uh-uh, no, we are not going there," he cut me off. "You guys are your parents' life; they would not trade anything for any one of you, not even the timing of you. Your parents both just changed and that happens but I know that I will never let that happen to us, I do not care what it takes. I will never agree to a divorce with you, not even if that is what you want in the future."

"Ugh, do not make me emotional," I whispered.

"I am good at it," he replied. "That is why I know I will be a good husband to you. I know just how to get under your skin and into your head and your heart," he said. "Was that last part too much? I was going for cheesy but," he stopped as I kissed him with a smile.

"You're fucking adorable," I stated.

"I try," he laughed. "Just don't worry, baby, marriage isn't going to be much different from what we are now. We live together, we're looking for a house already, and we're planning kids. The only difference is we will be having sex and your last name will be Bolton," he said.

A smile broke out across my face. "And that whole emotional connection people say you get when you're married," I added on.

"Oh, of course," he agreed while kissing my neck gently.

"Let's get just all this heavy talk over with at once," I mentioned after a minute. "We both know that this camping trip wasn't just for me, it was for you too," I reminded him.

Troy rested his forehead on mine. "You know I haven't wanted to talk about it," he murmured.

"It's been almost a month, Troy. You have to talk about it. I don't care if it is to me or Chad or your mom, but you have to talk about it," I insisted.

He sighed and I threaded my hands into his too-long hair. He looks too high school-y with his hair long, I prefer short, messy hair Troy, he looks more his age, not to mention my age. "I..."

"Your dad still affects you and you hate it. You weren't sure if you wanted him to come at all, but you went out on a limb and called him. He was a dick and said no. You got angry and upset and you hate it," I repeated.

Troy pulled me closer. "Yeah. That's it," he agreed.

"That's not it," I urged. "You still care, talk to me about it," I pleaded.

"That is just it, I care. My own father doesn't want to come to my wedding when I should have expected that," he told me. "I never should have called him."

"You calling him just shows that you are a better person, you're not like him, and I know becoming like him is one of your biggest fears," I said. "Troy, we both know he hasn't been like a dad to you since you were seventeen."

He nodded, his fingers combing through my hair. "After all of these years I still want his acceptance and I don't know why," he admitted.

"Because you were raised to impress him, you want him to be impressed by you, to be proud of you, to... want you," I whispered. "But you have to know that it is his fault for not acknowledging how amazing you are. You are a wonderful person, you save lives almost every day, you are a good friend, a fucking amazing boyfriend, fiancé, soon to be husband, whatever, and you are all anyone can want out of a son. Please don't let his jackass-ness get to you. Your mom is proud of you and I know that you love that, baby."

He nodded again. "I know my mom is proud of me, of us, and can't wait for us to get married and have kids," he breathed. "And you're right, I do want him to want me, but I- I want to be through with wanting him."

"Maybe you should go see Carlina," I suggested. I don't see her much anymore, not since I worked through most of my issues. I don't feel the need for a therapist now, but if I ever do I definitely will go to her. I still miss my therapist from college, Grace, she practically saved my life.

Troy let out a long breath. "Maybe I will," he said. "Stupid daddy issues," he joked to lighten the mood.

"Our kids won't have daddy issues," I stated. "Maybe some mommy issues since I'm crazy," I laughed.

Troy laughed too. "I don't know, our girls might, you know how protective I can be," he continued our banter.

"Well, these kids are just fucked, aren't they?" I teased.

"In a good way," Troy countered. "And that sounds so weird."

"But in a good way," I mimicked. Once again my eyes slid closed and I suppressed a yawn.

Troy moved next to me. "Here, up," he urged and I sat up as he requested. He put one of his shirts on me, and then laid me back down before slipping underwear up my legs.

I snuggled down into our blankets and Troy once he dressed himself as well. "Mm, if this is how camping is always going to be let's do it more often," I whispered as Troy brought me to his chest.

"Will do," he murmured and I quickly fell asleep.

In the morning Troy and I were the last to wake. I knew this to be so when I heard numerous voices outside of the tent and counted Chad, Taylor, Kara, and Tommy; the whole gang.

I turned my head to find Troy looking back at me. "G'morning," I greeted.

Troy reached his hand down to link with mine, and then brought it to his lips for a kiss. "Sleep well?" he questioned.

I nodded with a smile and scooted back closer to Troy. "Best I have in a while," I answered. "Thanks for this, baby. I needed a weekend away."

Troy's face nuzzled my neck. "Me too, believe me," he agreed. "Talking about my dad last night..." he trailed off. "Sometimes I forget how just talking about it, not even solving anything, can help."

I stroked his cheek. "You're the one who taught me that," I reminded him with a kiss.

More laughter came from the outside and the smell of food was making my mouth water. "We should get out there," Troy mumbled while sitting up and handing me one of his pullover sweatshirts and a pair of my sweatpants.

I slipped into a pair of moccasins while Troy got dressed much like me, warm and casual. When we exited our tent we found our friends around a fire, Tommy cooking on our camping grill, and coffee, which made me squeal with glee.

Kara laughed while pouring me a cup. I instantly brought it to my lips and moaned a little when it touched my taste buds.

"I miss making you make that noise," Troy mentioned while getting a cup for himself.

I smiled. "You made me make that noise last night."

"It's not the same," he frowned and began to get a big plate of food for the both of us. I took his mug and brought it over to our makeshift table.

"So how was your night?" I questioned Taylor with wagging eyebrows, noticing Chad was now nowhere to be seen.

Taylor smiled to herself. "Good. Really good," she said with that same smile.

"How good?" I teased.

My friend rolled her eyes. "We didn't have sex, Gab. We did pretty much everything but though," she informed me. "I- I think I forgot how well Chad and I are together. Last night when we were just talking it was like nothing ever happened, like we were just Chad and Taylor again. It was nice, something I missed so much, but didn't know it until last night. Just reconnecting with him is," she stopped and smiled.

"I think that smile says it all," I cooed.

"You know in the movies when before someone gets married they have one last hurrah, like they do something to make sure that person they are with is the right person?" she questioned and I nodded. "I feel like that is what Eric, er, the doctor was," she explained. "I had a lot of fun with him, but we never really connected, not the way Chad and I do. Eric was just one long last hurrah, but he wasn't a mistake. Had I never gone with Eric for the past few months I wouldn't feel so right about Chad right now. You know, it is like you and Robbie."

"What about Robbie?" Troy asked while sitting down next to me with food.

"We're having girl talk, shoo for five minutes," I urged and with a kiss Troy walked away with a shake of his head. "I'm really happy for you Tay. Did you and Chad talk about any of this?"

Taylor shook her head violently. "No and I do not want to, yet. I just want to be away for the rest of the weekend, keep reconnecting. We can deal with the heavy stuff when we're back home before I go back East," she told me.

"But you want Chad, right? You want to live here with him, get married, have kids, the works?" I wondered.

"I believe so," she responded with a confident nod. "I won't pull Chad away from here again, it's all he knows, this is where he flourishes, and I know that now. He's an Albuquerque boy and there is nothing wrong with that. I know I can fit in here, I know there are a few hospitals around here," she stopped to look up at Chad who was drinking coffee with Troy, but was looking at her too. "Even if Chad needs a little time to re-adjust I'm going to do my damnedest to make things right and build a life here with him," she stated.

"Aw, Tay!" I cooed with a hug. "I am so happy you're doing this," I whispered.

"Me too," she agreed quietly.

"Alright, enough girl talk, I am starving," Troy stated as he came over and dove right in to our mountain of food.

I looked over to see Kara and Tommy kissing by the grill. It's nice seeing the people you love happy all around you. I hope my life is always like this.

-xoxo-

My eyes glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

Troy is late. And I hate when he is late. I get nervous and more stressed and want to wring his neck when he gets home. Then the front door opened quietly and closed with the same amount of noise.

Quickly, I snuggled into the blankets and pillows with my eyes shut.

I heard him come into the room with a yawn and the shuffling of his clothes—he's undressing, of course. Afterwards he went into the bathroom and I opened my eyes with a sigh. I don't like to let him know that I lie awake worrying about him, it'd only make him worry more about me and I definitely do not need that. I just hate when he works late and I go to sleep without knowing everything is okay. Most nights I manage to fall asleep, just not lately, not when the wedding is so close and everything is going too well.

After a few minutes in the bathroom Troy returned and slowly got into bed, trying to be careful to not wake me. I have school tomorrow and I am going to feel like shit for being up so late, but I did manage to nod off a few times.

Troy scooted close to me and wrapped an arm around me before kissing my forehead and getting comfortable. In less than five minutes he was sleeping, I could tell by the subtle snoring sounds.

I opened my eyes to look at his face. His hair is still too long, he's holding off on cutting it until right before the wedding and I figured I'd give him that luxury.

My hand reached out and grazed the side of his face. Everything is just going so well, no wedding comes together this easily. I would know, I've been to enough of them with the size of my family. Hell, even before Serena's wedding there was a fist fight outside the night before. What is going to happen before mine?

I looked at Troy's face and bit my lip. I have the worst feeling and hoped it would leave the pit of my stomach soon.

After school I came home to an apartment full of boys, the firefighters, of course. They all shouted one kind of greeting to another to me as I set my stuff down and kicked off my heels.

"Hey, baby," Troy came up behind me with his arms winding around my hips.

I turned in his arms. "Hello," I smiled with a long kiss. "You didn't make any plans tonight, right?" I questioned immediately afterwards. He seemed to think about it. "Well, my parents can't make it to AJ's game tonight and my mom called-"

"Yes, I'll go with you," Troy cut me off.

For a little fun near the end of the year East High and the neighboring high schools that are willing to participate all join a little made-up league just to gain some pride, respect, and see what to expect for next year. Of course, East is doing well and my parents never miss a game without making sure one Montez or another shows up and this time I have been chosen.

"Good, AJ almost jizzed when I said you might come," I teased with another kiss.

Troy smiled. "I made it to a few of last season's games, didn't I? I'm a good brother-in-law, he shouldn't expect any less," he defended himself while I stepped over the boys' mess and went to the kitchen with the blinds closed.

"You are a good brother, Troy, you're also his hero and mentor and whatever else it is guys say," I reminded him and grabbed a drink from the fridge.

My fiancé nodded and leaned against the kitchen counter. "So, last night when I got home from work you were awake, huh?" he spoke up after a moment.

I froze mid gulp for a second. "I- woke up?" I responded questioningly.

Troy raised an eyebrow. "Brie, I saw you look at me as I came in the bedroom," he informed me.

Well, fuck. I shrugged. "I just woke up and you were due home soon so I stayed awake, but by the time you got back I was tired and didn't want to wake back up, so," I stopped with another shrug.

"Didn't we talk about lying and being honest about our feelings even if they are unneeded and don't know why they are happening?" he asked like a father would to his daughter.

I frowned. "I- well-"

"Hey, T, we're heading out, man," Tommy poked his head in the kitchen and hand-slapped Troy. "Later, Gab," he added with a wink towards me, then went on his way with the other guys.

Troy waited until all of the guys were gone and the door closed behind them. "Well?" he urged me on.

I sighed and remained quiet.

He came over to me and lifted me up onto the counter. He put a hand on either side of me and looked right into my eyes. "You know they punish liars, don't you?" he questioned, a grin plastered on his face.

I bit my lip. "They do?" I played along.

He nodded. "Yes. With no orgasms until the wedding night," he stated. I literally gasped. That is just cold! "So you might want to start singing like a canary, babe."

I pursed my lips together. "I'm calling your bluff," I replied with squinted eyes. "You can't go that long either, Bolton."

"The difference between you and me, Bolton, is that I have no problem masturbating," he reminded me. I huffed in annoyance. "Now, tell me why you're getting, like, no sleep and stressing yourself out more which make me stress out," he demanded.

With a push I moved Troy and jumped down from the bar. "No," I answered simply, then walked away.

I don't want to do this now. I want to go to my little brother's game and enjoy ourselves. We can do everything later.

"What do you mean 'no'?" he insisted. He was following me, of course.

I went into the closet. "I mean no I am not going to tell you because we can talk about everything later. I just want to go out with my fiancé and see my little brother's basketball game and have fun."

Troy watched me change with no shame. "Bullshit," he responded. "That is complete bull and you know it. We always talk about things, that is why we don't fight nearly as much as other couples and why my friends call me a little bitch," he stated. "But I don't give a fuck because I would much rather just talk with you than cause drama later and you are causing drama for later. So just tell me what is up so we can go out tonight and have fun," he finished.

"We never do things the way I want to!" I whined, pushing past him once again, now wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a thin black sweater that falls off my shoulder, so I had a white cami on underneath.

"What?" he laughed, not taking me seriously.

"Troy!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot in frustration. "Just leave things be!"

His smile vanished. "No," he replied. "You're my fiancé, something is bothering you and I know it. I know you. Now tell me," he ordered.

"No, because I've," my voice shook. "I've been feeling like something bad is going to happen before the wedding and-" I stopped as I began to sniffle. I hated it. I hate crying. I hate getting emotional like this. "You know half the time when I have a feeling something does happen and I hate it and it's because I'm Mexican," I began to ramble.

"Brie," Troy came forward to console me, but I stepped back.

"I've had a horrible feeling and I- I've been worried about you at work so I've been staying up late when you work nights to make sure everything is okay. And I keep checking in with Sharpay to make sure she's doing okay. And I keep checking in with my family to make sure nothing is out of the ordinary. Well apparently Vince told all the brother's he's bisexual and didn't think it was important to tell me, but whatever, I've known for a few years now," I went on.

"What? Vince is bisexual? So? Is that the bad thing? Babe, that is not a big deal," he insisted.

I shook my head. "No, Troy! I've been so busy checking up on everyone else I haven't been checking on me and-" my voice broke off.

Troy's face turned very serious. "Brie, just tell me what the fuck is going on," he ordered in a tense tone.

"I'm late," I confessed. He stood still. "As in my period..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he spoke up, then he let out a breath. "Phew, I thought something serious was happening," he mumbled and let his shoulders droop.

"Serious? This is serious, Troy!" I practically shouted. "I could be pre- you know," I said and sat on the bed. "I was at work today and Kara was complaining about cramps and we're on the same cycle because we're together so much and-" I sniffled again.

"Brie," Troy sat down next to me with an arm around me. "It wouldn't be the end of the world. We're discussing it anyways and we're getting married in a month and a half," he reminded me. "It isn't like last time, we're not seventeen, we're not in high school. We'll just have to hurry into a house and everything," he assured me.

I shook my head. "I don't want this right now," I admitted in a whisper, feeling horrible about it. "My mom was so proud that I was the daughter getting married after college before I got pregnant. I know that isn't much, but I was happy to give that to her and now I might not be. I didn't want to rush into anything. I wanted to find a house that we loved and have a little time as newlyweds before worrying about kids. Sure, I figured I'd go off birth control this summer, but-" I stopped again. "What is wrong with me?" I questioned desperately. "I might be pregnant with your baby and I don't want it."

Troy turned himself towards me and pulled me close. "It's not that you don't want it, Brie, it's that you don't want it _yet_," he corrected me.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Aren't you disappointed in me?" I asked quietly.

"No," he practically laughed. "Never. You're a planner, Brie, that's all. We both know if you are pregnant in a week or two you'd be singing a whole different tune, talking about color schemes and names and all that other crap."

I bit my lip. "Yeah," I agreed in the same low voice.

He pulled away. "You didn't take a test yet?" he questioned and I shook my head. "Look, I'll head out to the drug store and grab one-"

"Grab three," I corrected him. He gave me a confused look. "From three different brands. It's like a shoe size, you have to try different types to see what fits right."

"How do you make sure a pregnancy test fits right?" he wondered.

I rolled my eyes. "Just do it please," I sighed.

Troy kissed me and headed out to the store. Sometimes boys don't understand that pregnancy tests aren't 100% positive or negative, you need to take a few.

I sat on the bed, holding a pillow to my chest, and a drinking a bottle of water.

I had been worrying so much about everyone else I forgot about me. Why do I always forget my period? It is so stupid of me, as a woman you would think I would notice I am over a week late, but nope. I'm usually so regular and since I'm on birth control my cramps are under control so all it really is anymore is an annoyance, but I'm not even having sex to dread it.

As sad as it sounds, I didn't want to be pregnant, but I am sure Troy is right. If I am we'll handle it and in a few weeks I'll be excited and Sharpay will be freaking out about our kids being best friends like us. If I am pregnant I'll have to fix my wedding dress! No! It's so perfect; it's finally finished and perfect.

Again, Troy is right, I am a planner. I wanted to get married, go on our honeymoon, then go off birth control middle to end of summer. I wanted to find the perfect house and decorate it just the way I wanted it. I had everything so planned out this just interrupts the whole thing!

I let out a long breath. I need to calm down. I am so stressed that could be the exact reason I don't have my period. For a bride before her wedding that makes perfect sense. There are reasons I could be late.

Just then Troy came in with a bag full of boxes. In a flash I was up and snatched the bag from his hand and ran to the bathroom. Troy stopped the door from slamming shut and came in after me.

"Don't watch me pee!" I exclaimed.

"Brie, I've seen you pee like a hundred times," he reminded me.

"This is different," I insisted. "This time is like a mission, I have a reason for peeing."

"Like emptying your bladder isn't enough?" With a sigh he turned and also switched on the water faucet on. I followed the instructions on the boxes and luckily I peed just enough for all three. I drank a lot of a water.

When I was done I set a timer on my phone and sat next to him on the bathroom sink.

"So, oxygen and nitrogen are sitting in a bar and then gold walks in. Then the two yell, AU, get out the bar," Troy spoke up after a minute or two. "Because AU is the-"

"Symbol for gold, I know," I completed with a laugh. "Did you hear the one about why the chicken crossed the road?" I questioned.

"To get to the other side," he answered. "Duh."

"Yeah, but do you get it?" I asked. "To get to the other side, you know, like the afterlife," I informed him.

Troy's eyes got wide. "My entire childhood is a lie," he gasped jokingly.

I laughed. We traded bad jokes back and forth until the timer on my phone went off, signaling all three tests are ready. I timed it for the longest one.

Before I jumped off the sink Troy grabbed my hand. "Listen, if it's positive and you're upset-"

"I won't be, not really," I assured him. "It's your baby. But if it is positive this whole no sex thing is going out the window real fast," I mumbled while heading over to the tests.

A minus sign, a not pregnant, and one line. All three negative.

"And?" Troy asked after a minute from the sink.

I turned and shook my head. He smiled a little and came over to me. "I'm not pregnant," I sighed with relief.

"No sex today," he sighed along with me. He took my hands in his. "You're probably late from all this stress and worrying, do I have to take you camping again?" he questioned and I shook my head with a smile. "Aren't you glad you told me? Now we know nothing is wrong and we both can have fun tonight with no worrying."

I wrapped my arms around him and let the tension in my shoulders lift away. "Crisis averted... for now," I said against his shirt.

"Uh-uh. Brie, nothing bad is going to happen before our wedding!" he assured me.

"Shh! Don't say that! That makes bad things happen!" I reminded him, pretending to throw salt over my shoulder.

"By the way what does being Mexican have to do with knowing things?" he questioned, trying to hold back his laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "We are in tuned with ourselves and nature, duh," I informed him.

"You and nature? Babe, you're afraid of thunderstorms and when it goes below 40 degrees outside you complain and burrow underneath every blanket we have demanding to move to Hawaii or some shit," he reminded me.

"Well, I hate the cold! I am Mexican, I like the warmth! And who would not like to live in Hawaii?" I demanded to know.

"Stop using Mexican as an excuse! That is like saying I like tea because I'm English," he responded.

"But you don't like tea."

"Exactly."

I furrowed my brow at him. "I'm still right!" I exclaimed.

"Of course you are," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!" I ordered.

"You rolled your eyes at me!" he replied.

"I'm allowed!" I insisted.

Troy sighed. "Maybe your period is rearing its ugly head, you're getting more moody than normal," he teased, then ran when I glared.

I pounced at Troy, making us go tumbling onto the bed. "Take it back, Bolton!" I demanded while holding him down.

"No because I don't care if you are getting your period and I would have been happy if you were pregnant... after the scared as fuck moment," he said and rolled us over.

"Stop being so cute because I don't have my period yet so I would be tempted to just jump on your dick," I told him.

He smiled. "Really? Hm," he commented. "Nah, you have to suffer since you're the one who enacted this whole no sex thing. I am making you stick to it."

I lifted my neck up to kiss him. "Want to go roam around the mall acting annoyingly cute then get dinner before the game?" I propositioned.

Troy shrugged with a nod. "Why not?" he agreed and got off of me.

As Troy led the way out of the bedroom I hopped onto his back and kissed his cheek. "I like fighting like this than the usual screaming at each other way," I mentioned.

He nodded. "Hey, Brie, what did the Englishmen say to the Mexican?" he questioned as we put our shoes on. I waited for him to tell me because I didn't know.

"Hop off my dick," he executed quite badly, then ran off down the hall.

I shook my head and grabbed my purse. "Get back here, Bolton!" I insisted and ran to catch up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it?<strong>

**Next up is THE WEDDING!  
>I am trying to end it, I am pretty much out of storylines for this part and am gearing up for the third part!<strong>

**Read and review please!**

**- Kayleigh**


	21. White Wedding

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **  
><strong>It means a lot to know many of you were so excited to see that I updated and loved my little filler chapter!<strong>  
><strong>More to come! This story is ending in about 2 chapters (including this one) then the last part of the trilogy will be going up!<strong>  
><strong>I shall let you know more later!<strong>

**Read and Review please!**

**Named White Wedding by Billy Idol  
>(Revised 925/13)**

* * *

><p>I looked around the backyard of Sharpay's parent's house with my stomach in knots. Everything is a beautiful mess. People are running around organizing everything, all under Sharpay's supervision of course.<p>

The white tents with sheer curtains to keep out the bugs were perfectly placed.

The tables under the tents were being set up and perfected, making sure each table was exactly where it needed to be, along with the appropriate amount of chairs.

The white chairs were set up in front of the gazebo with light blue and silver tool lacing the sides. Sharpay insisted on going with silver instead of white with everything since I am to be wearing white. I thought it was a wonderful idea.

The wooden dance floor was installed yesterday.

The gazebo was covered in white, twinkling lights and unlit torches lined the aisle I am going to walk down.

The forecast is clear skies and a surprisingly comfortable temperature for New Mexico in June.

All the dresses and tuxes are in their assigned rooms, on opposite ends of the house, of course. Belle brought all of the things she would need to do hair yesterday, and we all brought the makeup we use.

Adam and Shyanne came into town a few days ago, my dad too. Lucy was here last week. Taylor moved back a few weeks ago, so everyone is here that needs to be. Family members are slowly coming to town. The hotels here are going to be bumpin' for a few days.

I wrung my hands together as I ran my eyes over everything again and again. I'm getting married today. Tonight at eight o'clock (the time changed so many times) I will become Gabriella Bolton.

Doors opened behind me, followed by footsteps on the deck. "You're up surprisingly early for a girl who puked three times last night," my best friend mentioned while handing me a coffee cup.

I groaned into the mug. "Ugh, don't remind me," I said once I swallowed a big gulp. "I barely remember last night. I remember getting there and doing three Irish car bombs in a row, then puking over the toilet while crying over how much I love Troy."

"Don't worry, we have pictures and videos to remind you," Sharpay assured me.

"Wonderful," I chuckled sarcastically, then took another sip.

"You okay?" she asked with a hip nudge.

I nodded. "Yeah, fine, just nervous and stuff," I answered shakily.

"You didn't seem nervous last night," she mentioned.

"I had Irish car bombs in me last night," I laughed.

Sharpay took in a deep breath. "Look, last night when you were crying over the toilet-"

"Which is perfectly normal for me," I reminded her.

"Yeah, but...you started going on about love and losing Troy- are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"Shar, I'm getting married today and- my biggest fear is losing Troy, to his job or otherwise, he knows that," I assured her. "It's no big deal, I was drunk."

She nodded. "Alright. Since that is so get your ass back to bed. It is nine in the morning and we went to bed past three. You need a few more hours of sleep to get rid of those eye bags," she ordered with a bum smack. "You're lucky you're getting married at night, other brides have to be up at this hour after being up all night."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I mumbled while walking back up the steps and in the house.

How the hell am I supposed to sleep when I am getting married tonight? I feel like I should be doing something, but it is still like ten hours until the wedding. I really should sleep since I am going to be up most of the night and I didn't get much sleep last night.

I went back upstairs to my assigned bedroom and crawled under my covers. It was barely nine thirty and I felt wide awake.

How does a bride sleep on the day of her wedding? I really don't need to start getting ready until, like, four. This sleeping stuff is torture. So I turned on the TV and hoped my eyes would get heavy after a few episodes of _Beverly Hills, 90210_.

_I laid outside in the sun as the kids played around me. The grass was green, the sun wasn't too hot on my skin, and no one was crying yet, so it was a good day all around._

_"Mommy!" a voice whined not five minutes later. I sighed, so much for no crying. "...he stole it from me, it was my turn! Mom!" my daughter whined._

_I looked up at my children. "Was it her turn?" I demanded to know. My son nodded with a frown and a face just like Troy's. "Then give it back to her, it will be your turn soon," I assured him with a kiss on the head and they went back to lying down._

_"Daddy says you're not supposed to lay in the sun long, Mom!" my son reminded me after a few more minutes of play._

_"I'm almost done and you let me worry about your daddy," I replied with my eyes closed to enjoy the weather._

_"How long until I get a little sister?" my daughter came over to me while her brother continued to play basketball in the driveway._

_I opened my eyes and tugged on a long strand of her hair. "We don't know if it is a boy or a girl yet, babe," I insisted. "But about seven more months," I answered._

_"It's a girl, I know it," she stated with a smile._

_I laughed. "I don't know, it feels like a boy," I told her which caused her to frown. "Besides if I give your dad one more girl there will be hell to pay," I added on and made her laugh._

_"Mommy!" my son just about screamed which caused me to shoot up._

_A red car was pulling up to the house. "Get in the house," I ordered my kids. "Get in there and stay in there until I say!" I demanded as they delayed in their actions.__I shook my head as Dan, the fire chief, and a priest stepped out of the car. They approached me together as I shook my head with tears in my eyes and a hand cradled around my stomach. "No."_

_Dan took off his hat. "I'm sorry, Gabriella," he said quietly. "The floor collapsed and Troy-"_

_"No!" I screamed while falling to the grass and everything went black._

I woke with a start and felt my stomach but nothing was there. The time on the clock read sometime after one and I took deep breaths while trying to calm down.

Once my heart rate slowed I grabbed my cellphone on the nightstand and dialed Troy's number. It rang for what seemed like forever before someone finally picked up. _"Hello?"_ a groggy voice answered.

"Where is Troy?" I demanded.

_"I don't fucking know,"_ Tommy replied sleepily.

"Tommy I swear to fucking G-" before I finished there was a noise.

_"He'lo?"_ another tired voice answered.

"Troy," I smiled and relaxed into the pillows of my bed.

There was a yawning sound and a shuffle. _"Hey, baby,"_ he greeted.

"Hi," I responded quietly. "H-how was your party?"

He groaned. _"I woke up on the floor just now,"_ he answered. _"If that helps any."_

"Nice strippers?" I continued to make small talk.

_"Eh, blonds,"_ he answered and I heard a toilet flush. _"Are you allowed to be calling me?"_ he asked.

"I don't care, I wanted to hear your voice," I replied. "Besides, they were the ones who left my phone with me so," I stopped. "Are you okay?"

_"What do you mean? I have a bit of a hangover, but other than that I'm fine,"_ he told me. I was quiet and I bit my lip._"Are you okay?"_

I nodded, but remembered that he couldn't see that. "Uh, yeah. I don't have a hangover, so- g-good," I stuttered.

_"I know something is up, babe, just tell me,"_ Troy insisted. _"Is it cold feet? Because that's normal, it's fine-"_

"No, it's not cold feet," I assured him in a whisper. "My feet are toasty, I promise."

_"Then what is it, Brie?"_ he wondered.

"Just this dream I had, you know me," I answered. "We had kids, two of them, I was pregnant, you died, the usual," I listed off casually.

He laughed. Why would he laugh at that? _"The usual, huh?"_ I bit my lip harder._"Babe, I'm fine. I'm alive, I'm marrying you later tonight, and we are going off to Hawaii for ten days so stop worrying."_

"Troy, how am I supposed to stop worrying when-"

_"When I put my life on the line every time I go to work,"_ he finished for me. _"Do we have to discuss this again? It's the same thing over and over, but nothing changes. I am still going to go to work, you're still going to worry, and I am still going to come home to you every day,"_ he assured me.

I huffed. "Troy I am being serious here! I just had, like, a panic attack and I go to you for comfort and you just ignore it!"

_"I don't ignore it, there is nothing I can do about it. It's my job, Brie, it is part of what makes me who I am, and I love it,"_ he reminded me. "_I've told you a hundred times I am going to get hurt, it is going to scare you, but I am never going to leave you. There is nothing else I can do for you other than just reassure you it's all going to be okay."_

I was quiet; I didn't know what to say. He was right, but for once I just wish I knew the future so I didn't have to worry all the time and have these stupid dreams. "Fine."

_"Fine? Fine! That is all you have to say?"_ he asked.

"What do you want me to say? You're right, you're always right, and I am always stupid to worry about losing the most important thing in my life," I spat as I got out of bed.

_"That is not what I am saying. I am saying that you're going to worry no matter what I say and I am not doing die,"_ he insisted.

I made my way downstairs to find everyone eating. "Exactly, so you're always right and I am the annoying one who worries all the time and needs this dumb speech about you being fine," I continued.

_"Gabriella, I am not saying that. I don't care about reassuring you, it's normal,"_ Troy went on.

I groaned. "Whatever, I love you, bye," I mumbled, then hung up. "I'm hungry," I stated as my phone rang again. "What?" I answered my cell as I spooned eggs onto my plate.

_"You seriously want to fight on our wedding day?"_ Troy asked.

"No. I am done talking about it. We aren't fighting. I will see at the altar," I told him.

_"Gabriella,"_ he started before I could hang up on him again. "_You worrying about me really touches me. If you didn't worry about me at all then I would have something to worry about,"_ he said and I smiled softly. _"I know your dreams scare you, but they are just dreams. All that matters is that I am fine and we are getting married tonight. Can we worry about everything else after we get back from Hawaii?"_

"I guess," I mumbled.

_"Because then, you see, when you're mad at me about stuff like this I can just jump you and after a few orgasms you don't have much of a fight left in you,"_ he joked.

"Shut up," I laughed.

_"I can't wait to go down on you tonight,"_ he added on.

"Troy, seriously, my mom is in the room," I told him.

_"What? You said nothing sexual for the past week and a half, I miss it. Don't even get me started on actually being able to get inside you tonight,"_ he said.

"I am hanging up now," I informed him.

He laughed. _"I love you too,"_ he told me and we hung up.

Everyone was looking at me as I sat down at the table. "What?"

"Nothing," Sharpay insisted, then continued talking to everyone about the wedding.

She is in charge of everything today. She already has Lucy going to the apartment to look after the boys. My mom is like her assistant ordering everyone around and checking everything. Belle is doing hair and Serena is doing make up. My brothers and the in-laws are watching the kids.

All while I am stuck sitting on my butt while everyone does things around me. I like to be doing things, to be on top of them, but today I am just supposed to sit back and relax and I don't know how to do that.

Nobody asked about the fight, it was like everyone knew I was nervous and got into a lover's quarrel.

Around four or five everything began to pick up. People went into frantic mode under Sharpay's supervision, she's a strict gal. My mom was busy between going to me and helping Sharpay. My dad was sitting around ranting about losing another daughter, my brothers were getting into trouble with the kids, and I was getting primped for the biggest fifteen minutes of my life, as Serena kept saying.

"Stop, you're getting to ruin your manicure," Serena said as she flipped through a magazine. I stopped picking at my French tips.

The plan was shower, hair (with lots of hairspray), make up, then put the dress on right before the wedding so nothing bad happens to it. I am currently in the hair phase, the longest phase.

Taylor and Shyanne already got their hair done. They had an earlier start time than I did. Taylor is currently on the other side of the house hanging out with the guys, Shyanne too, with Adam. It's just me and my sisters in here with me starting to freak out.

"I'm fine," I mumbled as Belle curled my hair. Troy likes it down and curly so today I am going all out and having a waterfall braid going around the back.

"Girl, you are tweaking," Serena insisted. "Calm down, I bet you a million dollars that boy would never leave you."

Belle nodded in the mirror. "Yeah, he's the most whipped out of the three of our guys," she agreed.

"That's not really what I am worried about," I sighed. "It's just- everything. I am worried about everything. The wedding going well, how different marriage is from just living together, having kids, you know."

"You don't have to worry about marriage in the very beginning, the first few weeks is the honeymoon period. It's the months into it that things get different, then when you get pregnant that is a whole new can of worms, but in a good way. The first pregnancy is the most exciting, everything is new, it's magical, then you're going on your second or third and the sound of him breathing annoys you and as he's sleeping and you consider smothering him with your pillow..." Belle drifted off causing Serena and I both to look at her weirdly. "What? With Evan and Eve everything Ben did annoyed the fuck out of me."

Serena chuckled. "I remember me and Kris's first huge fight after we got married," she breathed. "It was over him talking to another girl, you know how jealous I get," she said. "We came home screaming at each other because this slut had her hand on his thigh and he didn't move it. I just remember calling him the most horrible names in Spanish so he wouldn't know what I was saying and couldn't hold against me later. One moment we're screaming, the next he's ripping my clothes off and had the best, roughest sex-"

"Alright, alright," I cut her off with a smile.

"The point is," Serena continued anyways. "Things do change, Gabs, but as long as you work at it and keep up with it everything will be fine. It's like a car, sometimes you have to get under the hood and tune things up to keep the engine running."

"And we know you worry about ending up like Mami and Papi because you're so much like Mami, but you won't," Belle spoke up as she continued to work on my hair. "You saw their marriage unravel and you won't let it happen with you, but you also have to remember you're not Mami and Troy isn't Papi. You and Troy- you've always been something special and no matter how bad things get at the end of the day I know neither of you will let that go."

For once happy I was happy to be the younger sister so I have two bigger ones to help me out and give me advice. "Thanks, guys," I said with an appreciative smile. "There aren't going to be any Montez girls left after today."

"Bitch, please, we'll all be Montez girls for life," Serena stated with a sly smile as there was a knock on the door. "What?" she hollered, making me laugh. She'll never change.

Our mom came in. "Just checking in," she admitted. "Oh, you're going to be a beautiful bride, mija!" she cooed. "I'm going to cry like a baby."

"You're not the only one, I got five bucks in Lucas's pool that Troy cries," Serena confessed without a care to the world.

"Leave him alone!" I giggled myself. I felt a lot better after the talk with my sister's, but I still had nerves about the wedding itself and I am sure I will have those until the wedding is over, then I will regret being so nervous.

The day continued to progress. Belle finished my hair after what seemed like hours and after I started complaining she went on about how much hair I have. After a bite to eat Serena began to do my makeup which took surprisingly long as well, but Serena insisted that she wanted to get it perfect.

It seemed like everyone was in and out of the room during the duration of the day. My brothers, Dad, Lucy, a few close friends in the wedding and not, a few cousins, plus my mother was a constant presence.

I had my something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. My grandmother's diamond earrings my mother wore at her wedding, my wedding dress, a diamond necklace that is my mother's she also let Serena borrow from her wedding, and my engagement ring is blue, respectively, so all the superstitions were covered.

It wasn't until I was about to put my dress on that I started to 'tweak out' again as Serena said. "I think I am going to throw up," I groaned with butterflies flapping away in my stomach.

"Gabi, I swear, it will pass," Serena promised as she held the dress in her hands.

I nodded and took long, deep breaths as I stepped into the dress.

"All done up, it fits like a glove," Belle stated, then turned me around to look at myself in the mirror.

The gown was strapless with a sweetheart cut and indeed did fit me like a glove. My chest and torso was covered in white lace that seemed to be see-through, but that was just the fabric color, and of course there was more lace covering my bust so it looked elegant. The lace and nude fabric design led to my waist where the gown flowed to the ground in soft white layers, but wasn't poofy, nor did it cling to me, it just seemed to move with me. The back was the same way, only it came together in sexy buttons for some flare.

"Oh, gosh," I breathed to myself.

"Still feel like throwing up?" Belle wondered with a smile on her face.

"A little," I admitted, making both of them laugh.

Serena helped me into my shoes so I didn't tear at the bottom.

Right as I was completely ready my parents walked in. "It's time," my mom told us, giving us a watery smile. "Go on, girls, everyone is getting in their places," she said to my sisters. They filed out with final hugs and kisses.

"My last little girl," Papi mumbled while looking me up and down. "You look just like your mother did... a little less, uh," he looked for the words.

"Eighties?" I filled in and he nodded with a wide smile.

"Yeah, everything was bigger back then, the dress, the hair, it was- whew," he said with a hand movement over his head that made my mom smack him in the stomach.

My mom gave me a long hug. "I am so happy for you, mija," she whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I replied quietly. "Gosh, I can't believe I am getting married," I breathed with a small smile once we pulled away.

"My baby girl, married out of college and before pregnancy," she said proudly. "Look what we did, Carlos," she continued to gush while holding my hands in hers.

My dad nodded. "We did right on all of them, but we're Mexican and we fall in love when we're good and ready, no matter the age," he said with a wink. I think my dad is the reason I use Mexican as a defense to everything because he does too. "You should get down there, Maria," he added on.

After another kiss she went on her way. "So, just the two of us," I told my dad.

"Only for a minute, c'mere," he said and hugged me just tight enough to make me smile, but loose enough so it wouldn't ruin my hair, make up, or dress. "This is the last time I have to do this; I think I am happy as hell about it and sad as hell about it at the same time."

"I'm always going to be your baby girl, Papi," I assured him. "Husband or not, I am always going to need you and Mami and everyone else. Like you said we're Mexican, so that means family is everything."

"That's my girl," he agreed proudly.

We made our way downstairs where Benny, the ring bearer, Tara, the flower girl, and Shyanne and Taylor were waiting with Sharpay.

"We're all a go," Sharpay stated into her headset upon seeing me. The music began to play and with big smiles Benny and Tara began to make their way out the door with a little assistance from Sharpay.

"You look beautiful," Shyanne and Taylor chorused.

"Thanks, how is Troy?" I asked immediately.

"Perfectly fine, cool as a cucumber, just half an hour ago all the guys were playing COD," Taylor told me.

I laughed. "You have nothing to worry about, Gab," Shyanne insisted.

"Alright, Shy, it's you," Sharpay reappeared from the French doors that led to the backyard. With a wink she was gone and I was one person closer to puking my guts out.

"Nothing I could say will help with the nerves, so just know I love you and I have money in the pool that Troy won't cry so don't get too mushy, okay?" Taylor said and I laughed again. I love my friends.

Sharpay reappeared again. "Your turn, Tay," she said and Taylor went on her way. "You ready, Carmen?" my best friend and wedding planner asked.

"Ugh, ready to get this over with, how horrible does that sound?" I wondered nervously.

"I hear a version of that all the time," she assured me. "I'll give you two a moment alone; once I see you come through the doors I will cue your music."

"Any last words, bebe?" my dad asked with a hand squeeze.

I looped my hand through his and let out a long breath. "Just please don't let me fall."

"Deal," he agreed and we began to walk.

Just as Sharpay said the wedding march began to play and everyone stood up down the yard. I couldn't see Troy yet and he probably couldn't see me, especially in the dark.

The torches were lit, the lights were on, and it looked beautiful, almost breathtaking and I smiled to myself. I did it.

My dad led me down the cobblestone path I practiced walking down so I wouldn't fall.

This was it. The day I've been waiting for for months, the day I've been planning since I was a young girl, the day I didn't think would happen a year ago.

As I entered the aisle I saw Troy the nerves disappeared from my stomach. He immediately smiled at me, but it was a smile I had never seen before. Everyone one else was looking at me too, but Troy was who I was focused on.

He looked amazing in his black tux and white tie, his hair was perfectly styled to look neat, yet disheveled but not inappropriate. I love his hair cut.

Everything was going to be perfect. Today is our day and I am going to enjoy the hell out of it.

Troy walked down the two steps of the gazebo to meet me, his hand reaching out for me. I didn't want a veil, and instead had fake and silver-y flowers in my hair arranged like a hippie crown, so there was nothing for my dad to flip. He simply hugged me, kissed my cheek lightly, then shook hands with Troy quickly.

Once my dad had begun to walk to his seat I gave my hand to Troy. He linked them together and led me up the steps to meet the priest and I handed my flowers to Taylor on the way.

Father Thomas smiled at Troy and I. I smiled back at him, then at Troy. This was all so wonderfully surreal, I couldn't believe it was here, but I wanted to bask in the amazingness of it.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" he asked the crowd.

"We do," my brothers and father answered together, making everyone including Troy chuckle.

Father Thomas began into a speech about marriage and holy matrimony and how wonderful it was that Troy and I have been together since we were seventeen and seeing love blossom, you know, that type of stuff.

I was listening, but I couldn't take my eyes off Troy. Our hands were linked together with his thumbs brushing over my knuckles. He bit his lip as he smiled at me then mouthed, "always." It was enough to make me blush for some reason.

"Gabriella and Troy have chosen to do their vows the traditional way," he continued after his words of wisdom and sent a wink to Troy and I. "Troy, please repeat after me."

Troy nodded and looked me in the eye. "I, Troy Alexander Bolton, take you Gabriella Carmen Montez to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad. I promise that I will love and cherish you, forsaking all those who would come between us. I make this vow to you until death do us part," he recited proudly, a smile never leaving his face.

And everyone said he would cry, I didn't think he would. For the birth of our children probably, but not for this.

"And the same for you, Gabriella," Father Thomas insisted.

"I, Gabriella Carmen Montez, take you Troy Alexander Bolton to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad. I promise that I will love and cherish you, forsaking all those who would come between us. I make this vow to you until death do us part," I said in the loudest voice I could muster. While I didn't think Troy was going to get emotional I certainly was.

I could already hear our mom's sniffling. We knew they would both cry, especially Troy's mom.

Father Thomas was smiling widely at us. "Now, for the exchanging of rings," he spoke up, and motioned for Troy to grab my rings off Benny's pillow. "Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," he said.

Troy slipped the rings up my finger slowly, his eyes locked on mine. "With this ring, I thee wed," he said in a sure voice, giving my hand a light squeeze.

"The same with you, Gabriella," the Priest encouraged me along, and I reached down for Troy's ring from Benny.

I smiled at the little boy, and he smiled widely in return. I pushed the ring up Troy's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," I whispered, running my thumb over his knuckles when I was finished.

Father Thomas closed his book. "Well, with the power invested in me by the state of New Mexico, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Troy, you may kiss your bride," he prompted, and Troy and I met in the middle of the short distance between us. His hands cupped my cheeks, and I had my hands at his sides as he kissed me. More tears came out of my eyes as my lips moved with Troy's. It wasn't long, we didn't have the time. But, it was short and sweet, and I felt my knees wobble. People started clapping, interrupting us. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton!"

We ushered off to the house and spent our time kissing until the family and wedding party joined us to take what seemed to be a million pictures. Some were candid, some were posed, and everyone in some form was in them, there were hundreds of combinations.

Once we finally finished everyone went back out to the reception area so Troy and I could have a few minutes of alone time before we had to form a receiving line to hug and kiss and talk to everyone. I couldn't wait to be finished with all the formalities so we could just have fun and celebrate the day.

"How does it feel to be a married man, huh?" I questioned with my arms around his neck.

"Pretty much the same as before, only now I'm wearing a ring," Troy replied. "That will take time to get used to; I've never been a ring guy."

I giggled and pressed our lips together.

I thought Troy and I would have been hornier after just getting married since it's been so long, but we weren't. I mean I would probably go upstairs and take him if we had the time and I wouldn't look like a disaster afterwards. It was like we were content to just be married for now, but I am sure as the night goes on and the alcohol flows a bit that will change. Either way, Troy couldn't take his eyes or hands off of me.

"You look so beautiful," he breathed with his hands running down my bare arms, then kissed me lightly. "I need to start thinking of new words for you, beautiful doesn't cover... _this_."

I smiled. "Thank you, you look pretty wow yourself," I assured him.

"Give me a word to use? You are an English teacher so you have to know one," he insisted.

I bit my lip and thought about it for a moment. "Um, pulchritudinous."

"Pul- wha? Something I can pronounce, babe," Troy laughed.

"Hey, you asked for a word, I gave you one," I giggled.

Troy pulled me body completely against his. "What does it mean?"

"To be physically beautiful," I answered quietly.

He smiled. "Perfect."

We were soon whisked away to form the receiving line to speak to everyone and while it took forever I did enjoy being able to hug and kiss everyone so I wouldn't have to make rounds all night, no one could say we ignored them. Although, by the end my feet were beginning to hurt and I was happy we were eating right after. Hey, we had a night wedding; you can't hold dinner off for too long.

The whole night seemed to be a wonderful blur. We ate, we danced, we laughed, we drank, I hardly left Troy's side, and everything was perfect.

One of the few times Troy and I were apart he ended up on stage with his drink in hand. Everyone quieted down upon noticing him. I was sitting at a table in front of him with friends.

"Hi," he began somewhere awkwardly. "So I hope everyone is having fun tonight and enjoying the free bar we have over there," he went on, making everyone shout with joy and clap. He laughed. "Before I say anything else I think we should give a hand to my wife- that's weird to say, for putting together this whole event. It was all her vision and whenever she asked for my help I told her to just tell me when to show up and what to wear, so this is not at all my work," he stated and everyone clapped around me and I smiled up at Troy. "A few people were surprised when Gabriella and I decided not to write our own vows because, well, she's an English teacher and we all know that I'm sensitive and as whipped as a man can be," he stopped for laughter. "So Gabriella and I thought we would both make small speeches instead when it's less emotional so I wouldn't cry because yes, Lucas, I was aware of your bet and I didn't cry so pay up."

Everyone laughed again as Lucas pulled a wad of money out of his pocket and began to hand it out to people in the family and wedding party. I shook my head and laughed. I had money in that he wouldn't cry so I got a piece of the pie too.

"First, I would like to start by thanking my mother," Troy insisted. "Who raised me in part, like a girl," he went on and more people laughed. "For a large part of her pregnancy with me the sonograms said I was a girl, then in her eighth month or so I guess I decided to out myself and it was quite the surprise. For the first few months of my life I did, in fact, where girls clothes and as hard as I have tried to burn those photos my mom still has them." He stopped like he was trying to figure out how he wanted to go on. "Because I grew up so close to my mom she was practically my dad when my own couldn't measure up, which was often. Always the romantic no matter what happened my mom raised me differently. I wasn't taught to be scared of love or commitment, in retrospect she taught me to embrace it and what a wonderful thing it can be, but it wasn't something to be taken lightly. While I was in high school I had relationships, of course, but none of them were serious until I moved here, until I met Gabriella."

Troy smiled down at me. I beamed up at him.

"I still remember the day I met her, it was the same day I moved in with Chad and his family who graciously let me live with them until my mom was able to move down here herself." He smiled at the memory. "She was stumbling in heels because apparently she never wore them much, but she did that day, and she was beautiful as she always is. The first time she spoke to me she was stuttering and blushing because she already had a crush on me-"

"Oh, please!" I interjected and everyone laughed some more.

"You did, we're married now, get over it," Troy stated and I rolled my eyes. "There was just something about her and I knew I had to get to know her. So that is what I tried to do, but the girl is stubborn and didn't want anything to do with me at first. I managed to get under her skin, a skill I still have, and it wasn't long before we started dating." He took a long breath. "I quickly could tell I was falling for her and while others would run the other way or something of the sort I let myself fall because loving this girl was going to be one hell of a ride and it still is today. She's amazing, funny, smart, beautiful, obsessive, crazy," he stopped as everyone laughed. "And if it hadn't been for my mom raising me like a girl I wouldn't have recognized that I was falling in love when I was seventeen and I don't know if I would have held onto it as tight as I have all these years after everything Gabriella and I have been through. It is a trait I hope to pass onto our own children because I am grateful every day that I was taught to accept love with open arms. Cheers, everyone."

He lifted his glass and took a drink as did everyone else. I got up and met him in the middle of the empty dance floor since he just up and jumped off the stage. We kissed and I took his drink from him then made my own way up to the stage.

"Alright, so Troy is good in front of crowds and I hate this kind of attention, so bear with me," I started as awkward as possible, apparently. "But if you all must know the first time I saw Troy I did stutter and introduce myself wrong and blush and did think he was cute, so there," I admitted making Troy laugh heartily. "I thought about preparing some nice speech like Troy did, and by the way thank you Lucy for raising Troy that way because when I was seventeen I was scared of love and did try to run the other way, but Troy wouldn't let me," I confessed. "Anyways, I didn't prepare anything to say, so I am just going to start off with saying that while Troy is correct, this is my vision, but the only reason it looks so wonderful is because my best friend slash wedding planner slash honorary brides maid Sharpay Evans made it that way. I was so overwhelmed half of the time, but Sharpay kept everything running smoothly, so everyone should give her a hand!"

Everyone clapped and Sharpay stood to show off her blue dress that didn't exactly match the brides maids, but was close enough.

"Also, she just had a baby and looks that amazing, I am going to be jealous one day," I added and a few guys gave some catcalls which I knew she appreciated. "Now, while Troy doesn't know this he is not my first husband," I announced honestly. "When I was seven I was in my mom's best friend's wedding as a flower girl. I spent weeks ripping up paper and putting it in a basket, then would walk around the house, the neighborhood, everyone practicing for my part, which annoyed everyone, especially my mother who had to pick up the paper," I continued on with a fond smile. "After the wedding was over and I saw the magical day go down I decided that I wanted to get married, so I recruited my twin brothers Marc and Luke to marry Taylor and I, respectively. Always the more sensitive one Marcus agreed as long as I left him alone after it was done, but Lucas said girls had cooties and refused to marry me," I said and everyone chuckled. "So, I kicked him where it hurts and told Chad he had to marry me or he would get the same."

Chad realized where I was going with this and laughed while slapping Troy on the back.

"He's a smart guy, that Chad, so he married me with Lucas acting as a priest which is the biggest stretch for a part he should play," I mentioned and laughter continued. "Sorry, Troy, but Chad was my first. I made him act as my husband for days until we got into a big fight about how he ripped my barbie doll's head off and I asked for a divorce," I went on. "After we got our divorce we continued to be friends and it eventually turned into best friends which we remain to this day. And if it wasn't for Chad who always said he thought me and his best friend Troy would hit if off I don't know where I would be today. For years Chad would go on about his best friend Troy in Arizona who was good at this and that and blah, blah, and by the time summer came around when Chad went to visit Troy like he did every summer we were all sick of hearing about his best friend Troy, right, girls?" I asked Sharpay and Taylor who nodded in agreement. "Who would know all these years later the guy I was sick of Chad going on about like he had some weird man-crush on him was the guy I would end up falling for and marrying. So while Troy thanked his mom, I have you to thank for my friend, because you were truly the person who brought us together and rooted for us all along," I stated with a soft smile. "And by rooting for us, I do mean he wanted us together. When he found out Troy and I had begun to date he jumped on the bed with us and yelled 'we're dating'" I outed him. "But it was adorable, so cheers everyone."

Troy came and picked me up off the stage, then pulled me into a kiss that everyone clapped and hollered at us for.

Once we were back to our seats Chad and Taylor took the stage. "Yes, Troy, I am so sorry I married your girl first, but the jewels were at stake and I had a decision to make. I should have taken the high road, but I was seven, what can I say?" he joked and Troy wrapped his arm around me. "However, I do remember at that time I was jealous of Marc because I already had a little crush on Taylor, but was mean to her because that is how little boys are and she did not want to marry me," he went on and Taylor smacked him in the stomach. "For months I regretted not stepping up and asking to switch partners, but I thought it would be wrong for Marc and Ella to get married, so at least I had an excuse. But, Gabi, you were the best first wife a guy could ask for."

I smiled and winked up at him. "You know it," I stated and Troy shook his head while kissing my shoulder.

"Brie, you can't yell at Chad for this because he asked me beforehand," Troy mentioned and I looked at him oddly.

"However, I would like to test my luck in the marriage thing again, so," Chad got down on one knee in front of Taylor and my eyes widened. There were gasps across the crowd, everyone was surprised. I don't think anyone was more surprised than Taylor though. She looked to be in shock. "Taylor, will you marry me?"

Taylor simply stared down at him for a moment before slowly nodding with tears rolling down her cheeks, unable to use her words. Chad stood, put the ring on her, and everyone cheered, especially their parents.

It was understood after that there would be no embarrassing speech from Chad and Taylor towards Troy and I since she was still in shock and Chad looked like he was walking on sunshine. I didn't mind though, Chad proposing at my wedding seemed like a gift to me since they just went through hell and now I knew they were back on track and that was great.

After their parents got to them I rushed over and hugged them both. "Chad Danforth, how dare you not tell me!" I accused with a smack, before hugging Taylor again.

"I know how you are when you're drunk and I didn't know what you'd let slip, so I only told Troy, my parents, and her parents since I asked for permission," he defended himself.

"How do you feel? You feeling okay?" I asked Taylor who couldn't stop staring at her ring and smiling. The ring was Chad's grandmothers and when she died she gave it to him for just this occasion.

"I'm sorry, I am just so," she stopped. "Happy, shocked, elated, excited-" Chad stopped her with a long kiss.

I smiled. My wedding was definitely a success and I couldn't wait for my friend's to get married, but the thing I was most excited for was my wedding night.

It was a good thing Troy and I didn't have to catch our flight until the afternoon tomorrow, we were going to be up for quite some time.

Troy looked over at me like he knew exactly what I was thinking about and pressed a kiss to my lips.

Everyone was still busy gushing over Chad and Taylor so he took this has a good time to sneak away to get a moment alone with me. We found ourselves over in the gazebo which was still lit up with twinkling lights.

I got up on my tiptoes to kiss him once more. My heels were abandoned sometime after dinner and a little dancing. White, comfy flats now donned my feet. Troy's jacket was taken off long ago leaving him in his dress shirt and tie.

"This is going to sound bad, but I am so glad that this is over so we can just be married and go on our honeymoon," he spoke up after a moment.

"Hmm, I am enjoying tonight and I plan on enjoying it more later tonight if you know what I mean," I replied.

He smiled heartily. "I know exactly what you mean," he agreed. "How long until we can get out of here?"

"Uh, about an hour or so, I think," I answered.

Troy pulled me close to his body. "I can't wait to make love to you tonight."

"I can't wait for you to make love to me either," I teased. I stepped closer to him and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm gonna rock your world," he joked as we danced to the music coming from the tents.

I laughed. "You already do," I murmured while looking into his eyes. "In every way."

"If there is one day we're allowed to be cheesy it's our wedding day," he responded with a kiss. "And I have been thinking up some new lines to drop on ya."

"Oh, God, I am going to melt tonight, aren't I?" I chuckled.

"Oh yeah," he agreed in a definite tone.

Now I am even more excited.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the weird ending, but it seemed right. And had I tried to go on and include the sex scene it would have never gotten out!<strong>

**I am not good at weddings, how did I do? Be honest!**

**Review please!**

**- Kayleigh**


	22. I'm Still Here: AN

**I'****M SORRY DON'T GET TOO EXCITED THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Don't worry I am not putting this story on hiatus or anything!**  
>I am still working on this story and hope to have a chapter out soon!<br>Although the next chapter is probably the last before I start the third part of the trilogy! I am really excited for the trilogy. I am getting a lot of new ideas!

I am only writing this to tell you all  
><strong>A)<strong> I am still writing this story and a new (final) chapter is on the way!  
><strong>B)<strong> The trilogy is still occurring and will be up literally AS SOON as the final chapter of this is out so you guys can hop right into it!  
><strong>C)<strong> I am revising a few chapters of this story, mainly the obvious spelling mistakes and such. I found myself reading through recently as I was gearing up to keep on writing the final chapter and was like SPELLING ERROR, SPELLING ERROR! So I just thought you guys should know that a few chapters are being revised and things will be fixed and a little bit will be changed so if you want to go back and read through (in a day or so after I get started) feel free.

I just thought that you all should know that I am still here and writing (and revising).

So if you have any thoughts feel free to review and know that the final chapter will be up and the third part of the trilogy will be up as soon as that is too!

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

- Kayleigh


	23. Just Wanna Be With You

**Here is the final chapter of The World as We Know It: Rewritten Version! Thank you so much for reviewing and PMing and just being there for me and this story.**

**Whatever Will Be: Rewritten Version should be up eventually.**

**If you like Pretty Little Liars check out some of my latest work on my profile page!**

**And without further ado here is Just Wanna Be With You...named from HSM3**

* * *

><p>Troy looked over at me across the silent elevator. I continued to look forward, waiting for our arrival at floor ten, avoiding all acknowledgement of his pouty face.<p>

"Brie, I'm sorrrry," he insisted once again when the doors opened and he had his bottom lip out, I'm sure.

"Mmhm," I replied as I walked out, my luggage rolling behind me. I am going to be strong. Ish. Maybe.

"How long are you going to be fake-angry at me? 'Cause we both know you're really not all that mad at me," Troy said as I unlocked the door.

I didn't answer him and instead just walked into our apartment only to find a mountain of wedding presents there to greet us. "Ugh, I forgot about these! We have like no where to put any of it too."

"Yes, complain about our lovely gifts," Troy teased from behind me after he kicked the door shut.

I turned and glared at him. "Not a good way to get off my bad side, buddy."

"Brie, I said I was sorry like a hundred times by now and I am sick of saying it. We've been married for eleven days, we can't be having our first fight already. Let's just kiss and make up," he argued while trying to close the distance between us, but I began backing away from him as he did.

"No, you're a mean husband!" I said jokingly, carefully moving around our maze of presents to make it harder on him.

"Don't think I won't dive bomb on these boxes, babe. We could do without an ugly punch bowl or two," he threatened.

I fake gasped. "You wouldn't dare! I would tell your mother on you!"

"Then come HERE," he tackled me against the couch, knocking over a box in the process. "I hope that wasn't expensive," he laughed and pinned me to the couch. "Now, Gabriella Bolton, I sincerely apologize once again and hopefully for the last time."

"I'll never accept your apology!" I insisted with a hard face.

He mirrored my face. "Well you're not getting another orgasm until you do!"

"You wouldn't!" I hissed.

"Try me," he replied.

"First you fall asleep on the plane while I am waiting for you in the bathroom to have up-in-the-air sex and now this! Oh the humanity! I think this is grounds for an annulment," I stated dramatically.

Troy gave me a look like I was going to regret my words before he began tickling me mercilessly.

"Oh my God, stop!" I squealed and tried to push him away. "Troy, please!"

"Not until you say you forgive me," he said over my laughs/cries.

I had too many tickle spots for this. "F-fine!" I gave in all too quickly.

"Say the words, Bolton," he demanded with my hands bound above my head with one of his.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

Troy grinned, knowing he had already won this round even though I had yet to apologize formally. Stupid him knowing how I love to be held down like this. "Say it, Brie," he encouraged with his lips hovering over my ear.

"Iiii- fuck," I swore.

He smiled against my neck and his breath made me shiver. "I'm waiting."

Just then the phone rang. "Phone!" I exclaimed and struggled underneath his grip.

"Ah-ah, nope," he wouldn't let me go. "No one knows we are definitely home yet. You're not doing anything until you forgive me." Struggling was useless. He's too damn strong.

The answering machine picked up and Troy's voice rang through. _"Hey, you've reached Troy and Gabriella-" "Bolton!"_ I cut in. He laughed over the speaker. _"We're not here right now, leave a message and if it's important call our cells. And if you don't have those numbers there is probably a reason."_ I giggled in the background before the message cut off.

"We really should change that, it's not very nice," I commented as we both waited to see who was calling.

_"Hey babies!"_ Troy's mom's voice greeted loudly. Troy groaned and let me go. She called every other day on the honeymoon. Talk about a turn off when you're in the middle of sex and your mother in law calls.

"She really needs to cut the umbilical cord," I mentioned as I sat up.

_"Just checking in! I thought you would be home by now? Any who, call me back. Can't wait to hear about the trip! Maybe I'll get some grandbabies out of it!? Love you!"_

I held in my laugh as Troy held his head in his hands. She's pushing for grandkids. Hard. I mean Troy is her only chance at them, or should I say that I am?

"If this is what it is going to be like until you get pregnant or even worse after you do I don't think we're going to tell her. I mean what better news is there than 'hey mom, how you doing? We're fine, by the way, Gabriella's in labor,'" he acted out and I giggled. "I mean, that's fine, right?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, how are we going to tell her we're having an annulment since you fell asleep while I was getting horny in the bathroom?" I teased.

Troy looked over at me through slits. "What do you mean 'getting horny'?" he questioned, turning to face me.

"Well, Troy, sometimes a girl needs more warm-up time than girls or else sex might not be as fun. And I was getting ready in there so we could get right to business. I mean, it was an airplane bathroom," I went on. _  
><em>

"Wait, wait, wait," he cut me off. "You were, like, touching yourself in there?"

I cupped his cheek. "I"m sorry you had to find out this way, Troy, but yes I was masturbating," I joked.

He opened his mouth and then closed it to frown.

"Aw, baby, are you genuinely sad about this? You're the one who always tells me to do it!" I reminded him, cupping his face with both my hands now.

"I wasn't upset about falling asleep for the plane sex before, but I am now," he whined lightly. "You know one of my fantasies is to watch you masturbate!"

I moved to straddle his lap and peppered kisses all over his face. "It's okay, baby, I can always do it later," I promised.

He looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes. "Really?"

"Mmhm," I agreed and kissed his lips lightly.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked in between kisses.

I smiled. "I'll forgive you if you let me sit on your face tonight," I responded seriously.

Troy's eyes lit up. "I love married Gabriella. Of course you can sit on my face, baby." Our lips touched again and as soon as they did my phone went off from my back pocket. "Ugh, if that is my mother please ignore-"

"It's my mother," I cut him off and answered it. "Hey Mami," I greeted, much to Troy's annoyance to stay off the grid until tomorrow when we return to normal life.

_"Hey, sweet pea! So I can assume you're on the ground if you're answering my call?"_ she questioned.

"Yep, just walked into the apartment actually," I informed her and watched as Troy mimicked stabbing himself in the stomach with a pen.

"_Hope I didn't interrupt anything,"_ she said knowingly. _"You just know how I am about my kids flying, I worry." _

"I know, Mami, I was going to call you in a few minutes actually," I half-lied. I was going to at least text her. Troy now was pretending to shove the pen through this eyeball.

_"Now I will understand if you say no, but somehow the whole family is planning to come over tonight and the kids are dying to see Aunt Gabi and Uncle Troy. I think it's partly because they think they will be getting gifts from the trip, but,"_ she stopped when I laughed.

I bit my lip while looking at Troy. It was like he knew what I was going to ask and he sighed and dropped his head to the back of the couch before waving me off. "Sure we'll come over for dinner," I agreed and leaned over to kiss his neck. "What time do you want us?"

_"Six okay for you two? I'm sure you, uh, have stuff to do,"_ she mentioned and I smiled. I love my mom.

"Yeah, that's fine," I agreed.

"Tell her we wanna talk houses. I don't want to live in this mess for long," Troy added while looking at me seriously.

I nodded. "And Troy wants to talk houses," I told her with a wink to my husband.

He rolled his eyes at me. "_That's fine, mija, I've been gathering a little collection of prospects since you gave me that list of your dream house desires."_

"Great," I smiled. "Alright, we'll see you at six, Mami." We hung up after another moment. "Not that I didn't love your renditions of, you know, killing yourself, but now we have to do some things that require less theatricality."

"How about doing the opposite of what you're thinking and we add some theatricality to our lives and have sex while impersonating Romeo and Juliet?" he replied.

"How about no," I told him and he groaned. "Troy, that was a horrible love story and they were barely teenagers. They had like one night of passion before the whole 'oh happy dagger' shit went down," I reminded him.

"I knew I shoulda chosen Jack and Rose," he mumbled.

"Also, not the greatest love story, babe. One night of passion and bam! ship hits an iceberg," I insisted. "Jack dies and Rose goes off and lives a long life of happiness or whatever. Was anyone else pissed that in the end when Rose died she went to her heaven only to go to Jack. Like I get it, girl, he was the one true love but you did have a husband who gave you children and stuff."

Troy looked over at me as his head leaned back against the top of the couch. "If I died I would want you to live a full life and have more kids and-"

"Nope," I stood and ended the conversation. "We are not talking about this. Now for these presents we need to open them and write down who gave us what for the thank you notes," I said out loud while rearranging the gifts and shaking one. "Ooh, this sounds expensive."

"Brie," Troy looked at me and had a serious face. "Can we talk about this?" he asked.

"Opening presents? Uh, yeah, I wanna know what we got," I said with a grin on my face.

Troy grabbed my hand and brought me down into his lap. "We can do presents later. I wanna talk about what should happen if anything-"

"Troy, no!" I exclaimed and went to get up but he held me down. "Haven't we been over this? Nothing is going to happen to you, remember? You tell me that everyday."

He nodded. "Yes, I agree. Nothing is going to happen to me, but isn't this the type of talk that married couples have?" he questioned rhetorically. "Brie, I want that though. If anything ever happened to me I would want you to move on and find someone to take care of you and share your life with. I would want you to be happy."

I looked down. "If I died I want you to crawl into a hole and cry," I replied.

Troy chuckled and I bit my lip. "I'm sure I would do that, theoretically since nothing is going to happen."

"Yeah, well, theoretically I would also want you to find someone else and be happy and stuff," I muttered.

"We should probably make a will or something," he added.

"Ugh, you suck at post-honeymoon talk," I stated and stood in front of him. "This is supposed to be fun. We're looking at house prospect stuff tonight and we have all these presents to open," I reminded him. "No more of the heavy, alright? That is for the when we return to real life, okay?"

"Fine," he agreed. "But I want you to know that I am being serious about this, okay?" he went on and I rolled my eyes. I thought we were done with this. "I would want you to be happy, to find someone who would make you happy," he said while unbuttoning my jeans. "As happy as you are with me."

"Not possible," I whispered as he pulled down my pants and I stepped out of them.

His lips moved across my abdomen and I bit down on my lip. "Promise me you'd try," he murmured as my underwear slipped down my legs.

"Troy, the door," I breathed. Our friends are known to burst in here and this is not something I would want them to see.

"Locked it behind us," he assured me and continued his soft kisses below my bellybutton that were beginning to move further south. "Now, I want you to promise me."

His hand grabbed the back of my knee and brought my foot up to sit on the arm of the couch. He then kissed my opening. I think my insides literally quivered. "Ahh, Troy," I moaned softly in anticipation.

"Promise me, baby," he urged and then his tongue shot out of his mouth and into me. As quickly as it went in he pulled it away.

I let out a strangled noise at the loss of warmth. "I-I promise," I stuttered out.

He smiled before engulfing my nerves in his mouth. I moaned and grabbed onto his hair. He usually isn't so nice when we first start, he makes me work for my orgasm or tortures me for it out of his own enjoyment. But not this time. This time he was being generous and licked and nibbled me until my legs started shaking.**  
><strong>

"T-Troy," I moaned, doing my best to keep myself from falling. His hands cupped my ass in an effort to keep me upright. "Fuck!" I squeaked as my leg buckled.**  
><strong>

Troy wasn't fazed and simply moved to lay on the couch and hooked his arm around my leg and pulled so I was straddling his neck. When I said I wanted to sit on his face later I meant later, but I am not going to complain.

I looked down to see him looking back at me and I tried my best to keep the eye contact but it was hard with all the pleasure coursing through my body. It didn't take long, maybe a few minutes before an orgasm ripped through me and I came with a shriek while bending over the arm of the couch and holding on to it for dear life.

"Does being married mean I am going to get orgasms that fast all the time now?" I asked as I tried to catch my breath.

Troy removed me from his neck and and sat me back to down on the couch. "Hell no," he answered while wiping his mouth. For some reason seeing him do that after he eats me out turns me on. "I just wanted you to forgive me," he teased and I smiled before kissing him.

I reached to the floor and pulled my underwear up my legs. I should probably go to the bathroom before I get this pair all wet.

"Don't!" Troy exclaimed as I grabbed my jeans. "Don't put those on," he requested.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright. But remember our deal when we first got together? You get my legs I get your abs," I reminded him. With a grin he lifted his shirt off. "Ugh, I need a nap now. Unlike someone else I didn't get to sleep all day."

Troy pulled my legs into his lap. "I thought we were over this after the orgasm?" he questioned.

"Mhm," I replied and snuggled into his shoulder. "I wanted to shower before my mom's though...get all the airplane grime off of me. I was stuck in that bathroom for fifteen minutes alone. Ew."

"That same bathroom you wanted to have sex in you're saying ew to, you realize that, right?" he responded.

I laughed. "That wasn't the point. The point was to be adventerious and joing the mile-high club," I insisted._  
><em>

"We joined the club in the way to Hawaii," he reminded me.

"Well I wanted to get a membership," I joked. "But back to this shower. You think you can be a wonderful husband and take me to the bathroom, undress me, wash me, and maybe you'll get something out of it?"

"What is this something? Something like a BJ or something like penetration?" he wondered.

"That depends on how well you are at undressing me and washing me," I told him and he smiled.

"Alright then, penetration."

We arrived at my mother's house a little after six, laughing on our way in.

"Uncle Troy, Uncle Troy!" the nieces and nephews swarmed us instantly.

"Oh yes, because Aunt Gabi means nothing to you," I mumbled as no one paid any attention to me.

Serena came over with Duncan on her hip. The boys are almost a year old now! It's sad to think about, this year went by so fast. Serena says she is done having babies but Kris wants one more. I am not sure who will "win" the argument.

Belle just popped herself about two months ago, identical twin girls named Harlow and Harper. I think these will be her last for a while. But honestly I don't see her stopping, she is a baby machine and she handles her children as well as our mother handled us. She loves having a huge family and somehow her and Ben are still crazy about each other. I think she wants to pass Mami up on the number.

Felix is dating Jaymi and they just moved in together. I think he will be the next one to get married.

Marcus is single and looking for a serious relationship. I'm excited for him.

Lucas and Allie hooked up after my wedding and that is the last I heard of it. I hope he finally gets together with her.

Vince told the brothers he's bi, well he told Alex who then squealed to the other brothers (and sisters).

Serena and Belle were excited for like a day but when Vince told him he wasn't the type of "gay" guy who likes to go shopping and stuff they were over it. Mami literally said "he's my son, you think I care what he sexual preference is?" and went back to making dinner. Marcus and Felix were awkward for a few days, but it was Lucas and Alex who didn't know how to handle it.

Alex and Vince have always been close as the younger brothers, and Alex was more upset that Vince never told him rather than the fact that his brother liked dudes too.

It was Lucas who was the ass and couldn't understand how he liked guys and girls. He thought you should only like one gender, boys or girls, both didn't make sense to him. He's simple minded and an ass like that. I think he was more confused than anything, then when he thought threesomes could be a lot more fun he was all for it. Vince told him he wasn't like that and Lucas frowned so hard I laughed.

Alex and Vince are okay now, but it took time. Vince just became single after a dating a girl and a guy at the same time and then they both found out fiasco. But he said "in my defense, neither were serious!" And I think Alex is going to be single forever, much to Mami's dismay.

And AJ...well, AJ finally went all the way with Mandy. I don't know if I should be saying "finally" when he is my little brother. Anywho, once they did do the deed that was all they did and once the new-ness of it wore off they started having issues. I only know this because Troy told me under the agreement I didn't say anything to AJ.

I frowned at my nieces and nephew's clobbering my new husband and completely ignoring me.

"Oh, get over it, Gabs, he is like the shiny new toy," Serena insisted, handing me my godson who was happy to see me. But I think it was mostly the hair, he is very into playing with hair right now.

I still frowned. "Fine, I guess you guys don't want the PRESENTS we brought," I commented loudly.

Troy laughed as they all began jumping up and down at my feet. "Well, we actually think that you shouldn't get the presents until after dinner and only if your mom and dad say you've been good enough," he told them.

"I'm good, right Mommy?" Tara immediately asked.

Serena sighed and looked down at her. "I don't know, we'll see," she said with a wink.

"What about me?" Alex yelled from the living room, making himself known.

"That depends, does your mommy think you've been good?" I questioned with a large grin.

"Not at all, but I think you two should get in here so we can see you!" Mami shouted from the living room.

We followed orders and went to hug everyone and listened to everyone comment on how tan I am. I can't help it, a Mexican plus a lot of sun equals a very dark Mexican.

"So, how was it?" Belle asked with Harper half-asleep on her chest and wiggling her eyebrows as she did.

I smiled and looked over at Troy who was smiling back at me. "Fun," I answered simply and leaned into Troy as his arm wrapped around me.

"Boo, you never share anything!" Serena commented.

"I think I can speak for all males in the room when I say I am content with her answer," Marcus said himself. "Is it weird wearing a ring though?" he asked Troy.

Troy flexed his left hand. "Yeah, but I like it."

"And I like a way of telling all the ladies that he is taken," I mentioned.

"I, for one, am happy you guys are back, Troy," Felix said and nodded.

Troy chuckled. "What happened to your car, Felix?" my husband replied and I laughed.

"I have no idea, but I did what you told me to do when it broke last time and I don't think I did any of it right and it still isn't working. I've been having to use Jaymi's car, who by the way says hi because she has to work today," Felix told us. I nodded. Jaymi works at an elderly home so her shifts vary, but she is very good at it. Those old people love her. She has the personality that makes you trust her right away.

"Alright, let's go look at it," Troy breathed and stood.

"Hey!" I pulled on Troy's hand to stop him. He turned to look at me and I puckered my lips out. He chuckled and kissed me quickly. I smiled and watched as he left.

"Alright, let's go outside, it's too nice to be in here," Mami suggested and we followed suit as she got up.

Richard isn't here. He's in California on business. He used to travel a lot before him and Mami got married, but now it's not as much.

With us outside the kids were able to play, Belle put the girls down, and Serena's boys were able to attempt to walk in the lawn and not hurt themselves falling. Ben and Kris and the other boys were either playing basketball while watching the kids (as we were too) or out front helping Troy fix Felix's car.

"She called you every day?" Serena questioned, almost horrified.

I nodded. "Yeah," I breathed. "Try riding your husband only to have the phone ring and you look over to see his mom's picture lighting up his phone," I added.

"Ugh," Belle agreed. "She's crazy for some grandkids, huh?"

I nodded again. "Yeah. Troy made the mistake of telling her I got my birth control removed before the wedding as a present to him since we want to try for kids this summer. Ever since she's calling and texting and asking like I have some switch that will go off and I will know right when the sperm meets the egg."

My sister's were laughing as Mami came out with a folder full of documents.

"Damn, Mami, did you kill a forest?" Belle questioned as she dropped it on the table.

Mami shook her head in a nonchalant sort of way. "No. These are house prospects for the newlyweds," she answered and sent a wink my way.

"I don't think much winking is needed with Lucy around," Serena giggled into her mixed drink.

Mami looked at me confused. "It's nothing Mami. Are there really this many houses around here for sale that meet our 'desires' or whatever?" I asked while looking through the papers.

"Um, no. These have most of what you want. Unless you build your own house I don't think you will get every single thing you want," she answered and sat down next to me. "Now, I talked numbers with Troy and he told me your price range. Now that you're married you hare going to have to go to the bank and get a loan approved and then we can start..."

My mom went on to show me house after house until my brain started to think that raising a family of seven in the apartment sounded like a good idea.

"I think I should go get Troy and yeah," I stood abruptly forty five minutes later and quickly walked away. Out of all the houses she was trying to show me, which seemed like a million (but was really only like twenty), I only kind of liked one and we were both getting frustrated.

I found Troy and my older brothers sitting out front all nursing some beers.

"How dare you leave me with that hen party," I accused and they all laughed at me as Troy pulled me down into his lap as he sat on the front steps. "How's the car?"

"Needs a part. I'm gonna see if I can find it at the junkyard this week," Troy answered me. "How was the hen party?" he countered.

"Eh," I replied and they all laughed. "Mami showed me like twenty houses and I maybe liked one and we have to go to the bank and get a loan and blah, blah, blah," I rattled off while shaking my head. "It was too much! Give me trig any day compared to that!"

All the boys laughed again and Troy kissed my cheek. "I will handle the bank stuff, babe. But you're going to be more particular about the house so that is your territory," he informed me.

I frowned. "So Luke, how is Alll-ieee?" I asked my brother and Troy chuckled behind me.

"We're, uh," Lucas began before taking a long swig of his beer. "Dating, or something," he croaked.

"Why the fuck does that scare you so much, man?" Marc questioned. "I've been in relationships and when it's good it's good. And from what I know of you and Allie, which is too much, you're both good."

"Here, here!" I chimed in, taking a swig of Troy's beer.

"I-I don't fuckin' know!" Lucas exclaimed. "I might cheat, man, just like Papi and I don't want to fuck things up with her like that. Look what it did to our parents. At least before when we were foolin' around and I did something stupid there were no severe consequences. Now if I fuck up hearts break and I ruin shit which I am too good at and ah, fuck," he swore and took another long chug of his beer.

Troy held me tighter. "Dude, I have a severely fucked up dad let me tell you that you are not your father. Mine is a jackass and controlling and a cheater and I don't know, more shit like that. That does not mean you have to be like him. I don't control your sister and I'd die before I cheated on her and I am certainly not a jackass to her," he went on.

"Debatable, on that last part at least," I commented before sticking my tongue out.

Troy looked at me. "You have your own jackass tendencies, so shush, I am trying to help here," he insisted.

"Yes, sir," I replied and took another sip of his drink.

Lucas shook his head at us. "I know you're right, dude, it just scares me because I don't want to hurt her," he admitted. "She's like the real deal and I'm...not worthy of her and yeah."

"First rule of being with an amazing girl, Luke," Troy started. "She is always better than you and always will be. Don't ever think differently."

Sometimes in the summer we have bonfires out back in the pit the boys dug when we were younger.

It was supposed to be the twins punishment for blowing out a tire on the car, but they got so into it it turned out to be a fun project. They dug it out evenly and lined it with rocks and even keep up with it every spring and mowing around it accordingly. That was the same summer Papi made them rebuild the deck after they broke one side of the railing during one of their "friendly" brawls.

That summer we got a nice, new backyard out of my brother's shenanigans. I think half of it was because Papi didn't have the time to do these things himself and knew that the boys were good with their hands in building things. They can't fix cars worth a damn, that is left to my hubby, but they can handle electronics and build things well.

"I want a backyard like this," I murmured to Troy as we swung in the hammock together as my family was surrounded in chairs, all of us admiring the fire.

"Yeah?" he questioned, his hands rubbing my back. "Then I'll make ours just like this."

"If you ever get a house!" Mami commented loudly from next to me, Sierra asleep on top of her. The little, little ones are asleep inside, the bigger ones are falling asleep out here either on someone's chest or on blankets on the ground.

"All those houses stunk!" I replied loudly.

My mom "humph'ed" from the chair she was in and I frowned against my husband's chest.

"We're going to look at more documents next week and we are all going to be civil about it, aren't we?" Troy said loud enough for my mom to hear even though he was talking to me.

"Yeah," my mom and I both muttered.

Troy chuckled against my hair. "I'm going to be stuck in between you for the rest of my life, aren't I?" he sighed and laughed loudly.

"You're just realizing that?" I responded, still laughing.

My mom and I get get along most of the time, but we do bicker quite often and I know we will definitely bicker over houses because I want to find the perfect house. I want a house we will never have to move from, a house we will grow old in and eventually leave to one of our kids after we die in our bed like the couple on _The Notebook_.

"No, just finally accepting it as my duty," he replied and I smiled against his chest.

"About damn time," I heard my mom mumble lightly and Troy and I both laughed lightly.**  
><strong>

My laugh transformed into a yawn that I tried to hide. "Alright, time to go," Troy announced, obviously noticing.

I frowned. I didn't want to leave yet. I actually had a good night with my family and was enjoying the fire and the hammock. I wanted our own house to do this in, a place where when I wanted to go to bed all I had to do was go upstairs.

As we left everyone began to disburse, all except Vince, Alex, AJ, and Mami (those who live there).

"Uncle Troy see later?" Evan asked as Troy helped put him in Belle and Ben's van.

I smiled and looped my arm through my husband's. "Yeah, buddy, on Sunday. G'night," Troy whispered before kissing Evan's head and our nephew's eyes slid closed.

"Seeing you with babies is such a turn on," I sighed as we got into Troy's camaro.

"What is it with girl's and that? How does seeing me with a child make you hot and heavy? 'Cause when we have our own I am going to be with them all the time and if you're horny all that time we are definitely going to have more than five kids," Troy rambled on.

"It's just..." I trailed off. "Seeing you be so good with kids makes me insides turn to goo and my uterus quiver," I tried to explain. "I can't wait to see you every day interacting with our kids."

Troy wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Your uterus quivers?"

"Shut up."

We laid in bed hours later, the curtains to our balcony open so the moonlight could stream in, like we had them during the honeymoon.

"Hm, just imagine the sounds of waves crashing against a beach," Troy murmured into my ear.

"Mmm, don't tease me like that," I groaned into his bare chest. I played with his happy trail, something we made a deal that he would never shave all the way off or else I am chopping off my hair. "Don't go to work tomorrow," I pleaded softly a few moments later.

Troy fingers drifted up and down my bare back. "I'm not. I'm going to work tomorrow _night_," he answered. I groaned. "Sorry baby, we gotta pay the bills and keep our credit score up and get that loan to get a house..." he reminded me.

"Poop," I muttered. Troy laughed and I enjoyed the rumble of his chest. "Do you realize that it was just about a year ago that we got back together?"

"Mhm." I felt him kiss my hair.

I lifted up my left hand. "And now we're married and looking at houses and not trying not to have a baby," I went on. Troy kissed my lips. "I just...if you told me more than a year ago that I would be here I probably would have called you and idiot and went back to my room to cry," I said honestly.

"I knew we'd be here," Troy spoke up.

"Really?" I asked, getting up on my elbow. "Even though I broke up with you, and was mean to you when I came back, and the whole thing with Sharpay and-"

He stopped me with another kiss. "Yep. After everything I knew we'd be here. And you wanna know the moment I knew?"

"Uh, when-"

"The moment you opened the door the day you got home," he interrupted me. "When I saw you for the first time again and the way you looked at me when you thought I wasn't looking," he continued to explain. "I knew we'd end up here, whether it would be a year later or twenty years later. I hoped it'd be a year, but you can be stubborn."

"Ugh," I said and kissed him hard. "It is reasons like this that you get laid so fuckin' often Troy Bolton," I stated.

As we kissed I couldn't help but think that everything was the way it was supposed to be.

I'm married to Troy, the boy I fell in love with at seventeen and the man I fell in love with all over again at twenty two. We're surrounded by family while trying to start our own and looking for a home to watch it grow in.

"I love you so much," I whispered as I got on top of him to straddle his waist.

"Love you too," he replied in between kisses.

I smiled. "Always?"

Troy kissed my nose cutely. "Always, always baby."

Yeah, everything is the way it is supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo there it is! <strong>

**I tried to leave it open since the next part is going to be up like right now and will only be a few weeks after this ends. **

**So I hope you liked it and I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and sticking with me through this entire process. I will love you all even more if you go to the next (last) part of the trilogy Whatever Will Be and read and review that! (When I upload it).  
>I AM going to finish it this time!<strong>

**Thanks again :)**

**- Kayleigh**


End file.
